Jurassic Park: Ranger of Isla Sorna
by Marutectz552
Summary: What if Isla Sorna had a young Ranger to watch the Dino's in the wild till the compound is overrun, and his life becomes a fight to survive everyday until the impossible happens! A human living with the Velociraptors in a pack! The Challenges await him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Jurassic Park, or any of the settings. If I did I would've made a better Fourth Movie by now to end it.**

**Jurassic Park is my life long favorite movie, and this story came to me when I first saw this on here. Though I'll be a while when updating since I have like 2 or 3 other stories to write. Hope you like the idea.**

**Summary: Isla Sorna the island that InGen began new cloning of Dinosaurs. A young Ranger is trapped there after the Compound on the Isle is overrun, and fights for Survival. Until an impossible thing occurs. This is the story of the young Ranger, who lives with the Velociraptors.**

A breeze was blowing gently as the sun reached its peak over Isla Sorna, the infamous Island where InGen cloned the prehistoric dinosaurs. A young man dressed in a military style camouflage( **A/N: Think of Call of Duty 4**) , with a Jurassic Park Ranger hat, the symbol was on the left side of the hat, and had the icon of the T-Rex on it in yellow.

The Ranger's name was Luke Anderson, he was the youngest employee of the InGen Corporation, roughly 18 years of age, green eyes, had short dark brown hair, Caucasian, and he was the protégé of his generation.

I had gotten into to survival school, at only 13, it was only a 5 month course of basic skills in tracking, surviving, and shooting a rifle. Though I was a natural in my class, and quickly excelled my fellow classmates who some were adults. During my time at the school, I actually got an invitation to a U.S Marine military camp for about the whole year. It was the real military though at the same time a test for a specific company. Still since I got excellent marks in tracking, shooting, and surprisingly first aid.

It was here that an In-Gen Representative was looking at the young group of candidates who were all over eighteen but I wasn't and the representative was none other then John Hammond himself. He and his company were looking for select individuals to become his Park Rangers at Jurassic Park. When Hammond saw me, assuming I thought he was shocked to see a 14 year old teenager in this camp.

Later through the year John watched the young man at the camp, and was thinking the impossible since its what he did in Jurassic Park. He looked over his file to see his parents dead, died in a plane crash in the Alps of Europe when he was 5, and had no relatives. His Drill Sergeant said to him once that the boy could become a great Sniper in the Army if he joined up at the age of 18, but John had a gleam in his eye when he pulled the young man into an interview. Luke still remembers it to this day.

**- Flash Back -**

_John Hammond the CEO of a major Company was in front of a 15 year old Luke Anderson, and he was damned nervous! It wasn't every other day that a major CEO interviewed a teenager for a job! It was unheard off from what he knew. John walked into the lounge inside the main building of the camp, and the old man was walking in with a cane._

_"Hello Mr. Anderson, I'm John Hammond of InGen Corporations, and I have a job I want you to full fill." he said kindly in as he smiled at the boy._

_"Why would you want me! A fifteen year old kid like me sir? I'm not legally able to get a job." My eyes were wide as I said this with a nervous look at Mr. Hammond, and he was curious in why._

_"Well Luke, your talented in your field of expertise, and its required in one of my parks that I hope to make." My jaw practically was dropped to the floor, as he sat stunned at the smiling elderly man that was asking him, to accept a Job at one of the Tycoon's Thriller Parks! The man was richer then god as everyone knew this._

_"What park is it sir?" I asked in a low voice, damn wasn't I just excited, and well I tried to be calm but John saw through it as it was any young person's dream to be at a famous park. " Does that mean you want to work there?" he asked gently giving his grandpa look at the boy who nodded nervously._

_"Great, but first there are three things you must agree to, since well I can't put it on a contract till you graduate at sixteen for its legal to sign by law." I nodded since he had a smile on his face. I looked over this fact as I was getting a real job, and that meant no more Foster Care for me, I thankfully thought this was awesome._

_Hammond continued, " The first condition is that you'll be on an Island off the coast of Costa Rica, second your salary will be any price you name." at this Luke swore, " Your Shitting me right?" Hammond simply chuckled at the vulgar from the young boy since it was understandable._

_" Oh the third is, how much are you interested in Dinosaurs Luke?" said John as the boy spoke in an excited tone, " I love to read about them, and well once my dream was to be a Paleontologist." I said simply to the CEO who simply said, " Excellent you'll love the Island." with that Luke continued his training until his Sixteenth birthday only a month later, and he was sent to Isla Sorna._

**- End Flash Back -**

I sighed since waiting up in a tree for some sign of a herbivore to come across, and hopefully be small enough to kill. All I had was my camo, hat, a few energy bars, a small pack filled with some medical supplies, and I also had been able to get weapons before the facility here was overrun by the Carnivores.

I looked down to see I had an eight inch hunting knife that gleamed sliver in the sunlight, and one hunting rifle with a scope. For so little things, for me it was enough for heaven to live everyday. My rifle had 3 clips with 30 rounds each in it plus the one I was using. Here I was sitting in a tree hunting dinosaurs on an overrun island with no other human alive. Great fucking day it was here now.

"Why did I take this job." I groaned to himself as my stomach growled from the lack of meat to fill it. " Oh yeah that's why, money. It's all about the pay Luke." I scowled to myself. Even though I was a Ranger for this god forsaken Isle it was still dangerous to a person whose never set foot here.

I knew what predators were on this Island, Spinosaurus, the Tyrannosaurus-Rex, a few smaller species, and the Velociraptors, the smartest dinosaurs on record. Just as smart as prime-apes, maybe human if the genetic enhancements came through. **( A/N: Exaggeration on my part but I love smart Dino's)**

"Christ were is a plant eater when you need one?" I said sighing, they had cloned over 23 species of herbivores and not one was near me, really! I heard something before then stayed silent in my perch above the ground which was a good fifteen feet. I had been living out here for two weeks so far, the what was left of the compound was a mystery to me since I wasn't one to look at a Rampaging Spinosaurus wrecking everything.

SNAP! My eyes looked down to my right, and I pulled out my rifle to view what animal was going through the undergrowth below me. It was food but it was a small horned dinosaur a cousin of the Triceratops, it was a styracasaurus, it had one long curved horn, it was six feet long, but only four feet high. Its head had the horn, and it was apparently forging for plants in the undergrowth.

I stayed absolutely silent knowing that even up here I could startle the near blind dinosaur though its smell, and hearing were good. Carefully I got into sitting position, and carefully started to aim my rifle at the dinosaur.

Breathing steady, I got the scope revealing the herbivore only twenty yards away to my right, and I hoped the gun would pierce its skull.

Through it I saw the animal munching away on some shrubs, and I could see its eyes moved to look around, the yellowish green of the animal. I waited as it put its head down again, and my nerves pulled the trigger. BAM! The shot echoed, and startled the birds in the tree I was in, and the dinosaur that was hit was now limp. A bullet hole that was half an inch in diameter was in its right face, and I felt a moment of regret knowing I was to watch these animals but survival was survival in anyplace.

I waited for a few minutes just in case for any other sign of life to come investigate the noise as many of these animals did. The jungle was silent for several minutes, as I tensed waiting for something to come investigate the echo of my gunshot.

Taking a deep breathe, I decided to climb from the safety of my tree perch, and descended onto the jungle floor, and I was then swarmed immediately by insects. " Ok nothing yet." whispering to myself as I pulled out my knife, and walked over to the dead animal, and begun to cut into the body.

I ate a raw piece and my stomach lurched as I had swallowed the bite size meat. "If I ever get a fire, this is becoming roasted lizard." I muttered as the taste of the meat was surprisingly chicken. Dinosaur meat tastes like chicken as I thought for a few moments in disbelief. It was just wrong, but hey I went with it.

The body of the dead animal was soon spilling with blood at my Ranger issued boots and I continued to eat much as possible before finding a spot to rest, and hopefully watch my back. I knew that Hammond's company wouldn't send a rescue party to the Isle as the man who replaced Hammond wasn't as sympathetic to human life.

Sitting next to the body my body was trying as much as humanely as possible to block out the bare taste, and flavor of the raw meat. It was warm, but the coppery taste of blood was on every piece I ate. Laying my gun down at my side, I continued to find a piece of the body that was untouched, and I failed to notice movement in front of him in the bushes. Something moved ahead of me as I heard something.

SNAP! My eye's shot my head up right away at the sound of a twig snap, and I felt my blood freeze over at what was not even thirty feet in front of me. The two massive claws were on both of its feet, and the narrow head, in front of me was a female Velociraptor, I could tell since I had actually seen the pack of raptors when they hatched. Also I knew that male's had a bluish hide, with feathers on them, while females did not.

I froze in complete horror as the Raptor stared right back at me with its yellow eyes, and it hissed jaw widening at the human in front of it. My eyes darted toward the weapon now at my side, and I wondered how long it would take for the predator to cover the distance if I even moved to take a shot.

The raptor stepped forward slowly, and I caught sight of something on its right leg. I then noticed that the raptor had a bad limp, and suddenly the raptor's leg gave way underneath as it sank into a damp part of the growth. A pain chirp came from the down dinosaur, and it was breathing as if the thing was tired, and hungry from how thin she looked.

I was with sympathy as I looked at the dinosaur with a saddened look in my eyes, and I felt sorry for the once proud predator. I sighed sadly, since I wondered if I should put it out of its misery, or attempt to examine what was wrong with the female's leg. " I know I'm going to regret this." I grumbled as the raptor sent a threatening hiss to him at the sound of my voice.

Getting his knife I started to cut a massive piece of the dead carcass, as I was doing this the Raptor looked at me with a bit of curiosity. She saw the two legged hunter continue gorging on his kill, and wondered why not attack? It clearly saw her weak, and vulnerable to attack. She saw the two legged hunter left its head toward her.

I took a deep sigh, as I cut a good sized chunk of meat for the raptor to feed on, as I would attempt to look at her leg. It was my job to observe the animals, and report any fatal injuries so the scientists at the Compound could study the body of the animal. It was my official yet not official job to the public past Isla Sorna's shores, so I technically didn't exist to the world beyond this island.

Sheathing my knife onto my belt, I carried the meat over to the stilled down raptor as it hissed at me, and attempted to get up to face me. Hopefully it didn't need that much as I thought. Though a sharp chirping yelp was the result. Slowly coming up to face the front of the raptor I placed the meat only several feet away as it growled menacingly at the human.

I clearly backed off to the body to see if my bait would entice the injured hunter to come closer. I had a plan to make the raptor focus on sating its hunger, and hopefully it would understand I was not a too large of a threat to it. So if it understood then I could probably check its leg though most likely get tore apart in the attempt. I sat down at the carcass to see the predator's reaction. My breath in check now.

"C'mon its not poison." I whispered, my tone was truthful since I had no idea why I would be honest with the female raptor. The dinosaur growled at me, not surprisingly but it slowly crawled using its un-injured leg to drag its body across the ground to the warm piece of flesh.

A small smile graced my face as I saw the injured dinosaur eat the meat, and I noticed she was eating it at in an almost starved state. She must have been unable to hunt with that leg I thought shocked as the meat was nearly gone. My stomach was clenching, and not to the raw meat but the fear of this raptor near my side.

Slowly cutting more of the flesh I had two chunks of meat, only the size of my forearm but it would do, and I got back up holding the two long pieces, while I set them apart evenly so they were both in reach, and if she got to the last one, she was only two or so feet away from the back thigh of the dead animal.

Going through the raptors head was mainly caution, and a bit of curiosity in why this hunter attack her? It appeared it didn't mind sharing the kill, and the line of fresh meat was too much to ignore as its hunger grew as it lay. She moved forward on her good leg.

" Damn is this really happening?" I thought amazed as the injured raptor was now devouring the hunk of flesh, and before heading to the carcass Luke sliced an opening for her to dig into with little trouble, and stepped toward the opposite end of the carcass.

The raptor was now on the last piece of flesh in front of her, and as she devoured it, she eyed the carcass now only feet in front of her. A long gash was there, making the scent of dead flesh in front of her nose, and she lunged at the body tearing pieces of it to sate her long lasting hunger.

I really held my breathe as the raptor was only on the other side of the carcass, and it took all my mental will to not bolt up into the tree with the rifle. Sighing I placed his rifle over my shoulder, and slowly took off my bag, and I pulled out some medical tape, along with a rubbing alcohol patch. However I still kept my knife, if things got close, at least then I would be able to fight.

Walking slowly as I could, and every step took closer to the 5ft tall raptor, since I got a good look at it. At full growth raptors here were 6ft tall, and from their head to tall, roughly 10 ft. It was all due to genetic enhancements by In-Gen's new owner.

The raptor noticed the human walk towards her, and she growled threateningly at the smaller hunter. I stopped, and knelt next to her not making an advances on her, and she still growled at me. So far everything was good I hoped. "Its alright. I'm no threat to you." the hunter spoke, and she didn't know what sound it was.

She then resumed eating though keeping a wary eye on the human that lightly touched her wound.

I silently thanked god if there was one, as the predator allowed me to be near her, and I saw what was the injury. I grimaced at the sight of it. Her upper leg bone that reached her knee was slightly off, and I knew what it was from the angle. Her bone was either broken, or simply popped out of place. Also to add the gash that bled every now or then if movement was too sharp.

Carefully I reached out, my heart beating into my ears as I kept silent, and gently I touched the scaly hide of the raptor. It was hard, but smooth at the dame time, and the dinosaur was warm, which was odd. Somehow I always thought they were cold blooded, not warm blooded? It was irony as I thought about it with a bit of humor.

The raptor winced, and hissed as the human touched its wounded leg, and I turned pale as he saw the dinosaur growl at him. It was still eating so he took it as a sigh to speak to the dinosaur hoping it would at least understand him, "Your bone is out of place, I have to push it back in. So please don't try to kill me…yet." I whispered in a tone of uncertainty to see the dinosaur cock her head before eating the flesh.

Sighing deeply I gently found the bone through the swelling, and I brought the killing claw into my stomach area so I could get a grip on the leg. I knew this was bad news, and for lord's sake the killing claw was on me! I was damned right to be nervous. The female raptor looked at me, still hissing at my touch but it seemed that this hunter was not a threat to her. I took a breathe before I quickly pushed both of my hands together on the broken bone, making it attach to the original alignment but a sickening crunch, and crack sounded as I did this.

When I heard the crack, the raptor roared in pain, and automatically her leg swiped due to leg's bone back into place. I gritted my teeth in pain, and screamed as the killing claw dug into stomach, it went through my clothes, and just enough nicked my skin to draw blood. Tears streamed down my eyes as I fell back clutching my stomach. "DAMN IT FUCKING HURTS!" screaming mentally.

The Raptor panted, and drew deep breathes as she felt her leg able to move properly though it would be some time for her to walk. She looked curiously at the injured human, she smelt blood, and some salty form of liquid down its face. The human got up, and was breathing laboriously, and picked up some bright object.

Slowly reaching toward the now, calm raptor, the medical tape I wrapped several times around the wound to stop it from bleeding. After three times around the wound, I used my knife to cut it, and the end of it taped onto fabric, gluing it down.

Then I used the rest of the tape, to wrap myself twice around the cut, which was about seven inches long, and it hurt to press the tape as I bit down on my lip from yelping. When it was done I tried to stand and make my way over to other side of the carcass but I stumbled, and landed onto the ground panting. The wound the raptor gave me was from my lower left rib across my stomach. Long story short, it hurt like hell.

Slowly walking on my fours I had finally reached the gun, and continued on all fours to lean against the tree where my perch was. Taking a few deep breathes I was stunned to see the female raptor still looking at me! It was cocking its head as if wondering why did I help her?

I stared back at the female, as she stared me down in open curiosity, as well as gratitude. The pain was there still but it was lessened to where she could move her leg. She decided to call the pack for help, and yet loose her call.

"What the hell! She's calling for help!" I realized this with open horror, and she continued **( A/N: You know how Raptors sound from the Movie**.) her calls, more were answered from a distance. "Shit!" gritting my teeth I tried to climb the tree but I fell after only climbed a few feet. More raptor calls were coming near as the female called again. I had two choices, die without a fight, or die fighting. Not great choices as I thought readying my gun.

I could hear the sound of others coming through the growth, and taking a deep breathe I tried to stand against the tree so I had a better vantage to shoot from rather then the ground. Sweating as the pain from the slash from raptor who was now attempting to stand, as it took its sweet time.

" Well I guess that's thanks from you." talking to the raptor who stared at me again, and cocked her head to listen to her pack coming. I stood up now, raising my gun to chest level ready to shoot. Hearing the noise, and chatter around me I could hear chirps, and occasional raptor calls. There were planning something as my head knew that their intelligence was high.

Around the small clearing I had my back to the tree, in front were bushes, and the sides were pretty much the same. I was the hunted now, and add the obvious fact since I was at a disadvantage now. If I were in the tree that would've been reversed. No, I wanted to be the good Samaritan now.

My eyes darted around me as hissing, and more growling was heard as the others were hear. The female raptor near was almost on its feet, it gave out chirps every other second, and kept staring at me! Seriously it was creeping me out before I was ripped to shreds. Just then in front of me there was movement, and stepping into view was blue raptor. "Damn." muttering to myself, I knew Velociraptors hunted in packs but how they did was a mystery to me.

The Male blue was directly in front of me as I held my gun at it ready to shoot, and it hissed dangerously at me. My heart was beating so fast I could faintly hear it. The other female just got to her feet, and slowly tried to walk as if testing my bandage. A hiss sounded to the right as another female leaped at me!I jumped before I had to stumble back as the new raptor jumped at me. I raised his gun but it was knocked away by the dinosaur's claws, and I was sent to my bottom.

The male blue hissed, and began to eat from the dead horned herbivore, and another raptor male again appeared from the right and advanced to the carcass as well, getting a free meal. The wounded female raptor was still ignoring what was happening as she tested her leg by walking a step or two.

I saw the raptor in front of me, and saw my gun to the right. The carnivore snapped at me, who then I kicked its head and scrambled to my weapon, and just as I got within an arms reach, a claw foot stomped on it. For a few moments all I saw was a huge claw on my gun, and slowly I looked up, and there was another female raptor.

She hissed at me, and her yellow eyes narrowed as she opened her jaw revealing at those sharp teeth that were about to tear my face off. "Oh shit." I whimpered as I back away from her till I hit the tree, and when I hit the tree my rib flared up as my face winced in path.

I could see roughly a pack of five, and three are female, and the other two male. My breath was coming in and out of me at a rapid pace, as the fear was eating away at my sanity, as the urge to scream was coming. The female that stomped on my gun was above me looking down, and she growled and reared back ready to Kill Me! Oh man please let this be quick I shut my eyes waiting for my death to come.

It never did, a loud roar from in front of me, and opening my eyes all the raptors were looking at the wounded female who was making her way in front of me. I noticed a few things now, one she was the largest member in the clearing, two she was walking by applying the least amount of weight onto my dressing. She was using her one good leg to support her weight but using her other to balance her. She chirped in an angry tone, as the hissing was applied, and well as her standing in front of view, shielding me from their view.

"_What the hell was going on?_" I thought frantically, what was this one doing! Defending me? Saving me for last! What was it! My body shook, and this caused my wound to flare up, and let a strained groan as my hand shot to my ribs. Above me the female was hissing, roaring, and causing the others to back off surprised, and add in their chirps of surprise.

After a minute some were looking at the dead animal then to the raptor, it as if they were shocked by something, though whatever they said in these growls, and hissing was beyond me. Just then the female gave a growl and the raptors all went to carcass to eat. All obeyed her without question, and a few new things were forming in why. I had one thought only.

That this female was the Alpha of the pack, as it was, though were was the Alpha Male? Wasn't there one I wondered. I then saw the Alpha Female who I thought was turning to me, and limp her way over too. She knelled down on the side of him, and began sniffing him. She out her snout against the side of his head, and knocked his hat off in the process, as it was near his left hand.

She kept doing this for a little while longer, until she gave him a nip, and lay near him watching the members of the pack eat their fill from their newest member.

I saw the Alpha female watch her pack, and I was wondering what the hell happened? Shouldn't I be dead or torn apart? Getting my hat from my side I placed it on my head, and I took a deep breathe in trying to figure what was going on here. I didn't get my answer until all of the pack had eaten, and were now standing in a circle around their leader.

She got up slowly, and then turned to me, using her head to nudge me up, and I was speechless as this raptor was telling me to get up! Slowly I got up, and she began to move to the forest, and from the side of me the blue male hissed slightly at me, but pushed me forward. Before I moved I grabbed my gun just to be safe, and he growled at me to move. Shouldering my gun, I stumbled into the jungle with five raptors, and we traveled for over an hour until we reached a Creek bed. There were three nests, none were filled with eggs though, and there was two more raptors there as well. One male, and female and they ignored me for the most part.

The sun was setting, and the pack started to pick spots to lie down, and rest for the night, and I was left standing alone. Looking for the raptor I treated I saw her near a tree, under it in a patch of grass, and it overlooked the whole nesting ground. Slowly making my way over I sat near the tree, with the female only a few feet away from me.

Then is where my answer hit me in the face. I had become somehow part of a…Velociraptor Pack. A member of it! This startled me, and the other raptors were all starting to sleep, but only one was awake. The one who I helped, and this is where I decided to name her, because I'm somehow alive, and not dead. Jean the Velociraptor, and my first night in the pack had begun.

End

**Author's Note: As you see I kind of switched views from where you Luke's perspective. As for his flashback, I'll understand that some people find it odd but its how I write it. Same for the Pack of Raptors. Originally I was going to leave the rifle out but I decided it would be interesting. Sorry for miss spelling the names of the Dino's since I can' t really spell them, so I hope my attempt can make you see it.**

**Also this story is not really my prime story, as I'm working on two of my best Fic's so this might be awhile before I update again. Hope you enjoy it.**

**_(7/12/10: I'm editing the chapter's slowly, trying to get this story cleaned up. It's going to be a long process, without a doubt. I'll be replacing these chapters as I go along without mix views)_  
**


	2. First Hunt and Stare Down

A hiss sounded in my ear as I looked up to see Jean nudging me, awake. I was scared for a split second that a raptor was only inches from my face! Taking a deep breathe I remembered the previous chaotic day with my "new" pack. Which sounded awkward for a human to be in a Raptor pack.

Luke sighed as Jean hissed again, she was standing thanks to his dressing on her wound, and she wanted me on my feet as the other pack members all were already standing. " What is it?" muttering under my breathe as the six or seven raptors were looking at me. Then it hit me, duh they were going either on a hunt or just messing with me. Which seemed to be far fetched.

Getting to my feet, Jean snorted in satisfaction, and she slowly walked into the brush with five other raptors, and left me with two stalked over to their human member. "Oh shit." I mentally whimpered, I was left alone with two stranger raptors, and they hissed to make me move.

Slowly drawing my rifle I slowly moved to the side of one blue male, as he nudged me to the nests which were empty. "What am I doing?" asking him in complete confusion, he roughly used his head to make me stumble to a nest. I got the message and it was stupid.

"Babysitting an empty nest?" I looked at him with my eyes widening, and he snorted walking to another nest, as the other female was on my left going to her own nest. So we had to guard a nest, an **_empty_** nest? "What was the point?" mentally asking myself but I'd rather play it safe and attempt to save my skin.

Sighing in relief I walked over to a tree overlooking a the entire den, or nesting ground of the raptors, as the two merely cocked their heads at me as saying, what are you doing? They chirped curiously at me, and I simply spoke in a shaky tone as they approached me, as I attempted to get into the tree.

"Standing on the ground doesn't give the ability to see others." my tone was threatening to yell as they were directly under me, possibly able to rip me out of the tree with their razor sharp teeth. Finally able to get into the small tree, I could see the whole creek bed, and I decided to watch around me.

The two curious raptors watch their new pack member gazing around, as they were unfamiliar with the smaller member's habits. They were frankly interested in why the Alpha let the smaller hunter stay alive, but they went back to their task, and walked around the clearing listening for dangers.

For about over then a hour I got annoyed, and tired as my back hurt from leaning against the hard bark of the tree. Around me the jungle was full of the occasional bird callings, the bugs were irritating, and those raptors kept glancing at me every now or then. The looks were main curiosity, and I swore one sniffed at me, as if tasting my scent.

Luke then just readjusted his rifle, so if one of the raptors got hungry, and "looked" at him, he send off a shot to warn the predator if she bites he'll bite back. He wasn't defenseless, not well defended was the phrase. A shuffle to the right made Luke aim his gun at the spot, as the two raptors hissed.

It was the pack as they came through the brush carrying in their jaws small little dinosaurs, those little pesky carnivores Triassicas ( **A/N: Don't know full name, so only now the shortened version.)** Each raptor held one in its jaw, and some had an extra, and unfortunately the other two raptors went over to get the extra kills, and I was watching all of them eat but me.

I was hungry but my caution of this pack drove it away in an instant until a low growling came from my hunger pangs, and some of the raptors looked at me chirping in a rapid tone. It was like they never heard a body part growl.

I sighed as they still looked at me, and I simply climbed back into the tree until something grabbed my shirt! "What the hell?" speaking in a loud tone, and I was driven to ground hitting my head.

Clutching my head I swore, "The fuck!" gritting my teeth as I moaned from the surprise. There standing over was Jean, and was simply staring at me as I looked up at her. She held her kill in her claws, though I was pretty scared as my breathing accelerated as her claw was a foot from my head!

Jean looked at the new member as he uttered strange noises, and they sounded to her angry, and surprised. She ate on the hunt as the raptors decimated the smaller carnivores, and dropped her kill to the new pack member as the others had theirs.

Seeing the dead dinosaur drop directly on me, made me jump as I took it off me in a hurry. Even though she gave the meal just seeing the raptor only inches away made me feel extremely uncomfortable, and **scared shitless**!

"Um thank you?" I tried to somehow thank her as she snorted, and went to my left limping still, and she lay next to me.

Sighing again as my heart rate returned to normal, and I brought out my knife to cut the body up, though I felt somewhat guilty despite my fear, of Jean sharing so I cut the dinosaurs in half giving the lower portion since I couldn't majority of it, to her.

She crooned in surprise, and cocked her head at me, as I tried to smile though it was a small one despite my hand shaking. It would never stop as a human was this close to raptors! Eating the top half with the ribs, chest, and neck attached I ate it slowly. I saw the others look at my meal and I had the impression of them wanting it.

"Oh hell no." whispering in a shocked tone, as I clutched the half portion of the carcass, and I swiftly climbed back up the tree, till I was a good eight feet of the ground. There I heard the raptors chirping angrily at their inability to climb. Jean merely looked up at me as usual curious about the smaller hunter.

There for about twenty minutes I ate as most of the dinosaur as I could since my stomach was smaller then the raptors. When I had only a small portion left, I saw Jean resting near where my original position was, and tossing the rest to her, she seemed to be startled by it.

She snarled in surprise and looked up at me having my hat covering my face, ( **if you can't still picture the hat, think of Grant's hat or the Rangers in the game but its green camo style with the Icon**.) as I was gently starting to rest, and she hissed to wake me. Luke jumped as he heard a hiss, and looking down at Jean, she was hissing annoyed at him. "What?" he asked in strained tone.

Jean merely looked down, and the of little body, nudging it. Sighing I tried to explain in a calm voice though my brain screamed at me to just shut up, and shoot the dinosaurs. "I'm not hungry, I eat less then you." she merely crooned at me. As if accepting my response, and she ate the rest up.

I felt somewhat relived when the Alpha stopped hissing at me, and I resumed watching the area from my vantage point, and the others were resting sleeping off their meals. When all were asleep I climbed down, and went over to creek where water was gently flowing.

Using both my hands, as I took a knee to use both bare hands to cup the liquid as I drank it. It felt good to wash out the coppery taste of blood, and raw meat. For a few minutes I enjoyed the peaceful calm, as the whole pack was napping.

The only raptor that Luke was unaware of watching him closely was Jean, as the alpha watched the movement of him, studying its body. She was very curious in the young male human since she could smell him carefully.

Luke continued to drink, though he now heard a blue male behind him stir, and he took it a sign to get back to the tree. He somewhat understood Jean, but the whole pack, he didn't want to take any chances. Walking slowly and quietly as possible he sat near Jean, and stiffened when she started to smell him again.

"Man what the hell does she want?" I wondered scared, and a bit curious now. She was smelling his arm as he could fell the air coming in and out of her snout. Luke saw the other members of the pack get up, and croon, chirping, and hissing at one another.

Then Jean got up, and was hissing out what looked like orders to the pack as they were hungry, and this time Luke was nudged up by another female as Jean limped away to leave again. I found myself being pulled by my sleeve by a female to the brush where Jean stood there, as two males were there. Then it came that raptors rotated pack members on different hunts so they could rest. Smart and clever I thought amazed at this strategy.

The four raptors plus one human were the hunting party this time? I thought with a confused expression, and the male nudged me forward as the pack moved into the jungle. For the better apart of ten to fifteen minutes the party was lightly jogging mainly to Jean's limp, and me since their strides were practically three times the size of mine.

My legs were tired but not too tired as I was used to walking not jogging long distances, then Jean gave a sharp growl as the whole pack stopped dead straight. My eyes were looking around as in why we stopped, and she crouched lightly as a small hiss of discomfort ran from her leg.

Luke noticed it, and sighed. "So it still bothers her?" wondering as we made our way through the bushes as we came to a clearing and it was massive. It had to be over a mile wide, and rivers ran in S-Shaped curves. There were herds of several dinosaurs, from the Brachiosaurus, to the duck billed dinosaurs Edmontosaurs, which had a big four or five foot sharp spike.

Though Jean was staring at a lone dinosaur that made me blink in absolute confusion and disbelief. It was a stegosaurus, and he was massive. It was a male because the spines on his back were brightly colored, as his body was a darkish green, and he was drinking from a river. If I had to guess his height it had to be at least 4 meters tall, and from head to tail roughly 7 meters long **( remember meter = 3ft**). In all it made Luke want to just find something smaller.

Jean chirped out low commands which I had to guess, and the raptors were crouching into the 4 ft tall grass that was around the dinosaur, and it occurred to me, that they hunted similar to lions since I used to watch Discovery, and Animal Planet. Then Jean pushed me forward, chirping to me. "What?" I said with the my hands spread out. She growled as she pushed me forward to the clearing. Right at the damned Dinosaur!

"Oh no, No!" my blood ran cold, as they wanted **me **to be bait to distract the thing!? Jean growled at my denial, " Oh I see let the** slow human** be the bait." hissing under my breathe, and I groaned. Slowly advancing onto the hunter I slipped into a low position where the dinosaur would be able to see me. Hopefully it wouldn't I snarled at the sky.

Getting my gun ready, I had to get into a position where it would see me and attempt to kill me. "Great plan Luke!" cursing under my breathe, as two thoughts came to me in this situation. Die by a raptor claw or be impaled by those quills on its tail? The impaling sounded quicker then being eaten alive. Damn my luck.

Making my way through the green grass, my survival training kicked into gears, as I slowed my approach to the massive animal, a breeze was blowing towards me, making me near invisible to the herbivore. Its eye sight was bad, but its smell was excellent. Tightening my hat, over my eyes to keep it from blowing away, I saw from the corner of my eye the raptors following me, and waiting on me.

Then I understood, they wanted me to spring the trap by making it focus on me so the pack could jump it, pretty smart, though will they be fazed by my gun firing? "Well lets do this." quietly taking a breathe as the animal was now only thirty yards in front of me, and a few feet more there was a log. It was the size of me, and was perfect for what I had in mind.

Getting into a crouched stance, I was above the grass and had my rifle to my eyes as I took aim, and through I saw the Stegosaurus move to its side. It gave me a clear line on its eye, and all dinosaurs had an unofficial weak spot, their eyes were holes in the skull, and it was easier to penetrate.

Slowly stepping over the log, I got even closer since this little distraction was aiming on the rage of the dinosaur if it spotted me, and still stepping lightly I had my heart in my ears as all I focused was breathing, and being quiet as possible. Now I was only fifteen yards away, and the other raptors were only few yards to my left, and right. Taking aim I slowly stood up, and the bull looked at me with his eye through my scope.

BAM! BAM!, two shots came from the barrel as one hit directly in its eye socket, and the other in the neck as he roared in fury, and started to swing his tail. He looked right at me, and charged in my direction. "uh-oh time to go!" saying shocked as I bolted to where the log was, and the pack was waiting for me to get past them. I could feel the adrenaline pump through my body as I was the hunter or the hunted if this part went right! It all depended on this!

Running the massive enraged one eyed dinosaur was damn fast, as he as nearly on top of me, and I saw the log! "OHH CRAPP!" screaming as the beast was about to trample me, and I jumped over the log! The enraged beast roared in panic as its foot didn't see the tree as it made his footing slip, and he slid forward as a loud crack was heard. "Hell yeah you big lizard!" laughing at the herbivore as its front legs was completely broken forward! When it stopped, the pack joined. The raptor's jumped onto its slightly curved spines, and in between the them they cut into his spinal cord.

A sickening sound of raptor snarling, and flesh was heard. Walking up to the dinosaur Luke saw it still alive as it groaned in pain, as it let weak painful gasps, and Luke pointed his gun only inches away to the center of its skull, and fired BAM! The raptors all flinched as the sound racked their skulls. The herbivore went limp as it no longer struggled.

My heart was racing as my breathing was fast as what happened slowly came to me. I hunted with the Velociraptors! Add to that I was the trigger of the trap, and the rifle. What else could happen on my second day as a member of the pack? It was totally unpredictable.

The other raptors jumped off, and looked at me, as Jean nudged to the carcass, and I knew they wanted me to have first bite, since they were amazed at how quick they killed the massive prey. Smiling slightly as I pulled out my knife, and cut into its side getting a piece, and the pack dug into its massive reward.

I was still tired as eat slowly to relax near the neck of the dead creature. The taste was weird, as it tasted like raw beef, and that made me laugh! The bigger the dinosaur is, it's a reptilian cow! My laughter was that of pure amusement and humor, and the pack looked at its human member in shock.

What was the sound that this human made? It made all the raptors feel less edgy then usual, as they appeared to like the strange sound. Soon I had to take a breath as my laughter died out, and I saw the pack looking at me, as they just stopped whatever they were doing. Just then Jean walked over, and nuzzled my head in acknowledgement in this hunt. I swore I thought she was purring in a raptor hum.

I was at a loss, as Jean was rubbing her head against my temple, "Uh, thank you?" my voice struggled for an answer or compliment, though the shock of a raptor even though it was Jean doing this to me. It was really awkward and scary since her teeth just centimeters away from my skull. The whole pack were eating their fill as the their reward sated them for another day.

After about twenty minutes, the pack was gathering extra food probably for the other members, and just as we about to set off a tremor came. Then another, and another, "What the fuck?" Luke whispered to himself as he looked around. Something caught his attention from about two hundred yards in front of him to the other side of the clearing. As whatever it was, it was coming from that direction.

"Whoa! What the Hell?" he said as pulled out his rifle so he used his scope to see what was causing this, and what he saw made him shiver as fear coursed through him, coming towards them was the most dangerous dinosaur on the island, and it wasn't no T-Rex, hell he would've wished it was. He felt his heart almost give out as he knew what it was.

He saw it had a darkish purple hide, it had a snout of a crocodile, it had two long arms with three sharp claws, and the most dominant feature about it had was a giant sail on its back!" Oh Shit." he whimpered,it was a Spinosarus! "We gotta go now!" Jean, and the pack were still eating some extra meat to bring to the others. Grabbing my knife I ran to Jean, and started to push her! Even though I had no clue why!

"We have to leave now!" saying to her with a scared tone, and she just looked at me, and chirped? Probably translated into "Why?" as it hit me. "That!" pointing my gun to the super predator coming closer to us, and I started to push her again telling her to move!

The tremors were now felt by all the pack, and growled in panic, and Jean hissed at them, and all of them bolted to the trees, and Jean was limping to get away. I had to make a decision, save my own skin and escape or stick with her to make the Spinosaurus see an easier target. "Shit I'm going to hate this." cursing as she moved I was walking backwards covering us with my weapon.

Though the bullets would only piss the dinosaur off if he decided to attack us, and I mentally swore as we had thirty yards to cover before we hit the forest, and that thing with every step was covering ten yards at least. "Its going to see us either way." sweat trailed down my face as my body felted colder then anything before, hell even my fear of raptors didn't compare to this! This was primal fear of a predator that stalked the Earth long before Man **ever** existed.

We covered half the distance, as Jean was trying as hard as she could to walk faster, and her bandage was turning red, as the wound wasn't even closed yet. Placing my hand onto her trying to reassure her that we had some chance of survial, though I hoped she'd understand at least to the part to try to stay calm.

The monstrosity was now only fifty yards away as it clearly saw us, as I spotted it, and this is were it took all my will to point my gun at it before my urge to panic kicked in. The Spinosarus roared as it used its forearms to send its call echoing across the clearing as it nearly gave me a heart attack on the spot! It rumbled as it stepped towards the carcass as there was a lot of meat left, and I prayed to any god to make it ignore us! Soon it reached, the carcass, and we were only ten yards not even from the tree line. It sniffed the body, and to us as it roared again. My grip on gun was shaky, and my face was pale or it had to been. Jean was scared of this predator as well, she knew it all too well when it came to running.

Watching it through my scope I saw its yellow eyes on its head, and I swore, "Fuck." as it bore right through me. The thing looked like it was actually staring me down through my scope, and I felt my heart race to new heights. The super predator lunged its head as a roar came from it, and we reached the tree line.

As we disappeared into the jungle the dinosaur ate contently on another's kill. Luke didn't even lower his gun until they were a good distance away from the clearing, and he took a deep breathe or two, three or four. What the hell did he **DO**! He stared down a 60 ft long predator, as he watched the back of a raptor! Christ is he really that grateful for the raptors in sparing him?

It was a lot to take in after two days! " Ok I'm never, never, ever **fucking ever** going to do that again!" swearing as I walked by Jean, and soon the other members showed themselves as we approached the nesting ground. The said Raptor was smart enough to know that their human member gave them a fair warning when the other predator came into sight, so the raptor was content, and almost grateful by her standards. ( **If there's any**…)

Soon we reached the nest, and I just collapsed from the stress and fear that was still fresh in my body, and the other raptors all gave me a friendly nips in acknowledgement from their hunt. They weren't stupid to see their newest member proved himself with them, and they were content with that.

Luke was still in a state of shock so he barely flinched when the raptors came to him, and he just moved back and forth, never letting his weapon go. Jean sat on the side of him, and she place her head into his lap to wake him from his shock. I looked down to see Jean starting to rest with her head on my lap, and at first I wanted to run up my tree again, but my body wouldn't move as the exhaustion took its toll on me.

"Fine. Just this time because of today." whispering tiredly as the sun was setting, and sleep over took me as my thoughts of today. Killing a stegosaurus, being the bait, and facing down a Spinosarus, I had to ask myself just this one thing. "What the fuck was next?" questioning myself mentally as my eyes shut. My second day with the Velociraptors was drawing to a close.

A**uthor's Note: Pretty intense stuff huh? Well I said that I wouldn't update this but I've hit a mental block in my other Fic The Hybrid so I'm going to relax, and try to work on my JP, and R+V Fic's. So hope you enjoyed this, though if any of you know how to spell these Dino's names right, by all means share them with me, since I suck at spelling them.**


	3. Something New and Dangerous

**Watch out some grammer errors or missing words since this type of document has a little annoying habit of doing so....**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Jurassic Park or the Game as the people of the franchise respectfully own it.  
**

**"Chapter 3: Something New and Dangerous" **

_I__ts has been a week since Luke was accepted into the pack, and for the most part he still felt nervous of the raptors. He generally slept on the ground now, but he still had his gun on his lap if one decided to "look" at him. It would take time for him to get used to them but only one Raptor made him somewhat reassured, it was Jean._

_When Luke woke the morning after the show down with the Spinosaurus he saw Jean have her head on his lap, sleeping as she hummed contently. At first he merely stiffened as here was a **Raptor** sleeping on **him**! He then took a few deep breathes from yelling in surprise and fear, as he remembered the previous hunt. He still got a cold shiver from the action he took to watch Jean._

_Calming his breathing, he then started at the motionless raptor against him, and instantly felt her weight as it made his thighs go numb. He knew raptors were heavy compared to humans, and so he decided to see how far his luck would go with the raptor. Reaching out slowly he put his hand on top of Jean's head, and began rubbing her. _

_Underneath his touch her skin was hard but yet smooth. Her skin was warm since she slept against his frame, and he could feel the scales under his tips. It was even more surprising when she started to croon gently as if enjoying his touch in her sleep. Luke had to smile to see the tail of the raptor to start to swing back, and forth across the ground._

_However he soon saw her eyes lift up, her yellow eyes locked with his green ones, and he gulped slightly if he went too far. Thank god for him, Jean merely lifted her head, snorting to wake up from the sleep. She then went to head level with him, as she was on his left and he felt his heart racing at the closeness of her. Those teeth seemed to be on his mind as she yawned, releasing her warm breathe onto his face._

_Apart from that the whole week went by rather fast, as nothing truly dangerous happened. He went on five more hunts but none on the scale of the stegosaurus, as the raptors had enough sense to wait till they hunted large prey again. They instead fed on smaller carnivores, and other animals. Luke had to find himself driving his knife into the pesky compsognathus (**A/N thank you Carnoraptor)** The little green predators were hard to catch by hand, and he refused to use his gun on the little pieces of flesh since he needed to save every bullet he had. Some at the end of the hunt, he'd only caught two while the other raptors had three or four._

_In all he was covered in mud, and surprisingly the raptors all chirped amusingly if he had to guess at him floundering in the mud catching their prey. Apart from that nothing really happened until a week after when a sudden though hit him. Was it safe to check out the compound? He knew the enraged super predator was already gone. The proof was in the clearing a week ago, and he decided to go see what was left there._

_There had to be some left over food, medical supplies, ammo as he desperately wanted more, and maybe just maybe there was a vehicle that was drivable. On Isla Sorna there were not official roads just dirt pathways or game trials wide enough for a small car or truck to inspect the animals. All of them lead to different parts of the Island though some were barely ever used. Namely due to the dense growth of the jungle eating at the clear trails daily._

_Even Isla Sorna had some sign of human buildings beside the Compound, the roads were merely some. So he decided to go check it, since the pack was now leaving for a hunt, and he was being left behind with two other raptors to guard the nest._

_Looking at the two raptors in front of me, I sighed as I got to my feet. Walking to the side, since I had a general idea of where the complex was. So drawing my gun I started to leave, and one raptor cocked its head at as if wondering what was I doing?_

_"I'm going to the compound that's only two miles from here. So I'm leaving for a little bit." speaking to him in a calm tone though my heart raced as what was he going to do if I tried to leave. He looked at me, and to the female guarding the still three empty nests. Sighing irritated I decided to go since they were uncertain on what I was doing._

_Luke felt a moment's guilt for taking advantage of the pack splitting up, since they trusted him to guard their home, but the resolve for him to see what he could find made him determined to help him, and the pack. He add to stop for a second to just rethink what he said, to help the pack? He smiled amused that human supplies would help them. So he shook it off as he walked off._

_" Well lets go for a walk in the park." he said laughing softly. I got further away from the raptor's territory as I was on my own. Having my rifle raised I kept it up ready for anything. What was more terrifying then facing down a 60 ft long dinosaur? He tried not to think of anything beyond that._

_For a while I pushed through the undergrowth of the jungle, as I stepped lightly, and as quietly as possible, since there were a few species of carnivore that were a danger to a human. A few went through my head as I remembered the mid sized ones, the Albertosaurus, a cousin of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It stood about 4 meters tall, and was roughly 5 meters long. It had the body of its larger cousin, the arms, the teeth, but its skull was narrower. It was deep dark brown, able to blend in with the surrounding area._

_Then another one made me look around, as the thought of a Ceratosaurus, it was roughly half the since of the Albertosaurus, had one small horn on its snout, had a darkish white, grey body, with a red head. Both of these predators hunted in small packs, and that made me want to run up a tree. Still I pressed forward, as time was ticking by._

_My breathing was slowed as I recognized a familiar marking, there was a game trail just noticeable for a lone ranger to follow. It was there in the damp earth, as there were man made cut markers next to the tree, that Luke made himself when he first got onto the island. "That's familiar." I said in a relieved tone, as following the trail was second nature to me._

_For about twenty minutes the trail lead to the compound that only two weeks before were about fifty human beings alive operating on Isla Sorna. Reaching the end of the jungle, the compound slowly came into view. Luke was walking very quietly, as he avoided any fallen sticks that could break if his foot came on top of them. He crouched down slowly going the bushes leading to the front of the compound._

_The winds were gentle as he approached the tree line to the complex, and here he stopped watching the surrounding area to see if anything was here at all. For several minutes only the wind, and bird calls sounded around him, and he made a decision to move. Slowly advancing he spotted overturned trucks, ripped machinery, and there was blood. Lots of it around him, and leading up to the forest, the entrance of the compound, and in some vehicles. I walked by a pick up truck that looked like it was a tin can picked apart, and then the blood that stained inside made me gag. The person who tried to hide from the rampaging monster was eaten like canned tuna. Walking to the side of the complex there was the garage, and it was slightly damaged._

_The garage was connected to the complex to the side leading to his, and some other employee bunks, and the cafeteria. The door was completely smashed open, as it saved me the trouble of going the long way around. Still caution was in my head as I kept my weapon chest high as I advanced slowly onto the garage, and my heart leapt as there were three trucks there! One was used to catch dinosaurs with netting, and tranquilizers ( **remember from the second movie, when In-Gen started to capture the dino's)** I could see it was in fine condition, and I looked over to the second one,( **The trucks from the second movie as Ian, and his team visit the Isle. Not the trailer the smaller ones.)** It seemed to be in a good condition as well, and the last truck was a simple pickup with a cover trunk. It had white body, and its cover was tan._

_"Damn, did I do something good to get this?" l smirked happily at the sight, and now it was time to look for food, and medical supplies. Over to my right there was a door slightly open as it led to a hallway. Taking a breathe I walked in causally as there was nothing in sight. Walking in the hall there were numerous doors closed, and open. Some Luke recognized were some of his fellow rangers on the island. Apart from him, there were two others but sadly they were killed. One named Paul was eaten alive by the T-Rex as he forgot to freeze, and the other Robert killed ironically by the same raptors he stayed with._

_Turning a corner Luke had his rifle at pointed to the floor as he spotted a sight to behold to any person. A vending machine, and it was filled with sweet cola, water, and all the pleasures of mankind. "Oh thank you lord, if there is one." he said sighing happily. It was still running as the dim light coming from around it gave a small humming sound._

_Soda, and refreshments at Isla Sorna were free but candy was not, due to the employee complaints of people taking monster loads of candy during Sunday's. I pressed the Coke icon and a rumbling noise came from it, and out popped a can of coke. Picking it up, I pulled off the cap with a loud HISS. Then I put the soda to my mouth enjoying every minute of the sugary taste of the liquid. "Ah, man I needed that." quietly speaking to myself as I drank the rest of it. After drinking the long lasted soft drink he pushed the water and a bottle of water came out. I decided to drink it as I pushed deeper into the compound._

_Taking another right I ended up to the entrance to the labs where dinosaur's were cloned, or in words of some others. This is how you played god, in this world. I looked around to see the small tanks were tiny hatchings were either studied or enhanced genetically by the scientists. Most of the machinery was either dead, or slightly running on what little power there was in this place._

_The glass containers all holding the hatchings were intact, and surprisingly the light made it into the lab made it look like a peaceful place, but something caught my attention from the way back of it. At the end there was a small beeping noise as a little monitor was over viewing a larger tank, and it didn't hold a hatchling. The sheer size of the tank was by 25 ft by 30 if I had to guess, and water was all over the floor._

_On the monitor was a thin sheet of dust, and I walked up to it, and then a loud BANG was from to left. It sounded like a piece of pipe or metal hitting the floor. My rifle rose to my waist as I sweep away at the monitor, and there was a name, and it_s status of the thing.

"_**Deinonyclus"**_

_** Subject estimated growth: 3.3 meters long, 3.0 meters tall**_

_** Status: " CONTAINMENT FAILURE" **_

_A shiver set my hairs up on my arm, as the horror hit me. The status was flashing with a small beep every time it flashed! I was not alone in this place! Add to the fact, what the fuck was a Deinonyclus!? I had no god damned idea! New species wasn't a thing I was able to keep track off since I had to do the work of three Rangers on the island. " Shit." dropping my bottle, I raised my gun to eye level looking left, and right._

_My breathing was sky rocketing as the fear of a new dinosaur made me feel just as scared as facing down that 60 ft Titanic lizard. An unknown dinosaur was every Ranger's nightmare, since you couldn't predict what the thing would do. Slowly retreating back to the stair case leading back up, I heard a sound from a closed door near in the lab, and I recognized it as the large storage room, and as I neared closer, the glass window on the door had blood on it. Two bloody human hand prints were on the wall, and I knew opening it was a horrible idea but I had too._

_Slowly advancing on the door, I held my rifle with my left hand on the trigger, and my right reached for the handle on the door. My breathing was erratic as my hand trembled as the door slowly opened as my barrel gently pushed the door open, and fear hit me to the heart! In front of me, was this Deinonyclus, and it was big. It was slightly larger then the velociraptor, but coloring was different._

_Its hide was a light brown, it had feathers on its forearms, and legs as the colors made me amazed, the feathers in general were a dark blue, with a light green reaching a bright red spot to its skin. On its body as the light brown was stripped with a light gray patch or two, and on the predator's neck was a line of small red feathers, colored like blood. On its skull it had two dark red crests shielding its yellow eyes, and those teeth made my heart drop a beat. Sweat was going down my face as I spotted not one but two killer claws for each foot._

_If I had to guess they were at least 5 inches or more. It also had two arms at its sides, as three sharp razor claws were now tearing a body apart as I stood in the door way, and I its skull was similar to the raptor but it was wider, and had slightly longer teeth. "Oh my god." mentally speaking to myself as I tried to reach for the door as it swung out of my reach, and it caused my to hit step loud enough for the water to make a splash._

_The Deinonyclus spotted instantly, and slowly raised its body jaw to me, with a human hand in its mouth! "Oh fuck me." wincing as the predator roared at me, and it sounded like a raptor but just a bit deeper, and more angry. It charged at me covering the space between us, and I tried to slam the door. It shut, but the force of the dinosaur made me fly back as he hit other side of the door. It looked at me through the glass window on the door, as it fogged the glass up, and he hissed at me._

_I could only get up slowly as the Deinonyclus backed up farther in the storage room, and it ran roaring at the door and the glass gave way like it was only a minor object in its way. The door creaked as the pressure made it crack, " Time to GO!" shouting at myself as I ran up the staircase to the upper floor, and I heard the door slam as it fell, and a loud roar made me run as fast as I could._

_Luke dashed through the halls searching frantically for an exit, as shut door after another he passed, and he could hear the clacking at the killer toes on the predator as it chased him through the building, and he was panicking fast, as the predator always seemed to near him, or around the next corner making him turn in different directions. Luke could feel the fear of him being not the hunter but the hunted. This was one of rarest moments when Luke would admit he was in over his head. This was the time!_

_Turning around the corner, he saw light as a big entrance was only at most thirty yards on a straight line to it, and he let out a relieved sigh, but that was lost in a about a second as from his right down the hall the Deinonyclus slid from around the corner down the hall. It roared as it caught sight of him, and he bolted without a moments hesitation. "Can I make it?" panting as my legs were running as fast as I could, the door was only a mere fifty feet, and he heard the predator right behind him. Could he out run it long enough, and he noticed the carnivore was agile, and was built for running!_

_The doorway was only just feet away, and he shot past it to slam the heavy green door as he slid to use his momentum to shut the door in a hurry. A angry hiss came from the other side as the door shut with a deep boom. The door wasn't metal but heavy wood so he had time to run. Luke slid against the frame of the door hearing the clack of its toes going back down the hall. He sighed when it disappeared, " Holy crap, that was insane." muttering as my breathe heaved out of my chest, and lungs. I felt like I was burning as my legs were hurting._

_For a moment I calmed down until a familiar sound came back, and I listened as it got closer. Clack, clack, and it only got louder. "No!" realizing the danger, the damned lizard was running at the door! "Damn it!" growling in panic as I got and ran. Looking back the door gave way as the predator came through the door as it shattered in splinters. I ran down the steps, and towards a truck that was partly crushed. The cad for the driving seat was intact by the back of it was crushed, and mingled up._

_Running to the side of the front, the Deinonyclus jumped me from behind as it leaped towards Luke! The front of the dinosaurs weight, and speed made the human slam into the side of the front side making his lower body stop as he hit the metal. His other half lurched forward hitting the hood of the truck, and the predator lost its grip causing it to go flying head first into the ground twenty feet away, and Luke screamed as he felt a ripping fire in his back thigh as he crumpled._

_"AAAaahhh!" I screamed clutching my right leg, as blood poured from the open wound, and glancing at it, the pain seemed to get worse. One of the Deinonyclus's claws on its foot, managed to slice a seven to eight inch clean cut through his pants, and into his muscle. Clutching at the wound, I breathed heavily through my teeth, as I bit on my lip but the pain was there still. Luke coughed as a little of blood came from the side of his mouth, as the jaw on metal surface had his lip bleed._

_Luke looked around for his gun, only to see it a horrified dozen feet away from him, and he looked under the car to see the carnivore on its feet! What was thing! Desperately I screamed in pain, and the fury of moving myself to the weapon. My knife was useless if it came down to ten or twelve sharp claws against a knife. Gasping as my body felt colder, and I started my desperate crawl to my weapon._

_"Fuck! Gah!" panting as my leg was hitting the sticks, and loose stones on the ground, the Deinonyclus was now up, and staring at its prey in escaping, and it leapt onto the hood of the pickup, and let out a hissing shriek as it stalked the now helpless prey, as a blood trail was forming as it crawled._

_Looking back at the carnivore with wide eyes as it slowly came to me, its head was crouched as if waiting me for me to get into a spot for him to leap at me back. My heart was beating fast even though my wound was pouring blood through my pants. The Deinonyclus crouched ready to jump, as I came within feet of grabbing the rifle, and it shrieked as it jumped. Looking back I saw my impending death coming, as my eyes desperately tried to shut to not see the face of my killer but they stayed open._

_"Please let me die quick!" whispering as tears came to my eyes, and then a roar of fury came from behind me as a raptor jumped to meet the Deinonyclus in mid-air, and raptor was on top of a frenzy of claws, and teeth as they sank into the carnivores neck. I watched in shock as Jean was fighting to protect me! Why did she do this? Why? Couldn't I die like my fellow pears on the Island?_

_Jean was kicked off by the other predator as she got in between him, and her pack member. She was the one who heard her pack at the nests, as she and the hunting group made their way back. They found their human member gone, as the two pointed their heads to the north as were his scent began. Needlessly Jean order her pack into pairs to find him, as she dashed off into the jungle._

_Her wound over the week got better at any amazing rate as the dressing kept away bacteria from the island, she was able to run a while then rest, and it got better as the week progressed. Jean herself couldn't understand herself in why she slept with the new member, as she enjoyed the warmth his smaller body provided. As she searched the trail of his scent she came to a place where her kind first started in their eggs. She herself didn't know this._

_Coming to stop she smelt his scent again, it was fresher, and she ran to it, weaving in and about of the bushes on the floor. When the strange complex was in sight an unfamiliar roar came from it as she growled at it. It sounded like another raptor but not quite the same of her kind. Then a yell of anguish caught her hearing as the human was there! She hissed angrily at what caused her pack member to be hurt, and she smelt blood, and she pushed her body to run faster._

_She saw from the tree line, Luke on the ground crawling for his weapon, as she knew somewhat it was, and the predator stalking him mere feet away, she sprinted hissing as she leapt for the predator as he jumped at the pack member! Jean roared in absolute fury as she pinned the predator under her as she slashed at his underbelly, and he tried to bite her._

_Luke watched in shock as Jean, fought the slightly larger predator. Move Luke Move! Screaming to myself as I grabbed my gun, and used it to get up. The butt of the gun, was used as a cane to lift me, as sweat dripped from my face, and the add the fact my wound still hurt as I stood. Standing as best as I could, swaying I aimed my gun waiting for the shot to end the Deinonyclus's life._

_The tangle of the two fighting dinosaurs was making me aim the barrel constantly as one would wrestle over the over, claws ripping the other's flesh, and one had to kick off soon. My teeth were clenched, as my face winced from the blood loss, as it made my head dizzy, and my vision flickered black, and white._

_Jean flipped off of him, and I saw my chance." Eat this you fucking iguana!" snarling as I pulled the trigger, BAM, BAM, BAM. Three shots left the barrel as they hit digging into the predators torso, leg, and shoulder as he roared in agony. As soon as those three shots rang out, two more raptors came into the fight, one male leaped over the truck knocking the predator down, and another female jumped from the jungle as she partook in the slaughter._

_It was over in a minute as the two raptors tore in the Deinonyclus's body, a bloody pool of blood was the reward the raptors. No single animal hunted one of their own and lived to breathe another day. Jean looked to Luke who was using his gun as a cane to limp over to the side of a tree, and he collapsed onto his knees as he came to it. She walked over to his side, and crouched to look at him._

_I was breathing deep, and fast as I struggled to keep awake, and I saw Jean lay near me. The thing that shocked me next was that she got under my arm, and placed her head near my chest as she hummed contently. For a minute I just looked at her with a tired expression, and I placed my hand onto her head rubbing her as she kept humming._

_"I guess were even now." laughing lightly as this was probably for me helping her in the clearing. She snorted as she some how was warming up Luke's colder body as he shivered even in the tropical heat. It felt wrong for him to feel cold in a hot environment. The other raptors were eating the dead Deinonyclus as they tore into the flesh. Soon the other members of the pack arrived, and they all took part in the kill but me, and Jean who was against me still._

_After for about ten minutes the sun was starting to set, and Jean got up with a snort, and the pack came to her as she chirped to them, and one by one they took off to the nest. Looking at myself my wound still hurt, and the medical tape was at the nest along with the alcohol patches, so I sighed, "How am I getting up?" asking her curiously. The raptor merely bent over, and Luke grinned weakly, "A free ride eh?" Jean snorted in a rather sheepish way if my hearing wasn't going crazy. Shouldering my rifle across my back I put one hand around her neck, pulling myself on, and wrapping my legs around her torso. In all it felt awkward for a human to literally ride a raptor, since I felt really uncomfortable with me on her._

_It didn't bother her as her leg held, and she lightly ran through the jungle back to the nests. I would return here at a later time to use the trucks but now I needed to treat my wound when I got back to the nests. Watching the jungle past me on Jean made me feel tired, and add to the fact my wound sapped my will to stay awake since I was afraid to fall asleep to blood loss._

_A funny thing hit me as I realized a lot can happen in a week on Isla Sorna, it felt like every day was a year as something always happened. Something either interesting, or dangerous everyday. It made wonder again, what else can happen on this god forsaken island? Though I didn't think too much on it this time, and I felt my eyes droop as my grip tightened onto Jean, as if telling her I was going to sleep._

_The said raptor heard only calm breathing from behind her, as the warm breathe of the human member was hitting the side of her neck, and Jean gave a low content hum to the human on her. She focused on running, as she thought that the human she accepted into pack was interesting even by raptor standards ( __**if there is any**__), the light faded as she reached the nests of her pack. Till tomorrow would he do something as Luke was sleeping with his head against Jean's side next to a tree. She contently hummed again to make him feel even more comfortable as he slept soundly._

_Jean yawned as the day's fight, hunt, and run made her tired. She placed her snout onto Luke's lap again, and curled her tail around them both, giving a circle of protection, and warmth. The sun set on Isla Sorna as Luke's first week in the pack drew to a close._

_END_

**Author's Note: As you see Jean the raptor is developing a bond with the young ranger. For the next chapter I'm either going to put it into a time skip for about two weeks until either a plane crashes its either going to be the JP 3 crew, or just a group of tourists. One might even start to fall for our young ranger. So hope you give your ideas or opinions on it.**

**Also for Helping me in this Chapter are the following Author(s)**

**- Carnorapter- he helped me with corrections on the names of the following dinosaurs, compsognathus, and I requested his help on finding new species of Dinosaurs that will surely be added later into this Fic. We also decided on the Deinonyclus since I believed it to be a good size dinosaur to add, not a 20 ft raptor ( a bit much) As for the new species...  
**

**What kind are still decided, though I'm leaning on a giant predator to take on the Spionsaurus as the Rex gets (pardon my crudeness) bitch slapped by him in the third Film. Sad event for JP fans everywhere in my mind...**

Also for a small note: Those two carnivores I got from JP: Operation Genesis the game, so forgive me if I spelled them wrong as I accept corrections from other author's.

**Also for the trucks, they come into play later if I decide on the JP3 story line, I'm going to make John Hammond make Luke's job easier though I won't tell you yet, or how.**

**(= Ok I'll give a small hint...Watch Jurassic Park: The Lost World =)  
**


	4. Eric's Arrival

**A/N: Alright I've decided to go with the JP3 story line since Alan Grant has a better chance of getting something through to John Hammond, and the tourist thing will come after JP3 movie plot. It will come after the movie plot. So I'll start it off with Eric coming in.**

**Also in this, its like a recap of what happened in the last two weeks from the previous chapter so it may sound a bit fast but bear with it. Also those who question the survival part in this when this is posted, I'll answer at the bottom of the chapter.**

**In this chapter as well, the raptors lay their eggs in their nests. Including Jean because before she met Luke, she had a mate but was killed by a larger predator. Luke figures this out eventually. So don't be wondering how she laid eggs ( No Cross Breeding between Species)  
**

"_Chapter 4: Eric and Visitors"_

_Its been two weeks since Luke was injured in the complex, and his injury has gotten better to where he can run lightly but not at his full strength. Luke sighed when he remembered the morning he awoke in the raptor nests. Jean was sleeping of him, though it was on the opposite side of the wound on his right thigh. The bleeding stopped though he felt incredibly cold. He spotted his bag next him._

_He sighed when he shifted to reach it, and Jean's weight made it a little harder for him to reach. Panting slightly he grabbed the strap of it, and leaned back against the tree to see Jean snort in her sleep as put her head against stomach even tighter. Luke smiled as he gently rubbed her neck, as a small content hum came from the sleeping raptor._

_He wasn't scared of Jean no longer after the Deinonyclus, and his fear of the raptors was downed enough for him to not flinch, or keep his gun armed at all times. He owed Jean his life on technically two accounts, one for letting him live, and saving him. So he wasn't even with her, and he owed her again._

_Luke was fine with it, as he scratched the said raptors neck._

_Jean merely snuggled closer with her head rubbing against his body, it seemed raptors also had some unexpected weak spots, or this was just hers only. I chuckled softly as the raptor was humming content, but my wound made me scowl in anger as the pain was sent to my head when I moved. Breathing in and out I opened my bag, and found the alcohol patches, and the white medical tape. Pulling open of the packets I smelled the alcohol leaking from the wet paper, and I dabbed it across my slash, and it burned. Biting my lips as the pain of the chemical cleaning the wound, and I twitched unconsciously as I kept dabbing it. "God damn it, hurts." whispering as the pain and stinging was still present._

_My voice made Jean shake her head, and yawn as she raised her head. She looked at me, and looked down at the strange scent that was burning her nose. I grinned as she sneezed next to me, "Well, you enjoy the smell too?" asking her grinning as the raptor nudged my leg as if saying, "What are you doing?". I had to give it a thought on what she asked._

_Jean nudged my wounded leg again, though a bit more roughly, "I'm cleaning my wound, to keep it from getting infected. It also treats the cut faster." speaking to her calmly as she merely sniffed the alcohol patch. It caused her to sneeze again, and she stood up suddenly growling slightly. It appeared she hated the smell of it. Smiling at the sight I dabbed the wound a few more times in different places, and several more racks of stinging._

"_Ouch, it still hurts like hell though." saying this through my clenched teeth as my leg was burning again. Jean cocked her head, and walked over to me, standing overhead my little operation on my leg. She merely leaned down to the wound, and I raised my eyebrow in curiosity as what she was up to. She breathed warm breathe onto my wound, and it slightly helped the pain._

"_Thank you." saying to her, rubbing her neck with my free hand. After dabbing my wound in all of its spots I decided to get the medical tape out. Though this were I felt incredibly awkward as I had to slightly pull down my pants to get to the wound. Though only down my injured leg, I still felt incredibly uneasy with a female raptor looking at me._

_Add to the fact she was only a foot or so above my legs, it was not a situation I was able to deal with well, by my standards. Wrapping the medical tape around my wound it stung to put pressure on the slash. My face was grimacing as I put the last of the tape around my thigh four or five times. Then when it was ready I used my knife to cut it, and I pulled the two ends of the tape, and I screamed for a moment as the pressure restricted the blood flow in my thigh._

_For a moment I let myself breathe, and listened to the jungle as bird calls sounded, and the wind blew the trees gently. Jean got onto her knees, and put her head against his chest, giving him a comforting hum. It made me smile as I rubbed her head to let her know that I was alright. Luke felt strangely calm with Jean around him, and it was starting to rub off her gentleness with him._

_He felt too comfortable with the Alpha female of the pack, and it made him wonder why did she take an interest in him? Though it was somewhat a problem for him to think like a raptor and guess what was through their heads at times. Jean was just an enigma to him as a raptor from day one._

_Jean meanwhile was a bit worried at her pack member messing with the gash on his leg. She smelled the blood on the human, and it made her edgy to say the least, as blood drew in other predators. When she smelt the scent that made her nose burn, it made her sneeze to get it out of her snout. She had to get it out, and she saw Luke's face twist in pain as he put it on the open wound._

_It made her curious in what he was doing, as she inspected in what the smaller hunter was doing. When he spoke to her, she heard the pain in his tone, but a certain calmness about it like it was normal for him to do so. When she saw the white tape, she recognized it from when he helped her leg. As the tape was still there, though it was starting to peel off but it still held._

_Luke then spent the next ten minutes with Jean alone, as the pack was still asleep, and he continued to rub her neck, and head. The raptor was feeling content with the human's touch on her skin. I felt her body lean against mine, which in turn was against a tree. It wasn't truly uncomfortable with the dinosaur's body keeping his at a stable temperature._

_From there on for the next two weeks Luke slowly recovered, as he couldn't join in the hunts when Jean had to lead. So he was stuck guarding the empty nests again with two other raptors who seemed to be able to coexist with him peacefully. In fact the female that was there was treated to Luke's smoothing fingers on her neck._

_It made Luke smile as certain raptors were able to have the same weak spot as Jean, as the female that was next to him hummed just as relaxing as Jean. I felt like a dinosaur massager, the thought made me laugh if I opened a raptor spa. The thought was too funny for me to chuckle as the said raptor was gently enjoying my rubbing on her neck, and head. Across from the crooning female the male was just chirping at me, as if he wanted to see what was I doing to her._

_The female got up, when the male got onto his knees, and nudged my arm, as I was extremely curious in why he wanted to try? So I went with it knowing if didn't he would most likely hiss and growl at me, so I rubbed his neck, using my finger nails to add in. The response made me laugh so hard that I had tears in my eyes as my gut clenched. The male was on his side, his neck to which I went from his shoulder to jaw with my fingers was crooning in pure content._

_My eyes widened when his leg kicked up dirt as if wanting to stay in this position for a while but the female raptor hissed at him, to guard the nests like herself, and he sprang to his feet in an instant. So shrugging it off I closed my eyes to rest as I felt tired again._

_During the next week or so Luke recovered little by little to stand up, and begin to walk, as the wound got better thanks to the alcohol, as it killed off any bacteria that might off gotten into my body. Thankfully I didn't get sick because if I did, then death would be just right around the corner. During the week, each member of the pack came to slowly accept the human member of their pack due to his fingers, and it made him smile every time a member would sit near him._

_At the end of the week he was able to walk with little trouble though he needed some rest to walk a long distance, but running was still not totally possible since it would make his gash hurt like hell. So Luke decided to solve the problem by walking back to the compound though Jean merely hissed at him, as he attempted to walk off on his own again. It took me an hour of stroking her, and trying to be honest with her though it seemed she wouldn't let him go alone._

_So Luke decided to try something, he got up and Jean followed him, though she hissed warningly at his attempt to leave her sight. So he decided to continue walking, and Jean followed though her growls were evident of her displeasure with him. Luke continued on to the compound, resting only when it was necessary, and Jean just followed him though she hissed ever so lightly probably pleading with him to go back, at least that's what Luke thought but he continued on, and after two hours he reached the compound. There he walked in calmly as the Deinonyclus was very dead, and he started to fill his bag with medical supplies, food, and he started to use the survival truck._

_The Tranquillizer vehicle was not large enough for his needs, while the pick up couldn't handle the roads so the green truck would do. He already saw it with gas, water, and some fire creating materials namely matches and a lighter to which he said, "Thank you lord, no more raw meat." he said gracefully. No more raw meat increased his chances of not getting sick, and that would help in the long run._

_Jean was wandering the building with him, and she was interested in many things in it, from the labs to surprisingly the candy machines to Luke's laughter as she tried to snap at the dim buttons that glowed on and off. He managed to feed her a chocolate bar which she spat out in an instant as it touched her tongue. Luke was laughing hard as the raptor shook her head to get rid of the taste._

_Soon after that he began to go to the vehicles in the garage, and he found the keys in a simple cup board, and he got into the truck with Jean who sniffed at the truck wary of its size, and color. "This may get loud." I said as Jean was in front of it, and I turned on the ignition. The engine roared to life, as Jean jumped screeching at the sight of the truck running. The raptor was not used to seeing a truck come to life as she kept hissing at it._

_This put another smile onto Luke's face as he shut the truck off, and the raptor calmed down though she growled at the truck when she got near it again." That was only me, relax its not going to kill you." speaking to her as I packed the trunk with food, water, and some extra gas in large containers. There were roughly two or three full galleon tanks. They had to my estimate roughly 3 galleons of gas so the extra would be nice._

_For about another hour I stayed searching for the armory where the rangers kept their weapons, though it was only the rangers able to keep the guns due to their jobs. In-Gen's new owner wanted the animals unharmed at the cost of half eaten human bodies of his pears and friends! Sighing angrily he was able to find some more bullets for his gun, as he found a surprising cache of ammo, and an extra gun in an office. He found four more clips for his rifle to make him able to shoot an extra bullet every now or then, and to his greatest shock a shotgun. (**A/N:** __**think from the first Jurassic Park Movie**__)_

_The shotgun extended him to able to aim farther, and decrease the recoil of the weapon. He found a small box of shells nearby as he saw the label for the amount and it was quite the fine. In it was thirty to forty shells, and the weapon was already loaded, and when he loaded it, the sound made him grin._

_Looking at the time, he saw the light beginning to wane, and that made him get an unexpected thought. Where was the nearest game trail from the raptor's nests? "Oh great, time to hack through the bush." he groaned as that thought never came across him, and it would take a while to find one. He made his way through the complex to the garage to see Jean attempting to get inside the front door, as she had her head sticking in, with a foot on the inside. Luke laughed at the sight to which the raptor hissed in surprise, as she tumbled out in a hurry._

"_Having fun Jean?" asking her as I smiled at the raptor who snorted as she growled at him, and Luke took it as an embarrassing moment for a dinosaur, if he had to guess. After getting into the truck I took a breather to relax, as I thought about what was going to happen if I drove this vehicle around. Would it attract larger predators or would it make them frightened? To the T-Rex and Spinosaurus I highly doubted that as both tore through man made vehicles._

_Jean came up to Luke, as the door was open, and she nudged him with her snout to get him to stop being so quiet, and he rubbed her snout to reassure her that he was fine, and she gave a content hum as I smiled lightly. "Well lets get moving." sighing deeply as he started the truck up. Jean instantly snarled as he shut the door, but he rolled the window down to let her see him. I smiled at the raptor as she nuzzled my face, she seemed a bit nervous with the truck running._

"_Its all right, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." as my hand rubbed her head as she hummed contently. It seemed like she was getting addicted to my rubbing, as it baffled me every time she hummed. Once again I sighed as I looked at the steering wheel in front of me, I was some what confused since I only took partial driving lessons from In-Gen, and it made me even more nervous since their trucks were a bit more complicated then average cars._

_I shifted the gear, and back out of the garage, and made the vehicle do a spin, as I faced the game trail where it lead into the jungle. "How am I going to get into the nests with this?" grumbling at my problem. I had to find the nest, by heading into the jungle by going around trees while not trying to wreck the truck, how hard could it be? I didn't want to know yet._

_He looked out the window to Jean who lightly ran to the truck, and she gave Luke a short growl at him, as she went to a clearing at the Jungle tree line, and Luke's answer came to him, he would follow Jean to the nest, if it got to close he could go around the nest, and hide his truck in the brush, with ferns, leaves, and hopefully hide it from other predators._

_Driving through a jungle was not a thing on Luke's list to do, as he carefully maneuvered the truck through the dense brush, and the clearings between the trees were large enough most of the time for him able to drive through. Although the jungle jolted Luke's stomach as he drove over covered logs, rocks, and sometimes scaring an occasional dinosaur._

_That made him nervous as the dinosaurs kept getting a litter larger every time he drove next to them, "I'm never taking this on a hunt." I scowled as the latest bump made my head hit the top of the truck, it was becoming a throbbing sensation, as it only got worse. Then he saw Jean turn past a tree, and he recognized it as he was directly behind the raptor's nest! A hour or two of careful driving made him get his reward, a place to get food, and supplies when he got hurt._

"_Thank you Jean." whispering as I backed the truck into a dense pile of bushes that covered the whole body but the wheels were visible so he could recognize its spot. Carefully he got out of the truck, though he wanted to sit back into the comfortable vehicle as the driver's seat was softer then the ground he slept on._

_As he got to the nests he stopped and looked at the sight that beheld him. The nests were occupied by three females, including Jean as they settled into their nests. I was curious in what was going on, and the males all hovered around their females, and I saw Jean alone. Apparently a blue male near me nudged me to her as she hissed at sight of him, as he backed off to go to his female. Their actions were starting to make me feel extremely confused, as the females seemed all moody as they snarled, growled, and chirped at one another. Jean was no different now that she was here, she hissed at me, as her clawed feet dug some dirt up._

_Looking at her I sat near her as she continued to growl at me, putting my guns down, I sat near a tree watching her moody attitude. For the next four or five hours the females of the group were still snarling at one another, and it was driving me insane. They were loud enough to keep me awake, the sun was nearly down as the last of its orange rays hit the horizon, and the strange behavior of the raptors continued._

_My eyes were wide as I heard labored breathing from the females in the nest, and I heard soft clanking sounds as the night went by slowly. It was strange for them to be acting like this, and the night continued onward. Yawning as the pack finally went into silence another hour later as all I heard was breathing, and the sound of my own._

"_Finally." I muttered as my eyes shut as sleep over took me. The next morning Luke got up as he yawned, he looked over to see the three females on the nests as the males were also asleep, and he stood up slowly as his thigh was numb. Looking over at Jean, I noticed something under her, and I stepped closer to see a cluster of white eggs under her! "What the hell! Was night egg laying night or something?" my thoughts came at me in a frenzy, and I felt my face flush as last night I experienced Jean giving birth._

_The thought made me go white, as I saw a documentary one day at the complex of people giving birth to children. Needlessly it left me pale as a corpse for the day. I saw Jean hover her young as she slowly pushed the eggs in an upright position as they hit the sunlight. She kept rearranging them into a circle of some sort, as I looked on in curiosity. Seeing Raptors breeding, and raising young was still unheard off as most scientists couldn't photograph the dinosaurs, and add to the fact raptors practically killed anything that was a threat to the nest._

_So for the next two or three days only the male raptors and the rare female went hunting for the pack as the mothers looked after their nest, it seemed they wanted to guard their young but I knew that they would all have to hunt soon. It was today that I would meet an unexpected visitor, on the end of the two weeks after the compound._

**(Present time)**

_I yawned as a blue head hissed at me in irritation as a male raptor nudged me awake, as I groaned to get up. Opening my eyes I saw the raptors all standing, and waking up as Jean stood at the edge of the clearing, she was sniffing the surrounding scents. On the side of me was my rifle, but the shotgun I put in the truck since I didn't want to carry any extra weight as I found out that the more weight I had on. Then I was a weak link in the pack._

_So I carried my extra clips to make me feel reassured that I had some more protection. Getting to my feet, and rolling my neck to get the stiffness from the joints, I walked over to the pack. Jean looked at me, and then to the forest, I thought today was going to be a normal hunt but once again how wrong was I. Jean hissed out commands to the pack, as they all left the nests._

_They headed in different directions, as this made me wonder._

"_Why are you doing this?" asking the raptor who merely looked at the nests, then to the jungle which made me realize, they were hunting for food so when the young raptors hatched they could eat. Though it increased the chances of the pack's next generation survival there was one draw back that was obvious. Who watched the nests? It certainly wasn't me since Jean growled softly as she nudged me to the left, as she went to the right._

"_Well, better hope there's no egg stealers around." sighing irritated, the egg stealing dinosaur the Troondon was a pain in the whole islands ass. Even the compound was raided once or twice by these sneaky dinosaurs. So I decided to go hunting, and if I got something big enough, its going to the pack, or maybe become a roasted lizard._

_Walking carefully through the brush, I had my rifle drawn as I started to hunt, though I was a bit wary of what was around me. The birds called to each other, as the humidity made me sweat, and I went to find a good perch to snipe at any thing that was game on the ground._

_I spotted a tree to my left, that was only thirty yards away, and it seemed perfect for human to get into, and hopefully stay high enough from most predators, and Luke shouldered his gun to climb the tree as he slowly got into it. Though his thigh flared up when he over worked the injured muscle. "Oh great, just passing the time now." I grumbled as I tried to find a comfortable spot to sit in between the branches. It was impossible as the hard bark pressed up against Luke in some places not meant to be pressed on._

_I looked around from my vantage point, and got out my rifle to see the other areas as I viewed it through it. Nothing was moving, only the birds calling in the trees with me, and the sun was over head as I sighed looking for any game. Seriously for an island that supported giants where were they? "God this is annoying." Luke muttered as he looked again, hoping for something so that the pack wouldn't be apart. It kind of shocked Luke to think that he wanted the pack to survive. He owed them his life already so he would repay them in any way he could. Namely food, and hopefully relaxation from his fingers._

_Just then the birds chirped in alarm as a shadow passed over his location, and it was large enough for him to notice as it passed overhead. "The hell was that?" he said shocked, and he aimed his rifle to see what was going on. His jaw dropped at what he saw only a few hundred yards away from him. It was a parachute, which was red, white, and he spotted that there was someone in it! " A tourist?" my mouth was full of disbelief and horror!_

_If people were on the island it was his job as well to get them off safely, and hopefully in a recognizable piece or two. He saw it land hard in the trees, and he swore, "Damn it!", if any one was injured he had to got see, and fast as anything injured or weak was dead inside a week at most. A human injured without a raptor pack would die in a day from any good sized carnivore. _

_Getting out of the tree I got my rifle up, ready for any creature that I came across, and even though its been weeks with the pack, I never felt safe alone without some other backing me up, and it dawned on me that the pack was apart of me like a friend or family to watch your back. Luke never really had a family since his parents died when he was younger, and he barely had any memories of them._

_Making my way through the brush, it took me awhile since I had to guess where the chute landed, and the dense overtop of the trees didn't make it easier since I had carefully look around me, and up to see anything that was red, and white. Ironically all I saw was green, and the red should stick out. My breathe was calm as I entered into a small clearing, and I heard something running through the bushes around me._

_Instantly Luke crouched as he waited to see what was coming out, and from his left next to a cluster of trees he saw a flash of red. My breathing went up as the anxiety was radiating from me as the movement came closer to the bushes, and I raised my gun to make sure that it wasn't a dinosaur. Holding my breathe as I aimed it steady, and the bushes in front of my aim moved apart._

_A kid stumbled backwards as he landed onto the ground, and my relief washed over me in an instant as he tried to get up again, and I yelled out to him, "Hey Kid! Over Here!" my voice got his attention as I stepped out of the bush, with my rifle at my waist. The kid panted as his eyes widened at my appearance, as I talked to him ,"Are you hurt anywhere?" asking him as I shoulder my weapon._

"_Who are you?" he asked his face was tired though he had some caution in it, at this I smiled as he seemed to a natural when it came to survival, "I'm Luke Anderson, Isla Sorna's Ranger." I said smiling at the young kid, as I offered my hand, and he shook it with a sigh. "What's yours kid?" asking him, when I looked at him. He was roughly 5'5 to 5'7, he wore a red shirt, with tan vest or light coat, and wore matching shorts to reach his knees._

"_I'm Eric. Thanks Mr. Anderson." he said his voice full of relief of him not being too alone on this island. "Dude, just call me Luke, Eric. I'm not forty or something." I said grinning at him. "So, how old are you?" asking in confusion as I had to picture him using a parachute, "I'm 12 Luke, and I didn't fly in here by myself." he said looking at the rangers confused look._

"_Twelve! You went here of all places alone!?" I was stunned, god damn did the kid have a death wish in mind?" Listen to what I say! I did not come here alone!" he said annoyed. Jesus kid was either one step of ahead of me or just a plain smartass. I hoped for the smartass type. I sighed, "Ok so who did fly you in here?" asking him as he explained in a tired voice, but it hinted a determination that rivaled my own to survive. This kid could live here though I wasn't so sure of the Raptors accepting him in this time._

"_Well, I can't say I'm annoyed for this island to be an attraction for the outside world, but I'm impressed at you, and your uncle Ben right?" saying this to him in an impressed voice, and he smiled, "Thanks but I need to go get my uncle." he said in a calm voice. "Why what happened?" asking him in a concerned tone, as my hands went to my gun. "He's stuck in the tree, and went to go find some water so when he got down we could camp out at a scouted spot." he said this to the young ranger who merely looked shocked._

_He had a plan set up? If he could do this, he could survive here for a while. "Well, lets get to your uncle Eric. There are dangers on this island that would love a trapped human." drawing my gun forward, and I motioned him, "You follow since you know where you landed." He nodded, "Its just a hundred yards from where I came out." he said running into the bush, as I followed him._

_We lightly ran through the jungle, for about thirty yards until a small dinosaur crossed our path, as it was going to right where the trapped Uncle was, and Eric was shocked, " A __compsognathus!" he exclaimed, and I looked at him in wonder. Did this kid know about dinosaurs, "Yup, your right. The general rule I have for his kind are if you attack one a dozen come to get you. Also if your injured you'll be swarmed by dozens of the little bastards." I knew this since I saw previous kills when the compound was still filled with my fellow pears._

_Eric nodded, " Thanks for the tip Luke." he said as I looked at him ," When it comes to survival any information about your situation is vital." as my past of the meeting the raptors came into my head again. "We should be getting close to where we landed." he said looking at the sky, as I nodded in agreement, it was remarkably late into the day._

_I had to shake my head, already an afternoon passed! Seriously time flew when you were on this Island. "Yeah, that's when trouble starts, at night." sighing as we made our way, and I saw more and more of compsognathus's, and it made me nervous. "Eric! Hold up, you noticed more of them turning up?" asking him as he looked around, "Yeah why though? If I'm not mistaken they only appear when a kill is made or they target a wounded prey." he said as my breathing stopped. Wounded, or what about trapped human? The little dinosaurs could climb trees that were partially on the ground as they had the ability to scale logs that were pretty tall compared to them._

_Just then a howl of pain, and terror echoed from in front of us, and my fears came to reality as Eric looked up, "Uncle Ben!" he said his voice traced with fear as he bolted, "Eric! Don't!" if they saw him, and if there were a lot then we would be in trouble, as I took off to catch up to him. As we got closer I heard the small growling, and snarling of the little deadly predator, and it was more then a single call._

_We busted through the bushes as Eric gagged and he looked away as I pulled him away from the gruesome scene, Ben or what was left of him was engulfed in dozens of compsognathus, as they were clawing into the man's flesh as they ripped him. Blood dripped from the mans shoes as it made a puddle underneath. His face was bloody, as the small carnivores tore at his lips, and gums. His eyes were practically eaten out, and the mans fingers were chewed deformed resemblances of once human joints._

_The smell was horrible as Eric just looked away with a pained face, he didn't cry at all as I told him, "We have to go, there's nothing more we can do." as I pulled him away gently. He just nodded, trying to block out the sound of ripping flesh from the man, as I merely looked at the sight with an impassive face as I was used to slaughter, and the massive amount of blood._

_For a while I got us the both away as we sat near a small moving creek, and Eric went to the bush to vomit as he got away. "Its all right, Eric. " saying to him as he looked at me, "So am I staying with you?" he asked hopefully as a small grin came to his lips at the idea. I frowned at him sighing, "That's the problem right there." Leaning against the tree as he sat on a log in front of me, "Eric where I live is a danger to you, and practically everything on the island except a few other larger dangers." pausing to catch a breathe, "Why?" he asked._

"_Eric I'll be blunt. I live in a Velociraptor pack that is on the island." and he gasped, "How is that possible?" he asked trying to remember about dinosaurs when he read about them. "You got me there Eric, since they let me live. Though its probably the way I treated Jean." musing as my eyes wandered upward as if searching for a sign._

"_Uh Jean, Luke?" he said raising his eyes in curiosity, "Oh, the Alpha female of the pack. She's the one I treated because her leg was broken. She probably let me live since I helped her." as a few answers racked my head to answer a mystery or two. He seemed to be handling my story so far, so I decided to give my advice on the dangers here. "Ok Eric I'm going to tell you the dangers on this Island and I now of a place that the raptors would go near you." he looked at me with a wary expression._

"_Why can't I camp near you with the pack, since your part of it?" and I glared at him, "Eric, there are things I believe can't happen twice, and another human with them is not a possibility at this time." I held up my hand giving off key points. " One, the raptors are extremely hungry now, two they just laid there eggs to, and gone hunting in pairs to find small prey for their young. Three I can get you to a place that is outside of their territory." and he looked at me again," Where?" _

"_The compound on the island, its not exactly there but somewhere around there since its overrun. So I recommend you stay around it when I search for you or to check up on you. it's the only place that has supplies for you to live off of. I have enough for me, and I can't exactly give it to you since the pack I live with would follow me." once again my breathing accelerated as the images of him being hunted down by the pack made me shiver. The young teen looked at the ranger and sighed, "I guess it would be good. I don't know much about this island." he admitted with a hand ruffling through his hair._

"_Eric, if you encounter any raptor escape, run, climb, or hide. Anything to get away, I won't lie to you, they are dangerous when they hunt." Luke admitted this since his old fear of the raptor came back to haunt him since Eric couldn't be a member of the pack. Maybe by some chance if he encountered a wounded one, or if it were another time of the year but the present was too dangerous as the raptors were unpredictable to Luke._

_He never knew the habits of raptors when raising their young. "Thanks Luke. That's helps me out a lot." said a happy teen, as he took a minute to ask, "Are there any bigger dangers like a Tyrannosaurus?" he said eyeing the jungle around him as I chuckled, "Yup, the T-Rex is here on this Isle, but that's not even the most dangerous on this Island. Hell I'd rather stare eye to eye to him then something else." the stare down with the Spinosaurus came to me as the cold feeling rushed through my body. Eric looked at him amazed at his less caution of the Tyrant King. "What else is there?" I scuffled at that sentence._

"_Alright time for a little game of trivia Eric, lets see if you know this animal. It has a long snout like a crocodile. Take a guess." he pondered and shook his head, " Ok it has two arms that is can use fully, it even has forearms a couple dozens times larger then the Rex. " he pondered this and he guessed, "Baryonyx" he made a gesture with his hand of a snout. "No think bigger with this, a sail down its back." he gritted his teeth to think. For a few minutes of him saying things like, "Damn it, c'mon a sail?" and I laughed._

"_Give up?" asking him intently. He sighed so I took it as a yes, "Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus. 60 Feet of pure flesh, and muscle. Its **bigger, meaner, and hungrier** then the Tyrannosaurus would ever be. If you come across that monster you have two choices Die, or Hide. I prefer the hiding part in my choice." as the teen nodded at the new predator that outclassed the T-Rex( _**A/N: Technically its true it is longer but not as heavily built as the T-Rex, more lightly built, so the Movie had a few things twisted. In my mind)**

"_Ok, know that the trivia lesson is over, now we can head to the compound so we can find a place for you to live. So lets get moving." as the ranger walked off to the right as Eric followed, and Luke planned on getting him to stay in the building itself but it seemed another place caught Eric's eye. Passing by a sunken truck, witch seemed to be a supply truck with a hatch on its top, and he inspected it to Luke's amazement._

"_This is perfect for me." he said as he climbed into the truck. "Why is it so perfect?" asking the young kid, as he spoke, "its small enough for me, two I feel protected with iron around me, and three it's a small so lighting it is easy then sleeping outdoors. It is a great shelter to survive the elements like rain, and the cold nights." When he said cold that made me question the climate._

"_Ok if this is where you'll stay, then so be it. Stay away from the raptor territory as they don't come here. Stay safe, and use your head when your alone. I'll try to get you supplies but never come to my place, its dangerous as I said before. " I turned away as he got comfortable in the truck. I heard him say, "Wow already got some canned beans in here."_

_Sighing I walked away completely as I headed to the nests, and a single though went through me. Would the kid be able to survive here on Isla Sorna with me watching him from the Jungle. Would the raptors come here for food or looking for new territory. Many things were going through my head as I kept walking, and slowly old signs came to me. As my gun was at waist level, and hearing the calls of the pack, my pace increased slightly._

_The Sun was setting as the lines of orange, and yellow peaked though the trees in the jungle, and my stomach growled as food hunger racked it. Sighing as I reached the nest, the pack was eating their kills, and all were not sharing it, but it mattered little to me as I went to the truck to get some candy bars to sate my hunger._

_Leaning against the tree I saw Jean eating a small dinosaur, as she ate the body in massive chunks, and a single though came to as, What could happen next on this Island? It seemed to me that almost every time when I thought it would get boring, it got more dangerous and exciting._

_So I shut my eyes as the sun set under the horizon with the raptors beginning to turn in, and I felt awkward without Jean near as she covered her eggs, and sighing I walked over to her. She eyed me as if wanting to know my intention as I sat near her, and placed my head under her own. My head was next to her chest as I rested, though a bit curious in her reaction._

_My fear if I had any was short lived as she merely snorted and placed her head onto my shoulder gently humming as if comforting me, and the sound made me drift off. It was the end of the week, and little did Luke know, he would have a challenge that would test every aspect of him. His loyalty to the pact, or saving human life._

**A/N: Sorry if I took a while but I've hit mental blocks in all my stories, sad is it not? Due to my classes in Foreign Languages (Spanish) it has made me get massive headaches, and it tires me out. So it be a bit before I get another chapter up since I might watch JP3's plot line.**

**As for Luke's survival status, some might say its not a matter of survival of what he has but he won't use his shotgun, or truck since he can't get around often in the truck, and the shotgun he is going to save since carrying it would slow him down.**

**As I said in the beginning, this story is when the Survivor fights back, not being a helpless tourist or something though I respect all other stories, My personal respect to Jurassic Park: Broken Lives by Dinohunter55. Great, awesome story recommend you read it.**

**Back on topic, Luke is a ranger not a clueless civilian, the compound has weapons since they would not be killed off when it was running on the Island, use some common sense. Big dinosaurs equal weapons to kill or subdue it.**

**As for Eric, I'm not writing any adventures between here, and the 8 week skip time frame, since I have no ideas. Eric survives well on the island like the movie, and Luke drops in every now or then to give him food or keep him company.**

**Luke doesn't know what the behavior of the raptors are becoming since all dinosaurs change behaviors when its defending their young, and caring for them as well. So hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also on my profile there is a poll open for when the JP3 movie line is over , I'm going to kill off the Spinosaurus since its possible because there is one or two other large predators that In-Gen can surprise Luke with.**

**(If not well, please vote anyways since I hate deciding things on my own.)**


	5. Meeting Isla Sorna's Ranger

**Author's note: C'mon people I need more to vote on my polls, its not so hard really, all I'm asking is click onto my profile, and click on one choice in the poll between three Super Predators. I have only four votes so far. I'll reveal the results sp far on the bottom of this chapter.**

**Also remember its been 8 weeks since the last chapter time wise, and Luke could rarely get a chance to see Eric, only once every week or so. They are friends some what, and Luke has enough faith for Eric to survive without too much of him dropping in.**

**Also watch out for some grammer errors, and the occasional missing word as my program enjoys tormenting me...enjoy this chapter  
**

"_Chapter 5: Welcome to Isla Sorna"_

Its been eight weeks since Eric arrived on the Isle, and Luke was true to his word about visiting the young teen. Due to the raptors hunting more frequently, and Jean following Luke, he only got to see the teen every other week or so at most. During those rare times he went they talked about a lot of things. The two talked about their past lives so far, Luke was interested in what kind of family he lived in, and the result was that Eric's parents were divorced or something like that.

Luke explained his past, and Eric was shocked at how his family was killed in the Alps. There was nothing much on my part to remember much about my parents as I was only five when they died. Another thing I liked to talked to the teen about where the dinosaur species on the island as he came across, and we took small trivia to guess certain species. Sadly he beat me once or twice on the Edmontosaurus, and Gallimimus. Ironically they were both on the island.

During another of Luke's visit to Eric, he nearly died from laughter as Eric came back covered in Tyrannosaur piss, and the smell was mortifying. Horrible, made me gag once he came with twenty feet of me. He told Luke about it though I tried to keep my laughter to a minimal, as he told me.

Eric was walking in between the bushes in the jungle, he a flask to get water so he could drink it. The boy traveled to a small creek, and was crouched to get the water until a rumble came from the side of him, as he saw a Tyrannosaur only thirty feet away from him. The T-Rex was simply wavering on its two feet as if trying to get comfortable, and Eric saw a sight that made him cringe.

He wasn't scared of the T-Rex, as a simple rule for it was, "Stay still." The T-Rex straightened its tail, and snorted in relief as a clear yellowish liquid sprayed to the ground only a mere couple of feet from the teen, as he was barely breathing as the smell oozed over to him.

After that the teen got the idea of using it as a screen to get away from most dinosaurs, as all around him everything just ran as the scent blew around the area. He got the flask and stuck into the fresh gagging liquid as he the Tyrannosaur shook its body, and walked off completely ignorant of the human teen near him.

Luke had to shudder at the sight of that for a few reasons, one the smell, two he would've vomited if he saw that from the dinosaur. "Well Eric, you've had the adventure, hopefully you don't come across the Spinosaurus." I said in a calm tone after his little narration. He merely nodded as I left, knowing Jean would follow my scent if I stayed out too long.

After that Luke barely even had time to see the young teen as he was out hunting with the pack often or he was soothing the pack with his neck rubs. He became really popular as he used both hands as two raptors practically got onto the side of him, as they crooned gently. He heard humming for the pack as he simply scratched their scales.

Its was this week, that would test Luke in everyway as the most unexpected thing came to the island.

(Present time)

I sighed as I was overlooking the jungle in my perch in a tree. The pack was out hunting as I was alone for once, and it was mainly due to lack of food. Lately the pack was having a hard time catching small prey as it moved out of the area, and even Luke admitted that the food he had in the truck was only for him since the raptors couldn't eat human food. It was just too full of chemical, and man made products which he wouldn't know it would do to the raptors.

"Great, just wonderful. Not a single fucking herbivore in sight." I swore under breathe, as the heat of the sun was getting to me. It was hot out, as I tried to stay in the shade of the tree I was in. The tree that Luke was in was quite away from the raptor's territory. "Man, why can't something happen to change my luck." as he grumbled scanning the ground he could see with his eyes, and scope to find something to sate the packs hunger as well as his own. He had some candy bars on him, but the humidity was melting them so he was left with a sticky problem if he attempted to remove them. "God I hate this job sometimes." Luke was truly in an agitated mood. ( so wouldn't I be if my candy was melting.)

Just then a noise caught my attention as it was a low buzzing sound, as I thought it was bug flying near my ears. Waving my hand around to see if the potential insect would stop but it only got louder and louder. "What the hell?" as my looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Then it got so loud I looked up and a plane was flying over the island!

"Who the hell is this?" I said with my eyes in widening in shock, the plane was a double propeller, it was white, and it was flying and I knew where it was landing. "The landing strip are they insane!" I said in horror as a cold sweat came down my head, that strip is the Spinosaurus's territory since the day it was created! Those dumb ignorant people or who the hell ever they are cannot land on this island!

I saw the plane beginning to land on the large dirt strip, as there was a small fueling pump for planes that used to come here to deliver equipment, supplies, and the occasional new employee of the isle. "Oh shit." the ranger groaned as they just sealed their fate, he had to get them off this island, whatever purpose they had they needed to get out of this territory. The word safe never existed too long on this island.

Luke quickly packed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder and climbed down the tree, his breathing was quickening as time was the essence to get these people warned. When I got down, I lowered my heart rate by taking deep breathes, as I pulled my rifle out my pace to the air strip was a steady rate. Looking around the jungle I had to be careful of the Spinosaurus as it was around, and I knew when it would be near.

One the ground would shake, and two if I hear it roar. The thing was a monster on this island I avoided with the pack or not. There was probably nothing on this island that could take it on, and survive. Maybe the Brachiosaurus they were giants that paled the Spinosarus's size. Thankfully it never tangled with them. I could hear the plane winding down as it slowly stopped. Those dumb-asses were starting to get out now. My pace hastened quickly as my eyes darted left and right, searching for any predators near me.

My barrel was in front of me as I hid behind trees trying to make myself less visible to anything as my path got me closer to the air strip. The bushes also provided cover as I hid and moved in them, so if anything tried to get me, it would have to search the bushes for me , they were large enough to cover my whole figure. Luke looked around again as he made his through the dense undergrowth, as the sun had streaks of light in between openings in the canopy above him.

He had to watch out for the monster of all monsters on this island, and hopefully convince the plane's crew to get out of here, and it was hard enough for him to do so. Then Luke swore when he heard a microphone the magnified a woman's voice," Eric." it echoed. "What the fuck is wrong with these people?" swearing as the sound made my teeth clench as I prayed that something wouldn't hear it.

Did they want the whole population of dinosaurs coming to them? Well they were doing it, since dinosaurs investigate loud noises, and strange calls. Seriously if he met the bitch who was using the microphone he would probably shoot the person. "Eric!" the voice rang out again, and then, "Ben!". Luke figured out now that they were searching for the two other people, though one since Ben was dead. So who were they? Where they family or friends related to Eric.

It seemed likely though the relationship of the parents was rocky since the young teen didn't really seem to talk about his parents. So were they the parents? I didn't know but I had to warn them that they needed to leave, now! I came through a dense section of bushes as I made my way through them as quietly as I could, and when Luke reached the end of the bush he froze.

"Oh Shit, there's no way my luck is this bad!" I swore mentally as only ten yards away from me was a napping Spinosaurus, and my position was right in the middle of its body. As its head was to my left, and tail to the right. My breath froze as my heart seemed to give out a second or two. Sweat raced down my temples as the super predator was only a dozen or so feet away. I could see its eyes flutter as the loud mouthed bitch of a woman screamed, "Eric!" again, and the dinosaur shifted as if irritated with the sound. "Oh please don't let it wake up!" as my feet slowly made me turn back into the bushes, and then Luke's terror increased ten fold when he heard two men's voices, "Nash we should do a thirty meter spread." and the other voice answered, "Yeah we'll spilt up to cover more ground, and we'…Who the hell are you?" asked as two men armed with assault rifles came parallel to Luke and not seeing the most dangerous thing in the world near them!

One man was black, and the other was white with a balding spot on his head, and they appeared armed but the black man with the sun glasses looked to see the eye of the Spinosaurus look at him directly, he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!", and at the same time the speaker of the woman said, "What's a bad idea?" then the predator roared furiously, and hungry as the guns fired at its skull. That made me release any hesitation I had.

"RUN!" I shouted as my bolted to the dense undergrowth as the two went running scared to their plane. My legs made me run faster then I could possibly thought as I came to a large tall tree with cover in its branches as my body launched into a climbing frenzy getting into the tree itself. I could hear the gunshots of the rifles bursting as the Spinosaurus roared again.

"Christ what was wrong today? Was it be cursed day on the island huh?" my ragged breathe came as the air made my heart beat faster then a marathon. It took me a minute or so to get my head together as the blood rushed through my body, I didn't want to near that Monster ever again. I'd rather be stuck babysitting the nests for next month or year for that matter.

My ears caught the plane's engines whining up as more shots were heard, and that Spinosaurus was pissed, if I had to guess from the sound of his roaring. "What a day already." panting as I pulled my scope to watch from the tree as it overlooked the strip, and I saw the plane do a u-turn to lift off, as it sped down the runway as it gained speed.

"C'mon lift off, don't waste any time." gritting my teeth as the plane was gaining speed, and I saw another man run from the jungle he appeared to waving down the plane to stop. From my vision I saw him bleeding, and sweaty, and I realized he was being hunted, and to emphasize my point, the trees were shaking violently as I knew that the predator was going to burst out onto the man. "Run you idiot don't stay in the open." as the Spinosaurus came running to the ran who tried to run but was caught in its crocodile snout, as the plane rammed its engine into its upper back, infuriating the predator as it shook its jaws. The man's screaming was echoing around the jungle as I could a hear a light snap from the man as he was swallowed.

Luke was feeling his stomach up heave as the urge to vomit came to his head, and I felt like ready to vomit. I forced the feeling down as the predator unleashed an angry pained roar. It was down right furious, as I could see some red blood on the ground from its wound. It stalked to where the plane crashed as a trail of broken trees, and parts lead to the crash.

Luke sighed as the Spinosaur walked away further from his perch, and he had to get over to the crash site or hopefully encounter what was left of the people that would make it out alive, and I wasn't looking forward in meeting the Spinosaur again face to face. Twice was practically sucking my will to even help the people that were dumb enough of landing on this island.

As I climbed down the tree I made a mental note of that person who had the mike to scream to the whole jungle, that I would punch the person as it nearly got me killed! Then add the fact of those two men firing at a dinosaur that would merely get angry at bullets hitting it. Getting to the forest floor I made my way as quickly, and quietly as possible until I hit the clearing that was the run way.

"Ok Luke, you can do this." I prepared to sprint across to the other side of the jungle as the Spinosaur was at the end of the runway heading into the jungle, and I took breathe, and sprinted across the dirt runway. It took about twenty seconds but it felt like forever as I got behind the trees. My chest heaved up and down as my breathing calmed me down. Now that was over I had to stay parallel to where the crash site was, and hopefully come across to any survivors that are alive.

My body felt tense as I made my way through the jungle, again darting in between the undergrowth and trees. I could hear the Spinosaurus roaring as it echoed from where the crash site was, and I swore I heard screaming followed by a crash of metal. Something was happening and I didn't want to find out until the predator was finished taking his hunger and revenge on the plane. Sighing went into a small clearing to sit by a tree, and he waited until who was alive from the wreck hopefully came across his location. The roaring continued by some form of banging, and Luke merely waited. Though he could only imagine was happening as a grim silence came next, then more roaring.

"What else can happen?" I muttered until a smell of a dead carcass reached me, and merely looking over to my right a sight made me sigh in annoyance. Seeing the tail, and the back end of a Tyrannosaurus made me think, did something I do make me deserve this kind of luck? Luke just froze completely still as the head of the animal looked at him curiously, but lost interest in a moment as he was still, and the carcass was appealing to the hungry Tyrannosaur.

"Well this is quite the day Luke, hunt alone and you encounter an airplane, and the two most top predators on the island." he mentally sighed, as this made him feel older. What was next meeting a famous person? He smiled at the thought as he watched the Tyrannosaur ate his meal, as it was an Edmontosaurus, as the coloring matched the description, it was a light greenish if the sun didn't play tricks with his eyes.

The Spinosaurus's roaring echoed again, as the bushes in front of the feeding Tyrannosaur moved apart as Luke heard a man's voice, with several panting humans. " I think we lost him." said the man voices, as he pushed aside some bushes, "Its ok, its dead" and the Tyrannosaur looked up at the surviving group, it cocked its head in curiosity as it stared at them. "They better stay still, if they have common sense." Luke said mentally as watched from behind the carnivore.

"Nobody move a muscle." said the same man, as Luke managed to see him wear a brown coat, with a blue, and white checked shirt under it since he couldn't see it too clearly. The Tyrannosaur gave a prominent roar as the group bolted, and the man must've swore by the look on his face. "What a bunch of idiots!" I swore under breathe as the Tyrannosaur gave a growl as it chased after them. I followed behind the T-Rex as it gave a growl as it sped up.

It chased the group from a narrow space of trees into a clearing, as one of the group screamed, and look viewed the sight from behind the trees as the Spinosaurus stood there waiting as the Tyrannosaur entered. "Oh great just what I need, a territorial fight." Luke said warily as he watched the two gigantic beasts roar at one another. I saw the man in the brown coat fall into a log to which I snickered at slightly as the Tyrannosaur walked over him as he screamed.

**(A/N: Canon Movie Fight, so its going to be a sentence or two.)**

Luke saw the two starting to fight as the group of survivors ran around escaping, as the man started to crawl forward, and Luke ran to him.

**( T-rex and Spinosaurus snarling, biting, and clash of bodies. Dramatic huh?)**

"Get up! Move!" I said as I helped to his feet, as he got up, "Who…" a roar cut his question, "Someone saving your ass, run that way!" as shoved him to where the others were going. He looked at me as stunned to see another person on the island.

**(Spinosaurus with jaws around T-Rex's neck….CRACK!…Very Dramatic eh?)**

Luke raised his rifle as more people rushed past him, "Move now all of you that way!" he shouted as the T-Rex plummeted to the ground with the Spinosaurus on the downed beasts head as it gave a triumphant roar as Luke looked at it, with a scared face. It took down a Tyrannosaur like it was prey, and he ran with all his might.

For about five minutes the group, and Luke ran until they stopped to get a breather, and the same man said, "Alright two things." he went up to a man with a mustache and punched him, "Its time you did some explaining Mr. Kirby." and he looked at the ranger who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, "And who the hell are you?".

"Luke Anderson, Isla Sorna Ranger. I worked with In-Gen on the island." I said to him, and he went to Mr. Kirby again, and punched him sending him back into a tree. "No, no, no. Please that's enough." said a blonde hair woman, and Luke scowled as this was the person he swore to hit. "Fuck, it's a woman, no hitting women Luke." I said mentally, and he sighed. Woman always trying to do something good, but it turns out bad**.( A/N: No offense to any female readers sorry for being a little sexist.) **_T_he man called Paul Kirby now pulled out a wallet as he and the woman named Amanda went about finding their son Eric, and I wondered was it Eric that I knew, since it was obvious now that he was there son.

"Even the U.S Embassy didn't try to help us." said Paul angrily, as the man in brown coat sighed, "So why me?" he asked looking at the photo. "Uh, what is your name sir?" I asked from where I was, "This is Dr. Grant." said Paul as he looked at the young ranger in as he never heard of him. "Ah, Alan Grant that was the head Paleontologist that visited Isla Nubar. Hammond rather enjoys your books if I recall." saying this Alan who merely snorted at the mention of Hammond.

"Hammond, how do you know him?" asked Grant raising any eyebrow, "He hired me to be a Park Ranger on this Island. Some job huh?" giving him a wary grin. "You look like you came from collage Luke." he said giving me a disbelieving look.

"I was hired when I was sixteen give or take. I'm the last living employee on this island." I said yawning tired so far at the day. He walked over to the younger man near Grant, "Billy, Alan's friend." said the man as he shook my as I nodded to him. "pleasure to meet you both." with a hint of amusement.

"This is our son." said Paul as he have a photo to Alan, " How long have they been missing?" he asked with a sigh, as I looked at from over his shoulder. Yup it was Eric alright. "Eight weeks, at least." Amanda Kirby said sadly. Alan sighed, "Billy we go to plane, get anything we can salvage, and make for the coast." as he walked away with Billy about to follow until Paul spoke, "Dr. Grant were not leaving this island without our son."

Alan smiled sadly, "You can go look for him, or you can stay with us without holding us up." he said this in a tone that made you think carefully. The Kirby's looked at him as also added a realization that made me laugh, "Either way we probably won't get off this island alive." as he walked with Billy, and I followed. They began to ask questions to me.

"How long have you been here?" asked Billy as he walked, and I looked around searching for an predators, "About two years give or take. Been surviving for about four or five months on the island." saying to him as he whistled amazed.

"That's reassuring, how much of the island have you explored?" asked Alan as he saw the Kirby's, and some guy named Mr. Udeskey. "I've been around most of the island though I spent much of my time inland and barely gone to the coast. I can lead you some of the way but after that your guess is as good as mine Dr. Grant." saying to him in a firm tone.

Alan sighed, "Hopefully we find something we can use at the plane." as he walked onwards, and the whole group was together Alan lead, with Luke as he had a rifle. "Oh Dr. Grant under the circumstances as this, its still an honor to meet you." as I shook his hand, and he grinned, "Another fan of mine?" he asked tiredly.

I shook my head,"Nah, your books are great but you inspired me at first to be a paleontologist when I was younger." smiling amused at his face. He merely sighed, and I said this to him as he groaned, "Welcome to Isla Sorna Dr. Grant." laughing lightly as he grunted.

"So is that plane of yours still in one piece?" asking him as we made our way through the jungle. It would be a tired journey for the young ranger as this would test his ability to keep himself alive, and the new stranded rescue party on Isla Sorna. "What could be next?" I thought as we made our way into the deep of the jungle.

End

**Author's Note: Ok as you can see I'm taking parts of the movie at a time to get more chapters in. I tried to you see this through Luke's eyes and yet appear in the scenes from the movie, and hopefully you all think it was good.**

**As for the rest of the way, its going to have scenes from the movie yet my own added dialog added with the Ranger, and the party. Its going to have the same deaths like the guy Udeskey or whatever his name is, can't spell it so sorry for it.**

**The lack of the raptors in this chapter is due to Luke outside of the territory as the raptors are hunting smaller prey for their young, as when they hatch. Jean and Luke will have a couple of scenes with the party involved, namely the end where there almost at the coast, Grant being ambushed by four raptors, and of course the guy being killed by a female raptor, (which in the move I don't it is so, watch it if I'm wrong.)**

**Jean ties into this since the young man Billy, as we know needs cash to save the dig site, so that plays into this with Luke being torn of helping the group at first then he finds out later at the Outpost in JP3. So I'm personally looking forward of writing that little part, since it might involve a few fists give or take.**

**So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Oh a side note, people please vote on my profile at the poll I made. I've had at most over 160 people read this fic, with over 390 hits, and only FOUR people voted. So please decide to vote since its not so hard, I'm asking only a moment of your surfing of the web time to simply click on a dinosaur to fight the Spinosarus so please vote.**


	6. Theives and Compound

**Author's Note: Well, it seems people love Jurassic Park as I've gotten more reviews, hits, and visitors. I don't know why its so popular but I'm going to defiantly write more of this story since you people love it. So forgive my small missing words since this program I use is different from Word, and it's the best I got.**

**In the future chapters that are related to the movie, its going to have some changes, not too many changes as in major ones. They will go to the birdcage, the river, and the raptor nests. All I'm going to add are some scenes where Luke merely fires at the dinosaurs. Anything else you'll have to read to find out.**

**Now for the Polls, please everyone, up the ANTE, c'mon vote make me feel even more motivated to write and please go to my profile to visit the Poll there. I'll reveal the results so far since only EIGHT people voted so far, though at this rate I might delay a chapter release or two just to see what impact It will do. So sorry if I do start delaying. On with the story…watch for missing words or grammer..sorry if I miss any.  
**

"_Chapter 6: Thieves and Race through the Compound"_

The party was silent for the most part as they traveled back to the plane, and I kept my eyes open for that Spinosaurus if it came around again. I sighed annoyed as the Kirby's were arguing over something that I didn't bother to pay attention to since I was more focused on watching our surroundings. Alan was near Luke as they slowly went through the jungle undergrowth at the ranger's caution.

Even though they were stranded on an island they knew logically to trust the Ranger, and Dr. Grant since they were the only two ever to see these animals alive and up close. Guiding to the plane wasn't so hard as I thought as the small white pieces of metal littered the ground as we neared the clearing, and I had to whistled in surprise. The plane was a wreck!

The cockpit was completely severed from the body of the plane, and the wings were gone, and I had to merely say to Grant, "Wow rough landing?" asking him with a small sense of humor, and he just looked at me. "Yes it was, funny thing was we didn't land at first." as he and Billy walked to the wreck to find anything they could use. The rest of the group looked around as well.

I walked over a good forty feet of the wreck to find a gruesome discovery, a body of what was left of a man was in front of me. Apparently it was the black man, named Nash as it were from Udesky as they appeared in front of me while back in the jungle. Their was a lot of blood, and the small remains of flesh and bone as it was in a small circle of crimson. I had the urge to vomit as the smell as so horrible, and it made my stomach do a flip or two.

I looked around the clearing as the Spinosaur left a trail of destruction and death as the plane had a massive hole in its side that me made my body feel colder as the dinosaur tore apart a plane like tin foil as judging from the amount of dents and teeth marks on its hull. I had to be thankful for the monster was not hear at the moment.

Luke walked over with his gun slung over his shoulder as Alan, and Billy were talking, "So how do you classify this?" Grant asked as Billy looked at the print of the Spinosaur that he was taking pictures of, and he thought for a moment, "Baryonx?" as he looked at Alan, and I had to hold a laugh as this was déjà vu with Eric, as we discussed the Spinosaurus. "Nah think larger, with the sail on its back." Billy gave a moment to think, and Luke turned away to see the others.

Paul was changing his shirt as he around the plane, and the ranger merely sighed tiredly when he had to tell the man about his son. Amanda Kirby would probably demand and probably choke the information out of the ranger since she was merely worried sick about her child. I had to feel somewhat guilty about waiting to tell them later but he would wait for now to tell them at a better time.

The guy named Udoskey( I do not remember how to spell this guy's name) was picking up a bent rifle that Luke made a scowl at as that guy and the other practically pissed the Spinosaur to no end with those bullets lodged in its skull. It would be a pain equivalent to a tick biting Luke as he knew bullets wouldn't penetrate the skull of the carnivore as it was too thick. I turned to Grant as he revealed a tooth to Billy as he looked at it in curiously.

"Spinosarus Aegyptiacus." he said with a wary look as Billy spoke in a suspicious tone, "I don't remember that on In-Gen's list?" and Alan snorted, "Because it wasn't on there list to begin with, it makes me wonder what else they did to this place? Any thoughts on that Luke?" he asked me as I merely snorted at him. "Oh there's still some surprises on this Island Grant. That Spinosaur was merely an asset to In-Gen's future stock. Your question is good as mine, what else did my employers plan on this island? I haven't been to every place on Isla Sorna." this was true, certain sanctuaries for other species of dinosaur, a ranger like himself was never allowed to enter due to the researcher's complaints of an antsy trigger finger. One place the elder rangers called it was the Cage of Death. Though I never knew what it meant. So Alan, spoke, "Alright we leaving. Mr. Kirby get your things." he said as Billy stood up.

Looking around the group got ready to leave, and I decided to head towards the compound since Eric was there, and they needed some from of food or drink. "We'll head north since there's a few things you need to get." speaking out loud, and Alan looked at me in puzzlement, "Why in that direction?" and the ranger merely sighed shaking his head. "Well a couple of reasons, one you people need food, two I need something to get for Hammond, and three is a personal question for you Dr. Grant." and he looked at me as we continued walking through the jungle.

My eyes darted to every tree, and bush since our voices would eventually attract something, and I hoped it was manageable to kill with a rifle. "What do you want from me? A favor?'" he asked the Ranger with a disbelieving look, and I looked at him with a sad smile, "How well do you know John Hammond?" and he merely rolled his eyes, " Not well enough for us to have a chat over the phone." he said to Luke, as they pushed through some bushes.

"That'll work, I have a letter for him to explain I'm alive, and to give him an insight on the island. Even if I work for In-Gen, Hammond hired me, and I only answer to him as my higher ups look at that with distaste, and annoyance." as a small laugh came from me, and it was toned as we came across a small creek. "Well can't say for certain if we get of this island alive but I could deliver it to the man. How well do you know him?" asking as Amanda yelled out, "Eric!" and Alan gave here an annoyed request, "Quiet!"

Amanda tried to call again but Paul hissed, "Would keep quiet Dr. Grant said this was highly dangerous territory." and Amanda merely called out again, and this time I felt my urge to hit the damn woman as her voice was going to get us killed. Add to my own annoyance of her idea of waking that monster predator with me only a couple of yards from it! I heard the couple argue as their voices made Billy groan and that made me load a bullet into my gun as the sound made the group flinch.

"Lady, shut the hell up! Do us a favor, go look for Eric in that direction!" hissing to her, with my gun to point to our right, and everyone knew the Ranger was clearly agitated, and angry. " When you scream, it'll give us a chance to get a head start when something is attacking you. So here is my only warning." anger was clearly building as Billy, and Alan looked at one another with thankful expressions as well as Udoskey. Amanda tried to speak but Luke bear her to it with a strained tone to warn her.

"Mrs. Kirby, shut the hell up once again. Loud noises **attract **carnivores, so do us all a favor if want to get off this island alive and to see your son again. Keep your trap shut, and you will survive longer!" and the group continued walking as Amanda tried to reason with the group to search for Eric, "Look maybe if we split up and we'll cover twice as much ground." and Paul sighed, "Dr. Grant said that's a bad idea as well." Amanda huffed angrily at her husband. She started to fling her arms in annoyance and frustration on a nearby fern.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Grant this and Dr. Grant that!" and Paul broke her rant, "What good is hiring an expert is we don't listen to his advice!" and Amanda shot back, "Dr. Grant is looking for the coast not Eric!" Paul then gave up and snapped back at her, "Ok fine! Go ahead and scream! When the Trisicalpots attacks don't cry to me!" he said as the his wife muttered as she tripped slightly, "Don't need to worry about that!" and couple merely went down hill from there. (A/N: Reminder: never get married and get trapped on an island with your spouse or wife, things can get violent.)

Udoskey went up in between the three in front, "If we split up I going with you guys." he said sighing trying to stay away from the two screaming meal tickets. I managed to respond in a low voice, as my temptation to shoot the two was beginning to form, " I hope they shut up soon. Else I might use a round or two to shut them up." I raised my gun to my chest as we prodded our way through the jungle.

"So Dr. Grant how did you end up here with those two?" I asked generally curious now since I had a small chance to learn anything about how he got here. "Well merely a fake check to fund my dig site got my attention to play as a guide to show them the island from the air. Long story short were on the most dangerous place on the planet without getting paid." he said grimly amused. I covered a stifle of laughter from escaping my mouth. "Well I'm in the opposite position of yours then, every hour I live I on this island I make roughly." I stopped to think of the number as Billy merely said in a tone of uncertainty, "How much?"

"Well for a single day I make roughly oh, 18,000." at this Grant coughed as he banged his chest to take in that amount. "Money's no problem for me but sometimes I wondered, was the money worth it?" musing to myself as Billy swore, "Holy shit Luke. Seriously that much in a DAY?" he said as Alan grumbled about, "Blank and fake checks."

Luke smiled amused at the two older men's reactions, as he had a ton of money saved up in his account though he never tampered with it due to him being stranded and he never had the time to do so. "Don't worry Dr. Grant, if you make it off here alive I'll ask Hammond to support your site for a few years if I get the chance to get the letter to him." as the ranger smiled. It was during the eight weeks that Luke wrote a detailed summary of him surviving and writing the events that happened. It was to Hammond directly since he trusted the man then any other person in his life. Hammond had some views that Luke respected like leaving these animals on the island. Never taking them to the mainland.

Luke noticed something as they traveled through the jungle as something hit him in a horrifying realization, this was were Ben, and Eric landed on the island! Oh crap if they found the sail, then they would find what was left of Ben, and it wouldn't be pretty. His fears were realized when the group spotted the sail in the tree to his left as they turned past a group of trees.

Amanda found a life preserver , and she screamed, "Eric!" and Alan attempted to stop her by saying, "Mrs. Kirby! The chances of survival after this long are slim to remote." he said, and Udoskey called to them, "Hey guys I found something." as he came over holding a dirtied white camera. "Its dead." said Mrs. Kirby sadly, and Udoskey, "Hang let me." he pulled out a flash light, and hotwired the battery to the camera as it begun to play.

Luke didn't pay much attention as he and Billy, along with Alan were looking at the sail, "Can you fly that thing?" asked Alan as Billy looked at it with calm face, though he looked a bit skeptical, "As long as the sail isn't torn up." and Luke merely looked at surrounding jungle with caution, and he knew the raptor's territory was not far from this location. He hoped that they would be hunting in another area.

"Well lets take it with us, since it could be a great way attract attention to us on the coast." as he and Billy began to take t he sail down and the remains of Ben went up close with Amanda as she screamed in horror. She was getting tangled in the pile of rotting flesh and bones as she yelled, flipped, and flung her arms to get it off. The others all tried to get what was left the man off of her and only Luke looked on in disgust.

The smell was so bad he nearly gagged, and he look twice to think that was once a man, and he felt thankful that Eric didn't see what was left of his Uncle Ben. "Oh Christ that's horrible." whispering as my shirt covered my mouth, and nose. The sight was gruesome as the ranger had his heart beating faster as Amanda ran off, and I looked in horror and fear at the direction! Paul ran off as Alan ordered, "Get her back Mr. Kirby." he took off after his still fuming wife.

I felt my body drop a few degrees as the Kirby's were running in the direction of nests! If Jean or any of the raptors found them there besides him they would be killed! Worse ripped apart slowly to feed the whole pack, and their young. I was not in the mood for raw human meat as my stomach threatened to purge at the thought of doing so. I bolted after calling, "NO DON'T GO IN THAT DIRECTION!" my voice echoed even though it would have no result. Even though I didn't like those two if Eric found they were killed he would be parentless like himself but it would affect Eric more since he would picture their bodes cut, and torn apart. I would not let that happen, he was friend to me even he was twelve, he acted older sometimes when he visited him.

My heart was beating as he bounded over a log trying to catch up with them, and he heard Paul calling, "Dr. Grant you should come and take a look at this!" and the horror hit me. They were near the eggs! If one raptor saw them, they die surely, and be eaten by the pack, even though the pack had the right to kill intruders if they didn't destroy to touch the eggs then maybe just maybe the pack would leave them alone if he was with them. I came running around the tree to see Paul, and Amanda looking over a nest. Not a single sentry raptor was here, and that was a good thing for the time being as he hissed to them, "Get out of here now! These are-" Grant cut him off as he appeared behind Luke and whispered, "Raptor!", and Luke looked at him with a scared look, partially an act to get the group to leave quicker to the compound where they could find Eric, and something like supplies to eat.

"Yes Raptor! We need to get the hell out of here!" and a twig snapped as my gun shot up to see Billy stop by a nest near a creek, and it was Jean's of all the nests! If she smelt him around, she could possibly hunt Billy down! Grant said in a shaky voice as he trembled, "We need to go NOW!" he walked faster going by the nests with everyone on his heels, as Luke got near Alan, and spoke, "We need to get to the compound, its somewhat safer then the jungle." he only nodded, and after a minute or so we looked over the group, and Alan looked concerned, "Where's Billy!?" and my terror spiked for a split second until Billy came right behind as Alan sighed.

"If you leave now, its just me, and the tourists. Just don't do that again." he said sighing in relief and my eyes narrowed slightly as Billy zipped his blue shoulder strap bag, and I asked, " What's with you and the bag." nudging the bag with my rifle. "I was taking photo's of the nests why?" he asked me as well traveled away, and I merely sighed, "Just don't lag behind there are things that would love to eat a lone human." and I stopped as something caught my eye about forty yards away from me.

Luke stood apart as he watched the surrounding bushes, he looked for a sign that something was watching them, and I waited for a minute or so, until Billy called, "Luke are you alright?", as I sighed walking towards the group. Unknown to Luke something was watching him as it followed after the group. Getting back in the front of them, we came to a hill to oversee the complex as Paul exclaimed, "I bet Eric's in there. I'll bet my bottom dollar." as he jogged ahead of us, and it made me sigh in relief as Eric was most likely around in the area if they got lucky enough they'd probably find him there.

"Is that the compound?" asked Billy and Udosky commented tiredly, "Far as I'm concerned it's the four seasons." I laughed at this, four seasons on this island? There was only two, wet and very wet. That was it.

"Wells lets get going." Luke spoke as he walked forward to keep Paul in sight, and the rest soon followed, and for about ten minutes we reached the complex and it was still the same destroyed. The garage was out the groups sight, and that gave a relief if they didn't find the trucks he wouldn't have to deal with them driving around waking up the whole island. Walking into the lobby Paul yelled out, "Eric!", and I swore his voice was just as if not louder then his wife's at screaming for his son. "Paul!" Mrs. Kirby hissed angrily as Luke merely had his eyes shut breathing as slow as possible, even though the compound was safer then the forest, the loud noise paranoia crept into my head again. Amanda then noticed a phone on the desk, and she sighed saying, "Ah what the hell." and she picked up as Luke merely snorted in amusement. If it only were that easy to leave, as she put it down.

I decided to point them in the right direction to get food, "Alright head down the door on the left, it leads to the vending machines. There should be some candy and snacks there for you." I turned away until a brief reminder hit me, as it was a childish thing if I had to say. "Oh don't touch the reeses, if I find them gone, I'll shoot you." I said as my face cracked into a childish smile as the group merely looked surprised at my attempt to be funny. That was the one candy I personally loved to eat the most. ( That comes from me, the best Chocolate and Peanut butter mix. Hope others like it as well.)

I sighed as they walked off into the door, and I saw the shattered door that was now a thing of rotting wood,"Ok, get the letter, and get back to the group." saying to myself as Luke stepped into the hall searching for his old room to find the letter, and he remembered writing as part of the eight weeks he spent going to Eric, the nests, and to the compound. Luke decided to write merely as a reminder to himself on what happened to him, and decided to write how he truly felt on the island, and with the Raptors. He hoped that if he wrote this down, some one would eventually find it since he prepared himself a small will if he was killed, and who knows how long it would've been for someone to come back to the island to search for him.

He also wrote all the events so far until this day onto that letter to Hammond as it was addressed to him directly if some one did indeed find it. The letter was just a precaution on my part on the situation on the island for Hammond to hopefully analyze and conclude that the island had some form of human presence to help the occasional dumb tourist to visit the island or to protect it from other rivals. Luke was not ignorant that In-Gen had other rivals in the world that would probably steal any dinosaur off of Isla Sorna, and he hopped Hammond would be able to hold them off but the Ranger wanted to warned just in case. In this letter he had a potential list of things he needed to keep in contact with In-Gen if something was up.

Luke viewed around his old room as he tucked the letter into his back pack as it was waterproof so he didn't need to worry about it getting wet or moist as the climate really affected the weather in this part of the world. He walked out of his room heading to where the vending machines were and saw a gaping hole in one, and I had to grumble, "Great, all that glass is just going to stick to those wrappers." the shards were dangerous to eat if they ever got into his mouth or stomach.

Just as Luke walked away, he heard a scream, and a roar that made his blood freeze. A raptor was here in the compound?! They never came up here, and the question that ran through my head was why? He was certain that even the raptors wouldn't follow them here, even if they stumbled into their nests. None of them didn't actually do anything, and he hoped that the raptors smelled his scent there so he had hoped maybe they would be left alone.

I raced through the halls hearing the screams intensify, and the raptor screeching in anger, and frustration, as he could hear metal being closed. They were at the holding pens when the dinosaurs hatched as that was were they began to live until being released. I felt sweat come down my head as I heard Amanda scream out, "PUSH!", and then another bang of metal hitting metal. A raptor's call for help came out, though it was different from the one Jean made, and it must've been for him. There was no other member of the pack here besides him.

I felt my body tense to help the raptor, as his call got louder, until the group rushed past me saying, "Run! There's a raptor! We have to go!" the Kirby's ran past me, as Udosky came next, and Alan said as he said to me in panicked voice, "He's calling for help!" and Billy looked at me, and gave me a push, "We have to go Luke!". For a moment I was tempted to go but the call of the male raptor since they called it a he, "No, keep running, I'll catch up. Grant take this!" I handed him the letter as I got my rifle loaded to give them an act of me going to kill the raptor, as the thought made me cringe. "I'll give you more time, GO!" yelling to them as they bolted. A heavy sigh came from me as I walked to the raptor's calls.

I felt my body tense as I rounded a corner to see a sight that made me have a tear fall across my face, a blue male was pinned between the door, and the wire of the cages, and it appeared to be struggling to get out of the triangular prison, he spotted me, and gave a cry of help. "Hold on." saying to him as I ran up to him, saw what was trapping him, the lock for the door was caught in the side of the cage behind him, and Luke felt somewhat angry at the group for doing this but he quickly started to free the other pack member. He pulled out his gun, and aimed it point blank to shatter the lock that was about six inches long. "This is going to be loud." I said to the raptor as he tried to climb, but got stuck. My breathing stopped as I aimed as carefully to not let the bouncing bullet hit me or the blue male.

BAM, BAM! The two shots broke the lock making the door swing freely as he gave a chirp of thanks if I had to guess, and he nuzzled my head as gratitude for me, and I stroked his neck to acknowledge him. He then hissed as he tugged my shirt to pull me, "What's wrong?" asking him with my hands spread, he snorted nudging me forward as he wanted me to follow him, though were was a mystery for me. "Ok, I'll go." saying to him as he turned to run, and I followed though the speed suggested to me that something big happened for him to be this urgent. This was all new to the Ranger as what was wrong with the male raptor.

He got outside, and let out a strange mixture of calls for help, and some unrecognizable ones that made me think twice as some I've never even believed to be on record for known calls. After a few moments more calls were responding to his, as Luke felt left out on what was happening, and the male gave him a nip as to follow him. He knew this, since on the hunts the pack somehow figured he would follow if they nipped him. I sighed as he took off fast enough for me to follow him as we raced through the bushes, and leaping over the occasional fallen log in the way.

I could feel my body burning as we ran to a small clearing, and there five raptors were waiting all chirping in what seemed to me like a small panic, if the speed of them chirping gave the indication. As we stepped into the clearing they looked at us, and a male hissed out orders as the one with me ran into the jungle with four raptors following him, and a lone female raptor gently nudged me to where the nests were, as I followed her, as the female walked slowly. For a few minutes I saw the nest come into view, and I felt my heart crunch at the sight before me.

Jean was over her nest, and she had her head lowered as if in grief, as she snorted lightly. Almost like she was too sad to notice me, the female, and another male as he sat watching over the nests. I could see Jean's yellow eyes, and what Luke saw made him practically wither away as a small tear was dropping from her eye as it trailed past her jaw and onto the bottom of her chin. It dropped and Luke just stared too shocked, and hurt at the state of Jean, and could ask himself, Why was she acting like this? I slowly stepped closer to her, and she just looked at me for a brief moment and put her head near her nest. Luke put down his rifle, and slowly came to the side of the ever grieving raptor as she put her head onto his lap nuzzling into him as if seeking some form of comfort. I stroked her neck, head, and felt her breathing heavily as the snorts got a but louder.

I looked around as Jean leaned against me, and I saw her nest as if wondering what was wrong, and another raptor came up and nudged a few of the eggs to get my attention. "What's wrong with her?" asking in a low strained tone, and even the raptor heard the hurt, and rage in them over how the alpha's state. The female looked at the nests, and then at Jeans, and I looked at the other nest's to see what was the difference between there's and hers. I saw the eggs in a circle in the next all evenly placed to be warmed by the other, they were oval, and white. It all seemed alright to me but then the amount of the eggs caught Luke's attention.

He counted roughly thirteen eggs in each nest, as they all were there, and then he looked at Jean's and what he saw made him grit his together, and growl enraged. There was two eggs missing! I felt anger building in me at the person who stole it since I had an idea on who it was, and angry at myself. It was partially my fault for letting this happen and yet not at all. I didn't know that these people would try this, I thought they were all trying to stay alive not getting killed faster. I was paying the price for not watching the whole group at the nest, and I had an idea on who did it.

My knuckles cracked violently as they turned white, as Billy's excuse for photographing the nests! My eyes narrowed as it was most likely him, and the conversation with Grant played in my mind as he accepted to come since Paul wrote him a fake check so his dig site could be funded again. Billy did this for money! To keep the dig site open!? Even if it was for good intentions he had no fucking idea that the worst things imaginable could happen for good intentions! I felt my breathing shake as tears fell from the ranger's face as Jean could feel Luke tremble, and she smelt the water from him. She knew he was just as sad, and angry as herself.

Luke cried for a minute before he looked at the raptor that watched the two pack members scene, "I promise I will get them back." my voice was cold, angry, and promised a beating for someone. If the raptors didn't kill the said person he would not kill, but merely beat the crap out of him. Jean merely chirped lowly as if accepting his promise to get her clutch back, she would personally hunt down the stealer of her clutch when she got over her period of grief. Her pack was out hunting the humans that stole, and she knew from Luke's tone, she could tell the anger in it.

I slowly pushed Jean's head off my lap as she crooned low, and sad as if wanting me to stay for a little longer, and Luke smiled sadly at Jean, and gently rubbed her snout to reassure her that he would be back later. I walked away as the female raptor chirped curiously at me, and I just loaded my rifle to make the raptor cock her head in confusion, "Stay here, I'm going after them." I said sadly. The raptor must've understood me as she backed off, and I ran into the jungle searching for the thief of the eggs.

My breathe came out in a deep pace as I felt the urgency, and adrenaline flow through me as I listened and searched for any sound that the raptors had found the group or signs that the group of survivors was near. I could hear the rumbling of a panicked herd of dinosaurs as the warning call came from many, and then I heard a scream. My eyes narrowed as it was Udosky, and it sounded like a raptor found him, as he screamed ever louder. I could tell it was a scream of terror, and unimaginable agony. I felt my body run towards the location, and then a new sound made me stop. It was the sound of hissing to my left and screeching of a few raptors.

I pushed through some undergrowth to see Grant surrounded by four raptors, and he had a look of terror on him as he looked around as they hissed at him, and I noticed a blue bag on his left shoulder. That was Billy's and if he had it then Billy dropped it since Alan was with him when Billy came from the nests last. Then a grenade of smoke came flying from the bushes to the left of the raptors, and a few more came to engulf the trapped Dr. Grant as the raptors all coughed and hissed running for the cloud of smoke as it burned the lungs to breathe in.

I covered my mouth, and nose with my shirt, as I knew who this was, Eric came and took Alan running for the group of raptors, as they went to the place that Luke shown Eric to live there. The sunken truck on its side, and he merely followed them calmly, since the raptors were gone now, and their sense of smell would be screwed up since the smoke was designed to make the dinosaurs noses run, and burn to stop it in its tracks.

For about ten minutes I followed as quietly as possible so no other dinosaur would hear me, and I wanted to scare the hell out of Eric since I was always doing so when I dropped in to see him. Slowly my boots stepped lightly over twigs or sticks that could break as he moved to the back of the clearing to see the uncovered side of the supply truck that Eric was living in, as I could hear Alan coughing as I neared the truck. The hatch was open no doubt Eric wanting to get some air or letting me know he was open to talk too, as I was the only person he ever talked too.

Creeping up Luke shouldered his rifle as he quietly scaled the side of the truck and he slowly pushed himself up to see Eric looking and talking to Alan as he was about to replace a dim lamp hanging inside, as he faced the hatch opening Luke yelled, "What's up Eric? The teen jumped nearly stumbling inside the tank as he scowled at the grinning ranger, "Luke you god damned jackass, don't sneak up like that on me1 You do this every time to give me a heart attack." he said annoyed as Alan coughed, "Nice language you teaching him Luke?" and I merely chuckled lightly, "Some what, he's twelve Alan, so he's hitting that part of life as an adult." Alan coughed, though he smiled lightly.

"You have any room in here Eric?' asking the teen politely, as Eric sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Sure hop in." and the ranger climbed into the cramped space, and he managed to sit in between the two. There the three began to talk about what had happened so far.

"Eric I'm astounded that you lasted eight weeks on this island." said Alan amazed, and Luke just snorted amused that Alan had doubts about Eric. "That's all its been?" asked the teen in disbelief. I laughed as Alan merely said, "Well your alive, and that's the good thing." and I added in, "Eight weeks on this island a single is a like a year since time can fly. I know this from experience of the past two and a half on this island." and Grant made a "Hm" sound as he took a vile.

"Careful, T-Rex…uh scares the smaller ones away but attracts one really big one with a bang." and Alan looked at the yellowish liquid, "This is T-Rex… pee?" and he nodded chewing a candy bar. Luke was struggling not to laugh loud enough to attract anything to the truck. He looked at the vile, and shook it looking at him, "How'd did you get it." "You don't wanna know." Luke let a laugh, "Oh c'mon tell him, its funny as hell. I laughed like crazy for about five minutes after you told me." Eric merely narrowed his eyes as Alan looked at them, " How long have you known he was alive?" asking the ranger as I looked at him with a small smile.

"All along, I was going to lead you guys here after we left the compound since his parents are looking for him." at this Eric questioned Dr. Grant, "My mom and dad, here together?" and he nodded, "Together." and Eric just sighed tiredly, "That's not too great." Luke raised his eyes at this as he saw why know the teen didn't think his parents were too good. "You'd be surprised when two people are searching for someone precious to them both." Alan said in a wise tone. He then noticed a few books near him, and Eric spoke, "I read both of your books." Alan picked one, as the teen continued, " I like your first one better, before you got onto the island. You liked dinosaurs back then."

"back they hadn't tried to eat me yet." He then coughed another time as Eric spoke about Luke's employers In-Gen, "When In-Gen cleared out, and got overrun they left a lot of stuff behind." and Luke just sighed annoyed at this too, seriously he had told Eric about the Spinosaur tearing up the compound when a storm hit the island. "Any weapons besides him?' he asked, and Eric sighed, "No, he has them all, and I used the last of the gas grenades." and Alan answered gratefully, "I appreciate that." "Hey, I gave them to him, and he uses them since I have the rifle." said the Ranger with questionable look at Eric as he grinned at Luke.

He then saw another book from his old acquaintance Ian Malcom. "You read Malcom's book right?" and Eric nodded, "So…what did you think of it." Luke, and Eric looked at one another and both spoke one word," Chaotic." Alan merely grinned, as Eric continued, " I don't know it sounded preachy, and way too much chaos. Like everything's chaos to the guy. It seemed like he was kind of high on himself." and Luke added on to Grant, " I think the guy is just a little fucked in the head, all chaos, and he thinks he is god or a know it all of life." and Alan smiled at the two.

"Well I guess it seems the three of us have a few things in common." as the ranger laughed again as Alan agreed that Malcom was a bit off on the world give or take. For a few moments the three relaxed until Eric, and Luke heard a small growl that made him jump. "Compsognathus's!" and he prepared to shut the hatch as Luke swore annoyed, "Damn little bastards probably heard me coming or are just eating the insects." the hatched closed, and Luke sighed. It was going to be a long night to sleep as he viewed the sun turning setting. It was quite the day of seeing the two top predators fighting, one killing the other, the thief in the nests, and he hoped he would find Billy again since he was going to have a little "talk" with the young paleontologist, and by talk I mean beating him for being stupid, ignorant, and to fulfill a promise to Jean.

I yawned as Eric said to me, "Go to sleep Luke, I'll wake you up later." said the teen as he and Grant talked for a little bit, and my vision went into blissful sleep, and I had a single thought that came to me. What else can happen to me on this island? What else was there to be worried about? I didn't ponder it as my vision became black, and the ranger went to sleep.

_End_

**Author's note: Well, Luke certainly found out who stole the egg since to it was obvious when I saw this movie for the first time something was up. So piecing it together wasn't that hard. Also you can see me not explaining everything like in the first three chapters since I'm trying to write the plot of the movie and yet put Luke in there so you can easily picture him with the characters.**

**Now as for Jean "crying" or "grieving" animals besides human can do that, since I've seen cats, dogs and I know animals can grieve so that is not made up, and if any of you have a problem with the scene then don't read. Simple as that alright?**

**As for the Poll, please, please just vote. I think some of you may have gotten a wrong idea of the Spinosaurus fighting the dinosaur in the last chapter but I meant later on when the movie plot was over. So if there was confusion it better be gone since I will either have a dinosaur kill off the Spinosaur or the Tyrant King: Tyrannosaurus gets revenge since it can happen if you've played the game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis (great game to relax and play.) One way or another its going done by a dino or a rocket launcher which I highly doubt it is the rocket unless Bio-syn comes in to bring the dino's to the mainland.**

**So I will keep the poll open as much as possible, and if necessary to delay the update of a chapter or two for a week, give or take. I thank the EIGHT people who have voted as I've given my thanks and gratitude for, and I would shake your hand or pat you on the back,**

**Ah for future chapters I'm currently having a few ideas floating around, and I have a potentially humorous thing to torment Luke. In some raptor stories the human raises an egg, and Luke might be up to the task of raising an egg that a raptor finds as it kills an Egg Stealer.**

**Guess what it might be a Tyrannosaur egg since the Troodon is the smartest dinosaur on fossil record, and staying still is a smart way for the T-Rex to not notice it. Its possible for a Tyrannosaur to see Luke as a parent since it takes quite a few years for it to grow, and Luke is gonna have hell raising it with the Raptor pack. Also add the fact, though I think its wrong the T-Rex supposedly has the largest smelling capacity to smell over a mile away. ( Look it up since I think its not right personally. So I'd appreciate it if someone looked it up for me.)**

**Then again this is just an idea floating around as it hasn't hatched yet so to speak of, and I'm going to reveal the results so far of the EIGHT votes on the poll. Here they are…**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex : 4**

**Carcharodontosaurus : 2**

**Giganotosaurus : 2**

**Wow really the competition is intense is it not? C'mon raise the vote tally up, I want at most 20 since eight is not enough for me. I have over 200 people reading this and only EIGHT vote? C'mon inspire me to write faster for you reading hunger for this fic…**

**P.S: the next chapter's title is either The Cage of Death or T**he Bird Cage…either way its one of those titles.


	7. The Bird Cage

**Author's Note: Well this is the chapter where Luke confronts Billy in the outpost of where the birdcage is, and I'm looking forward in writing that scene. Also the poll has hasn't really increased so I'm giving this release an extra week to see how many people go to the polls. So sorry for the people who have voted, as I want more visitors to go to my profile. I don't want to decide on something with fewer then 10 votes, anything higher then 15 will do.**

**Also during the fight scene theirs is going to be a brief flash back of the compound being torn apart, I'm giving you a heads up as if your wondering in what he was thinking. Maybe later on in the story or in later chapters will I attempt to make a flash back of Luke telling the story when the compound was overrun, but not know. Maybe later if people ask me for it.**

**In the last chapter I said I might have Luke care for a Tyrannosaur egg, as I could put that in if the Tyrannosaur on the poll wins, so the people who want to see that happen, you know what to do. As for others who don't want it, vote for the other dinosaurs to take on the Spinosaurus, so keep that in mind.**

**I'll reveal the results so far as the polls have had life in them, and I appreciate it a lot, remember you have some power to change the story line with any new dinosaur that'll I add on later as well when this movie line is over. As the next chapter is probably going to be it or in two chapters so, its undecided for me. You'll find out later.**

**Watch for grammer and missing words again, as sometimes I just can't find them all, so sorry for that. On with the story…**

_"Chapter 7: The Bird Cage "_

The night in the truck made Luke really agitated since he wasn't so used to sleeping in a metal coffin with two other people. He was usually used to sleeping with either Jean or in a tree since basically it was outside in the fresh air. I yawned as Eric opened the hatch to bring in the relieving air, "Wake up sleeping beauty." said the teen as I scowled at him. "Ha real funny kid. " seriously the kid knew how to get Luke back sometimes, he had the resources in his head to do it. Sometimes it made Luke smile or just snap at him. Mostly he snapped at him since he did this in the morning, never later then that.

"What are we bringing?" asked Eric to Alan as he stuffed his bag with a pair of binoculars, a few candy bars, and the letter from Luke. The teen slowly peaked out of the hatch, as the sun was lighting up the island. I had to give it him, the dinosaurs wouldn't be active in the morning since majority needed to warm themselves in the sun. Eric landed on a piece of metal that he made into a small hopping walk away, when he landed on it made a bang.

The range merely shut his eyes at the noise, "Seriously Eric, please don't make too much noise. Do you want that Spinosaur come looking around?" I said teasing him though it was a slight warning to it. "Yeah I know Luke." he said with a stern look at me. It was as if he were saying don't lecture me. The ranger grinned at the teen as he came following behind, and Alan came next. Hopefully we wouldn't have to come back here again, well at least Eric. For a while we made our way through the jungle, silently pushing our way through the ferns, or hiding behind the occasional tree. Luke wanted no slip ups or alerting any carnivore with too much noise. There were still some carnivores that were dangerous to humans other than the Spinosaurus.

After a few more minutes Eric began talking lightly to Alan, he kept his voice low because Luke knew that loud enough talk was enough to attract something, and it was low enough for me to let him be. "You know what this is?" he asked Alan as he handed him the Raptor claw that I gave him, due to a small fight in the pack over the pecking order. It was about two weeks ago that Luke saw two males fighting for the next spot behind the Alpha, though I occasionally got third or fourth. It didn't matter to me since I needed less food than the raptors. The result of the fight was the challenger losing his killer claw. It would grow back, but it would take time to do so.

I decided to take the claw since it would be a nice gift for Eric, and he needed to be reminded that if he came to where I lived he would be killed. It was necessary to intimidate the teen but he was smart enough not to go to the raptor's territory, and so he had a souvenir from Isla Sorna. "it's a raptor claw." Alan inspected the massive killing toe as he continued, "Used to have one, fossilized." and Eric grinned, "Mine's new." Luke added in to annoy the teen to get him back this morning. "I gave it too him Alan, it was quite the fight to see a raptor lose its killing toe." as he looked at me with a skeptical look.

"Oh please, you got for me, to remind me that Jean would hunt me down." and I froze for a moment, as Eric just realized that Alan didn't know that Luke lived with the raptors. "Who is Jean? Another Ranger on the island?" Grant asked narrowing his eyes, he wondered what else was the ranger hiding. "No one. Jean was a friend, that's all." the sound of my tone convinced Grant that Jean was probably dead, when the compound got overrun.

We then came across a canyon, as I spotted the drop, and Alan decided to stop, "Hold up, there's something down there." he pulled out the binoculars as he looked down. Luke saw something that resembled a boat, and he knew what it was. "It's a boat, looks like its in good shape. " Eric got excited for a moment, "A rescue boat?!" he looked through the binoculars, and I laughed lightly, "No its not a rescue Eric." and Alan looked down, "it's a boat when these people left behind. It floats that's the good thing. We can use it to get to the coast. Luke can you tell me you know how it runs?" he asked the ranger as I gave it a thought. "I could, though I've only been on the River Patrol, as that s their old one, only about once or twice. So your guess is good as mine." as Alan sighed, they had a shot to reach it.

"So what then?" asked Eric, as he followed Alan, and me back into the jungle. "Well one step at a time. When we reach the coast, that's were the others will be. That's the original plan if we got separated." Eric looked at Luke, and the ranger knew what the teen was thinking. "Are you sure? The closer you get to water, the bigger things get." Alan looked at him curiously, "Why is that?" and Luke groaned not realizing that the teen was right.

"Think about it Dr. Grant. Water creates plants, and green. Plants are eaten by herbivores, and the more moist the ground is, more plants grow, and the carnivores eat the herbivores if there's a large quantity of them. Though this is only inland were talking, not many venture to the ocean. They can't drink the salt water." that relived the Paleontologist, as Eric nodded, "Yup that was basically the lesson I learned when living near a river." he said remembering the lot of carnivores stalking around his drinking spots.

So for about a few minutes we quieted down, making our way through the jungle, and I thought about when I found Billy, and the confrontation was going to be confusing for the group of survivors, as they didn't know about Jean. Only Eric did, and he knew that if they found out that Luke lived with the pack of Raptors the group would most likely think he was leading them into traps set by the pack. He only made an assumption of what would happen. So I tried to let Alan know some of the truth before he questioned it later.

"Alan, there's something I need to tell you about my staying on this island, and Billy is in a spot of trouble." saying this to him in a low voice. My body was tensing up as the urge to find the young paleontologist was growing as I remembered Jean grieving because he stole from her the most precious thing to a mother. Her children, even animals valued their young to an extent. Add the fact the raptors could feel some emotions from anger, sadness, and gratitude.

"What do you mean by spot of trouble?" he asked me warily as we pushed our way through a fern, "Well, it starts with Jean. You see she was injured when she came across me, and I helped her, as she let me live. I saved her to make us even but she saved me again as well, and I feel like that I'll never be able to hurt her, or like to see her in pain." I paused as I took a deep breathe, as my heart was beating faster as my nerves became jelly. I could feel my knees ready to buckle under the strain of telling Alan the truth, as it could change his view about me, and the Raptors.

"So what your saying is…Billy did something to Jean, right?" he asked slowly trying to figure out who was this Jean the ranger was having trouble explaining this as he could see the ranger quiver, as he spoke again, "Yes, that is correct. When I do find him Alan, stay out of my way. I'll be as blunt as possible. I'll beat the crap out of him for this to her, and then you might be able to see the truth that I 'm attempting to reveal." my teeth were clenched as the iron resolve came back to find the man.

Alan could only guess and wonder why the Ranger was so upset, and angry. He just didn't know and then Eric spoke up as a ringing tone came nearby. "Listen!" and the ringing continued, " That's my dad's satellite phone!" I could only look at Alan, "You have a damned Satellite phone? Since when!?" asking him with wide eyes. If they were holding out with a phone he could've called In-Gen to airlift these people out, or hell, just wait for a boat to get them off the island! "How do you know its that?" he asked Eric as he ran to the right.

"Kirby's paint and tile Plus! Its from the store we own." he said with a smile on his face as we ran he yelled out, "Dad!". For a bit he continued to call out to his father, and then we heard, "Eric!", and I recognized Amanda's voice, and Paul was yelling too as well. As we ran Luke could tell something was wrong, the way the noise kept appearing as if behind them or from a ways off, and he knew that even a phone on the ground couldn't be moving or be echoing, it didn't seem to possible in my mind.

There the trees broke into a clearing as a giant fence of steel separated the reunited Kirby's as Eric was being hugged by his parents, and Alan walked up to Billy shaking his hand. " Boy Am I glad to see you. " he noticed the blue bag, "Hey you got my bag!" he said with a smile, and Grant gave a small laugh, "Yeah, lucky Strap." he looked up at the fence, and Billy saw Luke looking up and down the wall of cable, and steel. "Hey Luke." he said with a wave of his hand, and I gave him a nod. The beating would wait, since we needed to get to the other side. It would wait for a bit." Nice to see you too Billy. We need find a across to the other side." I walked towards the right of Alan to investigate any way across.

"There's gotta be a breach somewhere to cross over." he said sighing, "Hey do you want me to hold my bag for you?" he asked Grant, as he shook his head, saying he was fine for now. I overheard Eric as Paul asked how he knew they were here. "It was that stupid phone, that jingle from the store." and Paul looked amazed and shocked, "My phone?"

"Yeah your satellite phone." he said panting, and Amanda looked up, "Where is it again?" and Paul took a moment, "Ah, it was on the plane. I got a call on the plane and…" he fell silent as his expression froze realizing something. I looked at him, and I felt the ground shake a little tiny bit, and I knew the truth of who had it.

"What! What happened!" asked Amanda confused at her husband as he whispered as his voice was cracking with horror, " I loaned it to Nash, he must've had it when he g…" he stopped as my body froze when a jingle came from behind us. Alan had a look of pure terror, as did the others on the other side of the fence. My blood completely stopped as I could hear my heart beat as the jingle was from inside a gaping Spinosaur's jaws. The way he looked at us, it was if he were saying found you. I swore as his eyes looked at me, "Son of a bitch!" my legs tensed ready to run, as Alan whispered, "Run!". We bolted as the Spinosaurus roared as he saw his prey run.

Luke knew instantly they would not live as the monster could outrun them, and they had only seconds as the super predator was bearing on top of them, and he saw a gap in the fence!" There up ahead!" I shouted as I lifted my gun as it pointed upward to the charging dinosaur, and I hoped it would stall him slightly enough. He lunged at Alan as the jaws missed with a loud snap, and my gun fired, BAM, BAM, BAM…the Spinosaurus roared in sheer rage as the bullets went into his neck, and jaws. Luke dove through the gap, as Eric came next, and Alan barely managed to get out of the way as the jaws got stuck in the small hole.

Luke was only feet away as the jaws pulled back, and the Spinosaurus lowered his head to stare at the ranger as I felt instantly cold as the predator eye bore right through me. Its fist sized yellow eye bore into my own two green iris's, and I managed to say this, "Damn iguana." ,as he roared hitting the side of the fence making it shudder, as he walked away growling in frustration. I could not believe that I cursed at a Spinosaurus, and add to the fact of staring the thing down a second time, and I pissed it off even more thanks to the bullets lodged into it again.

The group ran a little ways, as they took a brief breather as the ranger came over running, and I felt my body burn as the speed that we needed to escape the raging dinosaur, and I saw a building and it was some sort of outpost, and I looked back at the massive carnivore. Then thing another hit me, as those Fences were not electrified with the ten to twenty thousand volts to keep massive predators back! It charged the fence!

"OH SHIT, RUN!" yelling as I sprinted to the outpost, and a loud crash of metal, came into contact with a six to seven ton predator, and the entire group bolted as the fence gave way, and we ran to the door way, and the enraged predator was gaining ground as they poured into the structure.

Luke got into a crouch shooting the dinosaur to hope to give more time to shut the door. BAM, BAM…the two shots hit the head of the animal only to increase its rage as the door shut with multiple locks from Alan, and Paul locking the door. The thundering footsteps smashed against the door way for several moments banging shook the door as the locks held, and a final roar of rage came from behind it. The Spinosaurus gave up for now as the thudding of its feet slowly faded away.

Paul, and Amanda turned to Eric and hugged him, as his entire family was here, reunited after two months. Both parents were crying, and promising that everything was going be alright. I saw Billy, and Alan walk towards the window, and my rage peaked as it was time to beat him for a moment to realize his dumbest mistake of being a thief. Near some stair case leading up, and down I placed my rifle down, as Alan started to look inside the blue bag. There two oval eggs were revealed as Alan whispered horrified, " Billy, did you steal raptor eggs!?" my jaw locked as my hat, and bag came off. I placed them near the stairs leading above and below the outpost.

Silently I rolled up my sleeves, and underneath was my skin, clenched, and flexed.

All I had on my hands was two black fingerless gloves as they made me feel less stinging when I hit something as the padding really helped on the occasion. The time was now, as Alan spoke again realizing now why the raptors were after them. "Now it all makes sense. Them chasing us, and this Jean that the ranger there tried to tell me about." The younger Paleontologist tried to explain, "Alan if I had known that you would've met them. I took them under an impulse that I could get the dig site funded for another decade or so." Luke sucked in a breathe as he slowly made his way up to the two, as the truth was all I needed. He did it for money, though for good intentions, the worse things can happen on this island with good intentions!

"Look you have to believe that I knew this was a stupid decision, but I did this with the best intentions." and Alan merely shook his head with a sigh, "The best intentions huh?" he snorted looking at him. He spoke next as truth dominated his words, "Some of the worst things unimaginable can happen with the best intentions." and Billy looked down he sighed as spoke a whisper, "Like what?" and then chaos broke as the ranger spoke up from beside him, "Shit like this!" I snarled at with a mix of anger, and anguish.

My fist collided with the side of his face, as he stumbled back, and I pursued him by using my left hand to make him face me, as my right smashed into his face again. He was pinned to the wall as the ranger descended on him like a storm of rage and fury. My fist kept hitting him in the face, and I sent a powerful uppercut to his chin making his head jerk backwards as he yelped in pain. "That was only a teaser Billy! You made someone close to me suffer because of your god damned best INTENTIONS!" yelling at as I kneed him in his stomach making him crumble but I held him as my face was pouring with tears as the memory of Jean grieving flashed in my eyes over and over again.

It made my heart break as that could never happen to any person or thing. "For money you did this! That's a selfish reason for me to see!" hissing at him as hot tears flew down my hot face, as yanked him to his feet. I held his face by grabbing his chin, and sent a haymaker to the side of his face as a prominent smack was heard as my fist collided with his jaw line. The whole group was in shock, everyone but Eric, and Grant since he was warned by the ranger to stay out of the way, and Eric of his knowledge of much the pack was to the young man. Billy coughed up some salvia as it dripped from his mouth as my fist smashed into his eight eye, and the extent of his greed made me yell in rage at what impact it had on me. It hurt as my words flew out in a fury of hits that made my knuckles bleed slightly as the pressure increased as the hits became frequent.

"THOSE EGGS YOU STOLE BELONGED TO JEAN! THAT RAPTOR SAVED ME FROM BEING KILLED SEVERAL TIMES ! HELL I CAN'T NEVER EVER FUCKING EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" my knee shot to his torso as he coughed up a tiny bit of blood, and that only fueled the rangers rage as he let the older man drop, and I began kicking his ribs though I kept it minimal though the strength wasn't gentle to him as he wheezed trying to shield himself from the young rangers wrath.

My voiced echoed the grief, anger and hurt in as it filled the outpost, "AS FAR AS I…AM CONCERNED YOUR NO BETTER THAN THOSE CORPARATE ASSHOLES IN IN-GEN!" then I breathed slowly to try to get back to calm, and I had one last thing to say to him, as I slammed him to the wall, I pulled out my hunting knife as all 8 inches of it was pressed to the man's throat as I hissed this threat to him, "By all rights I should kill you, as the policy that In-Gen implemented gives me the authority to kill you under stealing the property, and violating a pact that decrees that no civilian is allowed to intervene with the animal's life." Luke pressed the knife to Billy's throat as my body shook with anger as the adrenaline was pumping to every inch of my being. It took me a few deep breathes to calm my head, as I continued.

"I won't kill you, since I do not want any more dead, as your lives are under my responsibility. I've seen enough death, on this island." I shut my eyes attempting to block the destruction, and blood bath of the Spinosaurus's rampage as I could hear the screams of the dying in the monsters jaws, his friends, and co workers dying as he could only watch in horror as he ran terrified from the monster. Nothing on this planet could make him think anything came close to his horror as it racked my head. More tears raced down my cheeks, as they burned with my blood boiling.

I looked at him dead in the eye, and Billy could see the turmoil inside the ranger as he let go of him, "If you needed money, I could've supplied enough, as well as Hammond's help as well." I stalked away punching a window partially there as it my fist smashed it, and I felt my hand throb, as the glass made my hand go numb. Alan looked at him as Billy stood up, "As far as I'm concerned I agree with him, and your no better then the people who built this place." he walked over to windows prepared to drop the eggs but a sudden rifle reloading made him look at the ranger as the barrel of the gun was pointing at him!" Alan you drop those, then your accountable for killing a member of my pack. I will not allow that." saying to him as Grant spotted a little rivets of crimson drop from the right hand that held the gun steady.

Grant looked down, and he then made a decision, he sighed and started to put the eggs away, and Paul spoke shocked, "What are you doing? Those things are after us!" and Grant looked at Paul, and Luke, "Those things know we have the eggs. If I drop them in the river they'll still be after us, along with Luke there." I relaxed my grip as I watched him with a stone face, not flinching or having an expression of shock as Paul looked scared as his voice panicked slightly, "What if they catch us with them?" and Grant looked at him dead in the eye, "What if they catch us without them?" and that right there was a worse fate for the whole group as Paul looked pale.

Alan was right as they had a bargaining chip to let Jean spare them, if they were lucky. If it came down to the worst he would stall Jean somehow before she either rendered him unable to walk or simply pin him down as the pack killed the group. He then looked at the ranger as I got my things back on again, "Were leaving." and he started down the staircase, and slowly the group followed too tired or shocked at the scene that beheld them, and they quietly gave the ranger the space, as I looked at Billy before going down with them, "Don't fall behind." glaring at him slightly as he looked down with a saddened look as his eye was puffing slightly. I descended the stairs to come to a dense area of fog, and the air seemed to cool as I felt something was wrong, and what I saw next made me raise my eye brows in surprise.

We were standing on some kind of metal observatory, as above us was a ceiling of fences, as our foot steps echoed every time one of the group moved. This place looked like a graveyard in my mind, as the eeriness, and the somewhat colder temperature in here was making me shiver. Taking a deep breathe I calmed myself, and raised my gun walking ahead with Alan as we traveled down a staircase, and we came across a walkway engulfed by fog, and it had no protective fence covering. Alan nodded to me to follow as went to another staircase that led to a lower fencing level.

As Alan went down three steps a loud bang was heard as the staircase gave way! I lunged for Alan, and Paul got to him at the same time as me, as we struggled to hold onto the man. After a moment, both Paul, and I slowly brought him to his feet as the section of metal was clanging, and banging as it hit the cliff's side for about four or five times. Every time made my teeth clench as the sound just echoed endlessly around us. Until a defiant splash ended the loud falling object. Paul whistled shocked at how far that was down. "Damn, talk about a plunge downwards." saying to Alan as he merely sighed thankful that he hadn't joined the hunk of metal on the wall down.

I walked ahead passing Billy as the ranger ignored the young man, and we came to the engulfed walkway which to knows were, and I felt some feeling of panic, and fear as what could happen with my sight dropped. The visibility hear was low as it could get anywhere, I could barely see twenty feet in front of me, and my scope was useless here in this fog! Luke took a step forward, and the whole bridge of metal groaned, and slightly shook as he came near the railings. "Oh, great. Well lets take this one at a time, could we please?" asking the group, and Alan nodded, "Yeah lets do it." and before walking over a piece of metal that I would bet it would give when I got halfway across. "Count to forty then follow me Dr. Grant." sighing the ranger slowly moved onto the bridge as the group disappeared behind me.

Going across the bridge I felt my heart racing as at any given moment if this structure gave way, as the groans and the occasional thud of my foot walking would make me sweat, as I gripped the railing with my right hand as it was lightly bleeding from the fight earlier, and I could feel the coolness of the metal rail, as it was smooth yet at the same time crooked slightly. The whole bar seemed like it was bent in several places as it made Luke look to his left, and right into the white thickening fog. Luke kept his rifle pointed forward as he didn't like this place. In fact I had never even been here to begin that matter! "What is this place?" whispering to myself as I saw the other side of the bridge, and I called over just loud enough to let the group know I was across, "Its alright, c'mon over, one at a time." and I heard Alan, "I'm coming over." I looked around as I waited for Grant to come to this side.

Personally exploring an unknown area alone is a death warrant, as it was better to have more then a pair or eyes or ears to watch your back. I walked over to where the bridge was waiting for Alan, as he slowly his figure came into view, and he had a suspicious look on his face, he called to the group on the other side, "Its ok, c'mon over." When he finished, he started to explore a little further as we both walked slowly looking around to find a way out. "Luke have you ever been or seen a place like this?" asked Alan as we walked down an enclosed way of chain over our heads. I was silent for a moment or two as I looked closely at the gaping holes that frequently were shown on the overhead metal, and I answered him, "No, I've never been here. So anything here is new for me." I raised my rifle as we looked back at the bridge to see Amanda come across, and she called to Eric, " Ok Eric, c'mon honey." she was scared for her son as I could even tell, and it made me smile slightly at her.

Alan stopped suddenly as Amanda walked over to us, as she looked to see Grant pick up something that was on the bar. It crumbled when he took some and started to smell it, and I took a piece of it as well. The smell was ammonia like, as I recognized as dung, or crap as it smelled pretty bad. I walked back to the bridge, and looked up to see where the hell where we, and to find any sign that the fog was clearing, and Alan spoke up as he saw parts of a metal dome encasing the area. He whispered shocked, and horrified, "Oh my god. It's a bird cage!" Amanda questioned as she looked around, "For what?", then the word cage ran through me as I spoke scared, and my grip on my rifle shook as Amanda, and Alan noticed this as my voice cracked with heart racing as the truth hit me.

"This is the Cage of Death. It's what we Rangers called it." looking at them with wide eyes, as Alan spoke in a quivering voice, "Cage of Death? Why is it called that?" asking the young ranger as I could shake my head, and then an earsplitting scream shook me as the voice was Eric! Whatever was in here was on the bridge with him! How was that possible, what was in here with us!?" ERIC" Amanda cried as she ran with Alan racing behind her, and I took of keeping my gun pointed as I readied myself as a loud screech, of what heard to be a giant bird came in front of us, and there my heart leaped as I saw something flying at Eric! "The hell is that!" yelling Amanda as the figure descended onto Eric as it plucked him off the bridge, and all the group saw was wings that measured at most thirty feet, as it carried Eric off into the air!

Then I knew what was in here, the giant flying carnivores the Pteranodons! There massive birds made the modern birds of the sky look like canneries compared to them. They stood average at 3-4 meters high, and had a wing span of 10-12 meters!( A/N: These measurements are somewhat exaggerated on my part since those Pteranodons in the JP3 movie had to be more then 6 ft high, that's just crap if you watch closely the dinosaurs seemed to be larger. Watch it if you don't really believe me That's my opinion in any case)

"Shoot it! Why aren't you shooting!" screamed Amanda as she gripped my jacket, and Luke screamed at her, "I can't see anything, and I could hit Eric!", as my rifle was pointing erratically to the wall of white, as we started to run to the other side trying anyway to find a way to spot Eric. As we ran Paul, and Amanda went on another walkway that had protective covering, and I saw Alan come near me, and in front was Billy as he looked an observatory that was above him. He saw a staircase leading to it, and I looked at him confused at what he was thinking. Alan saw him click a strap onto him, and he ran up to stairs with both Alan, and I following him.

"Billy! Billy what are doing?" Alan in a cautious tone, and he yelled at what the man was going to do!" NO Billy!" he jumped, and released the orange, and white sail, and I screamed at him, "You idiot they'll pick you off in the air!" as I heard flapping and squawks of hunger, and I could barely see several figures of the Pteranodon's going after him, and I aimed blindly hoping to hit at least one of them! Bam, Bam, Bam, three shots left my barrel in quick succession seeking a target as the flash of the fire made the whole dim observatory light up briefly to show the desperate expression on me as Alan bolted down the stairs, and I attempted to follow but a large angry squawk made my look up, and the wings of death as the thought ran through me was pecking at the cage above me. The pteraonodon was massive as its wings kept it steady, as its five to seven ft yellow beak pecked viscously at the steel above me. I pointed my rifle at the dinosaur, and let out three quick shots to make the Pteranodon screech in pain. BAM, bam, bam…and I bolted down the stairs as the metal echoed my footsteps as my breathing became labored as I ran as fast I could watching my sides as the squawking of another pteranodon came crashing with its feet intent on ripping the chain fencing between us, as it screeched at me.

"God damn birds!" shouting as my gun fired two more rounds roared from my waist as the two bullets created a shower of sparks as metal scrapped against the fencing, and it hit the dinosaur in its chest. It gave a pained screech, and took off, and my heart was truly racing in where the next would strike, and my body was letting off so much heat my breath came out in wisps of steam. Luke ran in the cages as he looked for where the group was, and he heard a load prominent squawking noise, as he saw from across his view to another section of the walkway, and saw the Pteranodon land on an open section of the cage that was torn apart, as it fell into the section of walkway as the two polls gave away.

"Oh just fucking great." swearing angrily as I panted aiming for the dinosaur through the fog, as my vision was obscured because the fog made my sight through the scope difficult as I could barely make out the figures from only about twenty yards away. "C'mon stay still." Luke said aiming as carefully as I could, and the Pteranodon stopped for a moment! BAM, BAM, BAM, three more shots streaked across the distance to the dinosaur as the whistling of metal hitting metal, and flesh was my reward as the giant flying carnivore squawked in pain, shaking its head, as if trying to ignore the distraction.

I could feel my body heat up as the fatigue of running in the humid fog was taking its toll on me, as sweat was pouring down my temples, and I panted to see the pteranodon stalking towards Alan, and the others. If I fired again the bullets could hit them!" What the hell should I do?" breathing heavily I looked down at my pants to see my knife for a moment, and I sighed, "It will have to do." I strapped my rifle over my shoulders making it tight, as it wouldn't fall off, and I grabbed my knife holding it in a side grip as an insane yet effective plan came to the rangers head. He would jump the dinosaur, and attempt to slit its long narrow neck as it was possible to kill the flying carnivore from massive blood loss. Hopefully this dumb plan would pull through as I bolted towards the trapped group as it was at a drop off of the walkway as a huge section was missing leaving a massive gap that could not be jumped.

I rushed to where the trapped group was, as I felt the air whip past my ears as I panted heavily running as fast as I could, and my legs were burning from running so much, as sweat was dripping of my chin, and I heard the squawking of the Pteranodon as the back end of the flying reptile was in my sight. It had its wings folded as it was too large to expand its wings in the human structure, and it snapped at Alan screeching as he kicked the carnivore on the side of its beak. Sucking a lung full of air I sprinted at the dinosaur as it prepared to stalk to the others. Luke launched himself at the pteranodon as his body smashed onto the junction of where the giant flying carnivores neck, and body met as he gripped the neck with his legs.

Alan, and the others watched in surprise and shock as the ranger flung himself onto the bird, as he had a face of iron, and concentration as he snarled to hang onto the semi flapping giant bird, as they saw him jab his knife into the reptiles neck, and the bird gave a pain screech as Luke kept cutting into its flesh. I struggled to hold onto a twisting neck, as the dinosaur could reach me as its head, beak, and crest couldn't turn in the small space of cage as it roared, and squawked angrily as it stomped forward as it struggled to get Luke off it back.

I feebly tried to stab at the neck of the animal but its rodeo of hell was wearing me down quickly as it struggled forward, and I saw briefly the cage slant, and shake as my eyes widened. The section of the path was falling! A loud groan made my fear hit me, as the group slid off the path as they screamed plunging into what appeared to be water, and Luke didn't concern himself as the dinosaur shook him unexpectedly forward as the ranger's grip slipped from its neck! "Oh SHIIITTTT!!" he yelled falling over the end of the cage, and he attempted to imbed his knife in the steel cage to stop himself but he hit nothing as a prominent scarp was all he heard as he fell.

I hit the water as all I heard was the roar of me underwater as it rushed past my ears, and I struggled to reach the surface coughing breathing deeply as I still gripped my knife tightly as I looked around, and a voice called to me, "Luke over here!" as Paul yelled to me from my right as he waved his hand as he swam to the shore with Alan right near him, as Amanda reached the shoreline. I started to swim my way over, as my body was aching from the all the running and from the rodeo out of hell on the bird. It took about a minute for me reach the shore, and Alan helped me to my feet, "You alright?" he asked me panting, and I nodded my head to answer. "Just great." and Amanda took off screaming, "Eric!" as the teen was a bit further down the shore as he pointed upwards, "There he is! He's across the river." Amanda reached him as Paul shouted, "Get him out of here!", and I shouted to him, "We'll get him Eric! Go Now!" as I ran after Alan, and Paul as we ran into the water trying to get to Billy, as he was pinned on a crop of rocks jetting out above the river. He un strapped himself falling into the water, and I felt my body tremble at how far he was from us out in the open!

We ran to the water going around some rocks and saw Billy starting to run in our direction, he frantically ran at us splashing the knee high water, and I watched in complete horror, and powerless as a pteranodon flew low grabbing him, and flapping upwards as Billy struggled to be dropped further away from the three as we charged after him. "Hang on Billy!" Alan yelled out as he charged ahead of me, as the pteranodons swarmed Billy as they started to tear at the cornered prey! The pteranodons squawked and screeched hungrily as they pecked at Billy as he was in a daze as the powerful hits racked his body. He got flung backwards to a bunch of rapids, and Alan rushed at him, "Billy!" he screamed, and I held him as Billy yelled back frantically, "get away…ah!" he was pecked down into the water as the giant birds screeched as Billy screamed in pain and agony as they pecked at him as he was swept by the rapids. Crimson stained the surface of the white rapids.

We stopped as we watched the scene unfold, and there a Pteranodon was watching the slaughter of Billy, and he looked right at us, "Oh crap1 Time to go!" yanking Alan as we ran back to shore, and the carnivore screeched flapping its wings as it prepared to chase us. Paul yelled out in horror, "Don't look back its gaining!" as the three sprinted over the small mounds of rocks, and dirt as we saw the exit as Amanda shut the door, and there was a gate blocking us, but I saw we could swim under it!" Dive under the gate!" screaming at them as the Pteranodon was merely feet away from grabbing one of us! My heart raced faster then I ever thought possible as my breath was so fast I could feel my heart practically burn from the large amounts of Adrenaline and blood pumping through me! "Jump!" telling them as we hit the water swimming under it, and I heard the muffling sound of the dinosaur hitting the metal dome, as we surfaced the Pteranodon was trying to peck its way through the steel, and the gate held it with little effort.

Sighing tiredly we calmly swam to the boat as Amanda, and Eric were on it giving us a hand as we got onto the shore. The river patrol boat had a cage in it by I didn't bother to look at it anymore as we pushed the boat away with some metal poles letting the river take us away from the Bird Cage. I saw Alan looking at the Dome as its massive size was revealed, and I swore, "That's a big fucking cage." sighing tiredly as he nodded at me.

We could hear the screeching of the dinosaurs as we traveled away from the cage, and I collapsed onto the deck as the others followed suite, as we took a breather. I could only have a tear in my eye as Billy was most likely dead, and I didn't blame the man for what he did to Jean. Luke instantly felt horrible at what he said, and compared Billy too, and he felt like someone poured cold water on. Looking at the sky I asked the others, "Do any of you know how to get the engine running?" and everyone just sighed too tired to answer the ranger for now.

End

**Authors Note: *Sigh* I am dead tired after writing this chapter, it was long, and draining for me mentally as it took me about a week and a half to do. So I'm going to relax, and hopefully enjoy a few days of peace to think about the next chapter. **

**Hopefully none though the fight with Luke, and Billy was soft or too short, because if you have something to say about it then don't read it alright? Do me that favor. The Polls have had some activity as I need only about four or five votes to close the poll and I'm going to reveal the results at the bottom of this. **

**Reviews and Answers:**

**DragonHydra: " Snuggle Pillow, Huh? Are you a guy or girl, because that right there is pretty awkward for me to picture a Tyrannosaurus as a giant "pillow" *laughs amused* Ironically if I decide on that, Luke is going to be the pillow for the baby T-Rex as he is larger then the baby when it hatches. I might consider it if I do go with it as the T-Rex grows, and Luke sleeping with it, though I would tend to worry that my "pillow" as you say could eat me when I sleep.**

**Bloody Wolf Fangs: Thanks for your vote of confidence, and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Poll results: So…far**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex: 7**

**Carcharodontosaurus : 2**

**Giganotosaurus: 2**

**Well it's a start as people are wanting the Tyrant King to get revenge on the Spinosaurus, and if you want it you'll get, and add the fact if it wins then the baby Tyrannosaurus comes into play as from my reviewers they want it or something close to that. So give me some time to think on how to raise a hatchling, especially a Tyrannosaur.**

**Oh update on how many have read this so far as the number really made me shake my head in amazement. 760+ hits, and 340 Visitors, and only 11 have voted out of that. Still I like how my story is popular with people, and I hope to hit a 1,000 hits in two chapters so lets see if it can happen.**


	8. The River Pt 1

**Author's Note: Well its been a while, and sorry for the delay but I was busy in writing my other chapter in the Hybrid series, and its been over a month since I last updated that, and the people there were starving for an update as I will finish the story within this year, hopefully.**

**I also have a new story in development that'll rock the AVP section of Fanfiction as its never had a plot like mine yet so I'm crossing my fingers on how the reactions to it will be. Its no little kids fic, as it will be rated M, and there will be references, and the current plot that people might yank my neck for, as I know there will be some Pm practically finding my latest story as rather disturbing to them.**

**Well enough of that, and lets get back to the Ranger here. As you know were I left off, and I'm going to make some changes to the boat scenes where they actually start the engine, and have a little boat chase with Luke firing at the Spinosaurus in the river. Though the end will be the canon from the Movie, as the cage in the water, and so forth, that's the only change I'm making, and there will be two parts as it will take a load off my back with writing all of it in one chapter.**

**So two chapters will be split into part 1 and 2, please forgive my length of the chapter, and it will be two parts again. So don't panic about it ok? Now people I have one simple thing to say to you as well…THANK YOU for voting on the polls, I'm closing the polls up now within two chapters at most so I thank you again, as I laid off this story since no one voted. I did warn you, and so I'll reveal the results on the bottom of this chapter as well, so thanks again as I have enough votes to tell what people want.**

**Oh, also why I stopped this fic, was that I had a few mental blocks, and my classes are draining the life out of me, as the last part of year namely May, June is when the most chaotic of times begin, so it will be some times in between updates.**

On with the story…

Chapter 8: "The River Ride of Hell Part 1"

Luke looked at the shores of the river as it slowly went by, as Paul finally got the boat's engine to run, after a few attempts to start it with his belt. The ranger sighed as he heard the engine move the boat forward, and Paul stood at the helm of the boat, as it was a small stand in glass helm, with windows in front, and on the sides. The ranger then took off his hat as he saw water pour out of it, and it made me scowl if there was fish swimming around in there, thought he knew it was unlikely. I heard Paul talk to his wife, "Alright we got enough fuel, we can take this river to coast, and make some sort of signal." I then looked away to watch the jungle float by the river patrolling boat as it steadily moved with the current.

As I watched the sun stream in through the jungle as it stroke parts of the river with beams of orange, yellow, and a blend of light. It looked calming, and beautiful if it was possible on the island. One of the very few things on this island was its natural beauty, as it was tranquil compared to the inhabitants of the island as well. Looking to the front of the boat, I saw Eric sitting against the cage, where they would catch the occasional prehistoric crocodile, deinosuchus, a massive crocodile that Luke would love to avoid on this river. Those monsters were a hassle to capture without being crunched with there massive jaws. Thankfully there was only three on the island, and on another system of river.

Walking over to Eric, the ranger sat near the teen as he looked over at the bank of the river, "How are you holding up Eric?" asking him curiously as the teen merely sighed, as if a bit shaken. "I'm fine now Luke, its just that Billy…" he trailed off knowing he died to save him, ( Oh he don't know he's alive.) Luke looked out to the bank knowing that he felt guilty calling Billy a corporate asshole, and saying he was worse then the people, his employers that built this place. It left a painful reminder that Billy was older then him, but still just as young, and so was he.

"Yeah, Billy." sighing sadly as I looked at the jungle as well, "I feel like someone stabbed me in my heart, as I said to him, your worse then those corporate assholes in In-Gen. Personally I understand why he did steal those eggs from Jean, Eric. I knew why, he wanted to keep his passion, digging for fossils, and he needed money. Greed, and a sense of righteous have a boundary, a very thin line. I can't say that he did it for greed but at the same not righteous since he was endangering everyone's lives, and he hurt someone that let me live, where I would've violently died." the ranger paused as Alan sat at the front of the boat, as it moved steadily on the river.

Eric saw the ranger look at the Paleontologist, and he frowned, "Should I say something to him? I mean like talk to him?" he asked the ranger for advice, as I looked at him with tired eyes. The ranger was beat tired after running, fighting, and swimming at the cage of death. That took everything he ever learned, and that situation didn't help him. It took him by surprise, and the group lost yet another life. The death of this island is the shadows within its beauty, and prehistoric life.

"Its up to you Eric, its not my place to say what you can't do or do. That's for those two to decide." as he pointed at his mother, and father, standing side by side, and Amanda was leaning onto her husbands shoulder. "For this time, go talk to him Eric, I'll join you." with that the teen smiled sadly at me, for my willingness to talk to Alan as well. Slowly making our way to Alan, he was leaning against the front of the cage, as he looked out over the dark water as the boat went through the current. Eric was a bit nervous to talk to the doctor about his closet assistant and friend Billy. Luke gave him a reassuring hand onto his shoulder for him to speak to the man. Eric was briefly glad that he somewhat looked up at Luke for being an elder brother figure, for the time he was on the island. He spoke quietly, " Dr. Grant."

Alan turned to the teen, "Oh hey Eric. How are you doing?" he started to sit down at the front edge of the boat, he looked sad, and exhausted. He let Eric sit in his previous position, as the Ranger was sitting on the railing, with his back to the water. For several moments we didn't speak but a gently nudge from me convinced Eric to speak to the doctor, " I'm sorry about Billy." he said looking at Alan, who merely looked at him with a pained expression on his face. He gave a painful, yet small sad smile as he spoke to the teen.

"Do you know what I said last to him?" he asked looking at him, shaking his head, and he sighed, " I said you were just as bad as the people who built this place. I agreed with the ranger there, and for a moment I truly did hate him for that." he said sighing, as he looked away, a bit tearful if my eyes didn't play tricks on me. A slight breeze was felt from behind Luke, as he leaned his head back, letting the cool breeze remove the humid, hot air radiating from my body. Alan continued, "Which wasn't true, but he just young, and…" he trailed off with a flip of his hand. He looked a bit tired, but Eric continued to listen to Alan, as he started to say something that really surprised me, Eric just listened, learning more about the man.

He held up two fingers, " I have a theory of about two kinds of boys." he held up the two, as he continued, "Those who want to be astronomers, and those who want to be astronauts." he sighed looking away as he lightly laughed about something, and he went on with both the teen, and the young park ranger listening intently as he gave a small piece of advice, and expertise from his time. " The astronomer, the paleontologist gets to study these amazing things from a place of complete safety." he stopped as Eric seemed to click something together, "But then you never go into space." it seemed like a wise tone that made me blink in surprise, as the conversation continued.

"Exactly, that's the difference between mention, and actually seen." and Luke finally entered his own connection," The difference between touching it, and imagining it." as Alan agreed nodding his head, and he spoke, " That's what Billy wanted." he sighed as he went quiet, and Eric seemed to look down in thought until a strain of light hit him in the face, as he looked up and smiled at the sight. "Dr, Grant!" he said looking at what he was looking at. Alan looked up, and looked amazed, while the Ranger seemed to look over his shoulder, and twisted around to get a good look at the sight. It was truly a rare moment on this island.

A massive Brachiosaurus, as its hide was a light green, and its massive neck soared over us, as it ate, the sauropod looked down at us in surprise. It started to follow us, as more herds around it seemed to spot the surprising human craft in the water. Luke whistled surprised at the sight, "Would you look at that." he said smiling at the sight of the massive dinosaur as it seemed curious at the sight of a group of humans floating in the river. More Brachiosaurs heard the surprised hum of the dinosaur that seemed to spot us, as a few more came walking towards us.

A few Ankylosaurus were on the bank as they seemed to roar in bored at us, and they seemed to watch us curiously as the massive dinosaurs behind them continued to walk toward the river where the group watched the amazing sight. I heard Eric speak, "You something Dr. Grant." he said quietly, "Billy was right." and I gave him a smile, "There are times when I've seen sights like this, maybe just maybe Hammond did do something right with these animals." as the massive herbivores stomped towards us, as the vibrations seemed travel into the water, and the hence the boat.

The boat continued to travel by the dinosaurs as they, roared curiously at the group of humans, and for the next several hours the whole group seemed to enjoy the peace, and quiet as the afternoon turned to dusk. Luke knew certain dinosaurs hunted at night so he eyed the riverbanks watching for movement. He placed his hat on his head, and got ready to load his rifle, and Eric seemed to look at the ranger curiously, " Just a precaution Eric, carnivores love the night." and that was he needed to say to keep the teen from asking why,.

Luke continued to watch the river banks, as Paul seemed to turn on the light that still worked within the pilothouse on the boat, as it gave a little light to the entire boat, increasing visibility somewhat. All we could here was the running of the engine, until Paul suddenly stopped the boat, as he said, "Listen!", and I listen waiting to hear something. A single jingle caused Luke to cough out in surprise, as the Spinosaurus was around here!" Oh shit!" he hissed out, and he aimed his rifle to the left river bank, as the jingle got closer, and louder.

Everyone was afraid to even breathe as the sound came from around a bend of trees! Luke breathed in and out of his nose quickly as the adrenaline of facing the monster was only moments away, and the others were all too scared to even make a sound. As the boat rounded the bend, and then piles of steaming dirt seemed to make Luke gag as he placed his shirt over his mouth. The others seemed to know what it was, and they sprung, "Quick! Find it before it stops ringing!" Alan said jumping into the piles of Dinosaur crap. I felt sick, the smell was just plain horrendous! It was unsanitary, and thing must've had diarrhea! "God damn it reeked!"

"Eric stay on the boat, Luke come help us!" Amanda said jumping with Paul, as they went to the nearest pile of crap, and the ranger just shook his head as his muffed answer came, sarcasm hinting in his voice, "Ha! Your fucking kidding to think I want to stick my hands in beautiful, clean, dinosaur…**shit**?" I laughed very annoyed at the prospect, "That's great, I must comment on that." and Eric merely snickered, apparently realizing that they would smell when they got back. Amanda merely looked at him, and spoke, "If it weren't for my son, I would've spoke my thoughts about you, and there not pleasant." she hissed as her hand descended into the crap of the ages.

Still Luke then remembered something from Ian Malcom when he heard from a few employee's there, and he thought it was the right time to say it. " I'll admit this Mrs. Kirby. " he looked at were with a smiling expression as she merely looked at him, "That's one great pile of shit, that your digging into." I laughed as Eric seemed to have a heart attack, as he tried to stand straight, laughing too hard. ( **Couldn't help put in that line from Jurassic Park.**) Finally after a few moments digging around Amanda shouted, " I got it!", and Alan appeared to answer the phone, but I didn't pay much attention as Eric pointed, "Look out!" and they all looked up at a certain Ceratosaurus appeared looking down at the three, as my rifle shot up to ready myself if it decided to look at them as a meal.

Luke held his breathe as the carnivore seemed to smell them were a massive pile of crap was in front of them, and it instantly looked up, as I swore the thing had its mouth closed like when you found something nasty, and it was on the tip of your tongue. In this case the carnivore seemed to groan as the smell was horrible it gave off a low throaty growl as it walked away, not interested in something that smelled bad to it. Luke, and Eric looked at one another, and at once started to laugh their asses off! I had tears in my eyes as the sight was too good, and so unexpected!

As they walked back, I had to comment, "Wow, you guys smell like shit, you know that? Because that carnivore thought you were!" I laughed so hard that I nearly fell to the deck, as Alan grunted walking to the waters edge, " I hope you wash your hands before eating anything now." I said remindingly as he snarled at me, "Shut up." and I laughed as the three seemed to wash themselves of the dung. Oh this was a funny event, that needed to occur more often.

Soon, the three washed themselves, and the boat begun to drift down stream, and soon thunder was heard, and that made me feel edgy as flood waters meant a fast current, and the water levels rise quick! Thunder crashed, and lighting lit the dark sky, as rain poured onto the boat, and I muttered, "Summer Rains, you can never predict them." and the boat cruised down the stream, in the now calm waters until the wind started to pick up slightly.

End Part One of Chapter 8.

**Continues in Part 2 of Chapter 8.**

**Poll Results, and they were a one sided win, and here are the results.( Drum Roll, sound effects please)**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex - 10 **

**Giganotosaurus - 3**

**Carcharodontosaurus - 3**

**Well there you have it, it appears a New Tyrannosaur can be added since the original two adults from the Second movie can be put in, with one dead from the spinosaur, with an elder Rex put in. Its plausible to do so, since I will.**

**Also since I added a special thing for the Ranger to do, Luke will raise a TYRANNOSAUR HATCHLING!!! Hey you voted for it, and now the hard work begins with this movie line ending, and adding the raptors, the egg, and that new tourist, eventually.**

**SO that's That, and the polls will close soon, so any more would nice buts this was all I needed, so thanks for voting, and I'll get started on Chapter 8 Part II, ASAP.**

**So once again, the Winner is the T-Rex, the chapter where the Rex will kill of the Spinosaurus will be called, "The Revenge of Tyrant King.", not a bad name right. If you want a better name, then PM it to me, alright? Part 2 is when the chase with the boat, the Spinosaurus, and the raptors come for the eggs, and then from there its all with the raptors. Hope you'll enjoy this part since I need some time to adjust the movie plot line, and I intend to keep the original since I will only add a small chase scene, and from there its all the same in the movie, so I got work to do. Please note I am taking my time on this, and so please don't Pm me about the speed of release of chapters, since i have a few other stoires to work on, and their chapters do take time, along with my classes. So please don't complain about it, thats all im asking from you readers.  
**


	9. The River Pt 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys its been a while since I updated but I had some major set backs due to my classes at my school, and as well as mental blocks on the story. Apart from that time is my enemy here, as I have about two to three weeks before my summer vacation begins so when that time comes, there will be a few more updates for this story so don't be too alarmed as I HAVE NOT given up on this fic, so please be patient.**

**Also I decided to add a few flash backs, as some will be gory of when the compound was destroyed on a stormy hell like this, you see some insane like signs of look as the cold water takes its toll on his body, I'll also add some thoughts of his life without a family as he never really remembered anything after the crash, so be prepared to see some emotional breakdown in what I have in store for the young man.**

**Oh on a side note, be warned that the RIVER WILL NOT be the same as in the movie, so no complaining about that, so if you have a problem then don't read, I don't need to deal with crap like that alright? Do me that favor if you could…**

" _Chapter VI: Part II "_

The rain from the thunder storm was really pouring down, as thunder cracked the silence. The lighting flashed blue, and white as it lit up the river where the boat continued to travel down. Luke sighed as he pulled his hat down, trying to keep the rain from out of his eyes. It was really annoying to have the water going down your face, when looking for predators nearby. Thunder boomed again, as the boat continued to drift, since the flood waters would be able to push them enough for now. I saw Paul, and Alan discussing about the satellite phone.

"Turn off the power! We maybe got enough juice for one call. Just don't call the U.S Embassy, they won't do a damn thing !" he shouted at Grant as lighting cracked the dark skies, but the ranger was looking at the teen as he seemed to see something in the water. Lightly running over to him, he looked down, "What's going on Eric?" Luke asked as little fish or small amphibian like creatures swam towards the boat. The ranger looked carefully from what direction they call from.

He ignored me, but he called out to the others, "Hey Guys, c'mon here, look at this." he had his head turned to the others. Rain dripped of his hair, and head as it steadily came down harder. Luke scowled as the rain dripped into his jacket from behind his neck, the cold water had sent shivers down him. It was not the time to get cold in the rain. A wind slightly picked up to further increase my annoyance. "What are they?" asked Amanda as she peered from behind us.

"Small fish, give or take a school or two." I replied, as the school swam underneath the boat, the way the water reflected them, it seemed like they were swimming away from something up river. Looking out over the water, the ranger saw nothing that was a threat to them. Maybe the boat spooked the fish? Yeah right, something was coming from up stream, hopefully it was one of those crocodiles he had seen before. The ranger again dismissed that theory, as the deinosuchus were in another part of the river, way past the bird cage, more near the swampy parts of the island. This was something else.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" asked Paul, he was slightly confused at my thoughtful expression, and Alan seemed to think along the same lines of me, "Luke, are there any predators in this river?" the man asked a bit fearful as he eyed the shore lines. "Don't bother Alan, the deinosuchus's are on another river, whatever's coming is large enough to scare a large school of fish out of there wits." I signed clearly bracing myself for a sign, as something was there, and I had not a clue in what it was. "Hey Alan, use the phone, I get the feeling that were not able to call again for a while." my voice was full of seriousness, and whatever was coming from up stream, would be here. That much was true, and Alan seemed to think a moment, and decided to call the person that he could depend on. I heard him begin to dial some numbers, but something made me get my rifle aimed at a spot directly in front of him the boat.

Narrowing my eyes, as my breathing seemed to be the only thing I could hear, the rain hit the water, and the ranger saw some of the water begin to rise, slightly but he saw it. Lighting flashed, temporally hiding the spot of water, as the whole group seemed to pause as if a bit blinded by the sudden flash of bright light. Eric saw Luke freeze as if something made him scared, no he was totally scared shitless as he saw his face. Slowly walking up to him, his gun was shaking erratically and his face was pale white even in the dark he could see fear across his entire face. His eyes were wide, and staring. His breathing was so loud, that the young teen could hear it, as the quickening beating of his heart increased.

Luke managed to shut his eyes as the lighting cracked, and he saw a flash of white, and blue from behind his eye lids, as they opened the ranger nearly had his heart give out in an instant. A sail stuck up from the water's surface, slowly cruising towards them, and Luke instantly felt like Chief Broody from JAWS, he swore the theme of the song could be played right now. His heart pounded as the icy touch of fear, and the monster from hell was coming to them directly! The Fucking dinosaur could god damn SWIM! He mentally screamed in disbelief , and in absolute horror. What else could this Spinosaur do, fly! Luke mentally shouted.

Slowly the sail seemed to get closer, and closer as the realization dawned on the Ranger, it was stalking the boat. If the river could conceal the dinosaur's vision then likely the boat from underneath the water would be idle for a massive unaware prey item for the carnivore. Hell it was likely the dinosaur saw the boat as a massive herbivore lazily enjoying the water in the river, and it was coming straight at them! Slowly turning around the rain hit my hat, dripping from the brim I managed to shout to Paul, and the others, "Get this fucking boat started now!" the others seem to look up from what they were doing, and turning to the river, the ranger aimed his rifle at the sail of the dinosaur, the barrel roared as two shots rang out of it. The bullets whizzed through the rain, as a trail of broken water seemed to form in the air as they hit the sail as blood seemed to shoot off into the air. Though it was quickly washed into the river. The sail suddenly went under, as the Ranger swore, "Oh shit, just great." as he skimmed the water with the rifle going left, and right.

A sudden whine of an engine broke me from my gaze into the water, as Paul was attempting to start the engine as it gave a pronounced whine again. "Hurry up Paul! I have no idea of where this thing will attack from!" shouting to him as Amanda fearfully watched the sides of boat, her eyes went from left to right, and Alan was waiting for his call to connect. Eric seemed to get the idea of staying inside the cage behind me, and he seemed to be looking for the Spinosaurus as well, and the whole group seemed to have their hearts racing as if in marathon. For several moments all that the group could hear, and then a loud roar caught the attention of everyone. "Got it!" Paul shouted as he rushed to the pilot house.

He floured the craft as it rushed forward, with a roar as the engine was put into full gear, Luke felt the boat move quickly, and his eyes never left the river as then a mound of water behind the boat that made him rush to the right of Paul, and begin to aim at the dinosaur that was lurking underneath the water, and I breathed deeply holding my breathe to aim at the monstrosity that was chasing us. The boat was fast but not too fast, as this was meant to cage large animals not outrun a monster predator larger then the craft itself. The Spinosaur was catching up to the boat as it was moving to the left of the boat as the mound of water seemed to get closer every second. Luke looked up, and he swore again this time clearly agitated, the river was getting a bit more crafty now.

"Paul hard right! Hard right!" my voiced shouted to him as the monster came from the left side of the boat, and the bend of the river made a sharp turn at the end of it. Paul saw this from the pilot house, and yelled out, "Hang on to something!" he jerked the boat as the river made a right bend, its current was slightly getting faster, Luke looked back at the bend to see the said veer in the water to turn effortlessly as the predator must've hit so rocks as part of its body smashed to the surface as its upper back became visible to everyone. The monster came straight at us again, and I realized that if it wanted to get us easily, it wouldn't earn an easy meal. "Paul, make a zig zag motion!" he looked at me as if I were insane, and I had to shout to get this to him, "Make slight zig-zags to make it use more energy to catch us! Tire it out fast as possible!" then the answer hit him as the sound of my rifle went off as the sail got closer, it was only a few yards away!

As Paul directed the boat to create zig zag movements, he seemed to know what he was doing, as Luke had to think he actually knew how to drive boat maneuvers, but he watched from the front, leaning over to see the mound of water go left, and right for it to strike at the hull of the boat. Looking back at the river, Luke saw rapids ahead, and they appeared to be quick, but it would be a bit bumpy, "Hang on! There's rapids ahead, brace yourselves!" my voice shouted to them, as my hands went to the railing, as the boat approached the white churning water.( **A/N: I know this river isn't matching the movies but bear with it, as this won't continue forever, alright?**) The craft hit the rapids as the shallower, yet faster water made rocks, and other gravel scrap against the bottom of the ship, as the metal was hit with screeches, it made everyone wince as the sound racked our ears.

Looking back my heart raced as the mound of water seemed to break as the whole upper body of the predator reared up, and roared as its body was going against the current of the river, and it roared right at us, as lighting flashed white, and blue mixed with thunder. The sight was a scary yet amazing, but the Ranger felt his heart give out a few beats as the monster came again. It just would not give up! Looking around on the craft, the group was in rough shape from the river. Amanda was clinging to the railing as if death would come if she let go. Alan's face was one of controlled fear, as he had a slight scared expression, but he was scared shitless.

Paul was in the pilothouse trying to keep the boat steady, and Eric was in the cage holding onto the bars within it, trying to hang on with his life at stake as well. It made the Ranger think if they couldn't cause the monster to get tired quick, the engine could give out on them, as he wasn't sure know if the fuel would hold up at this rate. Fuck why did he get such horrible luck, as he looked ahead trying to see anything that could hinder them or hopefully the Spinosaurus. Luke then saw objects in the water that made him swear out loud, "Oh you got to be shitting me!" in the water ahead due to the storm, logs, debris, and other suck things littered the water line.

Seriously what the hell did I do to deserve this! My mental question thought as I yelled to everyone, "Hang on, there's debris, Eric brace yourself its going to be bumpy." looking at him, he nodded to me, breathing in and out as his adrenaline pumped through his body, readying him. Rain whipped into our faces, as the wind howled around us. I felt the warm rain drench me, and I had to bend to ready myself as the boat came closer to the debris in the water. Crack! The debris hit the front of the craft as it shook violently, the Ranger held on as the endless flood of wood, and other things blocked their path.

Looking back, the Spinosaur was gaining ground on them as the surge of water seemed to be renewed at them, "Its going to ram us!" at the current rate of things were going, the thoughts were racing through me, and a crazy idea came to me. If we couldn't get through fast enough then someone needed to stall it, or just make the engine kick into high gear to plow through it though it was unlikely to help enough. BOOM! The entire boat lifted forward! "What the** FUCK**!" the ranger screamed mentally as his body was jolted forward to the railing in front of me!

My hands gripped the metal bar as I looked back to see the rest of the group screaming, and what Luke saw caused him to lose several heart beats as the entire boat was being lifted by the head of the Spinosaurus into the air! Gritting my teeth in frustration the ranger did his best from his angle to shoot the reptilian monster in the head, as several more shots rang out, the dinosaur roared in rage as he abruptly dropping the craft with its head to shake its head to clear away the pain. Paul gunned the boat forward to get away from the predator as we went through the river, and the ranger meanwhile looked ahead to see If anything else was ahead in the river. Luke saw nothing but the rising raging waters from the boat, and predator ripple across the river. There were muddy banks, covered in trees around them on the port, and starboard sides.

Panting my eyes darted over the river to see the monster carnivore underneath it but it was too murky for me to see anything! Eric meanwhile was looking through the bars of the cage trying to aid the ranger in trying to locate the Spinosaur, and he got out slightly of the cage for the river creatures. The teen looked back at his father, his face was full of exhaustion, with his mom cling to one of the cages bars, and Alan was slowly trying to dial a number so that someone could help them, but the constant shooting, moving, and water was taking its toll on the man, along with the phone.

The rain, and thunder pounded them mercilessly, as another loud boom rocked their eardrums, but the ranger was looking in back of them, to the left, and right with his weapon at chest level, he was panting as he was putting a lot of energy into giving the group an early warning if there was the slightest change in the river. The boat plowed on through the black water, as lighting lit up the area of a flash of blue, and white. BOOM! The entire boat lifted up as dinosaur hit the hull of the craft, and everyone felt themselves lift several feet into the air!

"Oh Shit!" Luke swore as he felt himself lift, and he reached for the railing to get himself some stable footing but due to the slick surface of the metal, the ranger slipped! He fell face first into the floor of the craft, as a yelp of pain came from my lips. Luke coughed as he felt his lungs let loose the air from the impact of the fall, and he felt something warm drip from his upper lip, he placed two fingers on his upper gum to see red stain his fingers. He spilt his gum when he fell into the hard, cool, metallic floor the river craft.

Getting to his feet, he saw Eric getting to his feet, as he must've slipped but he was alright, Paul was still standing, steering the boat left to right as he attempted to wear down the super predator, and Amanda was panting but alright. Alan was fine as well, if not slightly scared and winded from the latest hit from the massive carnivore. The ranger looked around, but the entire river shown no sign of the gigantic predator, and that caused the ranger to slowly move along the edge of the boat's railing.

I felt my lungs steadily bringing in air into my body, as my fear was spiking but I had to search for the monster within the deep of this river, and sighing deeply I pointed my barrel near the right side of the boat. I would slowly go around the railings, to see any sort of movement underneath us, while tracking anything that would come from further ahead of us. It was a constant battle of my sight in the river, and ahead of us, it was so difficult to keep the fear suppressed, but that fucking cold feeling would not go away!

"Watch around for him." my voice cracked slightly but the group heard the ranger wince from his injury to his mouth, as blood leaked down from his teeth, and gums onto the deck of boat. The ranger wiped away the crimson color off of his mouth, and took a deep breathe. My eyes scanned the black water, but nothing gave off the impression the Spinosaurus was around, but that was shit in a large barrel, the thought came to me grimly. The engine still roared as it made the ship go down the river. A bend came into sight, as it was possibly the largest width of the river as natural would allow.

I looked over my shoulder to see Eric had climbed out of the cage, to likely help me in searching for the spinosaur, he realized just as myself with this amount of width any side of the boat was fair game, and I needed an extra set of eyes to help me out here in this situation. Taking a deep breathe I calmed my heart beat, slowly trying to stay focused, as the cool rain whipped at the boat, the wind howled past my ears. Lighting flashed, and thunder roared over ahead. The entire boat lifted to the left, as it titled!

The monster emerged as it smashed up from the bottom of the river, causing the teen near me to suddenly skid towards over the railing! "NO!" I shouted, as my hand gripped his arm, and then the ranger yanked the teenager backwards toward the cage, I saw him grip the cage, the next thing I felt was the black water of the river cross into my sight.

"LUKE!" Eric screamed as he knew the ranger just put his own life at risk in saving his own! He felt horrified that he wasn't fast enough to hold onto the cage's side, and now he practically **KILLED** the ranger! Alan reached out to the gurgling mass of water as the boat was swung around by the massive reptilian, he reached out in attempt to reach the now surfacing ranger, but he missed! "Damn it!" he cursed out loud as the remaining group could watch in sheer terror, and grief as the ranger came back to the surface, they saw him look around clearly terrified, Amanda, went to Eric, to see the teen clearly helpless with him kneeling to see his brother, friend figure prepared to be torn apart, because of him!

I coughed as my face was brought back to the surface, my whole body was instantly flipping out, as my head whipped left, to right in to where the boat was, as well searching for that giant monster that I was in the water with! My arms kept me afloat, as I saw the boat to my left, and I felt my face freeze with the blood that was running into it. The boat was a good fifty yards from where I was to their location, and that meant I had no chance of survival, if it was a race to by water. "Oh Shit!" my voice trembled as the coldness of death was practically radiating from me, as the water was nonexistent from my view. The mound of water surged near the boat, and then I felt a courage form in me, as if one more person was to die, it would have to be me. No more civilians dying, especially that family.

I looked up at the rain, as my hat was now idly floating behind me being held by a string tied around my neck, as well my gun was in my left hand, so I tried to get it over my shoulder, as quickly as possible as time was against me, and the survivors that would make it, hopefully was my mental prayer for that. Sighing probably for the one last time I had, my eyes then narrowed as I started to splash around violently. My hands slapped, pounded, and used my arms to create as much noise my body would allow in the water. Thunder boomed as the surge of water stopped, as it appeared to look in my direction, my view at water level, it was definitely seeing a free meal. "C'mon you ugly mother fucker!" I shouted slapping my hand into the water, palm first. I looked back to see the shore, it was only a good twenty yards to where I was seeing.

"C'mon you asshole! I'm right here!" slapping the water again, the predator swam after me! I broke for the shore, my arms digging into the water, as I panted, desperately trying not to become tired, the shore was about fifteen yards away! Looking over my shoulder, the spinosaur was halfway to where I was! "**OH FUCK ME**!" my body redoubled as I close my eyes, fearing when I drowned it would be quicker then anything else! Hyperventalating was on my doorstep, as panic kicked in! My arms then froze as something hard hit my hand, looking up the shore was in my face!

Grinning weakly I pulled myself up, and to see if the predator was coming after me, it was coming alright! All sixty fucking feet of it! "C'mon you dumb fuck, right here! I'm right here!" as my foot stomped into the water indicating I was there. My knees crouched as I needed the right time to bolt, as I wanted the predator to keep its attention on me, and not go after the ship again. My plan would hopefully work, just not too well enough for me to become shit when it craps me out of it eventually.

Breathing quickly through my nose, everything was on this timing, everything, nothing would stop this, the dinosaurs eye's were clearly visible as came with fifteen yards of me, I yelled this last insult at it, "C'mmmmmooooonnn yoouuu BITCHH!" the head burst through the water as I ran, as the spinosaur roar in rage as its prey was getting away, it tore through the trees after the human ranger. Lighting cracked, as Thunder roared as the chase begun of prey, and predator!

The ranger ran for his very life, as he pushed, jumped past, over logs, plants, water, anything to run from the monster of this island that killed of his friends, the roar of the predator drew his attention as his body shook every time the thing got near him, thunder boomed as he remembered all of his fellow employees being ripped apart!

**_(Flashback)_**

_The Spinosaur burst through the protective fencing near the compound as the lighting short circuited the generator, the staff ran to the vehicles to get away from the monster, the building would offer no protection from the rage of the beast of hell. Luke ran to the forest where he would be able to hide some of his fellow employees but when he reached the edge of the forest, a gigantic shadow loomed over him, as he looked up to see the Spinosaur charging._

_The Clawed feet knocked the ranger over to a tree, as he clutched his ribs as they burned. They were bruised but not broken, then the screams started followed the roar of hunger as he watched in horror, his friends were all being thrashed around, and being devoured in front of him!_

_He saw his friend Matt screaming in the jaws of the monster, as it puts hand to snap the man in half as if he were a rag doll! Blood, intestine, and bones littered the ground in pool of blood, A truck started up, but the dinosaur smashed the front part of the truck into tin foil! A crumpled lump of metal was remaining with blood leaking out of it, as if crying in horrible agony!_

_"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" he whimpered as tears streamed down his face, but the carnage continued on, and on. One person was plucked as he sped for the tree line, only to scooped up by the narrow jaws, he screamed as the spinosaur swallowed him alive, and the muffled scream of death was heard as he made his way into the bowels of the monster that ate him alive._

_He clutched his head as he attempted to shut his eyes again, and tried to block out the screams, but the roaring, moans, they would not go away! He watched in almost insane like look crossed into him, as this night would never END!_

**_(End Flashback)_**

I smashed my way through the undergrowth desperate to stay alive as the monster predator was crashing its way through trees, the bark snapped under the pressure of the its gigantic feat, and weight. I even hear its breathing as the hot smelly air came from behind of me! From the heat, it wasn't too far apart!" Oh shit, shit, god damn it!" my voice roared, as I attempted to jump over a massive log. I grunted as my feet lifted me over to the other side, but as soon as the ranger hit the ground, the angle was a small trench leading into a deep pit of a valley, the mud merely shot the ranger forward as he felt his knee sprain as soon he slid.

My world was a spin, as my body slid, slides ways kicking up rocks, slamming into branches that caught into my side, my cry of pain shout from my mouth as my back slammed into a wall of rock. Looking up there was a small wall of natural rock extending for about a mile if it were likely. Panting my felt my rib flare up painfully. I coughed up blood into my hand, as I stared numbly at it, not really comprehending my surroundings anymore. The rain washed away the crimson stain off my hands. I could feel the warmth of my blood, and the cold ness of the rain as the two merged to go into the earth. I coughed violently before I stopped panting, trying to get air into my tired body.

_**Thud…Thud…Thud…**_

The steps of death came into my feeling as my knee was twisted, sprained, and I could not escape death anymore, I guess it was time to face this insane gigantic lizard from hell. I could remember the day it was first born, small, but still dangerous.

_**(Flashback 2)**_

_I saw the scientists all jump like a party of gossiping girls who told secrets(A/N: Not being sexist here.) I could only sigh a bit annoyed at their reaction, this was their first experience as seeing life being born. Them playing god with prehistoric creatures. I guess it was a fate of irony as some of humanity loved god, while others seem to think otherwise. There was no such thing as god when man first appeared, just survival, and nothing else came before it._

_I looked down, a bit agitated as yet another predator was being born into this isle of chaos, with us as some potential food when it was large enough, "Which was not too long way." my mind thought scowling slightly. The lab was now full of screams, as the new Spinosaurus emerged from the ostrich sized egg, give or take the size difference here. I walked forward, with my hat titled forward so that the other employees gave whisperings, of the rangers here on the island. Saying guns were necessarily not wanted here. "Bullshit, if we weren't here then they would've died already." my frown was visible as I approached the now lone cage of where the new predator was as a hatchling._

_The baby dinosaur was a light purple, and was a little less shorter then my forearm, and its head was the size of my hand, if an inch shorter at most. The snout was a dark red, and its sail was only an inch or two high of its back. Its tiny jaws growled at me, which was a tiny squeaking noise, smiling a bit, it was slightly cute as it tried to bite my hand playful, it seemed it liked to give nips. As my hand lay on the edge of the cage, slightly flicking its nose whenever it got close to bite me. I flinched when my finger was bitten down on, "Ow, you little bastard." I muttered annoyed, as my finger was finally rescued as I pulled it away, The little shit could bite! "Hopefully you won't eat me one day." I chuckled as the little hatchling actually was excited when my fingers came close to the cage. It was playful, only slightly as I sighed again, when a keeper came into the pen…_

_**(End Flashback 2)**_

I laughed painfully at the memory, the little shit was now a giant, and IT would eat me. I guess the irony is that whatever wasn't small enough to get you, was now in the past, and I was a side snack for him now. "Fuck." I coughed again as my rib was clearly fractured, due to my deep breathes going in and out. Wincing as my only remaining leg pushed hard enough for me to be back against the granite wall. Looking down, my vision wavered as the flickering blackness came into play.

_**Thud…thud…**_

I looked up to see the gigantic monstrosity walking towards me, it smashed two trees apart like twigs, it shook its head in annoyance as it growled, to see the monster stand over me was a hell beyond anyone would ever imagine. Looking death in the face, with the teeth of blood was just compelling to capture anyone's attention. The putred breathe hit my senses, as it smelled like crap, raw, rotten flesh.

The Spinosaurus looked at me for a moment, as it lowered its head to see me, eye to eye, as if momentarily curious, though it wouldn't last too long. My eyes were slowly closing, as I mentally, and physically prepared myself for the most extreme, yet likely shortest hell I'll ever now. Sighing deeply, tears dripped from my eyes as I silently cried, there was no hope for me. Not even Jean would not be able to save me this time. Jean, the raptor grieved over her stole clutch, and I promised that I would get them back.

I was saddened as my death would likely affect the pack in general, but the scene of Jean having tears in her eyes as the dinosaur's felt pain, maybe love, happiness, all were still unimpressionable through talk, or speech like humans did. Slowly I felt the courage to stare right at the massive eye of the predator, and I cried still when I spat at it, one last insulting joke before I was done for, " Choke on me **bitch**." I spat at the skull, to which the dinosaur reared up roaring as it prepared to swipe me in its jaws. My eye's widen as the jaws of death came closer, by seconds I felt as if nothing mattered anymore. Jean, I was sorry to die, Eric, he would be happy with his parents, I held no regret for me saving his life. It was my own job to get these people away from the island. Billy I hoped he lived as I never said sorry, so I would take that to the grave for me. Everything was slowing down for me as I spoke to no one in general, " I guess this is the end for me."

_**CRACKK! ZZZZZZ**_…I looked up in shock to see lighting streaking towards a tree to my left! It struck the tree with a sizzling crack, as it fell over. The Spinosaur roared in panic as fire lit the bark of the superheat wood into an inferno, the fire hit the dinosaur right in the face. It screeched in agony, as a grin formed on my lips. This continued for several seconds until the predator stalked away, shaking its massive shoulders roaring in annoyance, and pain.

Luke felt himself hit the ground, as he felt something drag him to his feet, all he could hear was the soft humming noise of a raptor, "Jean." I whispered quietly as I fell into blissful unconscious.

_End of Chapter VI…_

**Author's Note: Well this is it for this chapter, thank you god almighty. Now as for the whole lighting strike thing, it was pure chance that it would happen so I just added that in there to make it look like he had some luck. Lucky for him I made that happen eh?…**

**Now for the next chapter its going to be the run in with the pack, with the ranger among them, and well I'll also write on in after when the group leaves. Overall it won't be too big of a chapter, as I'll try to extend the dialog between the two parties. Still it was a hell of a time writing this out, due to my pressure in other stories, as my Exams.**

**So don't worry I'm not abandoning this story as somehow some retard got the IDEA SOMEHOW in his head to do that. Man seriously I need a little rest, even writers have their off weeks, and such. I just ran into mine alright? Now I have to plan the WHOLE T-Rex thing out now, real fun huh? Well hope you enjoyed this so far, as there is still a HELL OF a lot more to come…Oh I'll also answer any questions from the review, and post them into the next chapter, so by all means throw questions at me…**


	10. Hopeful Goodbyes

**Author's Note: Well here is the end of the Jurassic Park III movie (thank god), and basically all I'm doing is just going to write Luke meeting the group again, a couple shock reactions before the raptors show up. There Luke will give them the letter to Hammond, and from there well who knows, I still got to do the Egg thing, plus you'll see in what Luke gets from Hammond, it will be a life changer for him.  
**

**So after this, I'm deciding on making Luke receive an unlucky egg from a egg stealing dinosaur that tries its luck with the raptors, and from there I might add in a few side adventures. Though its just planning at the moment.**

**Enjoy the chapter…..**

**_(Recommend you play "God Help Me" by Rebecca St. James, inspired me in this chapter, look it up on youtube, with trinity blood)_**

**_Chapter X : "Hopeful Goodbyes." _**

Luke felt cold, that was the feeling he could only feel. There was nothing else to say, but pure chilling to his bones. After swimming in a river, running drenched in the rain was a big factor. Add the filth of mud, and other things he was colder then the north pole. At least that's what he thought. He could barely open his eyes, all it was a blurry vision, his eyes couldn't make out the shapes.

He saw trees or something, as thunder boomed in the back ground. He felt the vibrations as his body became hyper sensitive, the numbness followed next. He couldn't think all it was cold, numbness, hell he new he had hyperthermia, there was nothing else that he felt so close to death. It was one of his deepest fears, death being so cold, freezing fear that you saw nothing but darkness for the rest of your time. If there was time for him now.

The ranger felt his lips quivering as his core temperature was dropping unbelievably fast, his body convulsed as the muscles desperately wanted to keep his body warm, and alive. It wasn't helping as the storm was relentless, the rain kept pouring onto him. Nothing but the cold water dripped onto his back, neck, and face. It was hell, agonizing waiting for his end.

In an attempt he desperately wanted to see the forest again, to see Jane, anything but this dark void behind his eyelids. He clutched his chest, as his feet pulled into a feral position to keep alive, but it was useless. Unless he dried off quickly he was going to DIE!" Well this is isn't the first time he met death in the face." he chuckled feverishly as he remembered the times he came so close to death, about eight times all together including the crash were his parents happened.

It was impossible to survive forever, it was inevitable for human's to die endlessly through many things including hyperthermia, attacked, murder, suicide, being prey, disease were part of life. Now I was going to be part of the death cycle daily. Whimpering he was weak, he tried valiantly to save others but he always failed horribly, hell the survivors from the plane crash slowly died off due to his actions or his previous employees. His friends eaten by a monster the size of three to four school buses. Could he get past death this time?

His mind wandered to Jean, he wanted to help her in getting her eggs back, but with him dead, she would either lose the scent of the humans, and her eggs would be sold into some genetic freak petting zoo or something, though he laughed painfully at the petting zoo thing. Maybe if the raptors were large enough they would kill the keepers. The thunder boomed again, as rain whipped at my back, with the wind sending dangerous chills into my body again.

He often wondered if this job was worth it now. He did his work by protecting, and watching animals that were extinct for hundred of millions of years, it was supposed to be a job for him to get away from the world, instead it was the job of a life time. He valued everyday knowing he could die anytime, and anywhere it was just a sad cycle that appeared daily in nature, Human's were no different as well, in cities that cycle is viscously wrecked, civilization was a key role in why sometimes man was never meant to be so smart.

Shivering the ranger felt his own heart slowly winding down, he knew that he was going to die, his tears showed his one true weakness, death in the face was a bitch to face, and he wanted him. Warm tears leaked down across his cheeks, why couldn't he pull through, could anything save him at all, opening his eyes, more blurriness, yes it was a sign that his time was over. He cried, the ranger that was so kind, stern, and yet helpful was crying. He wasn't ashamed of it but he knew others would always see him as a weak person.

His breathing quickened even more as his body tried desperately to the end, keep him alive, his heart increased the speed of his blood throughout his body, he whimpered again in pain. His joints locked, and froze violently, as he felt water drip onto them from his pants. Next his sprained knee was violently throbbing as he felt something press over it, it hurt like hell. What was next, seeing some god next.

Luke was never one of god or religion, he knew for a fact that no god decided his life when he was living. Every person had a choice to decide, not some predetermined fate or destiny, that was bullshit. Every person used his or her own will, skills to live everyday, fighting off death to see the afterlife If there was even a place.

Luke never believed too shits in it, god to him was something to blame, not an entity that created everything. Everything had a reason, he survived many times, as he never thanked god in anyway that was important. Maybe luck at times but nothing else.

Sighing his body temperature dropped again, he knew there was a limit for the body to stop trying to warm itself up. His lips trembled as he felt so delirious now, death would be inevitably quick, and thankful. The ranger's head was in a blur as images of his past, present, and no impossible future. He wanted to stay, he wanted to live, wanted to live with Jean, the other raptors.

Continue to defy the possible, live with raptors do more. Continue protecting these animals from the outside world. Now however those wills he wanted were now gone, soon he would be too. Maybe death would be instant, as he now thought he could've died now.

He waited for the cold to consume him, but it never did. After what seemed hours, the ranger felt a warmth near him. Was it possible that hyperthermia could make your cells feel warmth while dying from the cold. Hopeful, Luke wanted to stay in the warmth, he seemingly went to grab at the spot but his hand just flew dumbly into the air. However the warmth spread all over him, his hips, legs, even his chest, and head. His face was being breathed on, by warm air, he pulled into the hottest part.

He felt himself open his eyes slightly to see a breathing armored chest in his face, as he curled into it. He felt so tired, as he slept.

Jean watched her human pack member twist and whimper as she ran through the raining jungle. She needed to get her injured, sick pack member to the rest, the raptors knew when something was cold, and near death. Jean needed the others as she pushed herself to either drag the human or let him get onto her. She called for help as the other members of the pack came running to her position. She sat a good quarter of a mile away from the nest, and several raptors came to her position.

She saw about three raptors, as the rest guarded the nest. A cry of pain came next to her side, as the human twisted, turned, and cried as she smelt the tears streaming down his cheeks. The raptor knew that instantly the smallest member needed to get warm as she knew when the storm could drop another raptors temperature down low enough for the whole pack to warm the sick member up. She sniffed the ranger as he shivered, and convulsed.

Looking at the other raptors, who sniffed the condition of their human member, one was stiffening as they smelt the larger predator on him, and so wondered if he escaped from the larger predator. Though Jean hissed at them, as the member's body was slowly starting to stop breathing.

The raptors all got onto their haunches, as they placed their bodies onto the smaller pack member, one was on his legs, two had their heads lying across his mid sections, while Jean wrapped herself around his head, and put her head onto his chest, slightly underneath his chin. For minutes nothing was changing to which the raptor whined pitifully for something to happen.

Growling angrily that nothing was happening, the raptors pressed themselves as tight as possible, Jean herself trembled in fear of losing their youngest pack member, they all felt some joy and a sense of calm tranquil peace with him around, if that presence was gone, most of the raptors would be cold, and seemingly sad.

Jean snapped her head back in surprise as a hand suddenly landed on her neck, it was the human's hand. She hummed happily as she placed her head onto his shoulder, as he shifted. Jean was humming contently as his hand was on her neck, naturally he was gently rubbing her skin, she saw him open his eyes. He barely opened them, as he curled into her chest, he then went to a sleep as the raptor kept an eye on the rhythm of the chest going up, and down. The smaller member of the pack, was supported by his pack, as he drifted off into sleep.

**(End Song)**

-------------------------------- Morning ------------------------------------------------

Warm, and light. Those two things his eyes saw, and his skin felt. It was comfortable, and he felt at ease in where he lay. Luke fluttered his eyes, as the sun's rays hit him in the face, causing him to sit up in annoyance. The ranger rubbed his forehead as last night he remembered the Spinosaurus, the chase, and lastly Jean. Looking over his shoulder she was resting against him, trying to keep him warm. He knew that he was on the verge of hyperthermia last night. Once again he owed the raptors his life again. It was like a cycle of him being saved, and returning the favor.

Looking down at his feet, two more raptors were sleeping there, a male, and another female. Smiling Luke was shocked at how far dinosaurs went to protect of their own, it was beyond mind baffling for sure, he attempted to move but a sharp pain made him bite his lips viciously. Blood dripped from the bite from his teeth as his knee was sprained and slightly out of its socket. Sucking in a giant air of breathe, his hands lightly went to the knee cap.

"Fuck, this is going to hurt." muttering quietly, gritting my teeth, my hands forced the knee cap back into the socket with a pop. Luke grunted painful with his mouth close, as he breathed to try get back some feeling into his knee. Trying to calm down, and my breathing woke up the raptors around me as a soft humming noise was near my left ear, as a warming sensation was on it as well. Jean was blinking tiredly as her head was on my shoulder, Luke smiled as he gently rubbed her snout. More humming was followed, as the other two raptors shook, yawned, and slowly got to their feet.

"So you all have a pleasant night? I sure did." rolling his eyes in sarcasm, Jean merely growled at my tone of voice, to which Luke merely chuckled as he attempted to stand on his two feet, the Alpha female raptor stood beside him, and leaned into him as if asking for help, graciously the rangers arm was over the back of the raptor as she lifted them both.

Luke felt his legs to be like jelly, but it was expected he almost outran a Spinosaur, swam a marathon, and possibly had the most physical week of his ranger career on the island. To him that seemed quite impossible as everyday was physical, but he had more pressing matters to do now. One was clean his gun so he could use it, and two find the survivors, and get the eggs back from them. Knowing the raptors they knew where they were.

Sighing deeply, my rifle was on my lap, and the ranger needed to drain out the barrel. Pulling the chamber back, the clip came out with some murky water dripping beneath it, scowling Luke was just annoyed as he put his lips to the back of the chamber, and sucked the water towards him. A mouthful of water was incredibly nasty, as mud, rocks all went into his mouth. Coughing the ranger spat them out in a hurry, oh the taste was like something his old chef used to make at the compound a year ago. "Well no more shit clogging that hole up." sighing happily, though he chuckled at his own joke, the wording was a bit off.

Luke went to his clip, that was settling on his right thigh, he looked inside of it, bring it to the sun, he saw a half an inch of water. Sighing he hit the side of it against the tree he was against, water shot right out of it. Continuously shaking the clip up, and down for a good three minutes, the Ranger was satisfied that the water was out of the firearm, water, plus bullets equaled a night mare if you shot the water. The sun drifted into his eyes, the Ranger merely put his hat on, and loaded his clip into his now semi-dry gun. It would fire, hopefully.

There two raptors near me, one was Jane, another was a male, they were listening for what appeared to be other raptor calls. Sighing the Ranger made his way over in between them, speaking softly, and calmly, "I'm going to look around ahead, I'll be fine." Jean merely nuzzled his arm in contempt on his staying, smiling the ranger rubbed Jean's snout, "I'll be fine, you'll find me or them before I do." The raptor chirped a bit deeply as he went off into the bush.

He knew the river lead to the ocean, and the coast so far, as he smelt the salt water, but where the group was, he had no clue. For all he knew they were on the coast, and signaling to a boat. It was a fact they couldn't leave the island with that old ship they had.

Looking he searched for tracks, or any sign of human presences, if they didn't make it to the ocean would they take to land? The ranger was skeptical but something in his gut told him to search for them on land, though the fate of the hatchlings was riding on this, so needlessly to say he was nervous if he didn't find them before they got rescued off of the isle. A wind breezed against his face, the warm feeling was good as he smelt the salt from the, ocean? Luke was mildly surprised that the ocean was over a small little hill, as he could hear the waves, and the occasional seagull squawking happily. Sighing, he was in a small clearing of sand, with the hill behind him, in front of him was the jungle.

Luke looked down to see a small stump from a dead tree, shrugging he sat down on it to relax for a few moments. Sighing he waited for a little bit, checking his rifle again, he needed to make sure that there was no water left in the clip or the barrel, but he noticed something to his left. The ranger was surprised to see two raptors covered in the bush, to his right the rest of the pack was there, crouched waiting for something. The ranger saw the raptors eye him, he was the bait it seemed. "Oh shit, they found the group." whispering a bit shocked.

It was apparent that the group was heading in this direction, if the raptors were setting up an ambush, they seemed to follow him, when he was searching for a bit, Luke guessed Jean must've thought he would lead them to the group, though out of sheer luck itself. Sighing the ranger held his rifle against his left shoulder, and spread his legs to get comfortable, with a smirk he would give them a surprise to see him alive, and well in front of them.

The ranger waited, he didn't wait long for him to catch Eric's voice, it seemed they were just behind the bushes in front of him. He heard the teen's voice, "Listen, that's the ocean!" scrambling was heard as the group came running into the clearing, to see the ranger of Isla Sorna waiting for them. The whole group had mixed reactions as the ranger slowly looked at them, and grinned, "Yo, you miss me?"

"Luke! Your alive!" Eric said shocked, hell he felt like he wasn't responsible for someone to die, it tortured him until the Spinosaurus attacked them again. "How did you survive against that thing?" asked Amanda as she had her hand around Eric pulling him close to her, "It takes a lot more then that overgrown iguana to kill me." the ranger laughed with amusement. Though Alan was a bit curious, "Luke, why are you here waiting for us." the ranger merely stared flatly at the man, before he smirked.

"You still have that bag with the eggs. You can't leave Isla Sonra until you give them up." normally Paul would've been silent, though the coast was over the hill, and the ranger told them they couldn't leave until they gave those things there eggs back. "Are you going to stop us? Letting those things getting here, as we speak or something." it was an odd moment for the man to be arrogant, maybe he was desperate to leave. In all to the ranger Luke was laughing quietly.

"Me personally Paul?" he shrugged a bit relaxed, "Well, you have a raptor's eggs on your person, I might try anything but they might try." glancing to my left, the raptors knew with that glance, the ambush sprung as Jean as a male raptor leaped in front of me, hissing at them menacingly, all the other raptors quickly surrounded them. Now the ranger needed to be careful, as Jean would likely kill them or he would at least attempt to stall her.

"They want the eggs. Otherwise we would've been dead already." Luke heard Alan say to the group, he was scared to hell, as the raptors hissed, growled, as they took the higher ground above the clearing of sand. Just then the male in front of the ranger chirped as a lone female, Jane walked to the front of the group. Luke felt sure when Jean passed him, he got up as well, and kept his rifle at waist level, just in case if things got a bit violent. He wouldn't shoot the raptors or the survivors, it was a precaution if he had to resort to get the eggs, or stall the raptors.

The group of four were surrounded by the angry raptors, as the hissing continued, Alan recognized this, they weren't being submissive to the larger foe here. He said shakily, "Get down. She's challenging us." the four human's lowered to their knees as Jean stepped forward, angry, and searching for her stolen clutch. The Ranger was walking opposite with his rifle drawn, though he merely kept silent with a stern gaze at the four.

Jean watched the group as they lowered in submission to her pack, she smelled her eggs on them, she would get them back. Her golden eyes went to the lead female of the group. A light colored female she suspected that this female took her clutch. Hissing she sniffed the sides of her head, she hissed angrily as she wanted her clutch back.

Luke watched with uncertainty as Jean sniffed Amanda, it was likely she though another female wanted her eggs. The ranger wasn't keen on raptor intellect, he heard Alan, "She thinks you took the eggs." Paul attempted to get his wife behind him, though Jean roared at him, as he stumbled back. Now the ranger was certain that the alpha female thought this was like her pack, the female controls the lower ranked males. Chucking silently it caught the attention of Eric, as he desperately looked at the ranger for help, but Luke remained serious as he watched the confrontation continue.

Jean continued to smell Amanda, he would've guessed that the raptor were showing some sort of deal, if she gave her eggs back her pack would be unharmed, hopefully Luke added as after thought. The alpha female growled extending her jaws, as Amanda was clearly angry, and scared to the bone. "Give me the eggs." she whispered, as he now saw Alan who had them, as the raptors all started to get anxious, as they growled, and hissed at the survivors.

Looking at the paleontologist he pulled out some sort of chamber, or something to blow air into, the ranger was mystified as what in the hell that was. Amanda put the eggs in front of her, as Jean smelt them, they were unharmed, to which she hummed contently softly. Alan put his fossil figure thing to his mouth, and blew into it. Raptor calls came from it, as most of the pack cocked their heads back, some were angered as they hissed, growling, and snapping at them.

"Wow." was the ranger's whispering comment, he noticed a blue male ready to pounce, but Jean snapped her jaws in a command to the group, she appeared to be listening, it was some sort of roaring sound she couldn't place, as Alan made a whistle whushing sound from the bone color figure he had. Though Jean again growled at the other raptors, she wanted her clutch back, hissing slightly she picked her egg in her mouth, as a blue male came next to her to get her other egg. She growled threateningly at him, as he backed off, she turned her toward Luke, who apparently was surprised.

To him, it appeared that Jean wanted me to get her egg, smiling the ranger shouldered his rifle, and came over, and gently picked up the egg. The other raptors ran back to the nests, as Jean and him were the only ones left. "Its alright there going back to the nests. Get going, before Jean changes her decision." my tone was playful but wary of the said raptor to his left. She wouldn't leave until he did.

Eric, Amanda, and Paul all got up, and moved towards the hill, but Alan remained behind to talk with the ranger. "Alan there's a brown envelope in my bag, give it to John when you reach the states." he nodded a bit tired he unzipped my backpack, and pulled out the dry letter, thank god was the backpack was water proof. He put the envelope in his own bag, as he sighed as he looked over to the ocean. A man was waiting there with the military.

"I guess this is goodbye. It was nice knowing you Luke." as he offered his hand to the ranger as he smiled at the man, "You too Alan. Hopefully we see each other soon hopefully not too soon, unexpectedly off course." the man laughed as he sighed walking onto the beach, Luke frowned, he longed to leave, but he had a responsibility to the pack, and to the island.

Luke felt a nudge against his shoulder, he saw Jean next to him, with her egg in her mouth, smiling he rubbed her snout. The raptor hummed happily as his fingers traced her skull, carefully rubbing over her reptilian skin. "Lets go home." the ranger said sadly. He would always be indebt to Jean, now it was time to press forward, and see what else the island could throw at him.

Both Ranger, and raptor walked to the jungle line, and from there they traveled back to the nest, where the next challenge wo_uld come soon._

_**End of Chapter X :"Hopeful Goodbyes"**_

**Author's Note: Yes no more movie line, and from here on out, things are going to get good. In the next chapter its going to be the start of Luke getting the egg of a T-Rex from an Egg Stealing dinosaur. There he will take care of it for a few weeks. In about two or three chapters the egg will hatch but not before Luke gets something from John in the next chapter to change his survival on the island.**


	11. An Unexpected Parent

**Author's Note: Well Okay, now that the movie is out of the way, now I'm going to get started on the T-Rex egg Luke gets, and well lets say he'll meet grandmother Rex in this, but not realize it.*_laughing_* I know that for some reason, I feel like I'm losing my touch in this story, so don't be a bit surprised if you see some uncommon words in paragraphs or me switching views sometimes.**

**Oh as well, I know for a fact everywhere in the world today has some sort of cooler or warmer day then usual, so Isla Sorna is going to have just one day in the Sixty degree range, just this chapter only, and it goes back to hot all year round. I had to have this in place so that Luke gets the egg from a sluggish egg stealer as we all know the Troodon, sneaky bastards too.**

**I will have the egg hatch this chapter, due to being in the Tyrannosaur nest for a good six months, pending on what the period for an egg to hatch is not relatively known for the T-Rex, so six months is my guess, if I'm wrong sue me, get me the answer as it help when I edit it later on. Personally writing an extra two or three chapters with the egg waiting to be hatched is rather boring for me anyways, I'll explain more at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Well that's that folks, enjoy the chapter.**

_Chapter 11 : "An unexpected gift."_

It's been about three to four weeks since the survivors left the Isle. During the time, thankfully for the ranger, the time was peaceful, and calm. He welcomed the lack of work to get people off the island alive. The raptor's were also tending to their nests more often then ever. Luke wasn't keen on how the raptor's tended to their young, he wasn't a scientist, more along the lines of survivalist.

He watched the two weeks seemingly drift by, it was awkward in how time flew while on Isla Sorna. The ranger himself was slightly busy when he wasn't hunting with a party of raptors, though their kills were the manly smaller dinosaurs, like the Tronodon, or the pesky compsognathus. Luke scowled annoyed at them, as one of the little bastards bit him in the ankle, when he was slicing their throats for a clean kill. He was limping, when he returned to the nests.

He knew if he didn't put some alcohol patches, and some medical tape on it, it was bond to be infected by a virus. The ranger was not someone who wanted to be sick out in the bush. The thought of being weak was a dinner bell to all carnivores, even the raptors. He wasn't too sure if when the pack was starving would they view him as food. Jean wouldn't he was certain, but he couldn't be too careful, then again it was all skeptical in his mind. So he eased off of those thoughts. They were his only friends, or whatever type of family on the island.

Sighing he went next to Jean's nest, and laid back against a tree, enjoying the warm breeze, he took out his backpack from the covered vehicle in the brush. Closing the door he attracted one of the raptors, a female who walked with him to his surprise as he lay against the tree. Lifting his left pant leg, he saw the good inch sized bite on his foot, the bone that stuck out. "Little bastard." he grumbled as he winced from the movement.

A bite on the ankle of any animal was a blow to the movement, he wouldn't be able to run as fast, more like fast walk, with a slight limp. Also the turning ability to move left to right was also hindered. Luke merely sighed again, as he looked for the patches inside of his bag. He moved around some candy bars, his stomach growled a bit at the sight of Crunch bars. Shaking his head he found the patches. The female raptor was a bit curious in what was in the object the human member of the pack had. Sniffing her snout went head first into the zipped open entrance.

Looking over Luke had one of those weird moments on the island, "You know there's a saying. Curiosity killed the cat. Be thankful you aren't a cat." his voice was full of amusement as the female raptor snorted, he saw Jean in the corner of his vision seemingly eye the other female as if watching her behavior around him. He sneezed as some sort of butterfly fluttered under his nose, the sudden noise caused the female raptor to tumble away from the bag, as she tripped over her own feet.

The female raptor yelped a snarling series, as she fell on her side, this caused the ranger to laugh at loud in sheer amusement. "Well, at least mother nature has a sense of humor." he chuckled at the sight of the raptor being startled by the simplest of things. First Jean with his voice, and now the sneezing, oh man what was next.

The ranger's laughter caused the pack to seemingly calm down even more, as some began to nap, by curling into circles. There was a pair of raptors near every nest, the sun was high in the sky as it was hotter then an average day. So the rest of the day was to lie down, and enjoy the relaxation.

Sighing, Luke began to place the patch onto his wound, dabbing it carefully, he placed it briefly on the exposed flesh, "Ow! Shit it stings." he cursed as he breathed in deeply, and calmly as he could. After a moment he did a few more dabs onto the wound, the smell of alcohol was available to all of the pack as some merely sneezed at the scent. Jean herself growled as she got up, and shook her body of sleep.

Walking over she hovered over the wound on the human's leg, she came to within a inch of it, and began gently in what Luke's mind, blowing onto his wound. It wasn't the first she did this, smiling he reached up, and scratched her neck, gently to thank her for doing that. "Thank you, Jean." softly speaking to the alpha who to which merely leaned into his hand. Sighing days like this was still unimaginable to the outside world for the ranger, no one in the entire world would be able to do this, and survive.

Jean continued to breath her warm breathe onto the wound, as Luke dabbed the bleeding wound again, and the pain was remarkably less, he smiled as his other had was scratching the border of the jaw, and throat of the raptor, she hummed happily as she started to sit against the ranger. Luke was a bit strained to support the weight of the female raptor, her head was underneath his shoulder, as he scratched her skin.

Luke often wondered, should he open a raptor spa, he would make the popularity of raptors increase, he chuckled again as Jean hummed as his fingers worked their magic. The ranger wasn't too gifted at giving massages to others but apparently he had an effect on dinosaurs, who knew. Sighing he found the medical tape, and retracted his other hand from the neck of the humming dinosaur.

Jean merely growled, wanting the feeling of content to come back to her, she shifted her head, to rub the side of the human. She dug her head into his clothed ribs, she wanted her neck relieved, as she never had the length of her arms to get into the irritated skin.

Luke sighed smiling as he felt Jean rub against him like a cat, to which was odd as weren't dinosaurs related to birds? Oh hell he gave up understanding in how dinosaurs acted around human's a long time ago when he first arrived to the island. Placing the white tape, he firmly wrapped it around his leg, two times as the wound wasn't too serious or deep for the matter so two roles of tape would have to do the job. He also needed to conserve the medical supplies if he had a real problem. Like a broken leg, finger, arm or any extremity of his body.

Cutting the tape with his knife, he taped to one side to the other, as the glue held the medical supply. Sighing he still felt the nudges as Jean was getting impatient, smiling he used both hands to gently go up the raptors neck, and scratch at spots were normally a raptor wouldn't be able to reach. The result was the purring, or humming from a very relaxed raptor. Luke noticed the other raptors look up to see their alpha under the fingers of content, he stuffed a laugh as a male came over to his right. The ranger guessed raptor were along the lines of jealously as Jean seemed to hog him in a way.

From there the rest of the three weeks passed, everything was good, there were no hunts attempted on the larger herbivores, thankfully for the ranger as he seemed to guard the nests more often as half the pack went hunting themselves. Luke knew that if the pack caught less and lesser amounts of food they would be starving, so he primarily snacked on his candy bars, or the occasional water bottle he got from the compound when he was able to leave. However the biggest surprises of his time on the Isle would be life changing as soon as the ranger found out.

**(Present Time)**

I yawned as sleep wore off as my eyes blinked to a misty which was rare in the island, morning. Rolling my neck, I felt it crack with pleasure, man did I hate having a stiff neck in the morning. Beside me was Jean was she slept peacefully on her nest. A male raptor I slept against as he was the latest consumer to my seemingly unofficial dinosaur spa. "Well at least the night was fine." my voice yawned again.

The jungle started up with the occasional call of a bird, the sun was peaking through the mist, it was unnaturally cold, almost comfortable for me though it was a wonder on what the weather would affect the dinosaurs. Some weren't even built to design a sixty degree climate for the matter, so it would be interesting to see some sort of enigma on the island.

A snort resounded from my right as a male raptor shifted uneasily in his sleep, and his tail hit my shoulder. He appeared to be having either a bad dream or just a good old heaven like hunt. Starring me as the bait, think sarcastically, it would be a question of who survived in a hunt. Me or a lone raptor, it would be the most dangerous experience second to the Spinosaurus, though I tried not to think of me verses Jean in a death match.

My breathe came out in wisps as the cold air met my warm air leaving my lungs, as I stood up, stretching my legs. My ankle was healing as I barely had an limp in my walk, sighing my back stretched, my bones cracked with relief as the joints were locked. Looking around the jungle was quieter then usual, though the birds kept at it with their chirping, a headache in the making.

All the raptors were asleep still as the cold weather seemed to get to them, none were showing signs of getting up, hell they seemed to be in a deep sleep from the cooler weather. Now I was starting to get slightly chilled, and the prospect of starting a fire was all too tempting now, if the raptors were like this when normal weather hit, then hell majority of the dinosaurs must've been like this. Shivering, my uniform suddenly felt a bit colder for my liking. Scowling the ranger looked around the nest for some rocks, to create a small fire pit.

Looking around there were some good sized rocks, to which I happily gathered. There were some long oval shaped rocks that could create width, and length when I needed it, and there were tall rocks. In all there was a small pattern of tall, long, tall, long rocks around a good seven foot circle. If it had to be a size, a balanced fire was fine, too small it made no difference, too big, and the amount of wood would just be insane to feed it.

Sighing I now needed fire wood, really dry wood if the mist was some indication of how wet the island was. I guess my knife was to be in play to cut branches, but then again it was a bad idea. If I used my knife, then it decreased my chances of survival, it was always best to use other objects you could find, so another trip to the compound to find kitchen knives would be in order later on when the time was available.

Sighing, looking in the perimeter of the nests, Luke found thick logs he could carry back, but he would need an excellent fire starter, gasoline would be more then plenty, he would need only a palm full if necessary. He placed three thick logs holding up against one another, and then he added the smaller sticks in the gaps. When that was done he went to gather more wood, the more wood he had saved him a trip to the jungle when all the dinosaurs were up.

The location of the fire pit was more inclined to my hidden truck, as I knew that smoke inhalation was bad for dinosaurs, natural wood or not, choking to death was a fucked up way to go. Deciding that I searched also for a good sized stick, so that if I caught meat, I could stick it into the flames to roast it, wonder how Jean likes her meat. Crispy or well done, laughing lightly under breathe. Sighing now was the fun part, gasoline, man's worst or greatest invention, it saved us, but at the cost of the planet. Oh well no harm in using a palm full for the moment.

Going to the hidden SUV, the spare gas container had a guide hose for it to go into the tank, and I needed a slight dip over the wood. The smell of the liquid was sickening to his stomach, as it caused Luke to gag slightly. Apparently In-Gen was too cheap to buy American gas, this was Costa Rican gasoline, if the refinery had something to say about the smell. Man did it make him gag. Sighing to regain composure he dipped the gas for a moment, as a tube full landed in the center of the pit. "Perfect." the ranger said as he put the gas down, far away from the fire.

"Okay, Luke. Just put the lighter into the inferno, and pull back before you burn in hell." saying to myself, though the sarcasm was present in my voice. Wiping my forehead, I pulled a lighter from my bag, as it was a black color. It also had a small lion symbol, probably the manufacturer. Shaking it too see if there was fluid in it, there was, plenty to the relief of my heart beat calming down finally. Pulling my thumb, against the metal igniter, I rolled it back. Several sparks came from my first attempt. Sighing annoyed, again I did it. More sparks, "C'mon you piece of crap." saying tiredly at it.

On the third try, the flame came to life, but it licked over my finger, causing me to yelp slightly. "Ow! Mother fucker that hurt man." speaking painful as my mouth covered my slightly burnt finger. ( Note: anyone hurt by fire has my sympathy as well as my own finger for that matter) Sighing once again I had to calm my head down, as my heart was beating from the pain the flame caused. Going into the timer bundle with in the interior of the logs, the lighter opened the flame as my burnt finger lit it up. The bundle with the gas instantly caught aflame, and the who pit when up in a firing cracking noise.

The gas burned instantly as the wood went dry from the heat, and the fire instantly lost its intensity in a matter of minutes, and it came to regular camp fire. "Yeah, fire baby. Oh fuck yeah." sighing revealed as my hands went to warm themselves. Soon the smell of cooked wood hit my nose, and man was it good to smell some sort of technology, I wondered how the first human's felt about controlling fire, and man did it feel great. My life went up in some ways after all, though how would the pack feel about fire in general.

Jean snorted as she smelt some sort of scent. It caused her to be instantly awake as this was nature's only predator she had a remote clue about. Fire, it was a natural instinct to flee from it, as it caused her to snarl in surprise as she saw a bright orange ball in front of the human remember who was sitting still. He seemed to be happy at the flame in front of him.

Luke saw Jean instantly snap to her feet, as she hissed at the fire, and he merely smiled as he spoke softly to her, "Jean relax. It's just fire, it can be controlled. Just calm down, it won't hurt you, unless you go in it." laughing a bit at the end as Jean walked over to him, shivering slightly, as she came behind him hissing angrily at the fire as it cracked as the flames burned the wood. It would be awhile before more wood was added to it, and fortunately for Luke, he had enough fire wood for the day to last into the night.

Smiling at the raptor behind me, my hands reached out to the neck of the female, as she seemed to press against me, with her eyes watching the fire pit as if it were a Spinosaurus. Gently stroking her snout, my voice was calm, playful, and honest, "Jean calm down. You won't be hurt by it, unless you go into it. Please relax." my hands soon caused Jean to hum a bit pacified though she looked a bit wary. As long the pack didn't freak out about the fire, maybe they would move near it to warm up.

Jean watched as Luke stroked her snout, she knew this danger but he seemed to be at ease around it, she would trust her sight, but remain on her instinct to watch the one thing her kind feared. At least the ancestry of the raptor knew that fire was a dangerous thing to hunt around at least.

I sighed tiredly, as my back was against Jean's side, and leaning against her was no problem for the raptor to support my weight. She merely shifted for a moment before putting her head onto my left thigh, as my hands rubbed her snout, and head comfortably. She hummed in response as the morning was getting brighter. The temperature was rising with the fire's help in the clearing as the raptors all yawned exposing their jaw's, as they seemingly hissed at the smell of smoke, but with their alpha, and their human member not bothered they seemingly got a little closer to the warmth as they woke up from their sleep.

Looking at the raptors walking over, though they were a good six feet away from the fire, they had to warm their bodies, it appeared that if the weather dropped to fifty here, then hell all the dinosaurs were dead. I worried about the eggs, but they seemingly had nights, and days were the adult raptors had their bodies covering the nests. Hopefully none of the eggs would be affected by the cooler air. Every place on earth had a day where it have a weird day, and this was the one time of the year that Isla Sorna had something below seventy degrees.

My eyes drifted around as the raptors seemingly circled the fire he created, it was a shocker to see some of the raptors shift comfortably, as they kicked up dirt, as it was a sign they enjoyed the feeling. Shrugging my eyes wandered to the jungle, I had to watch the nests carefully as the adults were trying to get up, though deep sleep was along the lines. Hopefully there wouldn't be something too active during this weather. A shuffle among the bushes to my right caused my rifle to shoot up quickly.

A few bushes, and under laying ferns moved a bit too quickly for my liking, as I looked over the clearing. Whatever was on the perimeter of the nests, it was coming closer, and stalking the nests. Jean merely blinked, and sniffed as she shook her head, trying to get up quicker, as she saw Luke rise to his feet.

My eyes were on full alert as something was moving, I didn't know what it was, but it was quick. Glancing to my left, and right, there was some small growling, and squawks, I had a feeling it was going to be something I've seen. The brush near another raptors nest, that closest to the forest shifted, as a small head poked out, and it made me groan annoyed. "A Troodon? Oh hell no." the blue bastard was sneaking its way to a nest, not on my watch. Aiming my rifle, the Troodon plucked an egg out of the nest! Two shots cracked apart the silence in the forest, as it bolted with me right behind it.

Snarling, my teeth were clenched, as the rage of an egg stealer was burning in me again, this little shit was going to be either shot or stabbed when I caught him. Panting the Troodon screeched in fear as the ranger tore after him, jumping over logs, and drifting among the ferns trying to keep the human pursuing it confused. Sadly the ranger was not in the best mood to give up lightly.

My legs burned as the injury on my ankle flared up, logically I had to stop, but I wouldn't. Having an egg taken on my watch was not going to happen, having another grieving raptor like Jean was not a sight I wanted to see again. The carnivore kept running quickly, but in this cool weather it had to slow down eventually, so my legs kept up the pace of chasing this little monster through the bush.

Grunting, a branch hit the left side of my face, scraping it violently, as I felt some moist feeling going down my cheek to my jaw. I wasn't stupid, it was blood, hopefully the cut wasn't to deep into my cheek, as a resounding snarling in front of me, somehow after running for who knows how long, there was a series of trees, and overgrown roots blocking the Troodon's escape, he was too big to get under the trees, and something startled the ranger as Luke saw not one but two eggs on its person.

The smaller raptor egg was in its mouth, though it now dropped it, as it growled at me. The other egg was huge, if there was a word to describe it. It had to be half the size of a loath of bread minimal.( Note: This is the estimated size of T-Rex eggs.) The egg thief was having a hard time in handling the load as it strained to carry it, while at the least in this cooler weather.

The dinosaur was a good two and a half meters tall, two meters long, so he had the advantage of height over me, though weight, he had that too. At least I had the hunting knife, and the rifle, though would he stay still for the shot? It was not likely the Troodon would, so carefully placing my gun down, on the side of me. Breathing in my body was tensing up, ready for what I was about to do, my hunting knife came out of my sheath on my leg hostler. The blade glistened as the sun came across its plating in the mist. My eyes were focused on the egg stealer as he moved to my right, and I went to my left.

We circled each other, my eyes never flinched when he hissed or growled at me, the Troodon didn't stray to far away from his meals, he wanted me either dead or driven off. A trapped dinosaur, a carnivore trapped in a corner was not a wise decision, though I questioned whenever was there a time I didn't have a smart decision." Lets go jackass." saying to him in an angry tone, as my knife came to chest, the blade pointed at the dinosaur as he hissed at my voice's sound.

The Troodon lunged forward as my foot inched closer to him, he screeched as he charged at me, exposing his semi-sharp teeth. Instinctively my free arm defended against the teeth, as it ripped into my sleeve, gasping, my legs entangled the carnivore's own, as we fell into a pile of claws, knives, cursing, and screeching.

"Shit, this guy is strong!" my mental voice came out, as my legs tried to get over the Troodon's back, but the trashing dinosaur was kicking at my legs, and stomach, as it claws caused me to hiss out in pain. I felt my clothes being ripped by the troodon as I was able to get an arm around his long neck. He screeched as my arm held his held underneath my shoulder. I would snap his neck if it killed me or pissed me off enough. With an idea, my legs wrapped around the torso of the dinosaur, as my muscles began to squeeze him, just like a python from Africa.

The troodon was hissing angrily as he bit, scratched, and basically clawed at the human that pinned it. Its chest was rapidly clenching from the pressure, it suddenly let out an raging roar as it bit down hard on the arm of the human.

"**OW! FUCK**!" my left forearm was in the jaws of the damned lizard! My right hand held the knife, as I tried violently shaking the jaws off my arm that held his neck, and had the dozens of jagged teeth thrashing my skin, and muscle around. Gasping my rage came over to a boil, as my adrenaline in my body kicked in, as the tail of the dinosaur slapped against my back, hard as well. Pointing the knife downwards, it plunged into the chest of the dinosaur as I heard the tearing of flesh along with flow of blood pouring onto his jacket.

My stabs were frantic as my muscle was being torn to bits under the jaws, and my voice was shouting." Get! Off! My! Fucking! Arm!" my voiced echoed into the quiet jungle as the sound of our fight was echoing all around the clearing. It even woke something up, and that something was coming towards the two oblivious combatants.

Snarling, my knife in a fury kept stabbing the chest, arms, and shoulders of the troodon, as blood leaked behind us, both mine, and his. He was on top of me, as my knife slashed his neck, as blood leaked onto my face, as the rolling contested was going back, and forth. My ear hit the ground as something vibrated to make me open my eyes in fear.

**Thump…**

**Thump…**

Two giant footsteps were coming in my direction, sweating I looked over to see any upside down pair of eggs, gritting my teeth, the foot steps were getting closer, and more intense as it meant one thing to me. Either Death or a curious herbivore, and I dear god hoped for the second one to be true. But something of past experiences of foot impacts made me think one thing, a sail. One big nasty spinosaurus coming to investigate the blood, and noises. Not so great in my mind!

Now scared Luke desperately stabbed at the egg stealer as its jaws were locked around his arm still. He punched at its head, shoulders, anywhere to make release his arm.

**Thump…**

The foot tremors were getting really close now, a little too close, as the ranger finally yelled, "Let go of me!" he stabbed the Troodon in one of its eyes, as it shrieked in pain, as it let go of the rangers arm, rushing the he got his rifle over his shoulder, and ran to where the raptor egg was, and put it in his pocket, he had a chest pocket, and it would fit for know. He also grabbed the larger egg, and darted into the bushes near one of the overgrown trees.

Panting, I winced as the pain racked through my arm, looking briefly the wound had exposed my muscle underneath my forearm, and my hand ached from moving it, so possibly a joint fracture or bone for the matter. I was screwed either way, I needed medical attention, to which was at the SUV, and add to the fact probably a Spinosaurus was coming to within ten feet of him, again. Sighing deeply I looked to the sky, underneath from the brushes. The sun shimmered through the canopy to me.

"What did I do huh! What fucked up curse is on me eh?" whispering vehemently at seemingly nothing, oh the isolation was getting to me now, oh why the hell was this happening to me. The egg in my hands nudged for a moment to my surprise, and shock "What the fuck?". A loud roar made me think away as the roar was familiar, hell it was too familiar. The sound was just in the next set of trees!

**Thump…**

The trees to the left parted, as a deep breathing came from an animal I had to blink to see if it was truly there. "Well I'll be damned." I whispered shocked.

A massive Tyrannosaurus Rex, way larger, and heavier then the one the Spinosaur killed off a month or so back. Hell judging from the roar( **think of the second T-Rex in the Lost World, where Rollin shoots the lone Adult. Watch the movie.**) it had to be female, a mature one to be in fact. Oh my heart just felt thankful that something possibly could take on the other massive nightmare that stalked these woods. If there was one dinosaur I could stay with, it was this species, smart, easy to fool, and rather majestic in a predatory sense anyways.

The female spotted the half blinded screeching Troodon, as it thrashed around, the female was rather sleepy to Luke's sight if the loss of blood didn't affect him. The T-Rex's head was down further then it should've been, as it's eyes were half lidded, it seemed hungry drove the big girl here, her tail went from side to side slowly, clearly all classes of dinosaur were affected by the cooler then normal weather, well good for him in a way.

Rumbling the female lunged at the pinned free meal in front of her, as her jaws clamped down on the smaller animals body, a sickening crack was heard as the spine of the smaller prey was spilt in two. Luke winced as the Tyrannosaur swung her massive head back, and forth. Blood poured from the wounds, and leaked onto the ground. Luke gagged slightly as the breathe of the T-Rex was making him about to purge his stomach. "Seriously get a breathe mint woman." whispering lowly with my bad hand clenching my nose.

The massive predator looked down in his location! I had to punch myself mentally as Tyrannosaur's did have good hearing, oh why the fuck did he not remember this now! The female pondered in what the strange sound was, she was fully awake, as she rumbled, and walked off into the jungle, leaving a partly relieved, and scared human ranger with two eggs.

I felt my body relax, as a deep breathe came from my lips, as the jungle seemingly went quiet again. "Man. What a wake up call." as my legs got me on my two feet. This was an active morning, I thought annoyed, as blood dripped from my wrists, and forearm. I had to get back to the nest, and return the raptor egg, however the other I had no clue in what the hell it was? What species lay in it, and what should I do with it?

Sighing, a cough came from my frame, as I made my way back, slowly to the raptor's nests. Making my way through some bushes, a raptor came in front of my face, causing me to jump, "SHIT!" my voice yelped as I fell backwards into a log, as it braced my fall, I was facing upward with my two legs hanging on the log. Jean looked over the log curious in why the human was on the ground, as I groaned, "Don't do that again please." getting up, the raptor chirped at me, as she saw my wounds. Probably asking if my arm was hurt badly. Looking at the female I merely sighed, "Nothing too bad. A few alcohol patches, and some medical tape would do." hopefully, I added lamely.

Sighing again, my legs shook in exhaustion, opening my chest pocket, I got the egg as Jean merely sniffed at it, before nudging my face, probably a thank you from the rest of the pack, as another female appeared behind her. It was the mother of the nest, smiling I gently gave her the egg, with my palm open, she took it from my hand with her mouth. The female raptor crooned gently as a thank as well. "Your Welcome." my answer to her was smooth, and honest. Jean stood with me, as the other female left for the nest.

The ranger coughed violently, as his body shook from the early morning adrenaline, walking slowly, he had an arm around Jean, as both made their way back over to the nests, slowly maneuvering over logs, or around fallen debris. Putting his hand through his hair, Luke was tired, which was funny as he just woke up about an hour ago. Still another problem hit him home, what was the reason for the other egg. The young ranger wasn't too keen on keeping an egg warm in this environment, hell what type of egg was it? Was it newly born, or had been in a nest for days, weeks, or months. Hell was there a mother? He wasn't in the mood for a rampaging mother looking for her clutch. He wasn't in the right mind to be a parent, wanting or not to be.

"I hope theirs no custody issues for who claims the child." my voice was tired, as the nest came into sight, the smell of burning wood made my day again, as if the raptors were wary of fire, maybe other dinosaurs would be wary when hunting or feeding in the raptor's territory as most herbivores were never in the dense forest region of the island, hopefully.

Sitting on a rock near the fire, I felt the revealing heat warm my body. The logs were burning a clear orange, yellow mix. A good sign saying the fire was burning perfectly. I had to sigh, as the egg was in front of my thighs near the warming fire, if the mother wasn't tracking it, then well, why not hatch it. Better be alive then dead in the cold, was my thoughts on the fate of this mystery egg, a rather big egg. However my arm, was flaring up, and sighing, my jacket went around the egg, as I unzipped the overcoat, and wrapped it around the egg, next to the fire.

Frowning a bit, I knew that wasn't enough for the egg, but my arm needed attention before I could anything for the egg at all. Getting my bag, my bad arm was cradled to my chest, as my good arms pulled more of the alcohol patches, hell it would sting with the variety of wounds my wrist, and forearm suffered. Wincing at the pain, I just flat on put the patches over the wounds, there was little time for dabs like a smaller wound, so the stinging, searing pain would have to be fought with a bit of will power.

Jean came over as she smelled alcohol again, she could see the human member grimacing as the pain shot through his body. Sitting behind him, the young human leaned back into her side, as he spoke, "Thank you Jean." She sneezed as the white red patches were tossed into the fire, that scent always made her sneeze violently. "Bless you." he spoke chuckling a bit.

I laughed a bit as the patches went into the fire, it caused Jean to sneeze multiple times, as the wetness hit my shoulder, apparently she was rather angry with it as she growled slightly at the sight of the patches. Sighing the white medical tape went around my whole forearm about three times, if the tape were wrapped less pathogens would have a field day in my blood stream. The remainder of the roll of tape went around my cut on my thigh, as a precaution if things got worse for me. Sighing tiredly the empty roll of tape had a small cardboard center to which went to the fire as well.

"Well at least the fire wood isn't going to run out. Now about junior over there." speaking curiously about the egg that was wrapped in my cotton jacket, as it kept me a bit too warm but my body was used to it.

I knew for a fact that eggs were surrounded by compacted dirt or dry grass as the nests of difference species varied, though the Spinosaurus was a completely unknown territory. Thinking back there was a show called "Survivorman"( **Actual show, watch it, as its incredible Les Stroud is the modern day Survivalist**.) that showed me a technique that involved heated rocks, that warmed up your body when in a cave or to boil it to put it underneath the bed you had.

Pondering my eyes drifted to dry grass in the area, with the moss, ferns, and leaves, an idea hit me as my legs carried me to the truck. Popping open the back trunk as it hit the low lying ferns from the trees, there was two containers that I got from the compound to boil water in, to which there was a small stream nearby. Grabbing the large white container it was the size of small trash can near an office desk, it would fit about a dozen good size rocks into it. Also I grabbed two poles that were already in the trunk, they about four feet high, and had indents as they held sticks which were tied to over hanging objects, a perfect way to live in the wild. Man Les Stroud would consider this heaven if he were filming here. Laughing quietly I went to work on building my idea.

Sighing my right arm slowly lifted the first iron black pole, and slammed it into the softest spot on the right side of the fire, it took a few twisting motions, but it finally sunk into the ground. I repeated the other process on the other side of the fire as well. Walking to the other supplies, I threw a good size stick into the fire. Sighing both arms slowly brought up a long stick from the pile, and carefully slid it over the flames. It would work.

Grabbing the container by its metal cylinder grip, I carried it to the water, which was beyond the trees a bit, and careful placed it into the water. Filling the water about halfway I went back to the fire, and went to gather objects for an egg to create a semi normal nest, pending if my memory was correct on an average nest. Never the less it would be crude in theory.

"Okay there is the water, now to find some rocks. Oh joy I love being a parent." my sarcastic voice made a male raptor seemingly snort at me, as the pack was either sitting, laying or sleeping near the fire. It seemed if I was around the pack was different from the other dinosaurs, like they were able to understand humans. I mean if it was possible then thank In-Gen for the smartass dinosaur types, god forbid if one started to talk to me, I would be sent into a mental Asylum.

Making my way to the river or stream, there were some first sized rocks that I picked up, and cradled with my uninjured hand as the wounded arm would be a bad risk to use too much. It made survival so much fucking harder to use one arm majority of the time. Panting the rocks splashed into the container. Wiping away the sweat on my forehead, I had to seemingly pull the stick off the fire, and then placed it under the metal hand, then lift the heavy load over the fire, which could fall into the fire to cause it to be put out.

Grunting annoyed as my forearm flared up from the weight, the container or bucket was over the flames, which were a good eight inches away from it, so the water would be boiling a matter of hours.

Not wanting to waste time, the ranger slowly gathered the sticks, moss, ferns, and other such things, to build a nest. Though Luke was a bit apprehensive about creating a nest for a dinosaur egg that he had virtually no way of knowing of what kind of species, as the type of nest was needed to hatch it. He still had to try anyways, as it kept him focused, and provided him with a decent challenge.

Gritting his teeth Luke slowly lifted the sticks he gathered, and made a square with the sticks that was roughly a bit larger then the egg itself. He added the dry moss, and ferns to make the wild plants seemingly engulf the center of the square, he would place the rocks near the egg or just on the sides of it so the heat could be transferred to the egg itself.

Slowly waiting, the ranger started to move the egg into the center of the makeshift nest he made, with his jacket surrounding the shell, and the whole nest completely covering it as the width of the nest was small but the height was pretty large. Though Luke nearly dropped the egg as it shook a bit at the movement he made, "Please don't let it hatch." he whispered as the odds of him raising a hatchling in his current condition wouldn't pleasant, he would be able too though it would cost him time, and increase his chances of being killed if he was forced to hunt larger herbivores or god forbid carnivores.

_(Oh the irony of being parent is the hardest challenge in life, as its tough Luke deal with it.)_

The ranger waited for an hour or two as he could see the water steaming upwards, a sign that the water was near boiling point, then another problem Luke came across. How was he able to lift the super heated rocks? With his bare hands, oh hell no the ranger thought a bit annoyed. He would dump the water away from the other raptors or his makeshift nest, but what could he use to grab the granite within the plastic container.

He had on fingerless gloves, so he needed something to cover his fingers, and he looked over to see the two spare rolls of medical tape that caused him grin, he would wrap the fingers individually with same amounts of the tape, and then place them in the moss near the egg. It would fine as the tape was rather water proof, and heat would be a mild factor when lifting them, the ranger got to work, and wrapped his fingers with the tape, a bit uncomfortable but he would manage as the water boiled.

Sighing deeply the ranger lifted the water from the fire, as he slowly brought near to the far right of him, away from the semi sleeping raptors as the sun was warming the island up, "Thank god." Luke added mentally. Dumping the water over the hissing as it hit the ground was more then enough to make Jean merely glance at the hot water before snorting, and tried to get up though she managed to briefly stand before falling onto her haunches exhausted. The sun would have to warm her body up quicker.

Placing the stones into the moss, they were put within an inch or so without the rocks actually touching the shell of the egg as it would likely be hurt if placed near a heated source like that. Placing the moss over the rocks, Luke felt satisfied that the egg would be fine. Yawning he felt exhausted, and with the raptor behind him, his back was pressed against the softer skinned Jane then the ground, so he laid back, while watching the flames, letting his eyes slowly close. It must've been a few hours before Luke woke up again, as he yawned to see Jean awake though she appeared to finally be up, though a bit stiff as she sniffed him.

The Raptor was rather surprised to see the human member asleep near her side, as she watched him merely gently breathe in and out. She looked over to see his hatchling, as the scent of him was all over it, shaking. Jean knew the young hatchling was about to hatch into the world, so she gently nudged the human, and sniffed at him to make sure the scent was accurate.

I felt myself stretch, the muscles in my back seemingly cracked with my bones. Sighing my eyes were a bit closed as the sun was practically at its peak of the day, apparently he napped till the morning. Looking over a series of hums caught his attention as the raptors were all looking over to his left. I looked over to see the egg moving!

The egg which was the size of bread loathe, was shaking, and moving left to right. I felt my heart stop, as the egg that the Troodon had was hatching! "Oh hell no, please not now!" my voice was concerned what if the species were a herbivore? Would the pack kill it when the baby was older, it would be increasingly impossible to raise a herbivore in a carnivore's world. Gulping nervously Jean nudged me over to my nest of sorts, as she stood up watching over my seemingly myself as I sat stunned to see the raptor apparently anxious? I gave up trying to understand raptor body languages weeks ago.

The ranger then remembered something that John told him once when he was on first island, he would always be excited about welcoming a new dinosaur to the modern century, and with him being the first to see it. Oh what a ironic time to remember that, my thoughts were annoyed as I sat near the egg as it shook violently.

Sighing my face finally visibly calmed down, as I leaned forward to within a foot of the egg, as my voice encouraged it, "C'mon. C'mon little one." my tone was gentle, and in what I tried to be a fatherly type of tone. The egg started to crack at the top, as it appeared the hatchling heard my voice. It tried to break the top of the egg. Smiling I watched a bit fascinated that there was something about new life entering the world. Hammond was always so happy and believed it to be one of natures finest moments. The birth of life. Sighing again a bit amused, my voice went out again. "C'mon little one. Its alright, push. " I laughed as the top of the egg came off, with a small black tip of the nose of the hatchling.

I chuckled as my fingers gently lifted the broken outer shell, as a layer of red was underneath it, as expected. It felt warm as the wet membrane came pealing off from the inner depth of the egg. I could smell some type of blood, as steam came out of the egg. My jacket would be a good thing to get warmed up in, as my jacket covered me again.

Just then a little squeak came from the egg, as the opening revealed a semi covered black ,reddish head, to which to my relief it wasn't a herbivore that I could place. It wasn't an Edmontosaurus, a sauropod, or a horned type of herbivore that I could place. So what type of carnivore was the question racking in my head now, as this was pretty dangerous to raise as of now. How would it react to a human?

The feeble growls, and squeaks came from the hatching as it tilted the egg over, it looked so pathetic, that it made me laugh out of sheer comedy, it looked so cute in a way as the hatchling struggled to get out of its shell of birth. "Well I guess the kid needs some help." speaking quietly to Jean or seemingly anything at the moment, as my fingers gently tore down the shell, though before placing it upwards again.

More of the red membrane poured out of the shell, making a small river of nutrients, blood, and other such things come out. The raptors all were now fully awake to see the next generation of the human member, they were rather curious at what offspring their human member was having. _(I recommend that human dino cross breeding is a troublesome thing to do.)_

Jean leaned over the nest, to see the hatchling struggle to its feet, as she sniffed at the hatchling, she snarled unexpectedly at it causing all around her to flinch as she jumped back, hissing dangerously at the small baby. Luke watched this with concern as he wondered what the hell was wrong with the alpha female, he came around to see a small hatchling stare at him, it made Luke gasp a bit surprised as he bent over to lift the small confused dinosaur.

I felt the world stop spinning, my heart rate stopped another two or three beats. The hatchling was about a foot long, and stood about eight to nine inches high. The body was a darkish green, borderline black color. It had yellow golden eyes, as it seemingly squeaked at me excitedly before rubbing its head into my chest, apparently thinking that I was its mother, or father pending on the view of it.

The tail was about a third of its body length, as the legs of the hatchling was powerfully built. Though the one thing that made me nearly drop the baby onto the ground was a pair of small arms seemingly with three blunt fingers on it. In my hand was one of the top apex predators on the island. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Holy Shit." my voice was shocked as the T-Rex rubbed underneath my palm like a cat, before squeaking at me, as it appeared to be either hungry or was starving for attention. Likely both if my mind had some rational thought left in it.

The other pack members all smelt the Tyrannosaur scent, and were either hissing at the hatchling or crouching as if ready to pounce on the little infant Tyrannosaur. Luke noticed this, and grabbed his rifle with his good arm, and held the infant in his bad arm as it dug its head into his chest pocket as if curious about its parent.

I felt the fear of the raptors as they were glaring in what appeared to me at the infant in my grip, Jean was hissing a bit wary as she nudged my good arm, she eyed at the infant inches away from her. The infant squeaked fearfully before plunging its head onto its parent's jacket, as its skull was covered from the outside world.

Calmingly my voice reached to Jean, "Jean calm down. Please its alright, the infant won't hurt you, I'll guarantee it. Please its just an infant, its not a threat to you." my rifle was held between my shoulder, and ribs as the hand rubbed the alpha female's snout. He did his best as the pitiful growling in the raptor's throat was dropping into a humming. He did truly have a way with raptors as he said again, "Calm down Jean. I promise that this young one won't be a threat to you." for the first couple of years at most, was an added mental thought.

I looked her right in the eye, as my eyes locked with hers. The pleading was the thing the raptor saw in the human's eyes, before she seemingly contently hummed, before rubbing the side of his face, as he scratched her neck gently. Thought the other pack members were not so quite pacified as Luke looked at them, a male stepped forward hissing. For the first time Luke fired his rifle at the feet of the pack, two shots rang out as they hit the floor of the forest, before ricocheting into the jungle it caused all of the pack to flinch, and jump back.

"That's enough. You will not kill this infant, Tyrannosaur or not, I'll raise him as its parent." the eyes of the ranger were glaring into the raptors, it was a warning as the pack well knew, the alpha female chirped a few times, while making a few other sounds that caused the raptors to back down. They trusted their leader, as well as the human member. So they stood down, and walked over to their own clutch before resting on top of them. Jean looked at Luke before walking over to her nest, and settling on top of them, gently of course.

Sighing in relief my body was about seven feet away from the fire, before the infant T-Rex came out of my jacket, apparently curious about the glowing orange colors in front of it. Placing the hatchling down, the young dinosaur was curious before coming within a few feet of the fire before the ranger yanked him away before sticking his snout into the fire.

Giving a few angry growls at its parent, Luke smiled before wiggling his fingers in front of the infant before it squeaked excitedly, as it snapped at the dancing fingers. Its eyes were locked happily at the game it was playing supposedly at the tips. Luke looked away for a few moments before wondering, how the hell was he going to raise a potential fifty to sixty foot apex predator? Sighing other things like food, water, its bathroom were major problems in the early stages of life, but then more just came after that.

What could he do? The ranger then yelped a second before he lifted his hand a bit annoyed at himself as the infant Tyrannosaur was currently holding on to his right index finger, he lifted the dinosaur as it shook its head like a dog causing him to speak a bit pissed at the infant. "Why you little bastard!"

End of Chapter XI.

**Author's Note: I just had to add that last part into this chapter the annoyed bastard. Oh I'm just going to love screwing with Luke on being a parent as I did not want to jus right two or three pointless chapters in where the egg becomes a fading prospect I know for a fact that if the egg was mature it would present challenges as this story is about that for the ranger, and this is just one more he's dealing with.**

**Now I'm going on a little list of names for the infant Tyrannosaur, as for a male I might just put as "Rex" or "Ty" as its obvious from the its species name, or if I decide it to be a girl, then I want names for if you people want it, so that's up for grabs, tell me in your reviews during my time till the next chapter where Luke goes on a hunt about a few weeks later after his wounds are enough for him to hunt as he has a another mouth to feed.**

**Please not that all the majority of Luke creating a fire was based off of Survivorman to which is the like the best show to learn if you find yourself stranded in a jungle, mountain, desert, sea, island, you name Les Stroud as either done it or is planning to do so, he is better then that show Man vs Wild, Bear has a crew while Les films everything himself, so he's the go to guy about Survival. So if you can't picture some of what the ranger does watch the show as its very good, as well the man does to survive is no laughing matter either.  
**

**For the raptor pack, there not going to just be all lovey like to a T-Rex, there going to be scared, nervous, and flipping at the sight of the infant so I don't want any smart ass remarks about their reaction to the hatchling, so please I try to think this as logically as possible.**

**One thing is certain as well, soon I will be ending this story in about four chapters or so as I want to get back to AVP, which is quite the hit, though I'm certain based on the popularity of this story people will want a sequel as theirs an idea at the bottom of this, before that I'll add a surprise to this story with Hammond's gifts to Luke, the other female survivor, or I might just add her with Hammond's gift, maybe maybe not pending on you for that don't matter to me. I'll also add in another hunt where Luke will nearly get killed, the revenge of the Tyrannosaurus, as for the last chapter let it be a romantic scene where Luke and the survivor develop a bond, or just plain old like each other, so so far this is potentially planned let me now what you think of it.  
**

**Also take note that this took 20+ pages to write out, so I was not slacking in any way for this chapter. I have a few more planned for the story before I end it, or just think about a sequel if people actually want that to happen. If it does then I put in Bio-Syn(_Sin_) to take dino's to the mainland, and Luke follows. Prepare America the jungle is coming to you either potential this fall or next Spring. **(_If you want it, express interest to it.)_

**Now who said that review about the T-Rex becoming a large pillow? I'll look you up when the infant becomes large as Luke, as from the second movie the infant was roughly a couple of weeks old, so be prepared for the little bastard to grow quickly, when the size is slightly above Luke I'll tone the growth rate down a bit as it takes about I don't know exactly seven to ten years for the Tyrannosaur to split from its parent****.**( _PM me the best estimated age for the off spring to wander alone, unless you people want the thing to stay around till adulthood.) _


	12. Nearly Fatal

**Author's Note: Well after your reviews, and an accidental incident of me seeing the Land Before Time, I'm making this hatchling a male, and the award for the winner of the name will be "Chomper", as I happened to watch that particular movie, to which I used to watch when I was about five or something. Let me tell you, it brought back memories, so why not a little bastard bitter of the name. I tip my cap to the person who wrote that review, as I'll explain what this chapter is involving.**

**I also had some reviews about the switching of first person to third person, apparently its difficult for me to search for words that replace I or he does that or what. Its something that I'm learning to cut back on, I'm doing my best but some people have faults at writing and this is mine, so I'll do my best once again.**

**In this chapter, Luke will go on a second big game hunt, though he's in for a surprise in what will happen. There's going to be a pretty decent hunt where Luke will encounter a underestimated lone dinosaur, as something unexpected occurs. Prepare for an original dinosaur that everyone remembers, I mean really its practically the one exotic dinosaur Jurassic Park made up. Though in reality it was far from the dinosaur in the first movie.**

**Enjoy the chapter…**

_**Chapter 12 "Nearly Fatal."**_

Luke was learning that being a parent was more difficult then he imaged at first. The ranger was practically on the verge of tearing his own head off as the infant Tyrannosaur which still he had to decide a name for after just a day of taking care of his child, of sorts. Luke mentally was going through a list of names, though he had to find out if the Tyrannosaur was male or female. He cringed as their was just one way to figure that out.

A method was used to sex crocodiles and alligators, by slipping a finger up their entrance, to determine if the hatchling had a male appendage or just the clear female way. Luke first brought the hatchling over to him, as the little bastard had a habit of snapping at his fingers, playfully for the matter. Sighing to himself the ranger braced himself for the most cruelest act he ever committed.

His finger would be a probe, for naming the hatchling, just one moment, and he would determine if the Tyrannosaur was female or male. He hoped for the first as the thought of touching the appendage made him feel sick, and paled as well before he whistled a tune that made a puppy come over to a person. The hatchling complied with a squeak before it jumped onto his lap, and buried its head into his jacket.

Taking a deep breathe, the humid air was making him sweat as he flipped the hatchling belly up to his view, though the little carnivore was squirming fiercely. While growing in displeasure as its body wasn't meant to be in such a position. Grimacing Luke took off his glove, and he had a bucket full of water so that he would wash his hand in it quick, and cleanly.

"Sorry little guy, or girl? This is something I hope neither of us do again." my voice was a bit shaky, as my pinky finger found the slit, as it was underneath the hips, and in between the legs. Holding my breathe, my pinky went into it, as he gagged looking up. "Oh my fucking god. This is grouse!" the inside felt wet, and was incredibly slimy. The feeling was like if there was something close to it, wet paper, with a side of glue in it. His finger felt a bump, which caused his stomach to turn, as his finger shot out of the hatchling in a hurry as he let it go while diving his hand into the bucket.

Shaking his limb in the water, he wouldn't take it out for a bit, as Luke noticed Jean staring at him from over his shoulder, a bit curious in what he was doing. She was looking at the now male Tyrannosaur with a wary look, as her body was a bit tense though she didn't make any aggressive tendencies to the infant, as it sniffed her killing claw as it curious of the scent.

Luke watched the raptor as she seemingly let his hatchling inspect her claw, as it moved briefly causing the small infant to growl in fear before running into him. Causing a rather painful snort, it seemingly dove under Luke's jacket as the tail was sticking out from under the bottom of it. Sighing he pet the infant through the coat, as it seemingly rubbed against his thigh, as if loving the attention he gave it.

Looking at Jean the said raptor snorted as if amused with the brief scare, he spoke a bit annoyed, "Well aren't you the loving parental type?" sarcasm was not of any of the raptor's pick ups. His tone was rather agitated with them, though not serious in any way, as the said raptor Jean took care of her nest. Sighing the ranger often now wondered how the keepers of the hatchlings when the compound felt when raising a clutch of cloned dinosaurs when they first arrived in this part of time. Shrugging it was probably a warm feeling as he felt now.

His own hatchling was potentially his safety if the infant remembered him, as from what he knew about all dinosaurs, mainly carnivores, lone mega predators forgot about their parents when reaching maturity or adolescence sizes. Perhaps the infant would always remember his scent give or take. Sighing this was not a time to think of that possibility, though survival had a way of making a mind adapt to predict certain future events you could control to an extent. This would be years later at least when this question would come up.

Currently the little hatchling was now coming out from under his jacket, as he smile before wiggling his fingers in front of the infant's mouth, it squeaked with excitement before leaping at the its parent's smaller body part. It looked a game as Luke tapped the creature on its nose gently due to its size, while moving his hand around in a circle or go left to right. "Alright I have to name you now. Well you're a guy, so what name should I give you?" this was a problem on the rangers part, naming infants or hatchlings were not his forte in anyway.

Thinking back, the ranger remembered himself watching the land before time, or something when he was very young. He remembered that during one of the movies there was a small little hatchling from a sharp tooth or whatever the hell the kid's movie described carnivores. What was that name? A sudden squeal of anger came from the male tyrannosaur, it caused Luke to wince as he lifted his now encased index finger on his right hand in the jaws of the now squirming hatchling as it hung on to dear life before it fell.

"I know now, your not a Ty, or Rex in any way." he said annoyed leaning forward meeting his own iris to the yellow eye of a bit fearful hatchling. "You're a chomper. That little Tyrannosaur from the movie, that bit everything out of curiosity. The difference is, you think its funny." his mouth twitched as the newly dubbed Chomper was starting to slip, so he brought the infant to his chest, as he held it gently by the thickest part of the tail, while his left hand gently stroked Chomper's spine from neck to hip.

Chomper gave a hum or a happy squeak or two before rubbing his head against Luke's chest, as the infant went back , and forth almost lovingly if he had to describe the feeling. The ranger never knew if dinosaur parents were as going to be careful, and caring like him, as human's rose their children much more differently then dinosaurs. Hell it was like comparing oxygen to space, two completely different things.

A situation arose a few hours later when Chomper came over to his parent, and started to pull on his sleeve, looking curious the ranger watched as Chomper opened his mouth, pitifully as almost wanting something from his parent. He tugged on the sleeve, as he squeaked a bit too quickly, as Luke spoke slowly. "What is it? Your hungry or something?" it was likely as it was over a day since the infant had hatched, and too be hungry was not a good way to be in this environment, hunger was a weakening condition that sucked the body's nutrients till you were skinner then a tooth pick.

Sighing tiredly, Luke knew he had a responsibility on top of his protect the island from trespassers, he had to feed his kid, as the thought was a bit weird calling a dinosaur his child, but first he had to make sure Chomper was safe, from a little too aggressive raptor. He was convinced Jean would tolerate the tiny tyrannosaur though the other raptors even if Jean told them to leave it be, it was better safe then sorry till the infant was just as large as an adult raptor give or take a foot.

Sighing picking Chomper up gently, as he dung his head into my chest pocket, Luke had to mentally question what was with him in sticking his snout into places. Must be some sort of hatchling curiosity instinct or something. He went over to the covered SUV in the brush, as he opened the door, he rolled down the window so that some air could be flirted into the heated car, as it was warmer then normal when exposed to the sun.

"Stay in here Chomper. I'm going to hunt for some food for you, and maybe me, so don't bite the seats." giving him a playful tap on the nose, Chomper must've knew that his parent was leaving if the tone of the parent was any indication, the small infant brought his head into Luke's palm as he stroked the Tyrannosaur gently before closing the door. The window was a good five inches rolled down, small enough not for a raptor to make sign unless he noticed, and high enough that Chomper couldn't stick his snout out like a curious dog when in a car.

Walking away, Luke grabbed his rifle before he went to the bush, though he looked behind him to hear a small scratching sound, as Chomper was using his pair of two finger arms scratching at the glass, as if wanting to come with him on a hunt. When he was larger, he could go, though size would be a problem when staying with him.

A few hours later, Luke returned to the raptor nests, with some rather promised food for both he, and Chomper. In one hand he held three compsognathus by their now broken necks, where his knife cut them clean through. While in his other hand, Luke came across a rather unexpected find, using his arm to curl around a human thigh sized infant of a herbivore.

The hide of the dinosaur was grayish in a way, as it had a pair of small arms on its chest area,. Its tail was about a foot or so long, but the head of the animal was rather weird. It was bone hard, as it had some sort of beak as if to pluck ferns clean of food. The hard head was a name ringer in the ranger's head as he knew what species this was. The Pachycephalosaurus an aggressive herbivore that grew large enough to kill island employees if they provoked them, as In-gen learned the first when Site B was invaded by mercenaries which were hired by In-Gen,and that lead to the infamous San Diego Incident a few years back. Boy was that a day, Luke really felt sorry for Hammond, though the board were assholes to begin with.

Luke decided that Chomper would get the bigger pachycephalosaurus as the infant needed massive amounts of food, as even he knew logically a big carnivore needed a lot of food when growing, so hopefully this would last a day or three pending if the little bastard could eat. Sighing the ranger looked up to see himself in the face of a male raptor as he poked his head through the bushes in front of him, causing Luke to merely flinch violently. His heart raced as he sighed, "Don't do that." the male raptor seemingly chirped as seeing if he was a threat but recognizing the scent of their human member, he went back to stand watch.

Walking into the clearing, Luke heard Chomper squeak excitedly from the truck, as he placed the food for him, and the infant near the still fairly burning fire that needed another large log to burn. Opening the door, Chomper jumped into the chest of his parent, and rubbed against his chest vigorously. It caused Luke to feel a bit maternal as he wondered if a parent had feelings like this.

"Hey you miss me?" he asked Chomper who was squeaking hungrily as Luke shut the door. Smiling he picked up a good thick log from the fire wood pile he made near the fire-pit as he placed it into the thick of the flames. Going over to sit, Jean appeared next to the ranger, as Chomper squeaked a bit afraid if the pitch of it, as he dug his head in Luke's jacket. Clearly the infant was scared of larger dinosaurs.

"I think he likes you a lot Jean." Luke smiled a bit, though his tone was amused at the way the raptor was looking at the infant covering his head underneath the human member's arm. Leaning forward she sniffed the hatchling, as Chomper gave a bit of weak growl at the larger alpha raptor. It caused Luke to sigh again, before he sat near the four bodies of dinosaurs he caught in his hunt today.

Jean sat behind him, as Luke had his back pressed to the raptor's side, as her snout slid underneath the opposite arm of Chomper, to which the ranger rubbed the alpha's snout gently, to which she hummed contently. Sighing again, Luke brought the larger herbivore to his side, as Chomper jumped from his coat to go to the opposite side of him, smiling, "Well let's see how long this will last you now." taking my knife, the ranger cut a fault along the upper ribs to lower stomach, to make a rather red arch, while pealing the skin downward.

The infant tyrannosaur squeaked hungrily as he dove into a meal that would last days for him, as Luke turned his attention to the fire, and the other three dead carnivores. He brought one to Jean, as she didn't attack his hatchling to which the raptor silently started to eat, while the ranger prepared some long at last cooked meat over a fire. He grinned as the smell would make his stomach hunger in excitement.

**(Present Time)**

A week had passed since I got the food for Chomper, and myself. The smaller yet heavier meat filled herbivore was starting to become mainly a rotting corpse of bones, and decayed flesh. As the smell was horrible, as Chomper started to whine in a way as he plucked the last of the good meat off of the bones. As he stripped the meat, away, my hand went to pick up the remains of the carcass. Hitting the fire, the flames hissed as it burned the bones, and rotting flesh.

Chomper squeaked a bit in a low tone, as if disappointed that his only source for food was taken away from him. The sight made my heart a bit tight as it felt hard to breathe for a moment before I sighed to take a calming breathe. Kneeling beside him, he rubbed his head against my shin, as if wanting more food to which was a dilemma to me since there was only two sources of food.

One was out in the jungle of other dinosaurs while the second was the compound. All the beef, streak, and pork were all there in stockpiles frozen in subzero temperatures in a storage fridge.

The first option I was going to do today, with or without with the pack hunting today. If I didn't get anything then the option was available though what would happen if meat that wasn't even supposed to be on the prehistoric food chain was introduced. There were a lot of chemicals in human food, and giving unknown substances to an infant Tyrannosaur's body was hardly anything but safe for the matter.

Sighing I got up, as Chomper followed me to the stream, so that I could splash some water into my face to cool off before deciding on anything. Crouching down, Chomper came to my side, as he looked into the water, sniffing the wet liquid as he squeaked a bit at his own reflection on the surface. Smiling my hand cupped some water, and splashed it against my face, it was cooler then the air temperature as it felt like ice running down my heated face. Chomper watched his parent before sticking his head onto the surface of the water as it rippled. He squeaked a bit curious as his head dipped into the water snout first, before he stumbled in.

I looked down to see Chomper squeaking a bit in fear as his head was barely breaking the surface of the water, as he tried to stay afloat in the stream which was about ten inches deep, sighing I pulled him out, as he quivered from the water he snorted in. His head was firmly against my chest, as he gave a low squeak in fear, as my hand slowly traced his back, with my other hand slowly stroking his neck in reassurance.

"Well, I guess swimming is out of the question for you." speaking a bit amused though inwardly I was a bit in a panic as Chomper would've drowned if I didn't pull him faster, even though he was safe with me, just losing him at a young age would make me feel guilty in not being a good parent already. Though no single human ever had a Tyrannosaur as a kid or something. Taking another breathe, I carried Chomper to the car, to which the Tyrannosaur was rubbing his head against me, as if he knew that I was going to hunt. Opening the door, I kept him close to my chest for a few extra minutes to comfort the infant. Sighing I placed him down on the seat before slowly closing the door, while rolling down the window again.

"Be good Chomper, and don't bite the seats." turned out the little bastard loved to chew on the arm rest on the seat, the hatchling gave me a bit confused look before gave a low growl as if angered by me telling him that. It caused me to laugh a bit. Walking away Chomper investigated underneath the seat, to see something orange, and have some sort of brown figure on it.

I looked up to see the sun beating down through the canopy in the trees, as lines of light seemingly broke all around me. Sighing, the raptor pack was still waiting for their eggs to hatch, to which I wondered in why it took so damn long to hatch dinosaurs in the wild. "Why does child birth take forever?" speaking out loud, as Jean noticed me leaving, smiling a bit my hand stroked her snout a bit, as she hummed. It was small things like being able to pet or live with Raptors make my life seemingly unimaginable to the outside world.

"I'm going hunting Jean, Chomper needs food. I'll be back alive." my voice was gentle, and rather happy that I was somewhat a parent now, the feeling grew on you when you had a young mouth to feed. I just couldn't bear to see the young Tyrannosaur starve unless it was in the wild, under my care that was different. It reflected on me on how responsible, mature, and for my own inner trauma of having no to little memory of my parents.

Jean snorted a bit jealous as the sound was rather mixed with a low growl, that made my face soften, a smile was tugging on my lips more then ever with the alpha female waiting for her clutch to hatch of course. Sighing a bit tired, my hands left Jean's snout, and neck with her rather disappointed growl as she watched me go. Though before leaving, it was time to use that shotgun of mine for extra shots when hunting for both me, and Chomper.

Slinging the shotgun over my left shoulder, there were about a dozen rounds in my pant pockets, with a few more in my chest pocket. Along with my rifle that had a few clips on me, as this pretty much the do or die time for getting food for a couple of mouths. Sighing I pushed through some ferns, as the limbs of the plant whipped me in the face, as it just made a scowl appear on my face. These ferns, always seemed to annoy me to no end now.

Slowly making way through the bush, and under growth my eyes scanned the ground for trails of any game. Maybe a semi large herbivore would do the trick, one that was manageable to carry around. Pressing further into the jungle, I decided on heading a bit off from the compound, towards a region of the island that was beyond the furthest border hopefully something was there.

Crouching, my eyes scanned the ground, as I lifted a stick or two with my barrel of my weapon, to search for tracks of some sort, "What the?" whispering a bit shocked, there was a decent sized track of something big going through the undergrowth. The track was about twice my foot size give or take, and there was signs of blood as a red color was on some ferns ahead of me.

Sighing, my knees crouched, as my hand drifted to touch the bloody plant, felling the moisture, it was somewhat fresh, not a day old, it was warm as the tips of my fingers had the blood on it. Glancing left to right, bird calls sounded as always, and the surrounding bush was quiet, before I decided to careful track the wounded animal, now weaving in between trees, ferns to keep any thing from seeing me. Though the scent was with them, as a warm breeze came from behind me, increasing the risk of some carnivore getting a warning or a free dinner bell for the matter.

Keeping up with the blood trail was increasingly difficult as it seemed whatever animal this was, though it was likely a herbivore as the shape of looked like that of a Edmontosaurus, give or take the age difference if it was an adult, which was not likely more along the lines of adolescence. My legs sprinted towards a tree, as the trail was becoming more, and more frequent. Sweated pelted down my chin, and cheeks as the heat was rising in the day.

Peering around the base of the tree, it was all dense ferns, and undergrowth as the blood trail lead into the thick of it, which didn't settle well with me at all. One was that it was too thick for me to spot anything that would follow me, likely to ambush me in there, second there was no way to see over it unless. I looked up at the tree, before placing my shotgun on my other free shoulder, the climb up was a bit tricky with the moss making me slip.

After a good twenty of so foot climb into the branches, of the tree overhead, the dense foliage of jungle was not even visible up in the height. The dense undergrowth was a field of ferns, anything could hide in their except a few really large herbivores, and the occasional pissed off Spinosaurus. It was a risk following this trail, as it was likely something else was either following the wounded dinosaur, or following me. So the chances were pretty high for something to happen, though for good or worse was the question.

Sighing a bit annoyed, I had to slowly climb back down to the ground where at the field of ferns, which were taller then a human in most cases, had trees, vines, and branches overhanging above the field. So visibility was going to be close, hard, and it would be difficult to run anywhere will all the things, like logs, branches, rocks easily being able to cause an injury. The last thing I need was a broken bone, or sprained knee in the farthest unknown territory from the raptors own grounds. I was on my own for the moment.

Bringing my shotgun up to my chest level, I finally gave out, and extended the end of the weapon to make more stable if things took a turn for the worst, the most accurate weapon made the difference for the moment. Pulling the grip back, the extension came back to under my arm before I brought to my eyes. Breathing in deep for a minute, my legs carried me to the edge of the ferns, and bushes. Pushing into the ferns stung my fingers as the leaves were thick, wet, and sharp.

"This is just fucking paradise." muttering to myself, as my right hand pushed the ferns, and their limbs out of my face, as it was just so dense inside the field. This was not a good spot to be in, as I recognized that the ground was muddy as well now, due to the lack of sunlight it was a bit gloomy underneath all this. It caused me to shiver slightly before I kept pressing onward.

Glancing along the stems, and limbs of ferns, the blood trail was barely visible though I managed to keep up with it, though something was odd about it. One spot was going straight ahead though another red spot was directly to my right. Before going straight, I reached out to touch the blood, it wasn't as warm as the pervious one, but it was warm regardless. This puzzled me as based on this, the animal would have to come by this way around the same time that it was supposed to have gone straight there was no foul play, or someone fucking with you on this island. What you got was what you had to work with, so whatever was happening I had to go straight for the time being.

"Man this undergrowth is fucking wonderful." the constant fern branches hitting me was starting to get annoying at least, if not apocalyptic in a sense. This was an environment that I did not have too much experience in, a dense maze, a tropical crop field of ferns, and mud. I'd encountered many types of environments on the island from cliffs, plains, to jungles but dense undergrowth was a lacking field on my part.

A strong wind blew into the ferns, as the branches whipped at my exposed skin, namely my face as the stings were painful. Finally after a mere moment, my knees crouched as I attempted to move forward through the brush, slowly using my free left hand to push the swinging ferns out of reach of my face. Some rain water or whatever was left dripped behind my hat, and ran down my spine which caused me to have shivers. It was not a good place to be in.

The wind was making all the ferns around create a swishing noise that took up all my hearing as I felt something was off, there was a sudden chill behind me, which was not water at all. Glancing over my shoulders, all there was moving ferns again, by the wind, sighing deeply I shook my head trying to calm down for a moment, "There's nothing there Luke, calm down man." muttering quietly as a blue tail was about ten feet in front of me. "Fuck!" hissing mentally, how did I not see that Edmontosaur in front of me!

Instantly my knee's froze, as my whole body waited for the massive herbivore to wake up, or run off from the noise he made on the way here. For several moments nothing happened to the creature in front of me, looking or attempting to look past the ferns blocking the hide of the animal, there was some sort of small red trail to my left as it covered a complete fern bush from middle to the ground.

Shakily my panicked breathing went down slowly, as the tail of the animal made no movement to rise up or swing from left to right, hell it was completely still. Narrowing my eyes a bit, this was not a good sign at all, if the animal was dead then either the carnivore that killed it was around, or the animal was previously wounded from a fall or accident then likely a predator was following the scent. "Shit, this is just great, follow a trail of blood Luke." the ranger training in me, was practically beating my foolish self in hard, sighing again my shotgun rose to push the ferns aside, as my feet carefully sidestepped the tail of the bluish green animal's limb. Gulping a bit my hands slowly pushed the ferns aside with the wind blowing now violently.

The wind shifted enough for, something rotten, and decaying flesh hit full in the face, it caused my stomach to clench as my breath was held in my mouth before a ten foot tall uninjured side of the Edmontosaur, a clear blue green hide was a good sign, sighing the smell was barely enough for me to breathe though the question was, what was causing the smell? Wincing the massive animal was a good if I had to guess 5-6 meters in length, clearly an adolescence stage of the animal's species. So I had a young teenaged type herbivore that wasn't moving in the thick of fern field. "Wow Luke, your just fucking lucky aren't you?" whispering to myself annoyed as I slowly made my way around to the head of the animal.

Every foot step made my heart beat nearly give out, as this animal should've been screaming now at my presence, this was leading that the large dinosaur was killed, and what the hell killed it, was the big question on my mind of the whole fucking matter. The duck billed skull of the herbivore was just as long as from my finger tips to where my forearm met my elbow. However what got me was some sort of black substance covering majority if not all of the skull. I could hardly see the eyes of the animal.

Looking at the undiscovered side of the animal, my face grimaced as the other side of torn into mid way up its side, so half of the animal was exposed, as all of its organs were semi-pulled from the carcass as the smell was bad enough, though the black substance really caught my nose, as my right hand lightly dipped into it, on bringing it to my nose, the black stretched almost like a glue liquid. "What the fuck." was my question as I sniffed a moment at the black on my fingers, it made me gag to cough violently.

My hand wiped the stuff on my pant leg, as it was warm, wet, and a sudden playful hoot instantly made me look behind me. A small dinosaur was peeking at me, hooting to what it seemed curious as the sight of the dinosaur made the blood in me freeze instantaneous. The small dinosaur was up to my waist if not larger then six feet had two arms that it could use to lift itself. At first it seemed to be a normal dinosaur, maybe playful but there was one major thing that stood out big time. The two crests over its head, with the sharp teeth made my eyes widen, this was the dinosaur that had the only venom on record in Jurassic Park, Dilophosaurus . "Oh shit." gulping deeply as my eyes glanced left, and right before hearing some more hoots of seemingly innocent chatter, fuck there was a pack of these bastards.

The Dilophosaur watched the human in front of it, clearly curious at why it was at its kill? It sent a few calls to its pack, to defend the kill. (insert Dilophosaurus hooting playful when Denis sees it.) The human slowly brought something to its midsection before the little venomous carnivore retreated backwards into the ferns.

I watched with caution as the carnivore ducked back into the ferns, as my shotgun came up, fuck! Breathing deeply my first priority was to cover my face, so bunching my arms to together, while lowering my hat so that if they spat at them the venomous substance would drip safely past my eyes, the second was unraveling the shotgun to make it support steady fire. Last was to find some higher ground, and I was standing on it, so climbing a dead carcass was not exactly climbing a tree now, more along crawl up the spine.

Looking over the ferns, around my position, my shotgun was locked, and loaded for the little bastard venomous carnivores, from around me, the hooting, and growls were all over the place. If one shot of venom from their mouths hit me clear in the face, then say goodbye to my vision for a week or two pending on how much gets me, hopefully none if I survived.

The ferns around the front of the animal moved quickly as a figure of a body was running along the small clearing the body was in, the thing I was worried was a shot of venom through the ferns hitting me about ten feet into the air. More growling came from the front of the carcass as my body twisted to the right to see a Dilophosaur crouching as if sneaking on me. Scowling, my shot whipped right at it, bracing my shoulder the carnivore raised its body as flaps of skin shot from the sides of its skull. It was preparing to shoot venom at me!

My shotgun roared as multiple small rounds spread across the distance between me, and the carnivore, a resounding squishing sound came from the animals now half skull as the slug tore the bone apart. One down, how many left to go, was my question as my eyes glanced all around me. Breathing slowly, my chest was not overheating in anyway as a sudden growl below me caused my body to flinch. Two dilophosaur's were on the left, and right side of me, they were aiming for my dangling feet, as it seemed to attract them as a weak point to get me to ground level. Charging both dinosaurs leaped at the hanging limbs of the human.

One slug roared from the shotgun hitting the dinosaur on the left side of the animal, though before turning to the right my right foot was engulfed by the remaining dilophosaur's jaws. Needle like teeth ripped into my ankle, causing me to scream in pain, "Ow Fuck!" the momentum of the animal's weight was enough for me to sudden fall on top of the animal, my shotgun fell a foot to the right of me.

Riding on top of the carnivore was not a pleasant experience in my eyes, as one of my legs was in the mouth of the animal, as its neck was bent trying to pull me off, as my face was on the side of the right thigh of the carnivore. Grunting my knife was on my other opposite leg, an idea came to me as I had to roll over the back of the animal. doing that my body twisted into a roll as the heavier body of mine was too much to handle for the smaller skeleton of the animal beneath me as the Dilophosaur dropped to the ground instantly. Snarling my left leg kicked the animal in the jaw causing it to release my limb.

Unsheathing my hunting knife, I dove at the carnivore as it tried to get up, though it roared in fear as the human above it was gripping its neck on the ground.

I felt my legs trip the dinosaur as it stumbled to the ground with my hands pulling the skull of the animal up, to expose the neck of the animal. Snarling angrily my shoulders were able to grip the strength of the smaller carnivore with ease as my knife came to the junction of where the two jaw lines met the throat, as the blade of the knife sliced cleanly across the junction. Blood poured out of the throat as the speed was like a water, but merely in red.

Panting my arms let go of the dying animal, everything seemed quite calm, nothing moved or even breathed expect for me as the wind made a gentle relieving breeze that made my back slump against the hide of the uneaten part of the Edmontosaurus. "Shit! Luke how do you get yourself into these things?" my voice was tired as my body desperately wanted to rest, as the adrenaline was pumping through my veins, slowly but surely my heart rate was slowing. Wiping away the sweat on my forehead, my hat came off as the wind blew against my head.

"Ok, first bandage up my ankle, then somehow carry one or two of these little bastards to eat for Chomper, and me. Piece of fucking cake." I felt tired, annoyed, and just plain hurting. The ankle injuries were taking their tolls on my body as not even a month ago was one ankle hurt, now my other one. It would be a week or so before I could run properly if the depth of the wounds weren't too far into my joints.

Before I set to work one though crossed my mind about these animals, no matter what species that was near me, had all one thing in common. They had the potential of being nearly fatal.

**Author's Note: Damn man I'm drained guys, both mentally, and physically for the matter. Where I am living there was a heat wave this past week or so, that really made my head feel light, I'm talking about hundred degree weather with a humid kick to the ass. I need to rest for about a week or so as this really got to me, no lies either people. Sorry for the wait but mother nature knows how to kill me mentally anyways.**

**Originally I was going to use Albertosaurus for this chapter though that was going to be unlikely as those Albertosaurus's were about a third of the size of Tyrannosaur's so the dinosaur's had to be smaller, so a quick watch of Jurassic Park, and bingo! Dilophosaurus, not the reality ones as the movie's were incorrect as the real dilophosaur's were about twenty feet long so I just used the ones from Jurassic Park.**

**Now for the name of the infant Tyrannosaur it was from The Land Before Time movie, as I loved to watch them as a kid, with little foot, ducky, spike, Sarah, and the others oh man good times when I was that little. *laughing* So with a little push from that, and your reviews I thank the author again of reminding me of that name, along with my accidental viewing of the kid's movie that my sister was watching.**

**Now in the next chapter, there will be three things happening, one finally the eggs of the raptor's hatch, two John Hammond comes through with a big surprise that's going to really change the whole survival aspect, c'mon you have to watch the second movie, "The Lost World" in what is coming, has anyone have an idea? Oh well, wait to see I guess. Now for the third surprise it corresponds to the second, there will be not a survivor or a shipwrecked type of person, there will be another ranger coming to the island to assist Luke, to which he's going to be flipping about that little thing he's going to learn.**

**The reason why? Hell I wanted to give the story a new aspect as from reading a few other stories an idea hit me, of Luke watching over the newbie ranger *laughing*, taking care of his "Kid", and leading a hunt where the raptors go after a large big game animal, and this is not going to be some defenseless animal, I was thinking of Triceratops, or a Torosaurus( Operation Genesis people good game.) Then again this is all brain storming, as I'm using this week off to play with this little twist around. If you express interest in it, let me know on reviews or pm me, doesn't matter.**

**Oh did I mention that Luke will have to teach the ranger about all of Isla Sorna, the T-Rex, Spinosaurus, and last but not least living with the raptors themselves oh boy, lets say Luke will go insane sooner then later now with that. Well that's that for this chapter, only about five or six left to go maybe more pending.**


	13. Surprise After Surprise

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter in where Hammond comes through with some things, and a few revelations that will make the ranger of isla sorna have some good or bad news pending on your point of view. I won't reveal what is coming from Hammond till in the chapter as its from the second movie as I stated in earlier chapters, though from the original there will be a few minor changes because of Luke's situation.**

**Also in this chapter, finally after god for forbid who knows how long, the raptor eggs will hatch, and your also going to see interaction with Chomper, and hatchling raptors. Though keep in mind Chomper will be larger in this chapter after a few weeks he's going to grow pretty quickly, as when in the Lost World the infant Tyrannosaur was a couple of weeks old, give or take if my memory serves me, if not oh I don't give a crap about your complaints on a small thing like this alright?**

**Oh on a side note I'll be adding the female ranger probably next chapter, as she'll get the feel of being a rookie, or newbie ranger, to which I have a pretty funny nickname for a rookie ranger on the isle, as you'll be chuckling a moment at the name so till then in this chapter we'll have Luke being a baby sitter as the pack will hunt for their young, and with their human member injured still, well he's the man to do it.**

**Now keep in mind the interaction between raptor, and Tyrannosaur will be a bit awkward for me to write, as there's only so much on the behavior of infant dinosaurs on the web, so I'll do my best with the hatchlings. Now enough of that, lets get to the chapter!**

Chapter 13 "Hammond's Surprises"

I felt my legs sting as the wounds of the dilophosaur's were acting up, as I had to drag, and half carry two of the animals by their tails. They were heavier then they looked, probably over my hundred eight or so pounds I weighed, add to the fact of fallen over logs, and the dense ferns made this a slow drag back to the nests. Next time if I went hunting the truck was coming with me, so that carrying carcass's would be easier, for both my ankles, back, and sanity. The humidity would not stop coming at me from both inside and outside my body. Sighing it was going to be a long walk back.

Grunting annoyed a log came lying in my path back to the nests, it was a particularly high log, it would be very difficult in lifting both carcass's over the log, so looking down along its length, it lead to some other smaller trees that had small openings in between one another. Too small for a human, dragging two carcass's to go through. At the other end of log, it was head first in some ferns, which had rocks on the ground, very sharp rocks normally washed there from a flood. "Great, Luke. Up and over the log." my voice was just expressing the exhaustion that was going to come, the height of the log reached my chest, as it was massive at least to describe the width.

Taking a deep breathe, I dropped one of the dilophosaur's, while shifting all my weight on my good ankle, as the wound on my other was starting to get uncomfortable, not a good sign in any case. Putting my right hand on the neck of the carnivore, while my left pushed at the base of the tail, the carcass went sliding over the log, it landed with a thump on the other side of log. Sighing, I needed to put markers on what trails to follow so that I didn't encounter any delays getting back to the pack, it was still dangerous to wander alone, human's were very easy prey compared to other herbivores on the island.

For the next carcass I did the same procedure as the first it landed on the other side with a thump, the easy part was done, now here was the hard part, getting myself over the log. Before doing anything, sweat dripped down from my cheek, as my hand wiped away the perspiration gathering on my forehead. Sighing deeply, I started by lifting my bad ankle, and leg over the top of the log, it was painful to stretch the joint as it landed on its side. Wincing there was a nub of stick on the top of the downed log, grasping it with both hands my body slid up the giant piece of wood.

"Well, this is just nice, hugging a tree." my mood was becoming really annoyed as I pushed myself over the log, though the nub of wood my hands had on, broke off, as I swore, "Oh Shit!" I found myself doing a spin, with my head landing on one of the carcass's, as my eyes opened I looked to my side to see the other dead carnivore's jaws open to reveal the sharp teeth. Not to mention the dead animals, remaining breathe trapped inside its lungs blew on me, which caused my stomach to turn violently. I coughed sitting up, as my lungs brought natural air back into me. Fuck that thing needed a breathe mint, if it were alive for the matter.

For a few minutes, I watched the blue sky above me, as a brief wind blew against my face, it was all peaceful, quiet, but something in front of me foot made me look down. In front of me was a lone compsognathus, the pesky green carnivore was pecking at my boot, as it would do to a carcass. Scowling at the damned smaller carnivore made me lunge for it, its tiny neck was in my grip, as it squeaked in fright. Breathing deeply, my annoyance with its species was at its peak, even though it was dangerous with them killing Eric's uncle way back, it was a potential meal.

Using my right hand to hold the animal's neck, my left went to my hunting knife as the little bastard bit at my glove on my hand, it didn't puncture the leather but it left likely a small bruise as I felt the nip. "You little bastard, hope you love it in my stomach." the blade of the knife sliced cleanly through the arteries on the smaller animals neck, it died within seconds as massive blood loss had deprived it of its life blood. Sighing again, I felt somewhat tired again, the heat and humidity was getting to me, as the soon was still bright in the sky. It was early afternoon give or take pending on the angle of the sun.

Slowly getting up, my body wanted to rest after using so much energy but I clamped my jaws together, and started to pull the three carcass's, two with my hands, with the other around my neck, namely the smaller carnivore, to keep moving. My leg kept flaring up, as the wound was definitely effecting my ability to walk, as every step was painful, hell it was like getting stabbed with multiple needles, though it was the needles hitting my bone, when my ankle supported my weight.

Focusing my breathing, every step seemingly took little by little on my strength to reach the nest's, it wasn't that far now after a good fifteen to twenty minutes of walking, there was no longer any large logs to block my path anymore, I looked to up to seemingly to thank anything for this reprieve. Soon familiar trees came into sight, as beyond the ferns was the nests, sighing I slowly now limped my way into the raptor's nest, though a male raptor appeared in front of me, he chirped while looking curiously at me. He must've asked if I was alright, at least that's what it seemed to my eyes, and ears.

Smiling gently, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Here have this little bastard, can't really carry anymore." placing one dilophosaur down, that would be for the pack, while Chomper got the other, as the little green annoying monster around my neck was mine, so nudging my foot to the dilophosaur the male blue seemingly chirped to what it was equivalent to a thank you, as it seemed to me. There were some things that I had to learn to pick up on, and new noises to interpret raptor emotions was something no one in the world could do except for me, partly at sometimes. Every member of the pack was different I probably knew Jean as best as I could, while the others were different, just like humans in some cases.

The male grabbed the dilophosaur by its neck, as it was dragged back into the clearing, with myself following him, as we made our way into the clearing. The smell of burnt wood was really home coming to me, as this place was a home to me, now, with Jean, Chomper and the pack. Speaking of Chomper I heard him squeaking excitedly as he scratched at the window of the truck, which made me smile before I went over to the fire. It was a low flame as most of the wood in it was white, and nearly ash, so I added three more thick logs of firewood to last the fire for hours as the dry wood made the flames shoot up like it did to gasoline.

Placing both carcass's behind me, they would be fine there as I saw Jean, and the other raptors slowly eat the dilophosaur, I also noticed that they left the head alone, it seemed that the poisonous venom was located within the skull, maybe like venom glands on snakes, they had them in the back of their head, at least that's what I thought. Sighing Chomper was practically hitting the glass, as I opened the door on the SUV, to have the little Tyrannosaur jump into my arms. I was mildly surprised as the little infant was rubbing his head underneath my chin, he probably backed up to jump to me.

Walking towards the front of the fire where the carcass's were, Chomper's tail was going left to right, as he was vigorously rubbing his head against me, he seemed to be energetic or something. Sitting, it felt good to let my body rest, as the warm fire took the humidity out of the air, regular heat like this was nice in the jungle, the moisture was taxing on anything's body. My body was getting somewhat heavy as my knees were shaking even on the ground, add to that a yawn came from my mouth, man I was exhausted. Chomper stuck his head into my chest pocket, as the infant seemed to enjoy sticking his nose into things. My hands slowly stroked his spine, and chest as the Tyrannosaur was to my disbelief somewhat humming contently. Well, there's another surprise for me on Isla Sorna, a humming Tyrannosaur, which made me laugh out loud.

"You miss me at all Chomper?" my voice was gentle, warm, and a smile broke on my face as Chomper merely growled playfully as his head was against my chest, the sight of him doing this made me think it was going to be worth having him raised, hopefully he wouldn't view myself as a meal later on in life. Glancing to my right, the dilophosaur was waiting to be cut into, so sighing I placed Chomper down, as the infant Tyrannosaur squeaked excited at the sight of food, as he practically leaped onto the carcass, and attempted to devour the skin, though he merely pecked at it, his teeth weren't long enough to cut into thicker flesh. I chuckled at him whining, as he tried to vigorously to reach the meat within the body.

"Easy there tiger, let me do that." pulling his tail, the infant growled as he was pulled towards his parent, my knife came to the ribs of the animal, cleanly slicing a ridge so that the skin would fall from the muscle, Chomper again squeaked as he was underneath my cutting arm. He was hungry, though I wondered was he getting bigger? Looking at the wondered infant he was a bit bigger after a week or so, he probably grew two inches as that whole herbivore he ate must've given him the nutrients to grow. Apparently the more food he got the faster he grew though he would be a hatchling mentally anyway. He would have to learn all the instincts, hunting strategies of being a Tyrannosaurus Rex, hopefully he wouldn't see me as an adult Tyrannosaur, it would be awkward to have him learn to shoot a gun. I laughed at the prospect, "Oh fuck, a gun wielding T-Rex?" My gut was killing me on that thought.

The raptor pack heard the laughter coming from their human member, and it made them feel relaxed even more then usual.

I looked towards the raptors to see one or two sitting on their nests, with the others hanging around the carcass of the dilophosaur, they had some sort of order to eat first with Jean as the first, then going on so forth. Some were laying on their haunches, as if becoming content, and lazy. Though the latter was not likely as dinosaurs being lazy, that was human written all over it.

A gentle breeze caught my attention as the sun was coming through the canopy above the clearing, it was too peaceful for my liking as I never really liked anything that was too peaceful, it meant something was going to happen, as I had a similar feeling when I first came to Isla Sorna, a tropical island, far from the mainland with little human intervention, except the little was prehistoric animals brought back to life in the modern world.

Glancing around, my eyes came to Jean's nest, I had wondered when in the hell the eggs would hatch? Seriously just waiting for weeks, and weeks on end was enough to make me a bit paranoid that the eggs were either dead, or were screwing with the adult raptors. One of the eggs shifted!

"Whoa, was that the wind?" my voice was curious, as I brought my hand up to see how fast the breeze was, turned out, it didn't feel fast, it was rather slow. I looked at the eggs again, as this seemed pretty odd to me, as I had rarely witnessed how hatchlings broke free of their eggs, except for Chomper, and maybe that Spinosaurus, though it was unlikely, sighing my eyes watched more the eggs tremble, apparently they were starting to hatch!

"Jean! " my voice was full of surprise as the said alpha female seemingly stared at him, snorting she came over to sit behind him. I felt Jean near my right rib, as her nest was in her line of sight, scratching her neck, gently she hummed contently. Glancing back at the nest, the eggs were starting to increase their shaking as the hatchlings within them were beginning to enter into the world. A few things really got me thinking, one was Chomper, and how were the infant raptors going to react to the elder Tyrannosaur hatchling? Another was me, as a human in a pack full of their species. Last was how much food was it going to take to feed about two dozen raptors if the nests were indicators of future numbers.

Jean snorted suddenly as the eggs started to make a clicking sound as the hatchlings were banging their shells of protection against one another, their mother got up in a hurry to stand over her clutch. The noise of shaking eggs made the whole pack go to their alpha's nest, even though Jean growled protectively as a mother did, to warn the other members that she would not tolerate anyone near her offspring. The ranger looked on with curiosity, and was thinking about how certain animals behaved like that.

Looking at Jean, the way she was very aggressive with other's around her young it reminded me of certain birds that had parental instincts to protect their long, her behavior was something like that of a bird though mixed with an alligator at the ferocity she was starting to display. It was all interesting to say the least as I got my rifle to form some sort of crutch to keep me on my two feet. My damned ankle was flaring up, and I might have to use the last of my alcohol patches to kill the pathogens that could potentially get me sick.

Sighing my body was able to move near her nest, as the alpha female permitted me to stay by the hatchlings as I sat near a tree about six feet away give or take, the infant raptors slowly broke free of their egg prisons, the hatchlings were just like the any other raptor, though all of the clutch had a grey hide, as through age I would be able to tell what gender was what, but there was another way to find out, to which I involuntary flinched, no more of the crocodile sexing thing.

The baby raptors slowly started to walk around coming over the barrier of the nest that they were laid in for months, the infants seemed curious to see a human not ten feet away from them, so naturally they were curious of the ranger.

I had smile as I had one leg raised up, with my injured leg laying flat out, as I didn't need to apply any extra pressure on the ankle joint. One raptor infant seemed to squeak as he or she pecked at the rubber of my boot, my foot was a good six or seven inches higher then them, though the size of the boot was intimidating to a hatchling apparently. Grinning I flicked my foot to the side which made three of the hatchlings squeak in terror before running to their mother for protection.

Jean gently hummed, and chirped at her clutch as they sought refuge from her pack member, I watched the interaction with a sense of calm, happiness, and total relaxation. The rest of the infants namely ten were surrounding my apparently dangerous injured boot, they were growling pitifully at what it seemed to them a predator? I had to blink a few times before moving my foot left to right, and bending my toes within the boot. I laughed happily, as the ten scattered to their mother all growling in fear as Jean was snorting in a motherly reassuring way, saying possibly I was no threat to them.

Just then Chomper appeared from my side, squeaking curiously as he had heard the raptor hatchlings, he seemed to be somewhat playful? I was looking at him, he seemed to be anxious somewhat, though reading the body language of the Tyrannosaur was rather difficult for me as I could only recognize the adults not the hatchling, sighing I whistled a few tunes to make the said Tyrannosaur leap into my chest, before he growled affectionately rubbing his neck against my chest.

A few of the hatchlings watched the large infant of the other species in the human's arms, a few were rather curious in what was causing the sound, as three raptor hatchlings were now on the side of the human in triangle formation with one lead in the front, with two on its sides flanking it. I was looking at them curiously before saying, "You want to meet Chomper?" the said infant looked down, as intently staring at his hatchling counterpart. He growled anxiously before kicking his legs, or more like trying to wiggle free to inspect the raptors.

Sighing the Tyrannosaur was a good two to three times larger then the hatchlings, plus add the fact he grew an extra three inches from all the food he had, and was still getting now. "You want to meet your…cousins? Uh oh hang on wrong family tree, oh fuck it your both related to birds anyways." my head was tired, as the family line of dinosaurs wasn't exactly like a family tree following by human standards here. Placing Chomper on the side of me, I made sure Jean could see the interaction with little interference, as we both were parents, as our young were going to be watched.

Chomper leaned downward as he sniffed at the lead hatchling, to which the raptor infant growled warningly, though it was playful somewhat if the tone was not serious. The other two raptors seemingly circled around the larger hatchling, they were curious as Chomper watched them as his body turned to face them. The two hatchlings squeaked in surprise from the speed of Chomper, and shot back to their mother who was growling lowly though my tone was firm, and gentle, "Jean, its alright. Calm down." the raptor snorted as both of us watched the two hatchlings face off at the start of my boots.

Chomper lifted his jaw and roared a rather high pitched growl, while the raptor merely started snapping its jaws squeaking at Chomper, it looked like a mock duel for dominance, the sight was making me laugh so hard, that I tried to cover my mouth but the sight of this rather awkward event was too much. I burst out laughing so hard, that I fell to my side hitting the ground lightly with my fist man it was so cute, or funny to hear the squeaking of both hatchlings.

The pack watched this interaction with rather curious gazes if it was the closet emotion I could tell, though they visibly relaxed when I laughed, they knew everything was safe, and content.

I stopped laughing as Chomper came over to my face, growling almost pitifully he could smell the water from my eyes, he rubbed his head against my face. I smiled sadly as I rubbed his neck, "Hey I'm fine, just was laughing too hard." the little tyrannosaur merely growled lowly in response to my voice of reassurance, sighing the pack tended to their nests as the other eggs moved as well.

It was one of those days on the island that I enjoyed again, the calm tranquility, peaceful as little hatchlings emerged from their shells as the raptors, males, and females all crooned, chirped lovingly at their clutches. My ankle flared up, scowling the dam thing hurt, so sighing I got my bag out, with the fire still going about a dozen feet in front of me, I limped back to my original spot. A few of the hatchlings from the other nests came to investigate me, as I looked to see about seven or eight of the hatchlings watch me curiously as some cocked their heads to the left.

This disturbingly made me imagine a Compsognathus pack surrounding a wounded animal, and about to jump them. So I made a low growl in my throat is was loud enough to scare the hatchlings to their respective mothers, and fathers. Some of the pack merely stared curiously at their human member while others tended to their young not bothered by the low noise that I made.

Looking into my bag, I saw that I had only one alcohol patch left! Sighing this was what I was afraid of, the lack of alcohol would be a major blow to my survival, I had to make due with what I had, so sighing I ripped it open, though instead of dipping the patch on my bite wounds, the patch was stretched to the limit, and I wrapped it around the bite. Gritting my teeth, the stinging was incredible, hell it felt like my whole foot was on fire, their was a damned good reason why you dabbed, and dipped alcohol not press it into you! Breathing deeply the bee stinging sensation was getting to be too much, as I tied a small knot around the bite.

Then getting the last roll of medical tape, I wrapped that around the bite, hell it hurt like a bitch, tears came down from my eyes as the tape pressed the alcohol substance into my tissue, and flesh. Man it was a lot worse when you put alcohol onto an open wound, the liquid version would make it seem like a fire was burning you inside out, effective at killing pathogens at the expense of pain, a lot of pain. Opening my eyes Chomper came over onto my lap, burying himself into my jacket, the little guy was worried about me, the thought made me feel somewhat warm, I guess this was as close of being a father without getting scowled by Hammond, the man acted like a grandfather to me, sometimes.

Sighing the fire was somewhat low again, so looking at the firewood, a few more sticks, and some large logs added fuel to the fire, looking into the flames I found some sort of sleep coming in me. My eyes lowered as I had some sort of need to rest, it was probably the damned alcohol as the constant pain was starting to wear me down, though I felt like I was half in, half out of sleep. It was a weird sensation if I had to think carefully.

Looking above the canopy in the trees moved lightly as a small breezed passed through the jungle, it was a content, soothing feeling going through my body. I shivered at the sheer pleasure, it was one of those weird feelings that people got when staying on this island, a prehistoric environment in the modern world, sighing I shut my eyes for a moment before something screeched! Bolting up, some of the raptors were hissing at seemingly nothing, I looked confused as I stared around lifting my rifle to my waist, was there a predator around?

The pack was starting to get threatening as something had them spooked beyond belief the mere sound of hissing, and screeched caused me to wince momentarily as I saw not just the raptors were panicking but the birds in the canopy were scattering into the air. Looking around there was nothing but the part of the jungle in chaos. This was starting to get me agitated, if there wasn't a predator near by then why where the raptors becoming chaotic there was nothing I could see, smell, or, "Hear." my voice was confused.

A dull roaring sound was in the area, it was something in a rhythm, it wasn't made by any dinosaur that I could think of, it was something else entirely. Concentrating the dull roar became louder, as it was slowly approaching from all around the pack. The pack itself was becoming more panicked as they screeched, hissed, and their skulls were likely being pounded by the sound. Glancing upward I went to the trees, as the roaring sound got louder, and nearer. The sound wasn't on the ground, the way it was sounding as it were an echo, as something big came near.

Climbing a tree, the roots I scaled up to the canopy were easy for me, as the size was right for a human to climb. Panting the humidity got me annoyed real fast as I got onto a branch to stand slowly up on. Taking deep breathes, I did not want to fall a good twenty to forty feet out of a tree, sighing trying to keep myself steady. "C'mon Luke, its just like a tree house, a big fucking forty foot high tree house!" groaning slightly I looked up to see the sun shine into my eyes.

Putting my left hand to cover the shine of the sun, while my other hand clamped onto a branch that was thick enough not to snap if I pulled to see anything strained. All I could see was the bright blue sky, with the hell of a sun shining down onto the green canopy. Looking across something was coming towards the area, wincing from behind my left forearm I could hear the roaring of the sound, it was coming from…"Above?" keeping my hat down, with my left arm creating a small dark sanctuary from the sun, a helicopter was coming here!

"Yeah!" My voice yelped in pure excitement, John came through with my instructions on the letter that I hoped that Alan gave to Hammond. Sitting back on the branch, my fist hit my palm as a smacking sound came from my two hands, "Thank you John Hammond. Oh my god, thanks John." my life on the island was going to be so much better, with what I had instructed to ask from John to help me get in contact with In-Gen namely John himself as the man was the only one I could trust, and get updates in the world. Maybe a video from in the wild on Isla Sorna onto Youtube, the website was certainly popular. It would help naturalists to keep foreign influences to take the dinosaurs to the mainland, to keep them safe, and isolated. San Diego was a major wake up call in what Dinosaurs, cities, don't mix too well.

The raptors below me were still hovering over their nests, as the sound of choppers rotors, the raptors clearly hated choppers as it was the first time they ever heard one. A car or truck was one thing, but a massive bladed rotor technological feat of aviators was not something the raptors enjoyed. Looking at the chopper is was a Chinook, a massive transporter chopper that was likely based on the mainland in Costa Rica, as that was the only place the military the United States had was based there.

The body of the chopper was white, and it had some insignias on its tail rotor that I couldn't identify as it was something in the military, personally tail signs were too complicated for me to guess, as it got on my nerves with all the meaning of letters, and numbers together. Sighing happily I knew where the chopper was going to deliver its payload, as there was a large metal container it was carrying with chains under its hull. That was my single most requested item that John got for me, to keep me informed on the outside world, basically weather, tropical storms, to even someone trying to buyout In-Gen, it was not likely as Hammond owned about 70% of the worlds theme parks, the man had more cash then Bill Gates, or Walt Disney.

The Chinook traveled over head as I was in its shadow, the rotors were creating enormous updrafts , as the tree was shaking violently, sticks, leaves, and even dirt was picked up, as I had to hold my hat down for a minute, as the chopper hovered over to where the compound was, the area was large enough as it was away from the landing stripe, the Jaws of Hell in my opinion due to that spinosaur, as the Kirby's plan was an example of the monsters temper. Hopefully the vehicle I wanted would be able to shield me from most predators, and the elements.

The Chinook moved on, as the sound dulled, finally getting quieter as the human aircraft moved to the north, over the canopy with a slow pace, as the payload was pretty heavy for the chopper, it was designed for heavy loads, and this was no different. Grinning, I slowly climbed down from the tree, to see all the raptors on their nests, or the mates of the females near their near their partners, the whole flying machine really made them cringe or fear loud noises. From a distance loud noises are like beacons to investigate, but too close some dinosaurs run in fear.

Sighing, the fire was now a barely lit, as the strong updrafts had killed the flames, shaking my head, I put three more logs into the fire pit, it would burn for hours as the fat size of the long was thick, so I would be set on the fire. I heard a small squeak as I looked over to the SUV, and their was chomper, hiding underneath it, the small tyrannosaur was panic stricken when the Chinook came over the raptor nests, he must've went to the nearest place he thought was safe, inside the car, or near me. I felt guilty on not comforting the little tyrannosaur, as I sat near the car, leaning against the door, as I looked under the truck.

"Chomper, c'mon out." the little hatchling dove under my sleeve, and hid himself from the world as he squeaked still terrified at the Chinook as it was still heard in the distance, poor thing nearly had a heart attack. Sighing I slowly unwrapped the hatchling from my coat, as I picked him up, and slowly scratched his neck to comfort him, the tyrannosaur merely placed his skull on my chest, squeaking lowly. I sighed again, one of those weird maternal feelings went through me, it was guilt of me not comforting a child, though it was Chomper, man I hated when I felt like this.

Standing up, my rifle was slung over my shoulder, as I spoke to the hatchling, "Lets go for a walk chomper, might as well take you with me this time." the infant looked up to see me move into the forest, he started to squirm as if wanting to explore, he snarled pitifully as I looked to see him struggling, "So much for panic stricken, now more like Dora the Explorer." my smile was a fun blown laugh, as I just compared the cartoon Dora to Chomper, oh man was that weird. I continued chuckling as I put the infant on the ground.

The Tyrannosaur was squeaking excitedly as he darted a dozen or so feet in front of me, I kept my eyes open for any sign of predators that would possibly look at my hatchling as an easy meal, my rifle would tell them otherwise at those implications. I saw the small infant run towards trees, and sniff at the ground he must've been looking up my scent, or any other animals that came by. Hopefully when he was large he could get his own food, and come back to where the pack was, having a Tyrannosaur to hunt alone would be great for me when he was large enough, but that wouldn't be for months from now.

Sighing I carefully made my way through the jungle with Chomper always near me, the Tyrannosaur kept within my sight, as he didn't wander off. Slowly we made our way to the compound passing over the occasional fallen tree, which Chomper repeatedly bumped his snout into as he darted forward when I stopped, the sight of it made me chuckle every time. Seriously he had a thick skull to be on his feet walking after a few times.

Glancing around there was yet any movement in the bush, a great sign that the Chinook scared almost everything in any direction away from the compound, even the sound could potentially attract the Spinosaurus or that adult female tyrannosaur, I shivered at the first choice, it would be impossible to keep Chomper quiet if that thing showed up. Chomper squeaked pitifully as he tried to leap up a log, smiling faintly I shouldered my rifle and picked up the hatchling, while maneuvering over the log without falling over it.

After the log, I carried the infant tyrannosaur in my arms, as the little carnivore felt somewhat comfortable, he apparently stuck his head inside my jacket, before falling completely still, tired, not dead. I sighed, sometimes I felt like a pack mule, or a jackass for another reason. Brushing a branch of fern away, I was getting closer to the compound, it would was likely another sixty yards, as I was used to the path from the nests reaching there, so my body was hardly strained, though my ankle was the exception as it flared occasionally.

Pushing through the undergrowth was taking its toll on my ankles as it flared continuously, and add the sleeping, or napping Tyrannosaur in hand it would be unlikely for me to make it back to the nests, without making my wound bleed through the patch as the constant stinging was there now, a sign that blood was starting to leak out of the bite would. Then again the dilophosaurs were venomous, thanks to the genetic enhancements that In-Gen courteously allowed for the animal.

Sighing irritated, the compound came within view from the undergrowth through the fading dusk, I was seriously in trouble if it got dark out, there was no way in hell, or even If I was insane would I travel in the dark on this isle of all places to be. Pushing through the ferns, the compound's front clearing came into view, and within it there was a black container that is usually found on cargo ships. I smiled, as In-Gen was the logo on the sides of the container as I walked around it with Chomper in my grip.

"Damn John, you pulled through big time, I owe you one now." I shook my head as Chomper snorted waking up, as my voice seemingly made him awake. He rubbed his head against me slowly, as he was still tired, the infant's eyes were half lidded, meaning he was still half asleep. Lightly trailing my fingers slightly against the side of his jaws, the infant felt sleepy instantly again.

Walking around the cargo container, I saw a small rope attached to the top of the container, as it was one of those pull the rope, and the four sides fall harmlessly on their sides like a box. Placing chomper near the half crushed truck, he was under the front tire, so that there was no predator around searching for an easy meal, a sleeping unguarded tyrannosaur was a dinner bell to even to the Trooden, and the little bastard Compsognathus's, damn did I hate those things to the pits of hell, even if such a place existed, the closest pit would be a volcano for them to dive into. Sighing irritated, I went to the side of the container in where part of the rope was hanging on the side, I gripped it with my hands, and backed up slowly.

Wincing as my ankle flared up in pain, my face was compacted as I snarled yanking the rope as a small click was heard, and the four sides of the container fell, a muffled thump was heard on the ground, as I felt the vibration a good seven to eight feet away from where the metal sides fell. In its placed revealed I smiled as a long vehicle was there. It was from when Isla Sorna was still original before the time of the new species came onto the island. This was the mobile research center that the first team with Ian Malcom had when searching for his girlfriend that was sent weeks before he was on the isle.

The trailer had two sections both connected by a black walkway that I hoped that Hammond made it somewhat flexible if the testimony that Ian gave to John about the elder Tyrannosaurs which one was probably alive still, fucking destroyed the original trailers, and trucks. I cringed at what a Spinosaurus could do to this, like tuna in a tin can ready to be eaten from it. Shuddering I saw that its outward appearance was a dark green, with some camouflage that the original had. Though the three windows in the back of the second trailer, as I walked around it had bars, and a smooth rain guard so when it was raining the windows could be opened.

Still going around it, I noticed there were more spot lights around the entire trailer, apparently Hammond must've asked for some modifications compared to the original the Expedition team had during their first trip here, sighing I also felt somewhat dumb as I didn't know what the actual vehicle the team used, so I merely wrote the Research center, and asked for some living quarters on it instead of the research, medical dinosaur capacity as the last one had two tyrannosaurs drawn to it.

Apart from the more maximum spot lights on the outside, the two doors, and the whole front of the trailer was fine, and the same though I hoped otherwise for the inside of the large vehicle. Sighing I went over to Chomper, and picked him up, as he squeaked in surprise, and shook his head as we made our way over to the trailer, the small tyrannosaur growled suspiciously at it, as he had never seen the monstrosity before. I laughed as I made my way to where the drivers compartment was as the door was unlocked, as I opened it. A breeze of that new car smell hit my senses, it reminded me of when the newest supplies came airlifted onto the island, oh man did that bring back memories a year ago apparently.

Stepping up on the three steps leading into the RV, as the memories of some cars came into mind, I just didn't know the actual model of the team had( **The actual Model is a Fleetwood Rv.**) Looking to my left, there were two driver seats, driver, and co-driver, as I walked closer there were computers there on standby as a yellow blink kept appearing on the corners where a green light was to tell they were on. If the driver were handling the RV, there was two computers near the steering wheel, with the shift stick in place. I saw there five gears, neutral, reverse, first, and second gear, and third.

Chomper sniffed at the seats as I came near to inspect the windows, it was clear as day, and I smiled at seeing the outside. Turning around I gasped in pure shock, on my left were a small shelves of books, with practically every known species of dinosaurs that were discovered, oh John you were miracle worked, opposite of that were two booths with a small tan table, that had a light over it, both sides could fit two people each give or take. As I stared behind it, there was a map that was the size of extra large poster of the island, with a legend in where the trails were, the compound, airdrops, and the most astonishing thing, the actual highlighted territories of all the largest predators on the island! "Holy shit, get the hell out of here!"

Looking above the rest, were four file cabinets on each side, as they all had stickers to mark in what was what, I saw first aid, which had a cross on it, so that was a reminder in what was there, I saw ammunition, in which there was weapons on this RV, I nearly fainted in what I had to use. Looking over I saw logs, silver ware, and other such things. I saw the walkway through the RV, and I made my way through it to merely see something as close to heaven that was seemingly impossible on this fucking island.

"Jesus John, your going to give me a heart attack." I came close to fainting now, as I supported myself with an arm. First going down my right side, there was a small kitchen with two burners, a small metal smooth surface, with three cabinets above it, with one large one for pots if I had to guess. Continuing down, there was the second door, with a average size bed, that was bolted to the side of the RV, with the window above it, and that large extra ramp that could be loaded as a small handles was above that. I limped over to it, and fell face first onto the dark green, and white pillow. I felt like I was on the moon, so soft, and comfortable. Chomper got free of my grip, and went to the front of the bed, and stuck his head underneath the blankets, he growled as his head saw darkness.

I looked over to see something that puzzled me, there was another bed there, shrugging the other side of the RV was packed, after the second bed there was a vertical cabinet that I went over to open, and went it did I swore. "Get the fuck out man!" There were two shotguns, two rifles, not my own rifle but automatic rifles with scopes attached to them, I knew the models the M-4A1, hell fuck that saying of Call the Army or whatever, I had military weapons, clips lined the sides, and bottom trays of the inside, and there was a side cabinet that had, "_Luke's Ammo_.", "John you bastard." I could picture the man's grandfather looking smile as it was like Christmas all over again.

There were shotgun shells, two small handguns that had bullets, and clips as well, with some flares tied down to the sides. Also to my amazement four walkie-talkies, what puzzled me was why in the world I would need them. Sighing I looked over to see a computer chair bolted down in front of a flat screen computer, that had a small personal desk, a very small one with a smile space for my legs, and two long vertical opened slots, with bars to stop a sliver tower, and within the second slot was another larger tower that must've housed the mainframe on this RV, it had to be.

Near the walkway I had to seemingly blank out for a split moment, there was a stand in shower?" No way." I walked over to the door, and there was a sliding door as the handle revealed a small shower in which a person would stand in, and spin around slowly it was cramped but for this to be possible I lifted my sleeve to pinch myself, it wasn't a dream. I placed my hand over my chest, and stepped back into the rotating computer chain, it was a small one but comfortable, and it sighed deeply. Life on this island maybe just maybe was getting better for me.

Glancing to the side there was a note stuck onto the monitor, reading it aloud it said.

_**Hello Luke**_

_**Likely its going to be good day or good evening.**_

_**Turn on the computer here.**_

_**We'll be in touch.**_

_**John Hammond**_

"What the hell? John what surprise you have now huh?" looking at the mouse pad, it was wireless so it was a laser type of mouse, and I placed my hand over it, and moved left to right. The computer hummed at first, and then it started up, making the screen load up into the windows logo, it was either XP, or Vista. I hoped for the XP part. (** I know that Vista came out a year ago, and I didn't like it, bare with me on that in this story.**) The screen came online, and the screen was a blue with a green field in the background, and it was Vista sadly, to my sighing. I hated the new version lots of rumors that it had a bug within it.

On the bottom of the screen there was a tab, and I clicked onto it, to reveal some sort of web cam chat interface, I had no clue in what it was. Maybe there was internet on this computer, looking to right corner there was a flashing monitor icon, and placing the T-rex cursor to which I laughed, the sick old man made this a bad joke due to me having Chomper, and that the tyrannosaur was my favorite carnivore.

It said click here, and I placed the cursor, and clicked on it, and the small screen loaded, as a phone sound came from the monitor as there was a built in speaker there, and on the top was a small arch that held a camera, and some sort of speaker wasn't too sure. Chomper ran over to me, and tried to jump, though all he succeeded was making me laugh, as I lifted him up in mid jump, he squeaked and nuzzled into my chest pocket again.

A small ring made me look over to see two pop up screens, one was me, as the lights came on, and there I was in the left screen holding chomper watching the camera, and the second one was John Hammond himself as his hand came from the mouse on his end, and was seemingly drinking a cup of tea on a table, so he had some sort of laptop give or take. I felt kind of weird, it was strange being able to talk to another human, it had been months since my last contact with someone who didn't just growl or rub his or her head into you for attention. My mind had one of those I'm alone, and talking would be hard as hell to do, though I merely sighed before Hammond spoke.

"_Well hello there Luke_." the man smiled at the camera he had on his laptop, and I spoke, as my tongue felt weird, "_Uh Hey John_." man I felt weird talking to someone, I guess isolation can mess with you when heading back to society. The man smiled, "_Apparently your kind of overwhelmed I take it?_" the guy certainly knew how to read me, even from a couple of thousand of miles away.

"_Yeah I'm overwhelmed. That's an understatement John, hell I can't even come up with a feeling to describe now_." I laid back, with Chomper peering at Hammond, as he laughed as the infant came up to the screen, and began snapping at the flat screen making the image wavy.

"_I see that's your child you've, adopted?_" the man was starting to get me annoyed, though playfully he acted like a grandfather to me, as he did have two, Tim, and Lex or something. "_Yeah he's mine, kind of an accident actually chasing a thief, and get more prizes then expected_." I held chomper as he growled at John's finger, as poked his screen, as I maximized mine to get the whole screen filled. Much better then squinting in the dark here.

"_So John, I can't thank you enough for this_." I looked around the RV, as my voice continued full of peace, and happiness, "_This is more then anything I've asked of you, maybe I can shoot some videos on You tube with a camera to get you more support, with stopping corporations in taking these animals off Isla Sorna._" John Hammond laughed from where he was in California.

"_Well as much as I am to feel heart warmed by your volunteer work Luke, there is a small favor you can do for me in your currently position_." at this I looked at the man with a wary face, something didn't feel right as I looked over to see the second bed again, and his words made my eyes widen considerably, " _There is another survival employee on route to Isla Sorna, to arrive in days from now, when the clearance, and contract finalization is completed, you know the procedure my boy_."

I blinked, with my mouth open, and chomper licked my chin, as if he sensed my shock, he nipped my hand to make me get out of my shock. "_John, are you** fucking** insane? You want me to have someone watch me, or monitor the animals with me?_" the man merely chuckled at my vulgar language the man had a clinical pleasure in swearing.

"_Its actually a blend of reasons my boy. One is that this individual is an expert at photography, so the choice is easily made to spread photos, and videos of animals in their natural habitat_." I interrupted, "_ Your making extra cash, and public support for this aren't you._" the man nodded, as I sighed as he continued, "_Now normally I would never send someone to the island unprepared, so the employee went through the same courses as you did, and apparently had marks that was close to yours within that same school._" Oh great, another prodigy at least I had some friendly competition on top of all this.

I sighed, and rubbed chomper to try to calm down, " _So I have to let this employee **"assist" **me on my job here, and seemingly put videos on Youtube to get people to see the animals here._" the man smiled, " _To view them safely, and for you to be safe might increase their opinion of In-Gen, and the parks I own._" I snorted, "_**Safe, Isla Sorna?**_ _There is no such sentence on this island John, its more like "minimized danger", dangerous never the less Mr. Hammond._" Too many memories came back with the word "safe".

"_I must go now Luke, we'll be able to talk more often on a later date, the newest C.E.O voted on by the board needs my advice on the grip of the company_." he was about to sign off when I asked, "_Who's the newest sucker in that seat?_" John smiled before telling me, "_That would be my granddaughter Lex is the new 'chairwoman' of my company. _" I grinned at the quotes of chairwoman, apparently the guys had their shots, and the big girl herself was about to change the foundations of how In-Gen will be. "_She was the one who selected the individual to stay on the island with you, as you did meet my granddaughter before_." he smiled again at my chuckle.

Yeah I did meet both Tim, and Lex, as she got out of college, doing business management, and computer technology a good fit to make another Bill Gates, we met when I had a week or two off from the island, before the whole compound was destroyed or wrecked for the matter. She seemed nice, matured a lot more from when she went to original island, nice body now as she was about twenty. Tim was a senior in High school, the young man was going to be the next paleontologist from his role model Alan Grant himself, should ask John to if Alan was to take Tim as an apprentice or assistant like Billy, would make a great trio of minds as all three had experiences with the cloned animals on both islands.

"_Ah Lex, fun times with Tim, and her, let me know if they drop by expected please, I hate to have anymore surprises now John_." sighing tiredly I looked at the bed. "_Of course Luke, the file of the employee, the Ranger is on the desktop, sleep well my boy_." he chuckled again, as the image when dark. I kept the screen open if I wanted to call him again.

Going to the desktop I saw the shortcut that said, Rangers Profile, there were two, one was mine obviously, and the other I clicked open. I groaned, "John you asshole." the image of the ranger came up, and she was very good looking. It was a woman, her age was nineteen, a year older then me, and well she had black hair that went to her neck, and with green eyes, it was a nice combination, she had on the standard uniform I had, and her hat made a strip of hair cover her right eye. I sighed this was just what I needed, looking a new ranger on the island, Chomper, not to mention Jean her reaction to another human around me, make that a female human. God I felt like I got screwed over big time now, and the whole pairs of walkie-talkies, and beds, she was my room mate, add the fact that Lex picked her, must've meant she knew about me. All I knew was that it was "Surprise after Surprise", I went to bed, my body fell onto it, as my boots were kicked off, jacket off, with a window open, Chomper slept on my side, and sleep overtook me.

End of Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Well there it is, the Fleetwood RV, the actual model from the second Jurassic Park movie, and the RV is going to have all the files of species on the island, we'll have the newest ranger be named in next chapter, and the reaction of the raptors is going to be rather interesting. As I noticed when an alpha female in some group, to which a human is made welcome, and accepted to their group, another human, girl is usually tempted to stay away from the human the alpha knows. So that is going to be fun to write out next month, I just see Jean ready to pounce the newest ranger, and lets the add the fact of videotaping dinosaurs in the wild!**

**It took me all month to write this as school, and my semester can keep you busy, so I'm still sticking to once a month, I still have like probably four chapters left, I believe my last one will be the Revenge of the Tyrannosaur as it will involve the elder female T-Rex from in the earlier chapter, also with Lex in the C.E.O position I made it as you saw Lex in the first film as the more likely choice for business, as Tim wanted to be like Alan, so he'll be paleontologist, with some business education. Lex as the chairwoman sets up a potential sequel where Alan, and the new ranger will go to the mainland, as Bio-Syn will be setting up a camp to take dinosaurs away, as In-Gen has lost jurisdiction to the island due to Bio-Syn bribing the government, they might get Jean, and with Bio-Syn actually cloning a new carnivore at what city hmmm…Los Angles, or San Diego again, many ideas floating around again.**

**Oh the new name of the ranger will be revealed in the next chapter, I was seriously going to put Leia as the new ranger's name, I was laughing at the idea but something else caught my attention, and well I used that one. So hoped this was worth the wait for you readers, as I have more busy chapters to write from now. **


	14. The New Ranger

**Author's Note: Well here comes the new ranger to the island, pretty much in this chapter Luke will become a bit playful yet very serious as you'll see in the chapter. I'm going to have him call the new ranger by the very same name that the elder rangers before they were killed called him. I'll add some details into the past when he arrived on the island. I personally like the nickname, or title that the newbie rangers are called till the newbie ranger either kills a carnivore, saves another ranger, or survives for a year before the nickname is lifted. Luke went through the phase as I'll explain in how his was lifted.**

**Now for the whole Trailer from the Lost World, the Fleetwood I wanted the ranger to have it since if I do make a sequel to this story, and from the PM's, and other hints some people are requesting that I do make another, personally that possibility is not exactly clear yet, I'm not going to even plan it until this story is finished. Also people are wondering in how the hell I will kill off the Spinosaurus, that's a secret I will not share with anyone, for that you need to wait till the end of the story, or a chapter before it.**

**Ok back to the chapter, in this chapter the newbie ranger will start off at the same beach that Grant, and the Kirby have left eight to nine weeks prior. She will make a rather rash mistake, searching for her elder ranger on the isle. Not very smart but you get the drill, even though she is aware of the prehistoric creatures on the island, she doesn't know all the dangers here. Let's say that a certain predator will welcome her to the island.**

**Now for the Raptors, well you going to notice Luke be wary of them due to another ranger staying as his partner, even though Luke trusts the pack, he's just worried at what the reactions are going to be since the new ranger does not know of who he lives with, and Jean's reaction at a "female" staying with Luke. I tend to notice among animals when there's a lead female, a new female is a target of aggression from most, I'm getting off track point is, he doesn't know what's going to happen so keep that in mind. This will all happen likely next chapter with the rapters meeting the ranger. Something else will met her, and Luke within the chapter so enjoy another classic dinosaur I think everyone might of heard off.**

**Might as well add in that the new weaponry from last chapter is going to in use by our ranger, its going to be a key factor in later chapters near the end of the story, I mean c'mon an assault rifle which is plausible for In-Gen to get their hands on. Also with the Fleetwood as the new "Living Quarters", he will be doing some things, like going on the computer to read up on what was happening in the outside world, another key factor in a potential sequel. Oh might as well add in the rather awkward living with a woman not even six feet away from you sleeping, Isolation can make talking rather difficult for a man or woman to deal with. Well that's what I have in store for this chapter, as the name of the ranger will be revealed within the chapter, I was still seriously considering Leia for a moment, though preferred otherwise on another name.**

_Chapter 14: "The Newest Ranger"_

My eyes fluttered, as I felt something poke my side, looking over Chomper was against me, as his claws on his foot nudged my ribs. Must've been a rather active sleeper, defiantly active, as his tail swung against me, dam talk about a pushy bed buddy. Yawning my arms stretched themselves as several pops were heard in my back, oh did it feel so great to sleep in the bed. Hell it felt strange that I wasn't on the ground with the rest of the pack must've been adjusted, and now with the spoils of civilization, things are going to be blend of both. At the window streaks of light carried into the trailer, I found it comforting.

A soft squeak made my eyes look down to see the young Tyrannosaurus waking up, he must've felt my moments shift, as my legs sat over the edge of the bed, Chomper 's body shook, as if trying to get rid of the exhaustion that wanted to make him crawl back underneath the blankets. I could not blame him if he did, as he sniffed the air, the bed was too comfortable, and warm. Shuddering pleasantly now wasn't the time to enjoy it let, when the mobile center was in the raptor's nesting ground, or at least near it would I enjoy it fully. Not to mention that in a few days the newbie ranger was being shipped here.

I had to wonder a couple of things; one was the ranger coming here on her own free will? If that's the case then she is some stupid ignorant woman who thinks she can come here without any information? Hoped that she had a list of the carnivores on the island, hoped to any sort of spiritual entity out there that the woman would do so. The second thing for me to wonder about her did Alexis or Hammond put her up to this since I knew the Owner's granddaughter, sighing frustrated, if she was put up to her then Alexis seriously was either concerned about me, or her friend was "really" curious. Sighing I had no clue, stretching the fridge seemed appealing.

Walking over, my stomach grumbled lowly, "Hope there's some orange juice." My tone was hopeful, but opening the fridge, my eyes went wide. "Holy shit." Stuffed to the top was cases of canned soda, juice, and even some energy drinks, I was in shock, on the bottom of the fridge were two smaller compartments. Opening those I saw bags of meat, from steak, port, ribs, and even, "Goat?" I read the label in sheer disbelief, well that's interesting. Goat huh? Didn't that attract the Tyrannosaurus to the Safari Cars on the first island? Great maybe Chomper would enjoy Lamb chops. The said Tyrannosaur was squeaking, and growling playfully, as he pulled on my pant leg, little bastard could probably smell the goat, my lips turned into a smile, "You hungry for some goat?" the small tyrannosaur merely growled, muffed by my pants, I laughed out loud. Man it was funny to see him pulling on my leg, "Alright let me get this warmed up, somehow."

Searching the sides around me, there was a microwave, a small one above the range, as the two burners were there, with a small stove under it, the three knobs each for temperature, time, and power. Sighing well at least the appliances was somewhat manageable to use. Cooking was not a big hobby of mine; roasting out in the wilderness with some salt or something was simple compared to society's class of recipes. Sighing tiredly, in the morning the little guy was hungrier then me, maybe there were some quick snacks around here. Grabbing the package, should I just give it to him raw, or warm it up? Raw would've had some sort danger, due to human pesticides sprayed over our food, their were foreign chemicals that man made, and I had no clue how it would react to the Dinosaur's immune system.

Over 65 million years, immune systems could not be updated like some computer, hell their were still viruses in the present that killed humans easily as a foreign virus could kill the dinosaurs. Sighing again, it would be better to microwave it, or cook it? Scratching my head in confusion, my hand cupped my chin, as the whole disease killing method, cooking or microwave? Microwaving would be quicker, though just the molecules within the raw frozen meat would heat up, so a steamy wet raw goat chop? Then with the oven, cooked meat, getting most of the pathogens within. Sighing could he wait for about twenty minutes?

The little Tyrannosaur kept pulling on my leg, sighing safety or appeasing hunger? Bending over I picked him up, with one hand around his chest, the other at the base of his tail my voice was firm, as I looked him in the eye, "You can wait twenty minutes, I don't want you to get sick Chomper." The infant merely growled pitifully, as he nuzzled into my neck, the breathing made me get ticklish evil little bastard. Smart to try to entice me to convince my mind, sighing again I got the oven started by putting him down.

Searching the cabinets, there were pans, cooking utensils, occasional measuring cup," Ah ha! There's some large plates." Getting the white plates with the Jurassic Park Logo made me laugh, Hammond wanted to sell of his merchandise, and here it was, in my new Trailer on the newest island of his. Oh well better get it cooked, before the little pant bitter ripped my clothing. Chomper pulled on my pants again, clearly impatient though being playful in reminding me. I pushed my leg forward, making him slide along the floor, he squeaked in fright before vigorously shaking my pants, "Ok Fido, you made your point. Christ talk about ending world hunger, starting with the more violent types." Chuckling I turned the knob for power, and waited for a moment as a beeping sound echoed throughout the compartment of the Fleetwood. Chomper squeaked frightened, ran under my bed, likely my scent, and his was on it.

I was laughing up a storm now, damn the breakfast bell was his enemy, he better learn that it was time to eat when it went off again; then again seeing a Tyrannosaur scared of beeping made it worth while to not hope for it. Grinning, I got the tray, and placed inside the small oven, and set the temperature for a mild guess of three hundred degrees, hopefully that was enough to kill most of the pathogens that potentially lurked inside the meat. Setting the timer for about fifteen minutes, or so I would check it later. Now it was time to see how was I able to move this large machine through a thick, log infested forest.

"Great more maneuvering in the jungle, how simple can it be now?" the first time I had a reasonable vehicle to drive, wouldn't be as difficult as this big hunk of metal, two compartments, thin trails, fallen logs, oh John had better packed some sort of answer for that scenario. Then the newbie showing in a few days, crap I had my work once again cut out for me, damn what a new week to start.

My body sat in the driver's seat of the trailer, seeing that there was no shift; it meant thankfully it was automatic drive, and shifting. Well one little thing not to screw with me now, I could not drive, hell I had no license, laughing quietly, above me where GPS's hooked to monitors, with a simple red power button to turn them on, I wondered how was I going to see where I was going. Maybe because of the seat, that it was supposed to be a two man team of rangers to watch each others back. Sighing, two man teams huh, been awhile since remembering those days. Maybe this would be good for me, a little human contact never hurt, just what was the raptor's reactions to this new ranger, would they act hostile, docile, or just wary.

I would hope for docile, but likely it would be wary, those were the two I pleaded mentally for that to happen. Sitting back, I watched the jungle line, as the sun rose over the tree tops, it was beautiful to see the setting like that but it wouldn't stay like that for long. Maybe there were weather reports on the computer that I could look up, predict the local weather would be amazing, no worries about rain, wind, or heat waves. Sighing that definitely was another thing on my to do list later on when the next week settled out. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw chomper's tail stick outing from underneath my bed, apparently the little guy was scared still.

Grinning how ironic the largest, most fear carnivore ever known, well before that Spinosaurus came along, was scared over a small device that was likely the size of its own toe. I laughed again, this was such an awkward morning to wake up to it was funny to see sights like this. The smell of goat filled the Fleetwood now, my stomach grumbled at its smell, man it was going to be a rather interesting breakfast, ribs, or steak? Sighing I got up from the chair walking towards the oven, Chomper squeaked in excitement as he saw me head towards the oven.

"Easy Tiger, the goat is not leaving anytime soon. Well maybe into your stomach." Smirking at the infant as he stood in between my legs, rubbing his back against my leg as if a cat. Strange the more humans interact with dinosaurs they show affection like modern animals, some things just surprised me, though not all gave me the confidence to like them more often then to hate the thought. Opening a few cabinets, there were some blue diamond, red stripped oven mitts, well at least they were homely in a sense. Shrugging my shoulders, I put them on, and went to open to the oven to get Chomper's, who was now currently biting my leg again, lamb chops, as the aroma was making my own stomach growl in hunger.

Sighing, I put the mitts on, and opened the latch that was on the oven, the heat hit me in the face as the smell of cooked, or I had hoped to be cooked well enough for my hungry infant. Chomper squeaked excitedly, as he tried to put his snout into the still red hot oven, nudging him with my boot, "No Chomper. Bad idea, unless you want to have a plastic nose, no playing burning metal or fire." Please I hoped he didn't make this a habit sticking his snout into unknown things that were new to him. Placing the still hot tray on the burner on top of the oven, my foot kicked the hatch shut, it wasn't a hard kick to close it with a muted thud. Looking in a cabinet there were the plates, checking the side draws for a fork or a plastic scarper.

Using the mitt, the metal fork pulled the slab of goat off the heated metallic surface, and onto the white plate, on top of the Jurassic Park Logo. "Well one cooked, undefiled pathogen, goat on the menu good sir." Grinning the cooked meat was placed on the side of oven, there was no official place for him to eat but this was an exception, Chomper moved towards the steaming meat in pure ravenous hunger, or curiosity, it was probably a mixture of both. Shrugging, I went back to the front compartment of the Fleetwood, to go view the map to see where the hell the compound's distance from the nests officially. It was official to me, that this Fleetwood would not be going anywhere, the sheer size was evident that to move to the nests within the jungle would take more than a single person. It would be a coordinated effort, that was If Jean, and the pack didn't kill the newest ranger, oh man if there was a god then he would be sending some sort of sign for me to follow up on even introducing the pack to her. Knowing my luck, it would not be great in any case, plans always go astray on this island, just as bad as the word "safe", "Minimized Danger Luke. Minimized Danger, crap this is so not going to be good." I sat on the driver's seat again, with an arm covering my eyes, as my hand hit the side of the window, I groaned it was going to be a long couple of days of waiting, planning, and even some praying hopefully. Chomper squeaked loudly, as the hot meat burned his gums at first, as he tried to viciously tear the meat apart. I sighed as I got up to go help, maybe the girl would like to see an infant Tyrannosaur? Who knew what would happen, it was going to be an anxious couple of days.

------------------------------ Couple of Days Later ------------------------------------------

I found it rather amazing in how fast two days could pass by, if I tried not to think about it, it was all about trying to plan my time constructively, always keep working on the trailer, the mapping of the island, marking the trails where I had found spare paper towels, from there it was just a marathon of walking around the entire perimeter of the raptors territory. It was a series of best estimations in how large their territory was, from searching for fresh prints of their clawed feet, to the signs of scratched bark off of trees. During my time with the pack of the months, they sharpened their claws, on trees to keep them sharp. At least that's what I thought they did most of the time unless Jean did this to screw with my mind.

Miles of walking, and wrapping the clothes made my legs feel like jelly half the time, it was a great benefit due to my muscles getting stronger, a sign that my previous injuries were healing, and for Chomper as well. The little infant had a addiction to goat meat now officially, it always made me laugh in how he loved the brand with a ferocious appetite, definitely ran in the tyrannosaur family. There were some pig, and cow meats within the fridge but Chomper never enjoyed them as wildly as goat, oh Jesus if John sent in live goats, I had to sigh tiredly if Chomper would be become more of an elder Tyrannosaur stalking prey. There would be a time in where I would have to somehow push the infant into hunting, months or years from now was my question. When would that time be?

During my time wandering marking the territory of the raptor pack, some of the pack came to inspect my newest camp, when I had returned I wasn't too startled to see the raptors sniffing, or hissing at the latest behemoth of human engineering. Smiling, there were two female raptors, a male, and Of course Jean herself. She came up to me, and crooned gently, as she rubbed the tip of her snout against the side of my face, as though she were worried about me, hell all of the raptors in the space were the Fleetwood was were gently hissing, as if sighing, apparently my absence was well noted. I did my best to reassure the pack, as I tried to let them know I was fine, scratching them on their necks, seemingly made them relax about my safety at the compound. This was beyond their territory, as they rarely came here except for a few occasions in where I was in danger or one of their own clutch was involved.

It took hours to calm them, before individually they left when the sun was heading down, Jean had hissed at them as they lightly ran off back of the nests. Jean crooned softly as she wanted me to return to the nests, but after some comforting tones of words, and rubbing her neck, the alpha female returned to her new found family. Perhaps if they were not born yet she would've stayed but now a change was coming in the air, I felt something changing between my status with pack, it wasn't hostile, it was something less. Yet very critical, it was adaption, it was the closest word I felt to it, adapting to the fact that I might have to conflict with the pack on a New Ranger arriving, would they be hostile to her. If so it would be my job to protect employees from the animals, and vice versa, I was in a corner. Yet another day till the ranger came here.

The scenarios involved with the pack, and the Ranger, it plagued me when I slept, till the next morning when I attempted to relax again, through chatting with John on our private chat room. It was calming to talk to him, as he sent me links to what had been happening on the mainland, when Lex got the head seat of In-Gen, they began to have some stock jump through partnerships with foreign companies in countries like Japan. Apparently Lex was getting the company on its feet in the technological age of computers. Apart from that I asked John on how my newest co-worker, or my assistant or whatever Hammond called the position, what was she like.

(Fleetwood Trailer a Day ago.)

"_So John, what do you know of her, I mean do you how she is personality wise here? Her profile just lists her accomplishments, and where she was born."I was sitting on the chair, with Chomper against my chest, as he watched Hammond through the Monitor's screen. John was getting a clinical humor out of teasing him with his fingers dancing across his webcam. I was stuck holding an almost restrained kicking Tyrannosaur that wanted to tear my monitor apart, not happening here buddy. Brand new flat screen, and a young hyped up Tyrannosaur is a definite no, no in my book. That just creates a broken screen, or a semi fried Tyrannosaur on the ground smoking like a barbecue. I smirked at that thought._

_Hammond made a humming sound, as if trying to remember something, "Well I can't really say anything that'll help my boy. I barely ever saw her around my granddaughter over the years, as they only visited me once or twice. Her personal life was something sadly I could never witness often." The aging old man said regretfully, he was getting elder; soon it would be time for him to check out of his park some time. Whether it been weeks, months, or years, his time was coming, the day that John Hammond dies, In-Gen will collapse._

_That meant I would be stranded here for a long time, maybe never leaving the island, it was just without Hammond In-Gen was nothing, it was a bitter truth for the board to accept, but I never really pressed into it, as long I got paid for my position on Isla Sorna. I looked back up at him, with a sympathetic look, "Getting old must suck John. Do you at least know her name, or did your profile seeming make it have an 'error' somewhere along the line." Here the man merely laughed softly, before coughing, my breathing was strained, apparently, my prediction of Hammond getting older was reality. It was staring at me; the face of reality after staying secluded here in solitude._

_John gave me that grandfather like smile of his, "Now how rude would it be of me, of introducing her before she even set foot on the island meeting you. It would be rather…" he paused for a moment to think of a word to fit the bill, as I merely growled annoyed at the playful elder man. Apparently he was up to something here, as it involved me, and the ranger. Hammond continued, "It would be rather unfair for her for you to know her name. I just don't think it is fair." At this I groaned annoyed, gee thank you Grandpa, now go drink you warm milk, and go to bed for your daily nap._

"_Thanks dad for your warm support for me." Here John chuckled again, the man that everyone thought they knew, John Hammond, Naturalist, Tycoon, and now sadistic grandfather. He had some strange characteristics, which now Sadism was added to the list. _

_-------------------------- End of Flashback ---------------------------------------------------_

The Chats with John really put my mind somewhat at ease, trying to talk to him always got me distracted in a good way to keep myself calm. During the second day I got more firewood from the surrounding forests, searching for dry wood, so in front of the compound at the base of the steps I made a pretty decent size fire, as it was out in the clearing, so the cold would be a big factor if another fifty degree day popped open again. The heat during the day would be a dangerous factor if I got dehydrated or something else like heat exhaustion, the Fleetwood had Air conditioned within it. Man that made life so much easier.

Still sitting in an air conditioned did not make me feel too at ease, I kept working onward, hoping the day would go by quicker. So to pass more time I handled my latest arsenal of assault weapons the M-4A1, my mind was challenged over hours to clean, and take apart my weapon, I was curious in how the automatic weapon's parts worked in sync, as I pulled apart the holding clip, the barrel, to the core of the weapon. Needless to say it was a bitch to put back together, as the tools I had at the time was my knife, and the kitchen knives to unscrew parts of the weapon. Sighing once that was down, I noticed that Chomper was asleep on my bed, as food was a bigger priority now that I really thought it through, with another human coming to live with me, the food supply would have to frequently stocked, since we'll be likely eating daily, so hunting was much more pressured to be successful, plus add the fact the pack might even come around here, if they smell food sources from the trailer.

Maybe when that girl arrives, will I be able to hunt more efficiently, my current state of mind would hinder my efforts out in the field. I had to be focused, so when she arrived she would stay in the trailer till I got back, it would be risky in letting her accompany me; that was if the raptors didn't tear her apart first, they would be the first of many dangers for her to encounter on this Pandora like box of an island. Sighing defiantly it was the pack that would greet her, Jean would more likely smell another human's scent around mine, not to mention it was a woman's too. So more questions floated around my mind, how would Jean react to another female's presence around me, hopefully she would treat it as the other females that visited me during my time when my fingers really made the raptors more content, and peaceful.

Then again I had to prepare just in case for the worst case scenario of her ordering the pack to hunt the new ranger, sighing deeply man I was hell on bent in avoiding that at all costs, the future was never predictable, the only thing we could do is just prepare, and hunker down for the time to hit us. Sighing again I made my way out of the trailer it was time to go to the landing point to go meet my newest co-worker on the island, man did it just seem to be a great day on the island. My point was proven to the deception of the bright sun, with clear blue skies, and the heat seemingly made my eyes narrow. Oh yeah just another great fucking day here, sighing I decided to go on foot, as the Fleetwood was not going anywhere soon, maybe in a week or two if things with the pack were swift, smooth, and rather tranquil, I snorted yeah right. "Alright Chomper your staying in here till I get back alright?" pointing at him with my index finger as my limb nudged his snout playfully, to which the young Tyrannosaur growled pitifully, his tail seemed to lower, as he knew that he was not going with his parent.

Smiling at him I felt guilty, the little guy had to stay out in the jungle, he needed every moment of exercise to gain experience to learn, as he needed to grow, as much as I could it was the best thing for him, to hopefully raise a Tyrannosaurus Rex as precisely as possible, well as naturally for a human can provide. Rubbing his neck, "Next time little guy, just to need to make sure things are sorted first, just some time Chomper. There's goat in there, and I'll be back. Hopefully in one piece." Chuckling lightly as it was somewhat an exaggerations if not the reality for the next twenty four hours to a couple days. Patting him one last time, I shut the door to hear the calls of my infant in there, the sounds made my eyes soften, he was also scared to be left alone. It was another lesson to get into him soon, I wouldn't always be there, if I died he was on his own, or if he left years from now.

Getting my M4A1 out, it was time for a field test for the durability of this weapon, with my hunting knife strapped onto the lower side of my left leg I had clips as well stored in my pockets. With my survival bag, all medical supplies were in there, well as much that would fit with the rations, and water bottles in there. I was stocked, loaded, and ready to go meet my newest Ranger compatriot, a new life to be responsible for, there was no time to make second choices, it was stepping forward or to live in the past. "Well time to go meet her, I guess." Speaking as I took a deep breath, I made my way into the forest.

For over an hour I had my eyes on constant alert, every brush that moved I looked carefully, as this was the first time since the Survivors appeared over a month or so ago arrived that I would be heading to the coast. I had a small map with me, as apparently John had left more than one copy lying in the trailer, an occasional few extra maps really got my bearings down, as I had markers left in the surrounding area from my previous hikes work. Looking around a tree, as my breathing was controlled, a small stream trickled among the rocks, as I noticed several tracks at the bank of the stream. Slowly crouching down I took a look at the tracks, " Well what do we got here huh?" carefully prodding the prints with a small stick, as well using my finger I could determine what type of animal it was.

"Carnivore." Was my grim answer, not a totally super gigantic like the Spinosaurus, but one of the smaller kinds that tended to be overlooked in the books, sighing deeply my eyes watched the surrounding brush around me, judging by the fact this track was about six or eight hours old it was safe to say whatever was here moved on, hopefully I mentally hoped. The lips on my face twitched as I pushed on, normally I would get up high in a tree to scout the surrounding bush but there was time I was running against, if I could get to the drop point of the ships landing in where the new ranger was dropped off, I could prepare to meet her.

Sighing again I lightly jogged over a downed log, as I stopped waiting to make sure that nothing was moving with me, my eyes watched the sides of the other trees, the ferns moved briskly as a soft wind made a small noise as the wind blew around my location. I felt my skin cool as the breeze died down slowly, breathing again I moved on, careful of loose sticks or gravel around my feet hitting the jungle floor. Even my steps were light out here, even small sounds made my paranoia grow? Fuck! Did my stress sky rocket or something?" Damn I need a chill pill when I get back." A defiant need to do, being stressful really killed me, just look at the hunting, Allan Grant's group, and now this. Shaking my head again, my face looked out from the side of a tree, to see that a fern moved.

My heart rate picked up slowly, as I raised my gun to face level, keeping the scope in my eyes range of sight. The crosshair within the scope was a bright orange, as it reflected from the light streaming in from behind me; it caused me to wince slightly. Bending my knees lightly, I stepped out into the small clearing as the wave of green parted, breathing in through my nose caused my adrenaline to spike, as I got closer with each small step, my grip on the bottom of the barrel of the automatic weapon tightened slightly. I kept my sight on that spot where whatever animal was there, my index finger twitched, itching to use the weapon for the first time in the field.

Something trilled from behind me, as I spun around my heart rate reaching its peak, as the sound filled my ears. "Oh you little fuckers." Sighing in relief in front of me was a dinosaur that was definitely an herbivore. It was roughly two and a half meters long, and about a meter high. The hide of this animal was green, but had colorations along its mid back going to wrap around its thickest part of the tail. Its head was small but had a beak, as it was toothless though its large eyes made the animal have a curious spark within them. "Dryosaurus, damn why did I forgot about you guys huh?" A completely harmless Jurassic herbivore, rather curious more than a threat to any humans, these were one the few herbivores that actually interacted with humans with more of a tranquil situation.

"Alright you had your curious outlook, now scram." Walking away from the animal, as it seemingly trilled again in curiosity, more sounds from the surrounding bushes made me groan. A small herd of a dozen or so of these playful creatures ran around me, in circles as if taunting me to go run with them. These herbivores had the most playful attitude in Jurassic Park's history; they were likely the one herbivore if there was a part to be built any time soon, hopefully not. They would be let loose within the park its self, setting up small patches of greenery, and water, a kids dream on two legs. Although the little bastards were quicker than hell. Due to them being able to outrun most predators on two feet.

Sighing again, I moved lightly as the Dryosaur's moved around me; as the sun broke through the canopy above my head, the sun's rays caressed my cheeks on my face as I walked at a brisk pace as I didn't know how long it would be till the boat landed with the woman, "Alright scatter. Scat you little bastards shoo!" my hands flicked forward, as the back of my fingers whipped across easily. The Dryosaur's merely trilled again, more playful then anything at first. I felt the need to shoot one single round into the air to make these rather too comfortable dinosaurs with a human go away, it was risky with them here; a large herd in the forest could attract some rather unwanted antagonists, in other words more predators to hunt me or my newest employee.

Scowling annoyed, these little herbivores were too innocent as one nudged the back of my arm, precisely my right arm that gripped the grip of the M4A1, infact the little bastard nibbled on my elbow. Sighing again I broke into a light run, carefully not stepping recklessly, as I picked up the distance, as the Dryosaurus herd seemingly lost interest in me, maybe it was due to my lack of reaction to their nibbling taunts. All fun must come to an end, no matter how long the duration was in any case. Breathing deeply I felt that the slope of the ground was slanting downward, so I had to be clearly moving downward towards the coastline. While studying the maps, there were a few different ways to reach the coast, instead of going the way the survivors did, I could seemingly drive from a game trail onto the coast line within three hours, that was potentially three hours if the trails were not damaged so badly enough, more options with additional help here.

My legs quickly were set into a rhythm for what most likely were hours, as I barely kept track of time, I had to get a watch or something for the matter. Basing time with your hands, and the horizon of the sun really took the guessing to the limits out here; sunlight was the key in order to keep alert. At night it might as well been a blackout, the carnivores had the advantage over my own sight, it was just an evolutionary response to adapt, sighing again my throat burned for some water, as I stopped near the base of a vine engulfed tree, it was tempting to go lazily rest there for most of the day, but I resisted the temptation for now. Maybe when the woman arrives will I relax a bit more often, hell she had to learn the ropes of this island, and that was the most important rule drilled into a Jurassic Park Ranger, always expect to alone, that was what Rangers did. We tracked, tagged, and lived out with the dinosaurs in the wild. Shrugging off my bag, I got a quick drink of water, as I felt the cool liquid rush down the back of my throat; it made me shiver as I felt it within my body heading down into my stomach. Cleary it was relaxation at its finest when on the move out here.

"Ok next time I'm taking the truck out here next time. I'm going to run only within my own territory." Sighing as some sweat trailed down my temple, my fingerless glove whipped the thin strain of liquid produced from my sweat glands off my skin. Maybe taking long runs to the coast of the island would be pushing my limits, as I did my best to keep a pace but try to move quicker than normal. It was just frustrating to remain so quiet, yet it would be worthwhile as not to let any species around me hear my presence besides the Dryosaurus, I scowled at them little clever bastards yet again.

"C'mon Luke get off your ass, and start moving. The sooner, the better."Hopefully I added mentally, sighing tiredly, as my legs burned as I kept moving quickly, grunting I jumped a small log as I walked along. The sun kept bearing down on my face now, as my hat lowered to get my eyes within the shade of its brim, another sigh left my lips, dam I seriously needed to bring the truck out here, quiet or stealth be damned at this moment. Maybe it was my impatience t to meet her, this new woman, add the fact she was a rather attractive woman too. I groaned I could see, and feel John Hammond's playful yet observant smirk in San Diego. The sadistic old man obviously must've wanted me to suffer in more ways than one. " Damn you John." I was Whispering angrily, though it was more annoyance than anything at this moment.

A sudden bird call got my attention; it was one that was easily recognized, the seagull. I smiled thankfully, "Finally the ocean man. Good job Luke, you've just ran almost half the island within the day." My heart rate was not strained too badly, as all the running in the past weeks all had built up my body, Christ did it feel great to know that you ran half the length of an island, congratulations was a must on my part. No matter how cocky it seemed or arrogant not many people can say that. Grinning like a fox as my lips could practically take that old saying as cunning as fox, and most likely be plastered onto a human's face. Jesus it was awesome to feel like this, sighing I went over a small mound to greet the open blue Pacific to my relieved vision. Waves crashed lightly on the beach, as the Seagulls squawked loudly, as a slight breeze brushed against my cheek. I could smell the saltiness of the sea, as little hits of water were also felt along my face, I took a deep breath getting the natural environment within my lungs.

"Well time to wait on the beach. Might need some Pina Coladas, the sunset, and what else Luke? Maybe some hot Hawaiian women?" I laughed out loud, as my boot sunk into the hot sand, as it was a bright white, almost yellow. It was a sad fact that some people mistook this place for a Tropical getaway, ironic the most dangerous place in the world has an exterior deception of paradise. It was too bad for the tourists, and a pain in my ass, as it was my job to get them off the island alive as usual. Tipping my hat, as the brim kept the sun's glaring rays I started to move along the right side of the beach, as the drop point was at the mouth of a small bay on the coast of the island, it was one of the few that could handle ships anchoring offshore with little difficulties. There was a saying, when the air is gusty let the sea be swift. Sighing I scanned ahead of me, as I searched for any sign of the boat on the horizon.

Shaking my head as I realized there was nothing yet, I decided to sit under a rather decent size palm tree on a stretch of beach that was sticking out into the Pacific as a soft breeze made my temptation to rest finally seduce my head. Leaning against the trunk it wasn't too rough, as I was used to the thicker trees inland, so compared to them this was rather comfortable. I arched my back to crack a joint; the slightly crack made a content sigh, "Oh maybe there is some paradise for this place. Hopefully at the least." My eyes watched the ever expansive might Pacific as yet more irony in front of my face. In actuality the Pacific was supposedly shrinking due to the volcanic activity under the surface. Hell it was shrinking more then it could expand, I laughed lightly at that piece of random knowledge.

My survival pack was adjacent to my left leg, as I unzipped the top section to retrieve my water bottle, bringing the container of liquid to my lips eased my tensed worked muscles. Laying back I just let the wind cool me off as the coast brought the cool salty air drafts towards my location, dam again it was getting close to a paradise. Maybe I should try to weave a hammock out of leather and place it around here. Chuckling while shaking my head, the cap to the water bottle slid out of my hand, as I jerked in shock. Sand was definitely going to be in the cap, shrugging I bend over to get it but something caught my attention about a dozen feet away. It was a track on the border of the sunlight, and the shade of the jungle line.

"What the fuck?" whispering tiredly as I got all my pack zipped up, and over my shoulders. My automatic rifle was shouldered as well, as I went over to the jungle line. Crouching down, my shadow managed to reveal what the track was, as my eyes widened considerably. It was a footprint of a standard survival brand of boot. " Oh you have gotta be shitting me man!" I spoke exasperated, this was just what I needed, and my newest partner, co-worker or fellow survivalist had the intelligence to go out in an unknown area, rule one was to wait for someone to guide you. If she were alone then it would make sense to scout with caution in the back of your head.

Sighing annoyed, and my sense of worry started to grip my common sense, the track was fresh maybe just hours old or something so definitely the Dryosaur's had slowed my pace here, damn the little bastards. Nothing went ever right on this island, nothing! It was a simple fucking fact in my book out here. Adjusting my hat again, as the brim lowered it was time to go tracking yet again for something that had made a poor decision or was fucking with me. Taking a few deep breathes, my eyes instantly focused on the trail before me, as I walked carefully again so that nothing around the area could potentially hear me. Though a few laughs did bring my own paranoia up again, irony once again.

Soon my legs carried my body into the jungle, as I crouched low to the ground more often keeping sure that I was on the trail of my new partner out here, sighing lowly I jogged quietly as possible as the trail spread wider as apparently the woman moved quick as she got out here in the jungle. Wise of her, as the tracks lead over to a brook, the very shallow water had erased half the print on the other side as it looked faded within the yellowish brown water, it was clear as day to see through it which was odd in my mind anyways.

Pushing aside some ferns as the green extensions brushed against my side, even along the bottom of my neck, as I looked to see another surprise that really got my heart beating. If the reason of my lone partner out here alone didn't make me nervous, a clear carnivore print almost overlapping the trail certainly got me moving now! "This is fresh! Like fucking hour lapse here!" whispering shocked, great now a positive ID on some carnivore which I had no clue, but basing on the size of the print it was roughly young thankfully. Glancing around the bird calls still frequently arose around my position, apart from that nothing appeared to be moving. Appeared still haunted my thoughts, it just appeared to be tranquil out here for now.

"Get up high Luke, get the advantage here. You're the hunter not the prey." Whispering to myself as I saw a tall tree that had some vines to create footholds, as I scaled the side of the jungle tree easily. Setting up high, I had to use what little range of a scope I had to view the surrounding area around me, searching for a likely place for the other Ranger to make camp or just have a nice stroll in the park. "Great if I was a naturalist, slash dinosaur lover where would I take shots of the merchandise." Trying to think like Hammond gave me a headache; it was very challenging to place myself within his shoes, hell I didn't want to be in his shoes in the first place.

Looking over the canopy I barely could tell where to go, go in where my partner went anyways. Sighing I had to make a guess, and it was not going to be simple, where would she go? If she was truly going to get snapshots of the wildlife, where was the clearing? The geographical location was also a key factor, a low flat terrain would be excellent, or maybe a river of some sorts. Drinking water supply for the animals would be the prime spot as well. Scanning the tree line, I could see the dip as the hills descended lower; I could barely make out a decent size clearing about quarter of a mile away, perfect.

Getting back down to the forest floor, my legs steadily carried me towards the clearing which seemed to be an hour's walk at most, so I ran lightly there. Although keeping a keen eye out for some sort of sign of that carnivore trail that followed my partners trail as well. Moving among the ferns, I barely could see anything as the amount of leaves, and sticks made the trail become fragmented. Little patches of mud, and wet earth made the tracks visible if just barely, every so often I had to crouch down to make sure I had the right trail. Add the fact the light breezes made the leaves or other movable green objects cover the tracks themselves. It was pretty damn difficult to keep sure of my direction in where she was going.

Soon there was a break within the thick jungle, as the trees stopped to reveal a clearing that its grass came up to my chest at most. This instantly reminded me of the first hunt with the raptor pack, as the grass was a medium green color, as the wind blew the high grass gently to the side. Crouching down into the grass, it led up to a small hill within the center of the clearing, as I barely noticed that there was a small tree on the small hill. There I with the use of my scope on my M4A1 a bag was against the tree's base. My heart accelerated as my nerves made my arms quiver in confusion, how was I going to approach her. She was up there or around the area most likely, would calling out to her seem like a great idea or would it probably attract unwanted attention. Sighing quietly, I sat down only to look over see something move thirty yards to my left.

A long darkish shape was crouching apparently to the ground, blending within the blowing green grass. The wind picked up slightly as I dropped onto my stomach, as my heart was caught in my throat, as it was the only thing I could hear. Panting heavily, as my lungs got the calming air into my bloodstream, crawling slowly forward, as my head extended to see what animal I had seen. Slowly my eyes revealed to me, an animal that was roughly if to my estimate three meters long, and about two meters high, and a very young hungry looking carnivore. Its head was similar to a Tyrannosaur's though much narrower, as it had two small hands on its chest, though its hind legs were built for Stamina in any case as the long tail covered half its body length. Breathing again, its greenish blend of brown covered most of its hide, though it had two narrow crests over its small yellowish green eyes, the crests were a dull red though later on in life the adults crests were supposedly used to attract mates, in theory.

This was a youngling; it had to be at least to me several years old maybe four at most. What was it stalking, I had a guess. Following its head as it growled lowly from where I was a soft bellowing almost like a deep bell came from across the clearing. Using an arm to lift me closer to the grass line, I spotted a small herd of reddish orange colored herbivores. The long cranial crest extended from its front of its snout to over its neck, the Parasaurolophus, these massive creatures were roughly eight to nine meters long, and had to be at least four meters high. Simply massive herbivores those were too large for my tastes on a young Albertosaurus's menu.

On record from what I remember briefly the largest skeleton of one of these Tyrannosaur family cousins were at max over nine to ten meters, only an elder adult as the herbivores in front of me were there favorite prey. More bellows echoed across the clearing, as the Parasaurolophus herd grazed as their crests were up in the hair, as the tails waved causally back, and forth as the Albertosaur crept closer cautiously, I could see the saliva dripping from its lower jaw, I shivered as something was defiantly off here. One this was a fucking danger zone written everywhere, second I could see someone carefully moving on top of the hill, I squinted to see from my level within the high grass, and it was not helping.

From what I saw briefly the other ranger was lying prone as well though taking what appeared pictures from a camera, in a bungee suit designed in forest camouflage, rather smart as it hid you from sight but your scent was what gave you away clear as day. Her hat I was able to make out as well. The herd ahead of us gave out some spooked calls as their social calls became erratic, almost nervous of something stalking them. Putting my head down, there was a final reason that had me on red alert, the Albertosaurus's hunted in small to medium ranged packs, namely four to seven within a small pack hunting together. Not as efficient as Velociraptors but pretty good enough to kill me if I'm careful with the situation. Guns only had so much lead to shoot out here now.

Another low growl snapped my attention to my other side, as a much larger elder Albertosaur came within fifteen yards of my body! "Oh just freaking fantastic." Muttering so low that I barely heard it over the breezing wind myself, this carnivore was at least twice the size of the other smaller one to my left. Both were crouched to their limits of the leg's on them could produce to support their weight. Sighing again, I realized as sweat dripped down my chin, that I was in the middle of a hunting party but where was the spring? The trigger to pull, it was the same style as my own experience with leading the first hunt so long ago, back when I was skittish with the raptors, and Jean. Scanning into the tree lines, it was no use I had to wait for the other hunting group members to spring the trap of the herd.

Crawling slowly as my elbows pushed me over the now flattened grass, with my rifle's barrel pointing into the air, I had to move with the Albertosaurus's to support the ranger on the hill who she seemed oblivious to the danger only sixty yards away, maybe she was near sighted or something. Any hesitation left my system quickly as the herd in front bellowed in confusion as something really had them spooked, the others had to driving them out in the open to pick off any young, old, or sick members of that herd. It was going to be a Stampede straight coming right at me!

"Oh damn it! What the hell man!" gritting my teeth as the adrenaline started to kick in very coincidently as the revelation hit me full in the face, great time for some good fashion dodging or avoiding being stomped on by three to four tone animals. The herd started to move around nervously as some of the members suddenly turned in a few directions as something within the tree line was moving towards them. Quietly inching my way forward I had to be as close as possible to the other ranger, just in case either of us were in a pinch. The Parasaurolophus herd's calls grew into a panic as the lead at its front bolted away as roar of hunger, and rage came bursting out of the tree line. My skin had to turn pale as I felt my eyes widen at the size of this massive carnivore, this Albertosaur had to be one of the first bred on the island, it was fucking massive! It had to be at least ten meters long and at least three meters high.

My grip on my weapon tightened slightly, this was just great, just fucking fantastic! I had dealt with Tyrannosaur's, Spinosaur's, raptors, and now the most next dangerous predator at its peak growth. Where the hell did this thing hide, out in the forest or something? The Elder Albertosaur ran swiftly, as its legs were designed to be a mobile hunter , as it gave a loud roar as it chased a smaller Parasaurolophus into the center the clearing, as the young herbivore bellowed in fear, the desperation was visible as I watched with a flat look. Even though I was in danger this was natural life here, so I took the advantage as the other two Albertosaur's sprinted as the jaws of stamina clamped onto the young herbivore's neck driving it to the ground. I felt the vibration over fifty yards away, it was a lot of force for something smaller then the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Breathing out loud the other two covered carnivores made their way over to the dying fresh carcass, as I saw the largest alpha female Albertosaur as I coloration was a little lighter than the other two's deep brown-green. I had to wipe away the layer of sweat rolling down my face, this was way too close for any sort of comfort I was used to, and all this peace dulled me down quite a bit. Yeah the whole being a parent, with the tranquil setting around me really had my senses become water down for now. Slowly lifting myself I was on one knee before a snort sounded to my right, as I froze my heart really was pumping blood through me now than ever. Glancing to where the sound was, another Albertosaur was slowly stalking towards the hill, following its crouched path the other ranger was moving towards her bag, as she placed something in it. She was on one knee, facing opposite of where the feeding had begun, apparently the tree covered her from one side but from both mine, and the other Albertosaur's angle she was an open target!

My body was still frozen, as I stood completely still, as my breathing became short, and shallow to control. The carnivore was too close for me to make a move, even at this range to penetrate its skull was risky, it could cover the ground between us easily, so I had to risk a shot of being patient of the Albertosaur stalking my fellow ranger. The carnivore slowly crept forward as my female counterpart got her bag over her shoulders, the carnivore roared hungrily at the chance of an easier meal! The woman looked up to see the Albertosaurus charging her, as it would on her in moments, but she remained calm, as my eyes watched this carefully.

She quickly got her own weapon, a rifle as well though it seemed to a powerful bolt action type, as she fired quickly three shots. The bullets landed straight into the jaw, and throat of the animal, I had to give a small whistle of amazement, "Whoa, that's some shooting girl." Apparently she could shoot at the animals to survive though the carnivore kept charging, did she hit the head of the animal? She fired again this time I noticed the rounds, they were some sort of darts!" What the fuck man!" Tranquilizer darts, that was a death wish written in ink on the spot, you had to shoot to kill or to wound the carnivores immensely to get them to break off pursuit of your own hide. The noise of the barrel, combined with the other Albertosaur's roaring had made the other three of the hunting group stalk over to the where the soon to be cornered ranger was located. An easy meal for the four to add to the spoils they had today.

The hunting group of four were almost upon her location, taking a deep breath I slowly stood up as I aimed at the closet danger to the other ranger, the one she had tranquilized was stumbling around, as it growled angrily at the drugs affecting its body, to which it was falling into a coma like state, it wouldn't be fast enough to affect the others as I could barely relate to the desperation on her face. Standing slowly my barrel aimed right at the stumbling carnivore as it knocked her back as it snapped sluggishly at her. My lungs burned with anticipation as the oxygen was doing little to cool me down, as my scope's sight was directly viewing the back of the creatures skull I pulled the trigger as the recoil's energy went through my body. The jolt of the power of this weapon released three single rounds echoing loud enough to make the ranger snap her attention towards her standing counterpart out in the clearing. Relief, surprise, and other emotions ran through her simultaneously.

The carnivore shuddered before it let loose several painful roars, as it stumbled to the ground, sliding down the small hill as several lead rounds penetrated the back of its small enough brain. The other three kin of the dead dinosaur seemingly roared in pure unadulterated fury now, my voice broke the restraints around my sense of caution, "Over here! C'mon run!" shouting towards her as she sprinted in my direction, as her gun was clutched in her grip, I kept shooting at the other three hunters in the clearing, the alpha female was behind the other two, almost trying to head around us! Shit we had to go, they had the advantage here!

The woman bolted towards me, as she ran as fast as possible, the gunfire's muzzle flashes kept up like a beacon as she soon spotted her other partner. His name was Luke as she remembered briefly from her friend Lex back in the states. Her heart was burning as if it were on fire, as she never felt so scared in her life but remained calm as possible to reach Luke. Her legs carried her body, as the burn started to make her wince, she neglected to stretch out today, and was paying for it.

I saw her run alongside of me, as she panted tiredly, but shouted over the gunfire, as she watched me, "Run for the tree line! Don't just stand there; they have the advantage over us out in the open! Move now!" she ran again, as I ran with her, as I stopped every thirty or so feet shooting a few more rounds into the pursing Albertosaurus's. I grunted as I continually spun around getting on a knee to brace for the recoil of the weapon as the intense roaring of the dinosaur's echoed again in pain or fury. Breathing quickly I put on a last burst of speed as both of us crashed into the jungle line, the ferns snapped as we ran past their extensions from the ground. Sticks snapped, and other such things made the both of us continue running for several minutes. I looked back to see that nothing was falling us, either the carnivores didn't want to waste energy or just got annoyed with us, and went back to their previous kill to gorge on the meat.

The girl next to my left, slumped against a tree, as her bag was shrugged off as it fell to the ground. I calmed down, and started to watch her. Her hat was similar to my own, though it was a shade darker green, her bungee suit was definitely military ordered probably by Hammond himself, as basically her uniform matched mine. It was quite the first impression on both of our ends. Sighing deeply I shouldered my rifle as I crouched down to speak to her, "Are you alright?" as I inspected her carefully, as she answered in a low voice, exhaustion was clearly imprinted on it. "Yeah, thank you. I didn't think that the tranquilizers would be slow to kick in time." She shivered as the rancid breathe of the Albertosaur was stuck on her mind, and would be for a while.

I snorted, "Tranquilizers? Your fucking lucky, that I was tracking you from the beach, else you would be dead now. Dying in not a pleasant way as well." She sighed as if annoyed, but thankful of my question about her ammunition on her weapon. Shaking my head tiredly, I offered her a hand as she looked up at me. With a smile as my voice was gentle, "In any case welcome to Isla Sorna. My name's Luke Anderson, Isla Sorna Park Ranger." She smiled back, though her eyes watched mine carefully, basically it was like staring at myself in a mirror. She grasped my hand as I pulled her up, "Isabella Sanders. Thanks for the warm welcome I guess." She said getting her bag back onto her shoulders.

Now that Isabella had met Luke, she would stick with him for her own safety, as it was likely he had a base camp set up here on the island, though she looked him over, and nearly blushed he was hot.

"Well think you can get back to my camp without getting something to eat us?" I asked smirking amused, as Isabella sighed, she seemed embarrassed, while gave a small glare at my smirk, yup her eyes were narrowing. "Yes I can do that." Her teeth were clenched as annoyance was visible quickly, so she had some little control on her emotions at my little joke. This would be an interesting experience for me anyway, as I felt my body become warmer than usual. Well maybe it was because she was a woman, and I hadn't seen a woman in months if not a year. I felt my throat constrict this was a challenge yet I felt kind of happy as someone would be staying with me. It would be mind relieving to be able to talk to someone else, who didn't have claws to rip your apart or trying to interpret through body language.

"Well, try not to greenosaur." Snickering slightly, as she paused in mid stride, I looked back as she had a confused look. I savored this moment before things got serious after this day, "Greenosaur?" Isabella asked, she was stumped, what the hell did that mean? Some sort of nickname. She saw Luke grin mischievously, "You're a newbie. A greenhorn on the island, hence the name you're a Greenosaur." He laughed loud at a joke he had not used since he was a newbie ranger years ago.

Isabella scowled annoyed, "Real funny joker." My face turned serious in a moment, she thought I was joking about her being a newbie? Well it was time to lay out her flaws out here already, "You think I'm fucking joking with you Sanders, you want to know already? Fine then." I stopped as I counted the mistakes she made, my index finger went up, "One, you did not wait at the drop point for me to escort you around the island. Strike two, you were taking snapshots of freaking carnivores hunting in a clearing, which could've no, would've killed you. Strike three, what the fuck is with the tranquilizer darts! This isn't some African safari, you're on a replicated prehistoric island, the animals here are dozens if not hundred times more deadly then any present predator. " I paused as her face was schooled, it was similar to my own when I ever made a mistake with the elder Rangers back then, they always berated me constantly as a strain to adapt to any situation. Be prepared anywhere!

"There's one rule on this island when dealing with carnivores. Its lethal force or your death. Tell me you have lead rounds for that hunting rifle of yours?" she looked down to check the side of her weapon, I rubbed my forehead in annoyance, ignorance or stupidity was coursing through me now. "I take it you have no lead rounds? Fucking Christ, luck it's a damn well miracle you survive a week here! What would've happened if I hadn't found your ass out here huh? Well in any case Hammond supply dropped me something for the both of us. But remember this Isabella." I stepped forward to stare her right in the face; woman or not she had to know this.

"Any previous survival training bracing you for the present wild, toss it out the window. Out here there's just you, and I. Plus I have to watch your ass out here due to Hammond sending you down here, for whatever reason I can't imagine be it for In-Gen , or for anything. Also Isabella." I paused as I started to walk away, my voice spoke in a wise yet warning tone. "Always expect surprises from anywhere." The newest Ranger felt her anger rise, her senior co-worker who was a year younger than her had just flat out called her an inexperienced survivalist. Although she did piss him off, she sighed as she adjusted her pack, she would have to work with Luke Anderson to survive on this island. Also his words, "Expect surprises." Seemed to compare to something bad would happen, what he meant was nothing was the same everyday out here, so she followed him towards his camp.

It would be a grueling, frightening, and intense experience for the newest ranger of Isla Sorna. Soon she would face another female who would not take her presence lightly or willing to give up her co-worker.

End Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Yes its done, and I'm back ready for action Captain. Puns aside, its great to be finishing this chapter, and I still have to get more of my head in working order for the next several chapters. As I'll give some insight on the next chapter.**

**In the next chapter, Isabella will be adjusting to the Fleetwood Trailer, her new weapon the M4A1 will be shocking to her, as she believes that they should protect the animals out here, yet it was to protect them. She will be meeting the Tyrannosaurus, and maybe the Spinosaur, also the vehicles will in use from now on, as Luke will be driving along the game trails as he needs to be able to move quicker based on his time with Isabella already. I also will enjoy Jean hissing angrily at another female moving in with Luke, while she does not seem him as a mate, she views him as almost like a parent, friend, or companion to her clutch, and herself. Needlessly to say there will some tense moments in where Isabella will be having her rifle raised constantly with the pack around. Though Chompers response is more curiosity then territorial. Apart from that its going to be an adjusting period for Isabella, as the weeks will pass by with filming of the animals, and posting them on Youtube due to Hammond's request!( I Know WTF! Publicity from behind the scenes on In-gen's mysterious island!) I will also try to get Lex having a conversation with Isabella, and Luke, as I hopefully will try to get some original characters back in here.**

**So with that's potentially next chapter, and from there it will be another big game hunt, then another hopeful romantic bonding between rangers, and finally maybe the last chapter, though it might be one more plus an epilog for a "potential" sequel. It's based on the time I have to spare for this, so don't expect anything frequent.**

**Also I would like to answer why Luke was such an ass, yet a joker, lets face it, he hasn't had any contact with humans since Grant's party but he had to get them off the island, so he was always serious, and now he's faced with a social life again. With a beautiful lady, and gentlemen were all tongue tied or just don't know how to act around woman,(Some guys do, others have no clue.) So Luke is going to be kind of confused, I mean he has to watch Isabella for a few weeks at most before he's satisfied in letting her roam around freely. Ok now thats settled, I can only wait to see the response is after my month long absence of battling the H1N1, and I got my vacination. (the needle hit my shoulder bone, so that was no pleasant people.)**

**Oh please go to my profile for a POLL I need to fill in for another story, that needs to be confirmed so that I can implement it within the line of my story be it a chapter from the update or several away. Its great to be writing again, see ya guys.**

**Have a Great Christmas, and A Happy New Year! 2010 Man WOOT WOOT! One more year to my graduation in 2011!**

**^_^**


	15. Female Aggression

**Author's Note: Here go a nice release that people clamor for...jeez so impatient LOL ^_^**

**Ok now that the last chapter got some eyes on it, I feel that now well let's get to that Jean interaction of our newest female employee on** **the island. Ok in how they're going to meet, its rather early in the day, as Luke, and Isabella get back to the trailer, its dusk bordering night as they reach the camp. After a brief discussion about Chomper to which Isabella is fascinated of a baby Tyrannosaur up close, and rather being raised by her fellow employee. Now Chomper's initial reaction is more wariness, as he's somewhat afraid of anything new to him, as all infants, though with his parent around him Chomper will be slightly bolder, as he'll go up to Isabella. A few nips; or curious squeaks will make the little guy earn a soft spot within the new ranger.**

**This is all in theory on how a potential prehistoric creature would react, and well I'm hoping it's enough for some to be believable since I'm rather "horrid" at such situations to be plausible.**

**Also I would like to point out officially that some author said that I revealed the plot line for the chapter within these notes so sorry if I did just explaining my thoughts to all, and not all were exactly happening in the chapter so no more of that. Just potential things around here, and there. I also would like to discuss some people's requests to up this story up as I'll explain below this. Rated "M".**

**Now, now I could potentially reveal some skin if things are anted from the reviews, though rated "M" is something I'm not leaning towards to this moment. Though up the ante if you want it your betting on with some good hands here. Mines an Ace high straight by the way, so do people want to see "skin", or not. Play your cards right to get me to write it, the flop is down so your hand counts.**

**Ok with that the basis of this chapter at first, after that well I'll have some bonding with the rangers, maybe a small hunt as Luke will participate due to Jean's "demand", though jealously is something rather peculiar pictured on a raptor, it'll be fun to write out if I may add personally. Also I will have the Spinosaur or the Tyrannosaurus in this chapter as again or not you'll find out eventually, Isabella is more likely going to freeze when she sees these monsters face to face, well the latter is more direct as the first would eat her on sight. Also I have gotten some PM's on how to kill the Spinosaurus.**

**Let me tell you, you're going to be surprised in the planning to kill the damned thing as I got my inspiration but it will not be revealed as much to the Jurassic Fanboys or Ladies as well, it's amazing as all are wondering in how I am going to be able to make this plausible. The pieces are all around within the story, you just got to message me an answer, and I won't say what then. Guesses are welcomed as it makes me motivated to write. Ok now those PM's are cleared up, I recently watched Jurassic Park III again, and well I kind of laughed honestly.**

**As I could picture my Character Luke in all the scenes with little to no problem, as it's just funny if he was in there it would be more of an interesting movie, and I think there's a Jurassic Park IV in production based on rumors, though I'm not getting my hopes up ladies, and gentlemen. As before I was dying to hear the confirmation but it didn't fall through with Universal or something so that really pissed me off a year ago or two. I also forget to mention this as well.**

**There will be a point later after this chapter where I think I might add a short chapter of Isabella killing that gigantic Albertosaurus group by herself, as it will be in her view, as in first person with Luke somewhere else during that time frame. I wanted to know if any want that to be a separate chapter, or simply a separate one shot story that will be one chapter long, and be released after I'm done with this story. I just need some positive support, ideas, and some extra reviews to get this started later in time.**

**Ok with that here's the latest chapter of Female Aggression, and this is warning for all guys. Remember women can be our greatest treasure on this planet, yet be our WORST nightmare to live with. Oh ladies please don't hunt me down for that warning for the guys, just a little jokester coming to life within my head. So that's that, and here I go with the chapter.**

**Watch out for missing words big chapter words vanish so suddenly...and I tried to get them all but hey whatever.**

_**Chapter 15: "Female Aggression"**_

I felt extremely fatigued as both Isabella, and I entered the campsite of the trailer. It had to be borderline evening as the sun was barely visible in the darkening sky, and add the fact that the woman next to me was panting. It was apparent that she was not used to the humid tropical climate on the island. Well I could sympathize as I had the same reaction to it, increased sweating, lack of breathe, and I always felt light headed wherever I went. Now after a few months you got used to it, and well now I barely could feel the effects of the environment. Still I always felt fatigued after battles, hunts, or long scouting runs all over the island.

Walking towards the front of the compound my partner had to comment rather plainly, "Nice place; how's the real estate value?" It wasn't an insult to my recently newest camp, but rather a question of did it have better days. I had the urge to say, "You want to sleep outside, and become a free meal?" to counter her remark but I merely grunted I was too exhausted to honestly care about what she thought. Though I did manage to say, "The value has been rising, as it's much better than my old camp per say." She looked at me, as we approached the trailer's side door on the first compartment with the driving seats. "If you prefer to question its value then sleep outside for all I care." I had to add my earlier remark from her question, as she quietly spoke, "No thank you." She didn't have the energy to argue with him on his witty offer.

"Ok then, after you." I opened the door, inwardly being a nice guy, while waiting for her response to a rather hyper hatchling of mine. "_C'mon chopper, give her a nice warm welcome_." I thought with a smile. Isabella gave a soft smile at the courtesy being held by her senior, as she stepped inside the dimly lit trailer. It was rather cramped though she looked the layout of its interior, as she barely could see two beds at the end of the second compartment. Fumbling for a light switch the female ranger slowly felt around the walls, as she dropped her bag behind the driver's compartment chair, and made her way slowly towards the second compartment.

"Oh for Christ's sake where the hell is that light switch?" she finally growled out annoyed as the dark really got onto her nerves quickly, just then a slight shuffle of something moving around made her stop abruptly. Her breathing accelerated as something was in here, with her! But the question was whatever it was. More clicking on the tile like floor made Isabella jump slightly as she bumped into something hard, she twisted to see some sort of cabinet. "Calm down Bell's, calm down don't panic." She then murmured her nickname that her friends called her, as well as her mother whenever she was scared or hesitant.

Breathing deeply, Isabella bent over to get her knife that was strapped onto her thigh it was an enclosed pocket with a sheath in it as the pocket was custom made due to her request to In-Gen as John Hammond listened to her own words on why she wanted such a deception on her. It was namely due to being as quiet as possible, or not to carry noticeable things when out in the wilds of the island, surprisingly her employer found it humorous as she had asked why it was funny, though he waved it off. "My dear, some things you must have in plain sight. Deception might just get you in a tight spot." A small quote from his previous ranger currently residing on the island as from his late night chats with him. Sighing again she relaxed as her eyes swept the darkened trailer.

Something scurried by her feet as she jumped, while yelping in shock, "What the fuck!" she spun around looking down into the darkness as her throat tightened a small sound of scurrying went near the beds as she walked forward cautiously as her eyes never left the bed where she heard the thing go off to. Her knuckles clenched onto the grip of her knife as she crouched down onto her knees to be level with the mattress, for a few moments she was still as her heart was racing to see what was in here with her. Sighing again, she edged her knife forward as she gripped the dark green sheets as she thrust her weapon forward going left to right to see if anything would be drawn out or injured.

Nothing happened, it was so still in the dark that Isabella slowly took her knife back from the bottom of the bunk, she leaned back as she wondered, was there anything in here at all? She look over to see the gaping jaws of something warm, as something wet came across her face. The female ranger merely looked stunned as a growl was coming to her ears, as she yelled out in fear as she backed up onto the bed, her weapon was on the floor, as she gripped her knife in a readied position as she brought past her ear to spear that thing if it came closer.

"What the fuck are you!" she snarled out as she sprung to her feet to stab the threat in front of her, as her heart was beating furiously as adrenaline rushed into her veins. The lights came to life a second later as she looked over to see Luke smirking as if he saw the funniest thing in the world. Hell he was almost borderline laughing as his trembling was an indication. " What's with that pulled out, you really that scared of…that?" he pointed with his grin as Isabella looked over to see the half covered body of Chomper behind the pillow as the sudden brightness scared the little hatchling. His tail was wailing left to right as soon as he heard his parent's voice, and scent.

Chomper scampered towards me as he squeaked loudly as he rubbed his head against my leg, as he was growling pitifully as I reached down to grab him. My gun was still slung over my shoulder as I scratched the side of his neck gently as he stuck his again into my coat pocket, I really had to wonder what in hells creation did like in there? Was there a movie for a discount playing in them? Chuckling as Chomper kept rubbing affectionately against me I looked up to see Isabella with a confused, shocked, and curious expression as she stood up.

"Is that a Tyrannosaurus Rex?" she asked bewildered as I merely looked at the knife now as she placed it back inside her sheath, what got my attention it was well hidden, that kind of felt odd for me to ask why would she make it so hard to see, I mean this wasn't New York or something where someone would try to mug you so easily. I shrugged at the thought, it would be more of a hindrance out here, as you had to be quick in order to defend yourself up close, hell I hated being that close for a knife. Looking back at Isabella Chomper now satisfied I was here leaned a bit closer from within my arms towards my compatriot, "Yes it is a Tyrannosaur. Though next time if you draw your knife near him it better be for his food, else I'll cut you." Jokes aside I planned to make this a onetime event as I was pretty damned lucky she didn't slice his head off or lodge that massive spear into his ribs, if that happened. I looked away briefly to Chomper as his tail was hitting my ribs, he was anxious to smell my female counterpart, "Well at least he has an interest in woman." I thought amused, didn't need a sexually confused adult when he grew older.

Looking at the well older woman in front of me, she was a bit pale, though her face hardened at my threat of her harming or killing the hatchling. "I was scared." She said flatly, as she almost bit her lip in admitting this, "I hate killing these animals, this is their last chance of living again. " she spoke, Isabella loved the prehistoric times, to see these animals, living, breathing, and doing the things they did millions of years of ago. It was well worth the risk to study, and be with these animals.

She believed that if the public knew about the condition of the animals on the island, the decision of sending teams to get the cloned animals off the island into other amusement parks would be wasted. There were things on the mainland that John Hammond, her boss had warned her about as In-Gen was weakening Financially, popularity, and physically as former installations were being bought out by their rival, and soon Hammond would be calling a bankruptcy notice.

"Yeah you tell that to those Albertosaurs earlier today. Love to see their reactions of you not killing them." Luke's voice came to break her thoughts on the mainland as he had an angered look, as his eyes were hollow. The joking amusement she saw in them was completely wiped away. His sudden change of facial expressions made her curious as he continued to speak. "These animals don't deserve to die huh?" Luke had shut his eyes as Isabella watched him, she could see the turmoil behind those lids, she had seen him wince as she waited.

Her words made me almost sick to my stomach, I was no pleasure lover of killing, there was a line to defend, and slaughter against the local population of the island, that little philosophy of hers. I don't kill these animals as their last refuge in the world to live freely, these were the apex organisms on the planet one time. They were thousands more times dangerous than any present predator in the modern world. One time ago they were the dominate beings, while we were not even in existence to predicted to become the dominate species. They were what they were, as we really did influence their behavior, all dinosaurs on the island were smarter, faster, stronger, and deadlier than nature allowed.

I loved the island, working, hunting, playing, and sleeping alongside the dinosaurs, it was namely due to me being cautious, always trying to survive, not trying to mindlessly kill them was never placed into my mind. It was always survival, as it does things to humans to live, we'd done anything to survive, and this was my result living with Raptors. Raising Chomper, in a way nature, luck, or chance was giving me the challenge. I still didn't know why this happened as I opened my eyes towards Isabella, she would have to experience what I went through. Then she can say those words, " I hate killing these animals." I looked up with a stern face, while petting Chomper.

"There are some of these dinosaurs Isabella, that were dead for a reason. Some Corporate asshole made a decision where animals that were supposed to be dead, were brought back to satisfy a stock holder for all I know." The screams came back to me, from the past when the breakout occurred with that Spinosaurus, then Eric's family, the survivors from recent times. "When that time comes, I hope your little promise or hatred of killing is strong enough to withstand the jaws of something eating you alive." The man Cooper, my friends being swallowed alive, or half came back to earth when that monster tore them apart. I was nearly killed by that thing twice, and escaped at least three times, but my luck would run out eventually as that horror conflicted in my mind.

I sighed, "Well as much as I want to warp your reality of this place, I'm tired. So do whatever you want but I'm going to bed." Walking towards the bed, the woman seemed to break out of her pale face, before yawning as well. She was trying to accept the mode change of tension to relaxation. "Is there a shower here?" she asked curiously as went to the front of the trailer, as I stopped dead center. Oh crap, she would be taking showers both of us would be bare of essentials to wear. Bluntly meaning she was going to be naked if she had no towels, the mere thought my throat dry as my stomach twisted at the image, and not in a bad way either.

My voice was raspy, as I coughed to quell the tightening muscles in my neck, "Yeah. It's over there." I pointed to my left, as I had to panic in finding the damned towels! Placing Chomper down, I leaned down towards a small compartment on the side of the shower door, I pulled it down to reveal at least a dozen towels on two shelves, I could see one side was blue, another white with the Jurassic Park Logo on the top. I looked back to see that she had removed her vest, and was now in a long black sleeved shirt, as she took her boots off, "Where the towels at now?" she questioned while getting some loose pants from her bag, as I tossed one over. "If you hate blue, there's white. " Rolling my shoulder as I placed my weapon leaning against the counter as she made her way past me. "Blue's fine Luke, thank you." She caught it before going into the shower. I sighed as the door closed though it opened again as she smiled mischievously at me, "Oh no peaking on me, else I'll stick you with a needle." I felt my face turn red at the warning as she whistled innocently as her clothes were placed at the base of the door.

I leaned against the counter, for once Chomper wasn't tugging on my leg, as he was clawing with his tiny hands to investigate the sound of water from behind the door. He was growling putting his snout near the bottom of the door to smell, as he was curious by the new female's scent around the trailer. After all his parent was male, and his curiosity held no bounds for now. Sighing I heard the water running as I attempted to lay down on my bed after moving towards, though when laid there staring at the ceiling it was strange.

It was someone who wasn't in trouble, injured, or in need to be saved was not around myself. This was a person to stay with me, I felt incredibly tense, and I no clue why. Maybe it was starting to sink in after a bit, the thing really got me nervous was that Jean would sometime come around to check in on me, as for what she thought about Isabella, my lips were dry as I sighed before heading for the door. I needed some air to think about this, and probably build a fire, I mean there were some rocks near the cars, along with dry wood on the edges of the compound's structure, and the lighter was in the tranquilizer vehicle when a driver smoked cigars.

Before heading out, "Hey Isabella, I'm heading outside, make sure Chomper is in your sights. Don't let him out during the night alright?" I spoke knocking on the door, as her voice seemed to be hesitant, if she was to be with me then might as learn to take care of a hatchling for a start before we do paired patrols or she learns something of that sort. "Yeah sure Luke, not a problem." I heard her reply to my request, or well more like declaration to her. I smiled a moment before stepping out into the shrinking light, to which I had roughly an hour to gather the stones, and firewood. Even out here in the compound I didn't like being able to see very well, and next time I was asking John for some night vision goggles of some sort. There would be a time before I had to move in the night to really help Isabella, and John with their publicity stunts on these animals.

The thoughts of that were going to drive me insane before I knew it in the near future. Sighing tiredly I grudgingly got the stones as I placed them in the center of where the trailer was, as I rushed gathering the soon to be invisible wood in the darkness, logs, and big branches were my targets as I dragged them into the center. Though I nipped my thumb on a sharp piece of wood I scowled as the annoying pain receptors in my skin brought my attention, I was tired to care much. Shaking my hand briefly I jogged over to the garage was the remaining vehicles were, as I pushed in the cigarette lighter. I looked over the clearing as I waited for the lighter to pop out from the inside heater.

The clearing was pitch black now as the sun was barely noticeable as I shivered as the coldness of night came upon my skin. I hated the feeling as the river brought back some unpleasant memories, getting a free dip with that monster of lizard as it was replaying in my head. A small click caught my attention as I quickly brought the lighter out before cupping my hand around it to shield the cool temperatures from cooling it off as I rushed to the fire pit. The dry timber caught aflame instantly as I sighed in relief no need to be cold. Well technically cooler than normal based on the climate again.

The flames illuminated the entire clearing as the wreckages had shadows as the yellow, and orange flames were revealing the old carnage around me. The night environment around me gave some shivers as the faint roaring of the Spinosaurus, the storm, and screams echoed as I took a deep breath to push the unwanted memories down again. The heat of the fire was welcome as I placed my hands over the rising warmth it felt nice as I looked up at the sky. The stars glittered as far away cosmic phenomenons took place the sky seemed to be far larger in the night as I watched them through the smoke. The air shimmered as heat rose. I tossed a few more heavy logs onto the fire to be safe as it would take hours for it to burn out now.

The sound of crickets came to my attention as I looked out towards the jungle, it would be a place far more deadlier then normal now. The smoke could attract some unwanted carnivores attention, so I was sleeping my gun tonight for safety's remote existence. I heard a yelp as I turned briefly to see that Isabella was playing with Chomper though it appeared he had a mouthful of her towel as she was yanking the material out of his mouth as I saw her pull something from the window. I smirked before setting my bag underneath for a pillow, "Go Chomper, hope you don't get too frisky. Little curious bastard." I muttered laughing softly as my head relaxed against the survival pack.

Sighing again I had to realize what was going to happen now, it was Chomper, the pack, Jean, me, and now Isabella. My world was growing, as responsibilities built up let again, years ago my sane mind wouldn't have seen this at all.

Every single day was something unexpected, and tomorrow got me wondering what was next. The mere thinking process caused me to shut my eyes, well whatever what comes, comes. Slowly I drifted off to sleep as the sound of the cracking fire wood made me feel at ease as I dosed off.

Isabella huffed as her fight with the little Tyrannosaur came to a close with her as the victor, as she finally bribed the dinosaur with some food she warmed up, it was steak as he instantly let go. She sighed as she wrapped the towel around her, this was a first for her a little dinosaur with a sense of being either a perverted little bastard or just a curious child as sat on her bunk putting her underwear on, and pants on along with her bra. She thought he was curious as her hands were drying her hair off.

The brush on the side of her came to straighten her wet bangs as she sighed, looking to the side it was quiet in the trailer as the little Tyrannosaur was munching on the strip of steak he was vigorously tearing the steak in two as he growled in her opinion adorably as the frustration of thick meat was evident.

She giggled amused at the sight as Chomper continued to growl once again at his inability to slice through the source of his frustration. After a few minutes she relaxed as she looked out into the dark forest from her side of the trailer, her she was out here on Isla Sorna, caretaking of the exotic animals there were once dead for millions of years.

It was a dream that took her years of hard work, dedication, and the scrutiny of her family on this ambition of hers. Ever since the San Diego Breakout of that Tyrannosaur she was fascinated with the result of studying the animals, trying to understand them, and also hopefully letting everyone else view the animals, safely of course as the death of that man was a deadly reminder that the predator was not picky about this modern world's prey of human beings. Dogs were on the list too if she recalled thoughtfully.

Sighing again she walked to the door where the glow of something caught her attention as she saw her fellow ranger, her now "mentor" if it mattered honestly was sleeping near the fire with a peaceful expression among his facial features. She had to wonder the trauma that this boy, no man in front of her went through for years on the isle, he didn't have the mentality of a Jurassic Park employee who all similarly was like Hammond's original intentions of letting these animals to be viewed by everyone, he seemed to be even hostile of her of not using lethal force. Sure she had tranquilizers but they were powerful enough to knock a full size bull elephant, heck those Albertosaurs were showing effects of sedation instantly.

Still the memory of those gaping jaws made her cringe as she did owe her life to her "mentor" now, she wasn't stupid on a critically situation that almost cost her life, it was how he reacted as if she were a rookie trainee. Heck his bad attempt at being funny just served to piss her off as she tried to catch her breath after his little information about herself. Still her friend Lex, the now Head Chair "woman" of the board did say honestly, he was cute. She couldn't help but give that to Luke Anderson, despite the wise ass slash poor comedian attitude he had, it was something in her opinion to get used to unfortunately.

Though a sudden feeling caught her attention as she looked down to see Chomper rubbing himself against her as he growled lowly as if wanting something. Curiously she hesitantly picked him up under his belly, and cautiously stroking his neck. The little dinosaur growled affectionately, and rubbed himself a little too close against her chest and neck as he was growling contently. The feeling made her excited as here she was petting a Tyrannosaur. She was curious on how Chomper was picked up by his "father" apparently as Isabella looked out to see Luke shift slightly with the gun across his chest. His breathing was steady as he held little fear while sleeping on the ground to which she had to wonder why he seemed so at ease out there. Didn't he sleep in the compound or somewhere with a roof over his head?

The hatchling in her arms growled annoyed as she momentarily forgot to stroke him as he seemed to ready to sleep as well, smiling at the affection the little guy gave her she turned the lights off, before going into her bunk with Chomper as he fell onto one side with his below Isabella's chin as he crooned softly before falling asleep.

Isabella soon followed, though before she went to rest she promised herself to understand her fellow ranger Luke Anderson. Her curiosity was sparked, and be wait until tomorrow morning.

----------------------The Next Morning ---------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was moist, as the female ranger awoke from her sleep with a stuffy nose. She groaned tiredly as the sun came from the windows opposite of her bed, "Oh turn off the damned lights." She muttered grouchily as Chomper gave a soft yawn of his own at the mere hearing of her voice. She scratched the half asleep hatchling briefly before standing on her own two feet stretching herself to get her joints active. She yawned loudly covering her mouth in the process after a few turns, and cracking joints later she went to the cabinets in the small kitchen section.

"Oh there be some coffee else I'm getting a can of whoop as on Luke. I'll torture him to find out if there is any!" she muttered tiredly, though a bit happy at the thought, coffee made her days great in the mornings. She wondered for a moment if Luke drank coffee, it didn't last too long for her mind to sort that out as she opened several of the upper cabinets to find not a single packet of coffee. She growled as the left draw opened to reveal some packets of de cafe, and black coffee. A smile appeared as it was like salvation for Isabella.

Humming gently her sprits high the pots were under the sink as the kettle for the coffee, or tea was a small black covering with a small opening on the end to pour the liquid into her cup. She set the dial for the cooking range to high before again rolling her shoulders to loosen them from the well semi-comfortable bed. She was used to those softer mattress's were you literally sank into the feathery depths, she shivered at the feeling briefly before seeing that the kettle was smoking from the boiling water inside of it.

Getting a cup which was a cylinder shaped, and dark green with the logo of Jurassic Park at the bottom she poured the hot water in, swiftly followed by the dry contents of the packets. A few stirrings from the spoon she placed it within the cup and took it with her to sit at the small table lounge in the front of the Fleetwood trailer. Groaning lightly the cushion of the seat was relaxing to make her doze off again before she sipped her drink to keep from sleeping again. The razor hot liquid filled with sugary caffeine made her hum satisfied as she looked at the low light above her head. Around the table was a small library as a few small books had peaked her interest.

A blue covered book to which she grabbed revealed, "_Isla Sorna Encyclopedia: Herbivores to Carnivores_." Isabella was curious as she flipped through to see pictures of several animals on one page before a detailed chunk of information on how the local dinosaurs behaved their personalities, and even their current locations. Both rangers didn't know that Hammond had gotten everything up to date within that trailer to guarantee maximum knowledge of how, where, and what did the animals due to data gathered by the previous park, and expedition to Isla Sorna. Also it was along with theories from the most famous paleontologists in the world.

Isabella flipped open the first page to reveal a very familiar carnivore, "**Albertosaurus**." She murmured the name cautiously, as the images of the gapping jaws caused a shiver to crawl up her spine from yesterday. The information was a great deal as she read the first part on the page listing its date of origin, and discovery.

"_Albertosaurus __comes from the same dinosaur family as a better known and slightly larger relative, __Tyrannosaurus.__ It lived before __Tyrannosaurus,__ and the two creatures are similar in several ways - both had large heads and tiny front arms. A noticeable difference between __Albertosaurus __and its close cousin __Tyrannosaurus __is in the position of its eyes. While the eyes of __Tyrannosaurus __looked straight ahead, those of __Albertosaurus __were positioned at the sides of its head. _

_As a meat eater, or carnivore, __Albertosaurus __was a hunter. It was a __"__land shark__" __that preyed on slower-moving animals, such as duck-billed dinosaurus the size of modern rhinoceroses. Their only chance of escape from the kicks and blows of its powerful legs would have been to out run it, or drive into thick vegetation for cover. In Canada, a group of __Albertosaurus __skeletons have been found close together in one place, and this suggested it lived in packs with its fellow dinosaurs."_

Isabella had to comment, "Too right fucking hunted in packs. They did hunt those parasaurolophus in that clearing." She continued to read on about which paleontologist discovered her now well "known" friends.

"_In 1884 Joseph Tyrrell Led an expedition from the Canadian Geological Survey to explore part of Alberta, a vast area in the west of Canada. Has team of scientists set out to make the first detailed maps of the region and to look for useful mineral deposits. But, as well as discovering vast deposits of coal, they found something totally unexpected. _

_On June 9, in the valley of the Red Deer River, Tyrrell discovered fossilized bones belonging to a large meat-eating dinosaur. Although these were not the first dinosaur remains found in Canada (the first were found in 1874), they caused great excitement because they came from a previously unknown species. The new dinosaur was named __Albertosaurus __after the area in which it was found. Many other __Albertosaurus __fossils have since been found in Alberta, Canada and in the western USA."_

She whistled, "Well guess Joe certainly loved the fact he named a dinosaur after the Province, got to admit sounds exciting alright." She continued on about the speculation about its body, size, and other such things as well. Her eyes read the paragraphs intensely.

"_Its body was balanced by a long, flexible tail. __Albertosaurus __walked on two strong, muscular back legs. It was probably a fast runner - up to 30 kph (19 mph). Its tiny front arms ended in two small fingers. Like __Tyrannosaurus, Albertosaurus __had a large head. _

_Two small, blunt horns near its eyes may have been used for display - to attack a mate or frighten an enemy. The eyes of __Albertosaurus__ were on the sides of its head. Because of this, it is thought that __Albertosaurus __could not see as well as __Tyrannosaurus. __Despite its poorer eyesight, __Albertosaurus __was still a fierce predator._

_The __Albertosaurus __specimen on display in the American Museum of Natural History, New York, is one of the most complete fossils of a meat-eating dinosaur found in North America. It was discovered in 1917 by the fossil collector, Charles Sternberg, and bought by the Museum in 1918 for US $ 2000."_

Now that was an interesting fun fact to learn, that the carnivore that almost killed her was the most complete skeleton ever found huh? Making an "hmm" sound she reflected already on the description of the animal, they were brown, with light colored patterns on their spine, along with the horns or those lightly red crests above their eyes it made sense. It was kind of interesting to compare theories to genetically altered clones of the originals from sixty five million plus years ago.

Sighing she looked up out over the driver's window in front of the unmoving mobile living center, or trailer it didn't matter honestly was the forest jungle line. The trees were shifting slightly in the moist morning as it was a light breeze going across the clearing it seemed so tranquil, so peaceful it was like paradise. Except for the fact something was puzzling Isabella, Chomper was running up to the front of trailer squeaking as if something got the little guys attention."What's up little guy? Something you see out there?" her voice carried curiosity as the small Tyrannosaur was squeaking again before she grumbled walking to the window to see that something was moving in the bushes about thirty yards from her view in the trailer.

Looking intently for a few minutes it seemed to be the wind moving the bushes around, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary as she brushed Chomper's squeaking as if a puppy saw a bush next to a window brush against the screen. "There's nothing there Chomper, calm down." She scratched his neck briefly before returning to the kitchen for a refill of coffee, while pouring the new drink something passed by the back window seeing he shadow moving along the floor as the sun cast from the point of entry she shook it off as the branches on the trees from the wind.

Pouring the cup full she shook the kettle to reveal there was probably one more possible drink, and she remembered Luke outside so he would probably be cold at the very least. She sighed, the curiosity to find out if he drank coffee was building within her, and she wanted to at least start the day with a nice gesture to get along with him. She didn't want tension everyday with him, so her decision in place she got out another cup and poured the black coffee packet into the container before stirring the water coffee mix. Before she opened the door she put on a short sleeved black shirt that was nice, and comfy on her. Rolling her shoulders she got his cup, and grabbed her tranquilizer gun as she would explore the compound grounds for a bit as the desire to search for anything would be great to pass the time here.

Taking a breath the door opened silently and fresh air greeted her. Looking at the jungle all was calm and quiet until she looked at Luke's sleeping form. From there on she saw a sight that mader her breath freeze in place going into her lungs.

The cup of coffee dropped from her shocked hands as all nerves froze within her as something stood over her sleeping mentor. Its body was long, and compacted. The narrow head, with the white skin, and dark patterns along the back with greenish yellow eyes leaning merely feet from Luke's face, its mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth ready to tear his flesh from his face.

Her breathing was quickening as the claws on the two feet of the animal nipped his arm, as he stirred briefly before turning over to face the toe itself! Panic rushed into the veins of the female ranger as she raised her tranquilizer firearm slowly, as her arms felt like jelly, her arms clenched as they shook nervousness, and fear for the man sleeping in front of her was causing her mind to rush. She tried to calm herself down but a snap of a twig caused her to look in sheer shock, horror, and confusion as a blue version of the white one in front of her appeared to be biting his back leg as if scratching a rash.

If she was not panicking than now she was! She desperately tried to remember what species these animals were but the grumbling of Luke drew her attention as he seemed to be getting nipped light by the carnivore in front of her as it nipped his arm. She tried to say something to wake him but all came out was a small raspy squeak trying to call out to her mentor's name. The sound made the dinosaur stiffen as it snarled dangerously as it narrowed its eyes onto her. The hissing caused the blue to her right screech loudly, and angrily as it stalked over with saliva dripping from its partly exposed jaws.

The one in front of her lunged at her within seconds as Isabella had barely any time to life her gun to stop the jaws from sinking into her shoulder, but the large claw cut into her leg as she screamed in pain, as agonizing fire burned along her right thigh. The dinosaur threw her back as if she were a rag doll as its came up past hers as the force threw her back onto the ground near the tire of the trailer. The blue dinosaur hissed loudly as she whimpered as her left hand clenched the wound as blood was seeping into the air. Red dripped down her sides where the claw punctured the skin, and tissue, the warmth of her life liquid made the ranger's stomach upside down.

Panicking she tried to grab for her knife, but to her horror she took it off while in the shower last night, she whimpered as tears came down her cheeks as the pain was bewildering, a bruised arm or a sprained ankle came as close to this! Her chest rose rapidly as fear was gripping her as she was going to die, the dinosaur in front of her lunged again as she shut her eyes to only hear a yelp of pain, from Luke! "What?!" she opened them to see that Luke was up, awake, alert, and he was blocking her view of the dinosaur, was he insane!

I slept as the comfort was immense, as I felt something breathe on me. The slight humming sound was Jean's as I could instantly recognize that sound from her or the other raptors. I was half asleep as I didn't realize what would've happened if Isabella saw the sight of Jean hovering over me! It took me a few moments to realize that.

Someone's scream interrupted my thoughts as my eyes snapped open to see that Isabella was on the ground grabbing her leg as I saw red seep up from the clenched knuckles, "Oh shit!" I spoke as I shook my head, as my heart was racing at the sudden introduction between the raptors, and the new ranger.

My legs brought me between a semi charging angry, hungry carnivore and Isabella herself who was bleeding out freely. Hell she didn't even have the time to adjust to rough environment out here, every Ranger needed to be used to the rugged and jagged edges in the jungle. I braced myself as I stuck my arm out into the opened jaws of Jean as she clapped down on the sudden limb in front of her as I yelped in pain as the dozens of teeth sank into my muscle, and flesh but I held my ground between the women behind, as well the angered Jean.

I gasped as she held her jaws, nearly snapping the bones, and tendons underneath the soft protective skin before she hissed surprised as her mood went from angered to almost shocked if I saw her screech loudly. I smiled weakly as the pain was causing me to wince as I used my free arm to stroke her neck while my forehead was on her snout whispering, " Jean please stop. It's alright Isabella's not a threat, please calm down. Please." I scratched her neck soothingly as Jean was growling lowly trying to peer over my shoulder to the downed female.

Jean could smell the foreign scent, some other outcast female staying with one of her males of the pack. Her instinct was to whip the female into obeying her status was rushing through the raptor's intellect cavern. She was crooning sadly at the injury to the smallest pack member who seemingly was not pained, or saddened despite his tone. She could hear the pain in its depths, as she was still furious about the new female whose scent was over his! The alpha slowly relaxed after a while with the touch of the younger pack member as he got to her to be in a content yet edgy mood.

"Please Jean its fine she's not going to hurt you or me. Just calm down she's a friend, not food." I tried desperately to calm the irritated raptor down, as I kept glaring at the blue male who was to side watching his alpha relaxing her stance, but was still cautious of the blood in the air as his tail twitched to pounce the wounded prey in front of him. Jean snapped quickly to let him now to back off, as she snorted as I smiled, as my patience came to a reward.

I rubbed the side of her jaw my bloodied arm as I continued to speak trying to reassure her as best as I could, "Jean its fine, I'm not hurt but Isabella is her to stay here. She's not food, but my friend…please don't hurt her, please." My desperation of pleading was mixing with the truth as I didn't expect this so soon, I wanted at least a week hopefully before she came back around to see me again with some hunting members of the pack.

My eyes locked with hers, as I softened my gaze as a tear from bite finally came to be as she snorted lowly before nudging against my own touch on her forehead. I sighed as I pulled away slowly clutching my arm against my side face in an upward idle position to slow the flow of blood through my veins. As the red stain went down my forearm, and onto my elbow hitting the dirt beneath my feet.

Walking up to Isabella she was staring as if the most horrid thing was witnessed as she backed away from me, trying to comprehend, "Isabella its fine, they won't attack you. Please I have to check you wound, in fact we both have to patch these. Calm down please." I tried to reach for her with my good hand but Jean suddenly snarled before trying to push me away with her head against my chest, as if trying to tell, "She won't touch you, or you won't touch her." I was breathing deeply as the pain from the bite was taking its toll early in the morning. I grit my teeth together to fight back the pain though it was helping too much with Jean pushing me away.

"Jean please I have to help her. She won't do anything." My voice was weak as my arm started to shake, as the teeth punctures were on my wrist's tendons! In fact it was along the underside of my arm as the raptor growled defensively snarling at the scared woman merely feet away. I was starting to hurt should I push her away to help Isabella or let Isabella practically bleed out scared shitless from the pack. I tried again to make my way to the fallen women but Jean was stubborn in not letting me move as she was trying to push me towards the jungle but I snarled angrily before firmly speaking, "No! I have to help her Jean!" I gritted my teeth as my wrist was shaking, the alpha crooned lowly as I forced my way finally out of her grip to the woman. My heart gave a pained lurch as I went to my fallen employee's side.

Crouching near her she was still terrified of me greatly, "Isabella relax they won't attack, get inside the trailer now! Can you even walk?" as I looked at her seriously, trying to ignore the biting singing as the wet air bit into my flesh, we had to hurry before infections could develop sooner the better to clean these wounds off now! The woman looked up at nodding fearfully as she was seeing Jean move a step closer then moving back as if trying to get closer either to her or him! She tried to rush herself up but held back a scream as the pain seared along her leg to her brain as pain receptors were shooting off alarms.

I winced as I went to the side of her, as my arm wrapped around her opposite shoulder as I slowly supported her to stand, all awhile keeping my bitten arm facing up, as blood was spilling out quickly onto the ground, I felt it leak through my shirt onto the ground. Her hands wrapped around my neck, and rib which was the side of my bleeding limb we slowly used the side of the trailer as an aid to get through the half open door I snarled painfully as the side of the vehicle hit my arm as we made it through, although it was far for me to relax.

"Head for the shower, clean out the wound with warm water, I'll get the first aid kit. You do have medical experience for treating a wound right?" asking her slowly as I took deep breaths, I didn't restrict the blood flow from the bite, so I was really starting to feel tired as my eyes dipped. Isabella nodded, "Yes I do. What about your own?" she spoke clenching her teeth to coop with the pain in her leg. I gave a weak smile, "I'll live, and I've had worse before." With that I opened the door for her, even though I should've not used my arms except for rinsing out my wounds with water quickly. The alcohol, medical tape, stitches were in the first aid box in the armory as I made my way over there grabbing it from storage locker.

Breathing heavily, as I placed it on the counter near the faucet as warm water sprayed from it as I turned the knobs, blood dripped onto the surface of the cabinet as it dripped down slowly, and the counter turned red as I washed out the wounds. The reason being I was washing the wounds from Jean was that it was simple fact while sleeping I had a flashback of the mouths of dinosaurs especially carnivores held bacteria within their teeth as they never did brush them. Hence the reason they were yellow or a dull grayish coloring. I was not overly worried about my own body, as the numerous vaccines from years before were inside my body, as the white blood cells in my immune system could fight off infections but Isabella was a question mark. It was a very dangerous question mark that needed to be gone as the simplest of things could kill a human, disease or sickness.

Grunting my free hand opened the first aid kit, seeing there was enough rolls of medical tape, some alcohol, morphine syringes, and vaccines to combat disease it was a first class hospital. I saw some small antibiotics to numb any pain down so breathing deeply I slowly took out the patch, and began to apply it to my open wounds, which were bleeding dark crimson blood. As soon as it touched I yelled out, "What the fuck man!" I kicked the cabinet to keep my surging heart from going too fast it seemed to be only a few minutes of spreading the patch across the majority of my lower arm before taking the roll of tape into my mouth pulling it loose before wrapping the tape around my injuries. I was rushing as sweat went down my temples as my hat was shaken off outside.

Gritting the tape between my jaws, I managed to shake my left quickly to the right to snap the section off, and seal the wound underneath it tightly as I pulled as hard as possible before taping it. The procedure was rushed as I took the remaining contents of the kit, and placed it near the door so that I could reach for any syringes immediately to kill off bacteria in her bloodstream. As I walked in I asked her, "How is it Isabella?" my voice was not raspy, or anything personal issues aside as I knelt down next to her, to which her pants were off soaked as the water fell onto her thighs, and it was dripping off my shoulders as the moisture made it slightly difficult to breathe.

She looked pained as she strained her answer, "Oh its fine! Of course it's great Luke! How is it huh, it's perfectly fine!" Her sarcastic response was just dripping off her lips as I merely steeled my face before prodding her leg gently as she was just in her top and now black underwear. The killing claw from Jean really nailed her cleanly from the brief jump as the damage wasn't too critical but it was important to get the bandaged quickly before infections could sprout when the outside air came into contact.

"Do you have anything to tighten my arm with? I need to put antibiotics into me." The woman relented as pain etched her features, I looked behind me there was nothing that was remotely like that. She needed rope to tighten her arm to expose the veins, but there was no rope maybe leather…I looked down to see that my belt was there! "Here take my belt, just tighten it much as possible, you can inject yourself, while I treat your thigh, is that reasonable?" asking her quickly as I slide out of it, to which my pants were sliding down due to their size being slightly larger than waist was to be.

The woman saw the item before averting her eyes as I held the needle and the container of the antibiotic as she wrapped it around her arm, and struggled not to cry as the pain increased from the movement, though I was at her side preparing the medical tape. She yanked the belt around her arm, as she placed the needle into the cap of the container having a full syringe of the medical substance. I spoke again, "Alright you inject yourself first before I place the alcohol on. It'll save you time from screaming while finding vein." She merely nodded as her eyes dropped into a half lidded state as she was getting tired from the large wound. Isabella Prepped herself before yanking the belt, clenching as hard her muscles allowed before her arm turned red, and blue lines appeared on her skin. Picking a spot where the blue was darkest she swiftly jabbed herself injecting the bacteria killer into her bloodstream.

I personally hated needles and that was the thing I feared apart from the Spinosaurus's jaws around my body currently in life.

After a minute the needles contents emptied, and she tossed the used syringe away in the shower corner. I wasted no time in gently tapping the patches onto her wounds, in fact the woman had her mouth shut as she bit back the yelps that wished to escape her. The foul smell of the pathogen killer came to bear as the small enclosed shower made clear as day as I scowled from the water going down my neck. The water shut off as I looked up to see the woman giving a pained smile as the water before was necessity became irritation.

"Thank you." I murmured before returning to cleansing of the raptor killing claw I really felt hotter than usual, and it wasn't the waters fault. The older girl grinned while the dabbing caused spasms of pain, "No problem, your short a hand so might as return the favor. A hand for a foot?" I laughed briefly, "Sure it's a fair trade." Sighing as the crimson flow her blood came to slow pace as I wiped the edges of the curved puncture, Jean nearly almost hit her main arteries as the cut was not deep enough. For a moment I felt happy but now I had to bandage the wound up, and the whole roll was going to be used for safety's bleak existence.

Biting the tape, it was pulled tight along with assistance from the victim of the wound she held the tape long enough for me to grab my knife on my side to cut it. Firmly yanking it tight one last time it was stuck to the rolls of itself. I sighed my exhaustion came to surface, as my back leaned against the cramped shower wall with my legs near Isabella's arm. For several minutes my eyes closed before she finally spoke kind of tense, and yet a bit annoyed.

"So are you going to help me to the bed since my leg is not getting me any were fast, or do you like the fact of a half naked girl in a shower with you?" I groaned now she reminds me after I didn't pay attention to her fully, but now the proximity was like staring down with a Tyrannosaur with a bad position to say still. Glancing at her, "Give me a moment here, this is a handicapped person your referring to help you now." My knees bent getting me on my two feet before I reached out to take hold of her hand though when she grasped it I pulled her up if not straining my one arm to life a single body of human's weight. Hell it was a struggle getting her up, as I constantly shifted to support her on my shoulder while carefully maneuvering her legs to not hit the tightly enclosed path to the beds.

Moving sideways was a struggle that really got my muscles working as I slowly lowered Isabella onto her own bed before I got onto mine breathing heavily as the loss of blood plus with me waking up put an unexpected strain on my slow body. My good hand reached up to wipe the sweat down my cheek, and forehead. It must've been about five minutes before Isabella made a small gasp as she backed away from the back of the window to my left. Looking over Jean was just able to see the both of us from the larger window in the back of the Fleetwood, while my female counterpart was cautious, and scared. I was inwardly worried about her reaction to me pushing her away yet happy to know she was worried about me.

"I better get out there. Look, I'm heading out there to calm her before she stays for over a day. She needs to know that I'm fine. Stay in here but if you need me just tap or knock on the window to get my attention." I barely looked to the other ranger as I made my way up before her voice made my neck turn backward.

"Luke. What the fuck is this? I mean…for Christ sakes I love dinosaurs in all but how, what? Why?" Isabella was almost on the verge of sheer pandemonium on this situation as the rapid attack, the wound of mine, and a raptor letting humans touch it rather than killing it! I gave a small smile before opening the door, as Jean was automatically running around to greet me to see if I was fine, "We'll talk later but she needs to know I'll be alright. Isabella you'll get some answers but just…please don't come outside right now." With that I walked over to the fire pit to sit near my pack with Jean at my side crooning gently as if wanting to comfort me or vice versa with her.

The warming air hit me after roughly fifteen minutes inside the trailer of frantic bandaging, and washing out wounds as quickly as possible was definitely making my body tired once again. I needed a nap which made me laugh weakly as it was ironic, getting sleep at the crack of dawn yet not at twilight? The humming, and crooning of the raptor beside me on her haunches drew my wandering attention to her as I rubbed her neck to let her know I was fine. There was nothing wrong with me, as I whispered tiredly, "It's alright Jean. I'm fine, a little winded but great nonetheless so please relax." My fingers made the alpha female merely growl contently as she relaxed a little on my lap as I leaned against my bag trying to let the cool warming morning lift my health into recovery.

The raptor shifted against my stomach as she started to rest as my fingers did their magic, a bit slowly but I managed to make her calm as I shut my eyes. I was tired big time after like an hour of just waking up as the speed of situations just caught me off guard, and it cost me almost my arm as the shaking was there if I moved my wrist slightly. I had to make a sling so that my arm would be hanging idly for the rest of the duration of its healing. Isabella could probably create a sling since I was down a hand, and she did have survival training in creating such a treatment.

I sighed as I laid there for it seemed to be forever as I absently just forgot how long I was there lying with Jean to which she was either sleeping with me or just contently relaxing. Either way I liked it despite the circumstances as I looked back at the trailer window, and I merely stared confused. I saw my fellow ranger with a tripod set up recording a video at me, and the alpha raptor, "What the hell?" I mouthed at the sight. My skin crawled as this would be viewed on Youtube under whatever account In-Gen set up to spread the fame, creditability, and site of these animals on Isla Sorna. John Hammond was crafty despite his naturalist tendencies maybe someone would recognize me from the mainland which was doubtful. Only handfuls ever knew me sadly, and most were dead.

Sighing tiredly the sun was directly overhead now, and that really startled me as time flew so quickly it was disconcerting."Jean I have to go back inside now. I'm fine, and you need to go to your hatchlings they'll be missing you now." I rubbed her forehead to make the half asleep raptor croon lowly as I started to get up slowly.

Jean snorted before rising shaking to rid of any sleep that lingered as she walked beside him as he gathered his bag, and weapon going for the trailer where the female was as well. The scent of the outcast female made her growl lightly though his hands edged the instinct away if momentarily. She hissed as he opened the entrance to his den before he looked back at her as his hands trailed along her jaws. Automatically her head pressed against the open face of his hand as she crooned sadly as shut the entrance. She walked to the window to view that female, and him opposite each other she gave an intent look before moving on. Her pack and her young were to be attended primarily.

I sighed as I made my way to my bunk as the tripod was in between the two beds as Isabella looked at me and it seemed she wanted to say something in her mind the unbelievable spectacle that occurred. It must've been an hour before she realized what was happening, while slashed by the predator lying contently if not happily on her senior's lap she took the tri-pod out from under her bunk and decided to film this. It was a moment where people could believe that the impossible of man and dinosaur living peacefully while not separated by cage or electric fatal voltage.

So for about ten minutes she did her other assignment from John Hammond, and from his granddaughter Lex to document the species on the island if there was time to do so. Well she had time now to see Luke in action or maybe she could get him to get some film on his patrols. So ideas just sprang up at the idea if she could maybe "plead" with him, guys were so easy on the eyes she giggled mischievously at the potential situation in the future. So with that ten minutes she explained the introduction of her series, "Isla Sorna: 'Life behind the veil' ". It was an easy ten minutes for her to follow before she zoomed in on Luke with Jean, she would be explaining hopefully some history between her fellow Ranger and the-would be killer carnivore.

"So what happens now?" she asked him quietly as she looked out to the clearing, and she heard him give a long sigh. Inwardly she was very concerned while she loved these animals the sight, and feeling of being slashed or bitten etched a mark on her psyche from know to ever in the future.

"Well, I'm leaning on Jean finally able to cope with you around in time though whenever in the future you go somewhere I'll be with you so if she appears again unexpectedly I can calm her down. If not well pick you platter sliver or blue to be served on." I grinned at the little bad joke as my fellow ranger merely scowled at me before retorting, "Thanks Dino Dundee I'll place some barbecue sauce on the side for future consideration. I'm rare meat." I whistled amused as I chuckled I considered to keep doing this, when she's pissed I laugh. "Although it could bite me in the ass later." I added as an afterthought.

"Honestly I don't know what'll happen, Jean is someone rather hard for basically anyone to read physically but I have faith she can accept you. I mean hell I'm still alive for that matter." I again tried to be comforting but it just made me feel confused even more as I leaned against the window as I tried to really think what was going to happen in the future with the raptor pack. "Thanks Luke, but can I ask you something?" she leaned forwards as she fiddled with her camera as she glanced at me looking straight in the eyes.

"How did all this happen? The raptors and you personally? C'mon you owe me some truth after what happened out there." Her eyes were pleading as I scowled, freaking damn woman with their please-I am so curious cute looks. "How did this all happen huh? There is no how it happened it just did through some sympathetic decision to help a wounded carnivore. A graceful yet deadly one at that." I shrugged my shoulders as really I tried to pinpoint the exact date so long ago now that it slipped my mind. Things here on the island could do that at an alarming rate.

"I don't really know why it happened to me specifically Isabella maybe it is just that shit happens if that saying goes." I looked out the window at the trees swaying as the breeze went through their branches, but my sight was interrupted as my female employee snorted, "Wow good old Master Jedi. Did the force just will itself between you two?" She laughed as I merely looked confused, "What are you talking about?" I honestly did not watch some movie or something she referred to. As my whole life was in orphanage studying or just training in that survival school.

Isabella had just froze in sheer shock. "Get the fuck outta here. You never seen Star Wars? Oh ho. My young padawan you have much to learn about the force and its ways." She made an impression of Yoda with him doing a humming sound as I merely stared as if saying, "What?" She burst out laughing as her hands clutched her sides as she cried in sheer amazement. I was just puzzled beyond comprehension I had never seen Star Wars though my fellow employees before had seen it as some talked about it once or twice.

Even she laughed at me, I smiled my stomach did another twist as my face burned for once in embarrassment but it didn't get me down at all. After about a minute she finally huffed as she tried to calm down though was failing not to smirk as she finally spoke, "Ok. Luke can you tell me this though. Why do you think that 'Jean' attacked me?" Her tone was serious now as I merely looked at her with a thoughtful face, as I tried to think in why Jean would automatically attack Isabella. It was hard honestly to see things from Jean's perspective as the barrier of being a separate species from over millions ago of existence so it was fun to try.

I tried to think back to some Animal Planet documentary on some different animals such as Wolves, maybe the Lion Prides in Africa, and there was that one time on crocodiles. Now the last one was interesting to compare to the dinosaurs of the past.

"Well I can't say for certain in why she did attack you. Though I think it's because well you're a…female." I had to scratch my head, oh fuck this was strange to explain in theory. "Based on some other species I've seen on television and read up on females tend to be rather hostile to another strange member showing up as well unexpectedly. Ok Jean is the alpha female of the raptor pack however there is no alpha male for some odd reason maybe it's because she can order them around and be able to whip any of them in a fight. I can't say for certain now, in other species of animals lead female alphas tend to show new males their places but fight new females to tell who dominants who now. It's hard for me to explain maybe Jean is jealous of you that you're around me?" I smiled as the girl across from me merely stayed quiet as if trying to figure out if I was being serious about this, well I was in my own way.

"Well I can guess I can go along with that oh naïve padawan." She spoke grinning as I just shrugged at the whole, "Star Wars" quotations as I replied, "It's the only reason I got so if you don't like it, then whatever." Personally I had no other idea apart from what most animals did here in the present, so if anything I could be wrong. Maybe Jean was jealous, now that was a thought that made me smile yet frown awhile at the sheer implications of what it could mean for her to have such attachments.

Isabella smiled again as she imitated Yoda once again as she replied, "Do or do not…There is no try." Her peer's silence was too funny to pass up as she continued on from quotes from her favorite science fiction movies trilogy created by George Lucas, well he made the movies anyway. "Your actually going to try to risk yourself when Jean comes around you might be seriously injured again or worse dead." I flatly replied as I was very curious about why she wanted to do this, as my female peer merely replied again in that Yoda tone. "Death is a natural part of life. Sometimes this happens to every guy this does." I groaned as head plummeted to my pillows as my body craved to sleep though something really got my head wound up again. What the hell was wrong with this picture I mean something seemed to be missing itself. The wounds were cleared, Isabella knows something about Jean and I, and Chomper…"Were the fuck is Chomper?" I bolted upwards in a flash as my female peer swore, "Oh shit were is that little guy?" He hadn't joined on their conversation which really was kind of odd considering his behavior.

I looked up the trailer he was not there, and I looked under my bed as Isabella was searching up the Fleetwood as well. I twisted my head to see out the window, and on the firewood pile, was Chomper…urinating on it! Like a fucking dog to a fire hydrant! My face was infuriating as I screamed running all my previous exhaustion as fear, anger, and a sense of whooping a certain little lizards ass came to mind above it all! "Why you little bastard, get the fuck over here now!" I burst through the door rampaging as the little hatchling squealed excitedly as he thought it was a new game for his parent to teach and play. It would be running from the larger predator hell intent on eating or maiming you permanently.

Meanwhile Isabella merely clicked her video camera recorder on before announcing from behind the video feed, "Ladies and gentlemen I present the joys of raising a hatchling. It is brought to you by my associate Mr. Luke Anderson my senior Park Ranger." From there it would a hilarious ten minutes for one young injured woman who would be staying on an island were death was just around the next tree if not laughter would kill before jaws of death.

_**End of Chapter 15: "Female Aggression"**_

**Author's Note: Well I had to guys, end this chapter on a funny note I mean I couldn't really like the ending on a tension type serious note so I decided might as well place nice for once. Though some will asking why this went from Jurassic Park to Star Wars please don't fucking ask me why it just popped in there to kill the tension so please don't ask me in the reviews…hope some enjoy the movies.**

**This was insane, I mean I tried to draw out some dialog between characters yet I honestly felt that the pace was too quick for my tastes but I', rolling with it, as it just seemed to be moving too quick so I'm sorry if anyone felt such of a thing in my mind but this was a LONG chaper.**

**Ok this was a hell of a long chapter for me to come out with 12.4k or words, I mean I was like how in the hell was I going to get all the views from every main character, Luke, Jean, and Isabella. This was primarily a bonding chapter, though with some serious tension potential, and let it went from massive amount of tension of where Jean and Luke would conflict to tranquil sincerity while at the same time you have back story on why Isabella has the camera, taking videos posting them on You tube on the net. Though I wish I could make videos to compensate in explaining myself as my account would be great to sponsor fan fiction to promote it on the web.**

**Now from here on out I have two potential ideas for next chapter as I iddicate it below this so give me pointer on what you guys think will fit so please any help is appreciated.**

_**(1.)Time Skip - Bell's first hunt with Luke with Pack- Videos posted with Hammond. – Night vision hunt?**_

_**(2.) Time Skip- Bell's Solo Patrol- Luke hunt with Pack- Albertosaur vs Bells.**_

**Just to let you know Bells is Isabella soon to be nickname, sick of saying Isabella just getting annoying now guys. So that's two plot lines for that chapter then will lead hopefully to the ending of the story as many will be sad to see it end as I stop writing.**

**Oh crap; PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY GOAL(S):**

_HUNDRED REVIEWS:_

_TEN TENTHOUSAND HITS_

_FIVE THOUSAND VISITORS_

**Just want some makers to make me feel prouder as it can get on Jurassic Park ladies and gentlemen. See you whenever.**


	16. The Evening Hunt Pt I

**Author's Note: Oh my freaking god it's been a while since I've gotten my paleo-shoes on, talk about bone crazy. *Yeah bad crappy pun I know***

**Well it seems many people certainly enjoyed the interaction between Alpha female Raptor to female human. I'm shocked that I'm getting roughly ten to twenty reviews within a few days of release as I reflected on what everyone thought about this chapter. I'm very pleased, your very pleased so it was a win-win situation as I've gotten PM's, and reviews stating that I should do whatever option at the bottom of the last chapter. Also there were some recommendations during this chapter that I will imply from the reviews as I found really…interesting I have not pointed out that event for Luke while staying on the island. So go figure.**

**To those who don't know you are going to find out in the chapter below at some point, and this will be difficult for me to write out. The whole Jean is "demanding" event for Luke to go out on a hunt will be harder than usual, and for fact that Bells wants to witness it is just like in Luke's quote, "What the fuck man. You are insane." That would be the more annoyed, grumpy, agitated Anderson of a Ranger if I ever felt the same way on that particular scene of writing so you never know what I may choose.**

**I still don't know for certain how I'm going to use what prey to use on this hunt for the raptors so it's still up in the air as I write this chapter, and future preferences would've been nice for some to use, as I do plan for our new "rook" of a ranger to pop her cherry in some weird Jurassic Park way, I know that's weird but hey I don't know alright. Oh for those who wanted me to use "Rook" I am a Fan of Gears of War 2 (they are making a fucking Gears III) but that nickname never occurred to me so yeah maybe in the future I'll edit the whole "Greenosaur" phrase out. That's lots of planning for me to think that far ahead at the moment so yeah.**

**I'll also have to somehow do those whole "Night Hunt" scenarios which will be rather peculiar since Luke does NOT go out in the night but let's leave it to Bells to "convince" him. Not going to say how yet just read below There now that's that, no plot or chapter revealing to which I'll try to not lay out in the author's notations.**

**Oh these Review Answers go to "**_**Sgt. Nolisten**_**, Wikina, and Hand of Kane on their reviews.**

_**Sgt. Nolisten**__: Are you fucking kidding me on the whole George Lucas was a producer in Land Before Time? Get the fuck out! (My original thoughts, and then looked it up later.) That was an eye opener for me to see, I never knew so wow. Thanks for that info, makes this seem even more interesting now I know that. I never pictured George from Star Wars in the future to the adventures of the animated dinosaurs in the past. Thank you again to that review._

_**Wikina**__: Why thank you for the nice remarks about my story it's humbling to have many say this is a great story. Maybe I always loved Jurassic Park when I was five, to eight it left an imprint on me. I'll try to explain your answers about the pack in the story eventually as I had an answer but I forgot to word it simply. Call me stupid, and I thank you about Chomper blame Land Before Time for the that (laughing)._

_**Kane**__: I'm respectful of your patience as it's going to be rewarded with this chapter as I've had many things affecting my personal life, and it was nice to take a break from this subject. Even I needed a break from bring the revolution to the Jurassic Park section, I want people to use this story as a stepping stone to create even better imaginative worlds. I want to keep Jurassic Park alive on this site as it's something fading into the long past of history itself. I have seen as you have stated in your review of this story. "__**Ah many Paths." **__There will be many paths after this I can assure you._

**Oh I forgot to mention I have gotten several PM's stating the senders in question wish to see some skin, so yeah again I'm not leaning to that route yet. If people wish to see it…I don't know.**

**Oh big major announcement as I obtained map of Isla Sorna, and damn its massive so from previous reviews of requesting, and asking of the "original" raptor pack's current status well your getting your fucking answer like on my profile as there is a link for it, and I was shocked to find it.**

**I swear just take a look at the link under Jurassic Park on my profile the isle map surprised the hell out of me man.**

**Now onto the next "wonderful" time for our rangers! **

Chapter 16 "_The Evening Hunt Pt. 1_"

I really didn't know how long since the first encounter was as the days flew by from the "pleasant" meeting between Isabella, or as I called her Bells at her request during the weeks, and Jean the alpha female of the pack. It was strange to see her so worked up every time she visited the compound as she constant low hissing at the sight of my female human friend was making me smirk at how protective she was. I had racked my mind for a logical explanation to which I spent hours sleeping in the sun of the clearing to figure out this little enigma. It wasn't that Jean likely thought I could protect myself, her weekly spaced visits confirmed that all the while as she was content with me here though if I were in the nests her hatchlings would enjoy their playmate. Chomper that little bastard had gotten out when Bells, and I were desperately getting our wounds patched up. I sighed as I felt the breeze as I sat under the tree near the Fleetwood.

I got the warm feeling as the little guy took a liking to Bells as he would always try to grip her pant legs as she walked by. He loved to shake his head vigorously in agitating my partner as I smiled at the memory of the woman seemingly ready to strangle the curious infant as a rather interesting thing occurred when I was staying out side. I was resting against the fire when I heard a scream of rage as I looked to see Chomper running out of the trailer to which the door was open on a rare occasion after the daily visit from Jean to which Isabella was not comfortable with. The wounds were fresh on both of us as I could move my fingers little slight pains after this first week.

My eyes watched as Chomper ran out squeaking fearfully with something in his jaws, as he ran over to me diving under my coat to shield him from the wrath of enraged woman who used a crutch to make her way out from the steps. I could see the wariness as my counterpart looked to the jungle line as the sound of birds calling, and the warm muggy day did not help her fear. "It's fine Bells, Jean's not around else you would've seen her by now." I spoke shifting against my bag as I shut my eyes awaiting the reason of why a certain little "coward" of a Tyrannosaur was hiding underneath my left side. His tail still stuck out as lifted an eyebrow at why he was in a position to begin with.

Bells walked over to my side before nudging my arm as I looked up tired as the resting of my wounds took a lot out of me every day as the gathering of firewood was an effort itself. "Your kid has something of mine." She spoke annoyed as I yawned as I rolled my neck as I merely replied, "What is it? Your food?" The woman narrowed her eyes as I felt extremely uncomfortable with that stare, as my breathing accelerated as her voice was low. "Very Personal Luke! So help me to god as my witness I'll smack you if joke about this!" her voice was definitely angered, so what the hell did Chomper do? Well I shrugged it was time to bring the culprit into the light, as I sighed before opening my jacket to see the spine of the Tyrannosaur.

"Alright little rascal, hand it over." My tone was amused if anything as I brought my hand underneath to retrieve the article of clothe as I felt the fabric, it was smooth if I had to comment about it. I yanked the cloth forcefully as Chomper gave a muffed playful growl as he wanted to play, I sighed little hyperactive evil lizard! My hand was clenched around whatever this was, "Stubborn little bastard." The comment brought Bells to her attention as I saw her face redden as I looked up at her curious in why he was not letting up this "personal item" of hers. "Is there any reason why he won't give this up?" I asked curiously as my arm was being drawn down to the ground as the muffled growls of a playful hatchling got my attention. Bells refused to a word as I struggled with a single arm.

I just loved how this situation was starting out, me a one armed handicapped man struggling to pull against a growing Tyrannosaur's metabolism as Chomper was getting heavier than his birth a while ago. His weight had increased as he grew quite a few inches over the time frame from his hatching into the world. Finally annoyed with the game I brought enough strength to bear as I pulled him up into the air as he was kicking aimlessly in holding onto his "prize" or something. His jaws were clamped around whatever I was holding as would a dog desperately hold onto its bone while the owner was pulling him up in the air. When I saw the black clothing, and further inspecting I felt my face flush as I knew what this was.

It was a pair of black panties…"_Oh shit_."

"Oh jeez….Chomper let it go." My voice was strained as a knot formed in my stomach, and it was not due to sickness this was rather awkward in my opinion to be holding the strings of the underwear. The hatchling shook his head as he wished to be on the ground as the tip of his tail reached the ground as my arm hung a couple of feet in the air above my legs. My eyes went to Bells who was blushing immensely of my hand, and the hatchlings revealing her clothing the now revealed "personal" part of the body of where my hand was at. "Chomper, Now!" my voice was stern as my arm shook the hatchling vertical before he gave a squeak, and fell to my side. He was rubbing his head against my side as if saying, "_Please can I have that back_?" Oh what a little curious normal bastard, I mean damn he liked Bells in that regard? The thought was a little too complex for me to assume so. He wasn't even a teenaged adolescence carnivore yet, damn I needed a break from that.

"Um, here you go." My hand offered the article of clothing as my female partner who was red in the face take the black fabric away from sight as she limped back onto the trailer. What a strange day this was I thought breathing deeply as the warm feeling in my stomach really got me hungry more than anything.

It would another two weeks after that event would something pull my attention to the account that In-Gen provided on You tube that really was interesting to see. The videos of me chasing the little bastard of Tyrannosaur had over sixty thousand hits on its indicator, and over seven hundred comments. The comments were much to my annoyance from Bells as she was absolutely ecstatic to reply to some, and others were more demeaning than anything. I really did not pay much attention to the video due to a certain raptor appearing later on.

During another week later my hand slowly felt much more suitable to movement as my fingers twitched with little to no feeling of spasms. Assuming my wrist was partially healed the splint would not be needed though the cast would've been removed a few days after. The scenario was annoying for me to concentrate as I sat around the fire pit. "Well maybe I should try, after all no guts no glory." I spoke relenting as I unraveled the tied fabric around my shoulder. Slowly the bandaged area came undone as I used my knife to slice through the stubborn medical material as the peeling effect made shivers crawl up my arm. The last few rolls of the white, well formerly white adhesive barriers were dark red as I grimaced at the sight. Having that deep crimson color was very unnerving as it was the sign of a wound that was immensely deep into one's body.

My primary concern was the doubtful symptoms of some foreign pathogen centering my blood stream. While back in my first starting months I had to admit that In-Gen while certainly a bunch of stock holding ass wipes in my mind knew how to prevent diseases. Hell before Jurassic Park even formed it was rumored that the In-Gen geneticists were on the verge leading against HIV, and the AIDs sex epidemic in the world. Good luck to that one Charlie I thought sarcastically the day AIDS is curable is the time when people don't fuck one another, and use artificial insemination to get a kid, or just jack off to some porn. I didn't what any time looking to the future, now it was the present and the stinging pains made it simple to focus on clearly. Now sighing I cautiously stretched my limb turning my wrists over, bending my elbow while it stung it was manageable which a positive sign in survival. A quick natural healing was an aspect to envy over as that actually puzzled me greatly.

Why did I heal over these years quickly? I reflected as the fire burned in front of me heating my former bandaged limb which was comfortable, why did my body apart from the division of cellular mitosis to do this. This actually scared the fuck out of me, as the regeneration of cells in my body was something I had underrated, how I healed was not the question it was pushing forward doing whatever I had to do, and it certainly damned worked periodically. Placing my good palm on my cheek I watched far off into the blaze before me, as I felt my thigh tighten due to the elbow planted on it as I mused for some time. In-Gen was not known for its miracle works or luck as the previous Parks, and freaking San Francisco blew good old luck out the damned window. Was it Karma, again I had to assume that it was some peculiar reason, or John Hammond was to be hailed as the next Houdini in cracking the spiritual barrier of belief, and logic.

"Fat chance is the day I turn gay." I muttered lowly as that theory was heading into a road I did not have any interest in conceiving for the matter as I stretched my back, letting the cracking make my sigh contenting. Looking around the clearing apart from the man made aspects of the trailer, compound, and fire I saw that the jungle was rarely tranquil as the late day was known to be slightly noisy at some points. The ferns were gently stirring as a small wind blew along the base of my neck, causing shivers course through my hands. It was like a small electric current you did not want to stop as the spare leaves blew away into the depths of the undergrowth forever more hidden. A few birds called there or there but it was a welcome silence that currently made my eyes narrow.

This silence was increasingly eerie as I had to look around my shoulder to see if Jean was around, or that some random karma influenced dinosaur wandered onto the compound grounds. Seeing nothing was scaring me, every time nothing occurred silence was precluding to an event of rather "stressful" proportions. I could name my first hunt, that lead to the Spinosaur, the damned bird cage, and not to mention my favorite river ride from hell. Yeah so I had some good fucking reason to worry as Karma was a bitch, or likely chance to happen. My lungs exhaled the strained breath reseeding into the air, as I rolled my neck for good measure to see if I got my warm-ups in case I need to run off into the trailer or compound itself. Speaking of the said structure I needed a cola soon, or get some recess pieces later on, as my craving finally came to peak. It had been weeks since my latest indulging moment on civilization so to speak off. Bells was not clearly in any case for know an indulging aspect, more along of stressed life maxed out like a toddler on sugar, which was well defined I hoped.

Sighing that was sort of the cause of my predicament, my inability to realize that Jean would arrive earlier or unexpectedly at most dangerous time for me to be subdued. Sleep such an aspect was critical in survival to maintain balance, maintain energy, to keep you at the peak of internal readiness. Without that you would become sloppy, weak, and eventually die of many causes ranging from prey to Sleep deprivation now that was such a nasty way to kick the bucket. Apart from dying of thirst was up there for one of the cruelest and unrelenting factors so yeah, it was a bitch to deal with it. Other causes were frankly my own fault as once more I paid almost too much to be caught off guard as that was at an end after the last fiasco of Jean "greeting" Bells.

Sighing lightly I also noticed lately that Chomper was certainly getting along with Isabella, though more like "harassment" in case of personal accessories in any mind as that particular moment was embarrassing, add the fact my stomach tied into knots made it all so much challenging to stay cool. My lips parted into a smile as the warm hair did not hinder my ability to chuckle absently at the relationship between my "kid" Chomper, and Bell's my fellow "co-worker" not even five years old, and the bastard was either very premature horny to which I had hoped not likely as the idea was killing my insides in more ways than one. Laughing erupted from the pressure as I let it out, oh man did that leave some rather harrowing circumstances at that site of Chomper.

When he was older hopefully if I was still alive then a teenaged, roughly estimated, Tyrannosaur was going to be "fun" to live with. Large enough then to destroy the trailer to kill me, and pretty much wreak havoc on the isle apart from big grandma on the other side, or that damned iguana the Spinosaurus. Either way I knew logically Chomper was just a like a…kitten I suppose as the species difference not my mention the amount of evolution stages apart to compare his attitude. Maybe he was curious about females, or just wanted to play again I did not know for certain. It's not like anyone encounter some hatchling, as the behavior was really undocumented, hell not many were up close to the said observation.

"Oh…there was that asshole. Peter Ludlow weren't you the egomaniac of the board then." I was barely fourteen when introduced to In-Gen, as Isla Nubar was brief though I had the damned misfortune to meet the man before he was eaten by the young hatchling essentially the Tyrannosaur killed by the Spinosaur a few months prior on the cargo ship leaving to the isle with an armed military escort. Guess the terrorist had the idea of using prehistoric creatures to kill the United States, yeah that was a great fucking idea in my book I thought annoyed. Damn Peter was certainly as I thought then bad news written on that agenda as the man want to create Jurassic Park as the next Tycoon to raise revenue for In-Gen while ideal in theory very difficult to implement.

Which was the main reason I did not wonder about the fate of the company my concern was reporting to Hammond, though part of me was scared when Grandpa John was gone, who would I report to next? The Chairwoman or hell I hoped to not the fucked up diverse board of executives. Oh Yeah very fun to imagine as I got to my feet. Brushing some dirt off my shins I looked to the trailer

Speaking of the said man I needed to talk to him anyway, it was over a week, and a half since I video chatted with him. A half hearted smile appeared as I rolled the bandages into a crumpled ball before tossing into the fire pit, I had half an assumption to think that the material was ego friendly, aw hell it wasn't worth the mental capacity for now. Shouldering my rifle on my left side I walked across the small distance between my relaxing zone of comfort to the confined space beyond that white screen door. To which was blurry due to the humidity, and whatever was occurring between the two occupants. I mentally braced myself for some sort of yelling as I pulled the screen door, carefully taking my steps as the trailer shook briefly as my head looked to the left to see Bells was absently stroking Chomper's neck as she typed away at the computer. "Seems like you two kiss, and made up." My voice was amused if not anything as I went to the small fridge to get some cold water as I leaned down reaching out for the bottle of liquid.

My female co worker merely grunted as if kind of preoccupied to snap back as I could see her editing some footage of the recent time she spent. I rolled my neck to battle the stiffness returning as my feet carried me to my bed as the soft coverage was too tempting to ignore. Sighing lightly my lips captured the cool liquid as it seemingly sent shivers down my throat as the overheated muscles quivered at the path of water, and damn it was as satisfying as my exhaled proved my point. Before I could sip again a tug on my pant leg brought my attention to the muffled growls of my hatchling, or now toddler, I guessed idly Tyrannosaur tearing into my pant leg. Smiling my good arm scooped him up by the underbelly as he rubbed his skull once more against my chest, damn the little guy was a big softy. Stroking his ribs, and neck Chomper gave a low content rumble, as to the equivalent of purring kitten which made my eyebrows rise in curiosity. It was getting rather intriguing to see prehistoric life react the present common held pet inside homes all over the world, feline, and reptilian family groups. Both were in aspects of purring despite the whole genetic desert that gaped them.

Bell's shifted down the trailer as she seemed to be stressed over something as she sighed heavily, before clenching her fists. Yeah she was either pissed at the computer, or to me was having a mental shutdown over something that would be annoying. Shaking my head I knew women in general were prone to have emotional fits naturally which men called it the dreaded and wary "Time of the month". Honestly I had no idea in why she was so agitated as I got up heading to the front of the trailer to read up on the maps of the isle as there were locations that were limited to my territory before, and after the compound was operational. Walking by her seemed to infuriate her further as she let out some 'etch' sound through her teeth which to me was the sign to move away or just ignore it. I settled for the latter as it was simpler to do and even worth the effort as I sighed contently in the chair as the light provided some vision.

Reaching out for the medium hard covered black book which was titled, "**Map of Isla Sorna Site B**", opening the book there was a detailed index of the various landmarks, sites, and even sealed enclosures on the island. Hell I noticed that there was two compounds! "What, oh yeah the first official site when Dr. Malcom's team was sent in!" I totally forgot about that as my history slipped my mind over the coursing months, there was the original species habituated around before the newer additions were created, namely the large herbivores, and carnivores. The spinosaur and the ducked billed species. Flipping to the index there was a detailed page number to discuss the Compound dubbed "A" which earned a small snort of laughter, as this isle was named site B, so kind of ironic to disclose the name as such.

Tracing the projected territory of the first compound the sheer size of this island came crashing onto my shoulders we were only on the north western half of this place! My hand snaked through my hair as my so called "trip across the aisle" was nothing but a mere section as I had more than half the isle to explore still, and the fading game trails were nonexistent on the eastern half of the dual compound territories. Frowning intently the index gave indications that Malcom, and the photographer Nick Van Owen used Compound A's operation center radio to order an immediate evac to the mainland. The trails leading to that particular center was out of the question without the Fleetwood moving into unknown territory to stay shied from potential dangers, such as the second raptor pack.

This lead to a troubling thought, it would pit me against an unknown characterized pack which would be either similar or entirely different from the operations of Jean's pack, hell she was the alpha female for a reason, though one other aspect lacking made me cringe. Did Jean have a mate at some point, or an alpha male at least! It was all too frustrating to reconstruct as I let out a sigh before returning to the map, which was a topic later in time when it would be pushed across the table. I barely scratched the surface of this world, at least the whole life of one raptor that in truth had little assumption on what her past was, and why I even lived for the matter, it was all too confusing as I sighed frustrated leaning back in the cushioned seat shutting my eyes all the while.

Chomper was under the small compacted table, tearing at my pant leg once more as he either wanted to play, or just wanted to be noticed by me as usual. Flicking my wrist some cracking came from beneath the skin, and it felt relieving as I scooped him up from the side as he squeaked excitedly as he poked his head into my pockets. His tail was flipping back, and forth as if this made his day to which I had to give him so doubt as Bell's was filling that compartment with the daily chases, and such events that made me sigh in exhaustion. Ever since I saw "that" it was awkward in any situation as the two acted like younglings themselves, and my own wording to describe them just added fuel to the fire. I was acting like some paleontologist or something of the sort, and damn it was creepy as I yawned as the said hatchling was inside my left side jacket muffled at growling as I teased him with dangling fingers underneath.

The sound of someone finally losing her patience made itself known as I looked around the corner to see Bell's completely agitated as she stalked to this end of the trailer. I was momentarily curious in what was in her pants, my stomach knotted again, what the hell why did I use that turn of the phrase as I sighed annoyed. Whatever was bugging her either she was going to annoy me about it about the video footage, Chomper and spirits anywhere who knew what. The heavy footsteps lightly shook the trailer around me as grumbling under my co workers breath finally was manageable to hear as she limped to the other side of the table. I caught traces of "Are you serious." Or even, "Is this even sanitary!" Whatever got her aggravated it was going to release like Mount Saint Helens on Easter morning, and I had to roll my eyes briefly before awaiting her voice of annoyance.

"Alright! Damn I had enough, Luke you me need to talk right now!" Isabella grounded out lowly as she strained to get her problem into words as she winced. "What? Is something giving you some issues?" Bell's narrowed her eyes at the man's confused voice, it was starting to piss her off as he was either playing her for some really sick insane joke or honestly did not even have an obvious clue. "Nah I thought I would talk to you about the weather, of course I have an issue and its right in my face!" she all but hissed sarcastically as she shrunk away from her co worker as the one in question mused out loud, and his answer set something off in her.

"An issue is on your face? Are you having one of those so called time of the month situations?" Bell's looked at the man across from her who held an innocent as his eye brow was raised as her fist clenched as she laughed out loud. She was shaking her head as this guy was really going to get it loud, and clear. Oh no she was not having her period, and to even think that. She got her "good" foot ready, as she directed it to the one place on a guy she likely knew was going to be "personal" She smirked as her fist was leaned on her cheek. She let loose the whooping justice of woman onto man, and she grinned at his expression. Yes very amusing to think she was on her period which was over before she came here.

I was curious in why she was so angry, and annoyed as I asked why, I mean it wasn't like she did this daily. My eyes watched amused as she thought it was funny though when she narrowed them I think I knew she pissed at my assumption, and well I found out. Painfully, as the nerves made the connection to my brain! There went my chance at having kids. I felt my teeth snap together in one second of pain, what the fuck man!

The hit was never warned as I felt something smash right into the junction of my legs, heel smashing down with the bottom of her boot resting against it. I yelped as my heart kicked its face as my lungs coughed out rapidly, what the fuck why did she kick my testicles! Oh sweet fucking spiritual deity give me some pity, or fucking luck struck me at midnight. My only good hand tried to feebly push the limb off my wounded "pride" or whatever the hell guys now a day's called it. Her boot was steel as she twisted her foot as her smile was devious, and sadistic what the fuck John I am getting you for this! "What…the fuck was that for!" my ragged breathe wheezed out as she sneered amused.

Bell's was watching the age old feud of no guts no glory as her senior teacher while elder apparently was too immature to realize to never say that to any woman. She herself definitely was to be included on top of his new "precious" to be list. "One that was for that question, and the answer is…no." she twisted her heel to emphasize her point, as the young man's face paled as the pain was enforcing oh was he turning red at the contact. "Two, was that really necessary to ask at all? I didn't certainly think so!" she spoke plainly as she shrugged her shoulders momentarily twisting her heel again as the soft hiss of pain was heard as she continued mussing as the man tried to get up but was stuck due to the position of her "pinning" the target on the seat, and the small compacted corner was all too advantageous to do this. She looked at him smirking as this getting to be fun to have him listen to her so easily, made this could happen to do something she had discussed with the chairwoman Lex Murphy, oh this could very nicely if the boss woman was online later.

"The reason why I'm frustrated is this, seriously Luke do you even shower at all? Honest to fucking god man, you reek horridly, and don't even get me ranting on Chomper, I put up with this for long enough. Oh no, you're getting into that shower when my foot is off you know where, am I clear?" Isabella grounded out as she pinched her nose while implanting her point of that you know "where" part. Luke let out a strained nod as he pleaded through the pain, "Are you serious, that was the reason!" the woman shrugged halfheartedly as the smell was too compromising to say much more, as she set her down one last time before sitting up straight.

I felt the pressure lift as I strained to move, oh my fucking logic sane dinosaur carnivore pride or whatever I felt it was bad. This had to be up there for worst inflicted ambushing wounds yet it was up there with that Deinonyclus as that was inflamed torn muscle. Breathing deeply I let my head hit the table before asking out strained yet honestly confused. "You just want to me to take a shower? I haven't taken one since the compound was overrun a while ago." My heart was beating a mile a minute as Bell's whistled out loud from under her shirt as it covered the portion of her face that held the nose. Frankly it was half of it honestly.

I glared annoyed at her for this as the whole stomping on my pride thing was a pain in the ass, and it hurt so badly. Sighing deeply my head just told me to agree with this, and move on. It was tempting to listen to which I did as I looked at her briefly, "Alright fine you win. Damn that steel boot of yours did the talking, I'll hop in for a bit, and please for once don't be forceful." I had to somehow come up with a word to describe her recent negotiations, or was it the whole stick up type of deal? Using a part of my body as a hostage, man it was so wrong as she smirked triumphantly. The woman merely hummed to some tune that really annoyed me to no end as I got up placing a book marker in the thing I was formerly reading before walking over to the towel cabinets.

Chomper was at my heels growling playfully as his teeth sunk into my pants. The tugging sensations rippled up my own leg as I sighed looking down at him exhaling. "Glad to see you're excited, little damn bastard." The hatchling merely squeaked out as if trying to say yes I am or something and personally it was cute but I would never say it aloud in front of anyone. "Bell's I got Chomper, but about my uniform?" I had to pause as my co-worker merely shrugged before simply pointing to the fire. "Your rags huh? I might burn'em for all I care." She smirked as I glared serious about this, and she made a gentle smile appear. "Alright I was kidding, I got a pot of water boiling out there to wash it, and disinfect all that crap on it. Take your shower, before I shove my boot in your ass to make you go." I laughed sarcastically before rolling my eyes, damn she was a…I whistled the tune for lunatic.

Stepping into the small compartment I saw a brief meter of space before the sliding glass door to the shower itself. To my right there was a small mirror so anyone could see their reflection, and I stared right at myself. I saw a stranger looking back, stumble was across my chin, the deep green eyes that met death several times over, and the sullen expression was all I saw. It was like I had changed from a sixteen year old into a forty year old war veteran, my back crawled before I leaned back over the door looking at Bell's who was sitting comfortably."Hey no peaking, it's a fair warning." My words mirrored hers as she grinned sadistically before tapping her boot back, and forth. I paled before grumbling some choice words of evil, woman, and no sense of humor. Chomper ran into the bathroom squeaking as I took my vest off first. All the equipment in it landed with a heap on the floor.

Before anything went further I opened the door before turning on the knobs which had the letters "H", and "C". It was obvious which were what, but it was the pink coloring that annoyed me, "_Oh very cute John_." I added mentally as an afterthought. The water sprayed to life as it hit the white square as the splashing caused my shirt too come off next, and soon my pants were off. Trying to act a bit prepared I left my boxers next to my towel as I wanted no chances for Bells or hell anything for a free show. It would be awkward if she walked in to see that part of me, and it was something I was uncertain about. My feet stepped into the small cubical of a shower and the warm water hit me like a waterfall.

I had to breathe out in content, and blissfulness. Damn this was feeling really good, and it had been months since my last shower which I hoped to keep it that a way. The soap was on an indentation to my upper right it was a bright blue with I greedily washed the dirt, dinosaur blood, mud, and everything off of me. Chomper was being pummeled by dirty water and soap as he sneezed shaking as if trying to shake the water off. He was another problem I realized I had to get him clean before Bells flipped on smelling a wet dinosaur, and Tyrannosaur to boot.

"All right come to papa." I said annoyed as the Tyrannosaur squirmed in my grip, the soap bar went over his spine, to under his belly cleaning him efficiently. The downside was that the little bastard scratched my stomach in the process which I groaned painfully. Just for a little payback I bonked him on the head with the soap as he squeaked sneezing as the substance got into his delicate nostrils. It wouldn't kill him but it would sting for some hours, and I grinned evilly no more running for you little bastard.

His tail hit my back as it was evident he was growing, really quickly as I had to wonder as the water trailed down my check causing Chomper to lick his parent. Grinning at the tickling it was odd but I had to wonder if Chomper grew larger than the trailer things would be dangerous at some point. Hopefully he would stick around till he was an adult, and remember my scent. Again not likely but still it would be great to have a large guard…dog?

I laughed out loud as the Tyrannosaur was placed on the tile floor as I let my hair rinse out the crap lodged in its weaves. A knock on the door caused me to stop enjoying the hot water hitting my skin, and Bell's spoke from beyond the door. "Luke are you in there right? I'm getting your clothes, you freaking open your door I kick your ass padawan." I smirked at the Star Wars reference before I answered as my eyes closed as water hit my face, damn it felt great. "Alright I hear you Betty Crockett." I decided to get Davy Crockett in this life now, the man was one of the greatest survivalist all time in my books. He led the way for wagons into the far west indeed.

I heard her open the door as I let the water drench over my neck, as I breathed out happily. Chomper was at my feet squeaking erratically clawing at the door trying to get at Bells who was quick in getting my clothing. "Leave my shorts, I got nothing else to wear you know." My eyes were closed as shampoo was hanging from a dispenser to my left, and the woman grumbled something sarcastic before closing the shower with a click. So for a little bit I let the soap clean out my old scars as bits of dirt clung to the once fresh layer of skin, and I had to trace the one I got from the first time I came to the compound.

That Deinonclyus was a bitch to deal with big time as my eyes could picture the fight between the healed Jean, and it. I felt my arms tense as it was that time I knew for once my life was never the same, to be rescued it was something I would always hold dear. She was the reason I lived for the majority of the work I did on the island, saving people, hunting, being a parent, and a mentor to the next ranger in line.

I had grimly smile I felt like an old man almost ready to die, and it was annoying to realize that could happen any day of the week. Sighing my face rose to face the hot water as I rolled my shoulders before looking at the small ceiling. I needed to get out soon, and be ready to talk to John soon. It had been some time since I did chat with the man, and not to add the fact Bell's was outside with Jean due to visit whenever she wanted. "Just great, and here I thought my life was simple." Those were words I wished that were true but my life always would be complicated regardless in what I did now. There was nothing left to do but to move on, and I would have to do what I ever did to live. There was something larger than the isle itself now, the outside world had to shift its views to leave the animals here alone, and for good. If they didn't San Diego would repeat itself or some loony rich shoes would like to buy In-Gen so they held the belief we the Isla Sorna Rangers would help. If there was one thing about loyalty for me it was that it's not for sell, not now, nor ever.

Chomper growled lowly as water hit his eye, and he violently shook his head trying to ease his annoyance. I had to smile, paradise was for one, and the other a living hell now apparently. Shutting the water off was fine as the cold took an exit as the shower stopped with a clank. The Tyrannosaur squeaked at noise fearfully hiding behind my legs as I sighed smiling all the while. "Well we know machinery, and you don't mix. Why am I not surprised?" chuckling as my wet palm rubbed the little hatchlings neck gently. In response the little guy squeaked trying to get into my arms, but I had to open the door first. Unlocking the shower I reached for the blue towel, and began drying myself off. I had to like the texture it was pure cotton, and it was smooth as ice. Getting my hair rid of the water was simple, as I shook it several times before looking to the mirror to see my wet bangs at my nose. I really liked long hair but it seemed to be a hassle now than ever.

I got my shorts on before wrapping the towel around my waist, there was no need for that old saying, "_The young lad's got morning wood_."That was something my female co-worker probably would faint or rage at me for if she noticed anything, pointy.

I sighed annoyed at that thought before letting Chomper rush out into the trailer as it was cooler out in here. Some shivers went across my arm as the steam spilled into the cooler air dissipating before my eyes as I stretched my arms. A few pulling cracks and a blissful thankful word my feet moved me towards the computer to find that there was a blinking yellow message. "What the, oh it's from the C.E.O?" I blinked at the message as the current head chairwoman Alexis Murphy was calling here, and the question was why. Why did she want from us, and I had a feeling Old Clever John had a hand in this as my gut force fed my suspicion.

Sitting in the chair I had Chomper in my arms squirming against my bare skin as I clicked open the chat room, and to my surprise there was Alexis Murphy. I had to give the grandpa John credit as his granddaughter definitely matured since I last saw her years ago, and her style had changed. The Chairwoman on In-Gen sat in a black chair facing the board with the insignia of the company in bright blue, her blond hair was tied into a pony tail draping over her right shoulder. Bright brown eyes were behind dual thin square lenses as a business suit met my shocked expression. All in all Lex grown to be a woman and I had to admit the genes in the Hammonds, with the Murphy's were stellar to an extent.

The web chat was silent as my hesitation to answer to my technically new boss was hard for my heart to slow down. Chomper nipped my neck as I let out a deep breath to pet him letting him know I was fine. "_It's been a while Luke_." Alexis began as she raised her eyes at the half naked ranger who which I had to scratch my head in embarrassment. "Yeah it has been a few years. Sorry about me half naked, your BFF forced me to shower through _unconventional_ methods." I had stressed the word unconventional as I had the feeling if Lex knew what exactly happened I would never hear the end of it. To my surprise the woman smiled while shaking her head as if remembering a distant memory.

"_While it's informal the view is nice. However I had to speak to you personally on something that could affect us out here in the world_." Her serious tone was blunt, and to the point as I liked it immensely as it save all the suspense being filled as I locked eyes with the monitor. "What do you mean talk to me? Your grandpa does that often, and I had half a mind to expect him." My remark was annoyed a little as the woman smirked a bit at seeing my face causally joke about the so called, legendary naturalist John Hammond. "_What I mean Luke, is that I have a request for you. It involves Isabella as well_." My eyebrows rose as my confusion just circled around me, and I felt lost in some sandstorm. For a moment I pondered the reasoning as I didn't know a lot about corporations in the world in-depth wise now. I had the outlook, and the general idea but specifics not a blue. Something was happening to In-Gen that much was for certain surely.

Before Lex could explain the door opened as Bell's limped in as she looked to see me holding Chomper in front of the computer, and went over to see. She laughed at the sight of the smirking Alexis Murphy, as known as Lex to personal members of her family. It was just lucky she made it in time to ask Luke for a "request" of theirs to help the company, oh she was going to enjoy every moment of this now. Isabella snickered before leaning on the sink behind her senior park Ranger's enjoying his toned back. He had some nasty scars she mused intently.

"Care to enlighten the poor man in front of you. What's happening, and what do you need me for now?" My voice was low, and wary as Alexis sighed flipping her lone pony tail back as she started to explain the situation the country held about Isla Sorna. "_As you can imagine In-Gen is on the ropes Luke, I won't lie as our time to declare bankruptcy is close. I need support from the investors, and more importantly public opinion to keep us the apex carnivore in this jungle here_." I grinned lightly at the analogy to appeal the United States Business world this hellish jungle, she was right in a matter of speaking. I listened in while petting my hatchling who squeaked lowly resting against my chest. I could feel the little guy's chest hum against my own, I knew he was tired.

"Lex, you don't have to make it the end of the world. I understand the general picture but I want to know is _**what**_ do you need _**me**_ for? I felt a bit irritated to have her beat around the bush in a sense, it was important big time but I wanted to know why. Alexis frowned before flipping her hand as if getting also annoyed at my attitude, which I meant the feeling was mutual. "_As you know Isabella was sent to document the animals to give us public support, and through Youtube specifically it's granting us support alright. The problem is that if we had you, and her_…" she looked to my co-worker momentarily as I gave my full attention to my "boss" I thought lightly before leaning back in the chair.

Where was this leading too, the videos of Jean and me along with Chomper would've been enough but apparently it wasn't. So my eyes were narrowing in suspicion as Alexis folded her hands sitting straight smirking for a bit.

"_I'm asking that you go on a hunt, documenting the raptors in their natural habitat, and with that the stocks would ri…_" that was enough said for me as I attempted to walk out but something wrapped my chest. I started as Chomper growled out angrily as he sensed my distress as ropes were around my arms before knew it. I tried to flail around as my legs tried to stand but the cords of some knots caused me to yell. "What the fuck is going on! Isabella I swear if I get out of this I'm letting Jean sit next to you when she comes over." My threat was serious as my co-worker hesitated for a moment before securing my arms. I had my feet left as I felt really pissed at this turn of events, and it left a sour taste in my mouth.

Alexis laughed briefly as if been caught doing something childish. "_Sorry Luke I knew, and by extension Isabella expected your reaction. We thought this was necessary to have you listen. You're like Dr. Malcom on steroids when it comes to paranoia, and safety I'm afraid_." She sounded apologetic as my anger rose quickly as I had to snarl back making the ropes strain to hold my enraging adrenaline back. "That's bull shit and you know it. Unlike Malcom I don't discredit my own friends, I care about who lives. I can see that hasn't rubbed off on you, typical ass of an executive." The insult made the woman harden her gaze at me as I defiantly looked back, ready to have a grudge match with the head haunch of In-Gen. I wasn't scared, fuck hell I had faced a raptor, a Spinosaur, and fell nearly four stories into a river with flying carnivores ripping my back open. She didn't inspire fear next those hellish walking nightmares.

"_Be as it may Ranger, I do have the authority to __**fire**__ you if you don't follow my mandate to get this company back on its feet. So I suggest to you Mister Anderson, calm the __**fuck **__down before I terminate your contract_." Her voice was cold as I scoffed annoyed as the threat was some child's play, it barely made my stomach turn for a better feeling. "Please stow the crap. If that happens you have the balls to ask me on a date, or I admit I'm gay. Which it will not happen whatsoever Lex." I wasn't scared I was the best personal support they had on this isle, and I wasn't being arrogant or confident it was damned fact. Bell's couldn't last several months here without having a potential fatal injury, or with the lack of supplies. So let Lex threatens me it wasn't happening, and I had the urge to flip her off as my attitude was going down the drain in a heartbeat.

Isabella watched the conversation nearly gasping in shock to hear what this man was doing. A lone ranger was stepping up rather angry against the supposed "head" of In-Gen. Even though she was Chairwoman Lex's friend, in fact her said boss had a crush on this ranger assuming. He had been with John Hammond for years, and they were some family ties into them as it was. So she was a bit curious in what would happen next.

"_Smartass_." She retorted annoyed sighing as her arms crossed, and I had to grin yup she couldn't make me do a thing. I had to remind myself that the last argument we had was over some pathetic vacation day of myself visiting her. Which wouldn't happen since I liked the island, and the United States was something unknown to me, I disliked civilization to an extent. It was too complex for me to fit into once more, as once you were on this isle you stayed till the end of days. I knew Lex was calming down now before she suddenly had some epiphany as if noticing…

"What the hell are you up?" I asked nervous as her smile widened immediately. Since official junk never appealed to me I noticed she spoke to Isabella. "_Bells do you remember that email you just sent me about convincing Luke with __**unconventional **__methods_." I paled, crap she did know about Isabella stomping on my pride in a sense to get me into the shower. I was sweating now as Chomper squeaked confused from the floor trying to tug on the ropes, c'mon little guy help your dad out I pleaded to him mentally.

"Oh did he say that now?" the female spoke from behind me as her leg came to my right leaning against the desk. I cringed rapidly as her boot moved thumping against the white surface. "_Yes he did Bell's, now I for one have an idea in convincing him. C'mon he's a gentleman at heart despite his bad boy routine_." I snorted out loud, bad boy that was some crap shoved into a barrel, as I had no such thing. Maybe common sense was the mark but this was ridiculous as I groaned this was becoming childish, and so….immature. In some weird way I guessed uncertain as Isabella slapped the side of my head. I yelped jumping, "What the hell woman!" That earned me another slap as I yelped yet again, and she hit freaking hard as a stone. Oh my head was going to crack after this day alright.

The next thing I saw was Bell's hand covering my eyes as there was a small ping sound, which meant a private message was sent over the chat. I felt my nerves just working overtime in imagining what the Chairwoman was up to. Whatever threat she had, it wasn't going to faze me as I braced myself with some sick contract loop or something akin to torture from Isabella. "Oh, girl you're slick as oil. We shall make this one join the dark side of the force." The woman was laughing a bit much to Lex's reply. "So let us proceed Master Jedi." What the fuck was up with the star wars atmosphere I felt lost, and it was annoying me to no end. My lungs exhaled the tension I had in my chest before I had to ask plainly, "Can I use my eyes now?"Seriously now I just wanted the suspense, and mystery done with, it was making my heart just race too much for its own good. I had to see, and this whole makeshift blindfold was just stupid.

"_Hold your thoughts padawan Anderson_." Lex said gently as if wagging her finger, and Isabella must have gotten an invisible tag in wrestling as her hand smacked my head again. "Ouch! Ok, it's enough with the hitting, woman go photograph some poor innocent carnivore in the jungle or something!" My remark earned my head yet another hit, seriously fuck off! Sighing irritated my eyes came free to see Isabella smirking, as she was going to enjoy some sort of show. I raised an eyebrow before asking a bit nervous, "Bells seriously don't look at me like that. It's weird, and what the hell are you two up too?" my voice made my eyes dart to Lex Murphy who was smiling evilly, and honest to any spiritual deities out there it was freaking creepy. "_Oh weren't not up to anything Luke. Something will be __**up**__ that's for certain_." Her voice instantly turned into some seducers favorite protégé, and it made my face look blank.

Lex took her glasses off, and got her pony tail loose letting her blond hair scale down her shoulders. She shook her head before letting her eyes brighten as my heart raced. Damn this was weird and fucking starting to scare me. I felt slightly enjoyed by this, as Isabella began to rub my shoulders, smirking all the while. I could feel my throat clench as technically my boss took her top off, as she had a buttoned white shirt underneath. She took off the three buttons as her tanned skin was visible towards her chest. She winked at me before saying slyly, "_Luke you do know I kind of fancy you now. Always being the helpful man, so polite, so I'll ask you please help the company out, or else_…" she warned licking her lips as a heat rushed through my cheeks. Oh what the fuck, this was so wrong on so many levels yet my body craved more. I guess the solitude, and the sudden presence of a girl around really made my life difficult. Ah hell I knew I was tongued tied with Isabella around, and with the lone trait of surviving here was out the window. Breathing deeply I wanted the warmth to stop now but the risks! I needed time to think about this now.

"No…just knock it off." I gasped as Lex smiled deviant or was it sexy I didn't know but it was making my stomach twist around in a knot. I tried to relax but my heart was racing as my "boss" looked to my co-worker before nodding silently as the woman to my left giggled. I felt my heart race as she laughed before she shrugged her stuff off. I could see she just had her journal, and other personal items off as she came from behind me, starting to rub my shoulders. What the hell was the point of this, getting what they wanted, or just trying to use their so called charms on me? I didn't know as I was screaming mentally to stop as I flailed around trying to get Bell's hands off of me. She had her palms sliding along my ribs, crossing over my chest. "Seriously knock it off now!" I snarled out Lex made a humming sound, as Isabella sat on my knees.

"Should I? I mean he's not budging at all girl he's very stubborn." I couldn't see her face but something told me she was enjoying me squirm. The head woman's answer just sent shivers down my spine, and in a good way which scared the living hell out of me. "_Sure I don't see why not, if that doesn't work then I have a plan B that's willing to cause a stir._" I gulped as my throat went dry as she looked over her shoulder, and smiled at me warmly. Her face was so comfortable with what she was going to do, it was like she knew it came to this.

Her eyes narrowed coyly before sliding along my knees over my thighs into my lap. I felt her body heat hit my skin through her clothing as she leaned against my chest, with an arm circling over to bring my head onto her shoulder. She was forcing me onto her, it was…was just insane! My core temperature just shot through the roof as this was unbelievable, why the hell were they doing this! It couldn't be for science alone, no that was pure bull shit they either wanted me squirming or settling something that gave them satisfaction.

I grunted as my mouth took in her scent, some sweat came along the side of my head alone. I was gasping as the woman slowly wiggled her hips over my lap, and understanding flooded me like the time I fell into the river. That bone chilling critical moment of life or death, I felt like that now.

I gasped as my heart was nearly giving out inside my chest cavity, it was hurting so much. Isabella's hand's trailed around my chin, as I felt the smooth texture on her hand, the perfect blend of smoothness with a firm grip. I let out a strained groan before pointing my eyes toward the window which was open partially. I had the sudden urge to scream for Jean but this was too good, or too sickening that my sense of logic was shut down currently. Sighing deeply the woman on my lap spoke to the boss who grinned much to my imagination, "There's a reaction I sense Lex, and the force is strong with this one." Her giggling made Lex merely hum in thought as I weakly spot through clenched teeth, with my arms flexing trying to snap the ropes. "Please…stop." The strain was evident as the two women grinned in sync with another before I heard a clapping sound. "_Well Mister Anderson it appears I will have to implement Plan B, and for the record I'm bi. So it comes in handy to make some useless show_." That just threw me into a whole new world as I seemingly forgot about the girl on my lap, and I tried to look through the hair in front of my face.

"Are you serious? Do your grandfather and brother know about this?" I was really worried now, whatever she had planned I definitely had to prepare for months from now, this was just too body changing. They played me into the most vulnerable spot even I didn't realize, it was human companionship, and sexual advances. This was just too weird, since my boss was a sister like figure to me or something along that. "_It's no and yes. Timmy's a good boy he can keep a secret though I know grandpa will have a stroke if he knew._" Wow, and here I thought they both were kept in the dark. Oh John you and I will have a talk about people as they grow. Some need to mature I sarcastically snarled at him as I thought about something else. Her younger brother.

Oh Damn if Tim saw me know would he kick my ass for seeing his half naked, sister, and boss with another employee doing some strange akin dance to lap pallor? I didn't want to imagine this anymore, and my eyes widened as my heart was going zero to ninety in five seconds flat. It was killing me inside out, I hated this. I hated this whole fucking moment as I strained against the ropes again,

In the conference room the doors in front of the camera open with a click as I heard Lex talk as if trying to cover her laughter. "_Hello Linda, I guess it's time for Plan B_. _Hope you don't mind doing this_." Linda? Who in the hell was that, I didn't know anyone close to that letter of a name. Whoa, I backed up mentally for a moment this was a girl right? I had the cold pit in my stomach as my heart galloped now as a raven haired woman with a hell of a nice body sat on my boss's lap stroking her face, almost lovingly. I blinked several times silent as the woman, Linda with blue crystal eyes whistled appreciatory. "_Oh hubba hubba, he's nice on the eyes Bells. He's a good catch you heard first from me personally_." She tilted her head as the female ranger blushed moving her head to the side embarrassed as I got a full look on this Linda character. She wore a business suit as there was a suit case filled with what I mentally pleaded not to find out as she eyed me as if seeing something she wanted. However it was taken at least I had the impression of it much to my flush on where this was heading now.

Lex laughed as she wrapped her arms around Linda's face before placing her chin on the smirking woman's shoulder. If I had ever witnessed a porno, this was a good fucking beginning to it which shockingly I never did. I blinked as my mouth was drier than a desert as the three woman combined where just screwing me over in my mind. I hated this, I hated the fact I was fucking weak to never see this. It just went against everything about surviving with a chance to see tomorrow what they were asking, it was impossible. I just couldn't go out tonight, I needed some time for this to consider you can't just force this crap onto me like I was expected to see it through. "Lex be reasonable, how in the living hell will I be able to do this! Let alone do you even know the freaking danger on this isle at day yet alone at night?" My voice was raspy as I tried to ignore the heat, and blood going through my lower body. I couldn't take this, it was wrong on so many levels yet I was enjoying it! I had to stop as I flailed around trying to loosen up the ropes.

Linda merely placed her hands around the C.E.O's waist before rubbing the side of her bra, it was getting dangerously close to something that if a reporter or an executive caught wind of it was court date for us all. "_There's always risks Luke, you know that. You're just good at minimizing the risks, almost too well_." Alexis said looking at me for once not being sexy but honest as from the monitor I could see the pleading in her eyes themselves, I scowled looking away.

Add the fact Isabella added her two cents to the mix lying against my chest, absently making circles on my lower pectoral muscle. "Luke please, you are the only person the planet that can make this happen. You're invaluable to us all here, think about it. If this works, In-Gen, the public, and the world will see how the lone Ranger that works here survives, bonding with the animals here yet preserving the most limited of human intervention in nature itself" Isabella was just pleading silently in her mind, she didn't really think this was necessary the whole tying him up routine. She, no they all needed something for the world to see that nature has to be respected, these animals needed to stay here with only a few caretaking them in the wilds. She shut her eyes placing the side of her face against Luke's chest before breathing deeply. He was warm as his heart rate was…quick. He was scared, or embarrassed she didn't know as the said man's chest she was on merely spoke lowly. It was heart wrenching to hear the pain, confusion, and anger in his voice.

"Stop it, both of you. Do you think I'm enjoying the fact In-Gen is on the verge of collapse. I don't know what's happening out there but exploiting me on Youtube is bad enough, I hate attention from everyone. Lex you know that well so much I can't understand sometimes now why you're using me like this. You, nor she…" I looked down as my arms went slack, my heart calming down as I let my face flatten out into either anger or caution. "Neither of you don't know what I went through for months out here before I even came to the raptors coming across a friend that I never would've met if not for her injury. Risking my life for others is something I can do, it's what I do. My job…" I trailed off momentarily bitterly accepting the fact I could die, I just didn't to die off so soon, especially failing for someone. I just couldn't ignore Lex…not this but if I could do this, with Jean. I sighed this was getting me no where not tied up as I needed time to think, and I needed it now.

I looked right up at the monitor as the silence was deafening, all three woman were watching or listening to me apparently. Chomper gave a weak whine like growl before tugging on my towel. He seemed to hear the distress in his parents tone again. "I need time to think about this…Isabella undo the ropes please." Lex merely watched stoically from her conference room watching as her friend looked to her, seeking permission she nodded. At the same moment she shrugged off Linda before asking the question that daunted them all. "_So, that's a yes I take it_." My eyes went to her before closing as I spoke walking away to the door. "What do you think it meant?" I reached for the door as Isabella held the ropes in her hands, looking at me a bit regretful as I took a last glance at the Private Web chat, then to her, and looked to the fading twilight. I slammed the door shut before walking to the compound, as a memory of a private place came to mind.

I looked to where the fire was, my clothes were stretched across some sticks across drying. I didn't care if my pants, and jacket were wet I just took them before letting the towel undo itself in the clearing. I still had my black boxers on as I slipped into my pants, a little wet but I dealt with worse. My jacket was also slightly wet but both were warm as I looked to my boots as they were unlaced. Crouching down I just put them on before walking to the farthest left of the compound, looking up there was a partially half crushed scaffold. I walked under it before climbing onto it, which the effect made a groaning noise. I was partially nervous if it fell but I held my breath inside my body before grunting getting the side of the roof. I pulled myself up with a deep sigh as now I had my quiet place. No one could find me for now as I could stay on the roof for hours. I had to think about this so called night hunt now, how, what, and when could it be done?

I thought for a moment theoretically this could be done today, or any other day if I prepared right. What could I prepare as I folded my hands on my pants, as a wind blew into my unzipped jacket? The center of my chest, and stomach were just visible when I looked down, I sighed watching it deflate from inside. If only something was just so simple, on the outside it seemed so but go deeper it was so freaking complex I doubt many could understand. I had to snort, this whole freaking analogy was easier said than done. I gritted my teeth as hands wrapped around my neck, what the hell how was I going to get this done! Breathing through my nose I just wanted to kick something, or better yet kill something with a gun. I needed to vent sooner or later in the future, now wasn't time as I tried to figure out when the time was right.

The time had to be right when Jean comes along to get me for a hunt as she did before, so the odds are it had to been. I couldn't remember truly on a time frame the last time all the pack went out on the hunt here. So that was one problem solved, now how could Isabella no how could I see at night? That was more pressing, I had to ask Isabella yet how would she be safe during this hunt now? Jean didn't seem to me, much to my smile growing, the warming type of making new friends. I would likely have to watch them both while staying alive myself now. All sounded good in theory as my eyes went to the reddening orange skies above, now to actually do that. I just shook my head with a hand rubbing my neck, now how exactly was going to film at night. Isabella had to have something to get this right as I now had a very rough sketchy outlook on this plan of my boss's. I had to snort again, this was some bullshit make the board happy thing I knew it had to been. "C'mon Luke despite the nice eye opening experience with them, you can do this. What haven't I done that wasn't considered suicidal?" I chuckled to myself yeah just freaking perfect for me on this piece of paradise. I mentally remarked, very simple to do, no problems apart from death by mauling occasionally.

Still sighing I looked to where the forest was, the trees swaying around due to the wind. I felt it across my chest it was cool but very relaxing as I shut my eyes just trying to get my mind to warp around this newest challenge. If survival were a challenge it was simple just live, now I had these freaking outside influences that annoy the living hell out of me every time. It just had to start with Eric, then Alan Grant, and now Isabella herself. My life seemed to never stay the same as I sat back, letting the cool granite of the roof let me relax. I watched the sky, the unsettling red, and orange as the fading sun was over the canopy of the jungle. Lifting my hand I just let the sun strike it, as I kept on thinking with this so called evening hunt what could happen.

"There's a lot of things Luke, too many." My own voice just seemed to make this more difficult than it had to be, but the only experience with the raptors in the day hunt months back was dangerous. I barely knew kept up with what was going on around me, I had to focus on the target while now watching Isabella, my life, and the darkness. In the dark carnivores of all statures owned the jungle, so how could I even compete with that? With an SUV, hell no that wouldn't work it draws attention from the hungriest of carnivores indefinitely. With an arm covering my face I just wanted to scream out releasing the frustration just gathering within me, I hated it, I hated this sometimes, and yet I still loved it all. I loved the thrill with the fear, getting my adrenaline flowing. I smiled I was acting so bipolar it was ridiculous now. Great why did I feel so emotional about this, what was my problem? Maybe I was so used to doing things as they came along on the Isle, or was it just the pissed off expression when someone is ordered to do something they didn't like? I really had no clue, but it sucked nevertheless in my mind.

I sat up sighing watching the clearing as I dangled my feet over the edge of the roof just wanting to get some quiet. Though I grinned quiet here was pretty much delayed by the chaos as I looked over to the trailer where amusingly Chomper was at the door with Isabella behind him. My little Tyrannosaur just ran across the clearing, he seemed to be sniffing my clothing before squeaking loud enough for me to hear it. It was something akin to distress as I got something to focus off of for a moment. Chomper's distress call as I'll name it help or something was high pitched yet retained the basic growl. It caused me to smile regardless as I got up with my hands in my pocket walking along the edge of the roof. I saw the setting sun before I walked to the front of the compound with that giant dome behind me, though before that a flat area where venation was fixed was there.

Sitting down I just sat there with my hands in pocket, chest open to the sun as I yawned. Great I was getting tired, and worked up over this but I had to see this through. Part of me wanted this to the last request but I knew if this was successful we meaning Isabella and I were about to get busy. This was probably going to change Jurassic Park as I knew it forever, or at least something the world would watch intensely. My stomach knotted once more as the phrase get busy with Bell's made my body warm up quick. I scowled, none of that now man why the hell was being human so complicated sometimes. I just hated that about myself once in a while as I had to think with my brain here, not something else. Shaking my head I watched the young Tyrannosaur seemingly sniff the wind before squeaking loudly, running to the front of the compound, he was running like the wind alright. I smirked, he was getting clever despite being so young. "Not bad Chomper, I can't imagine when you get larger. If I live till then…" the last part was just the realistic part of this hunt, going out at night was something every ranger on the isle avoided most of the time.

It wasn't the fact we were scared, no it was the danger that made our job so much harder to avoid. Not many operations when this isle was operational were active at night, most trace and track assignments were all in the day. Not to mention we had vehicles to move around quickly, now I was remembering the past which was not too helpful. That fundamental difference of seeing your killer was nice for a warning but at night I might as well have some air horn going off. Humans in general couldn't survive at night too well, and in the past from what I read Saber tooth tigers killed human nomads at night more often than anything. I shivered, ok I was slightly afraid but I did have Jean, along with the pack to move with. I sighed, yup this just seemed to get better, and better alright.

Grunting I got up stretching my back so when I looked back down I saw that Bell's was watching me in shock, I could imagine why. I just leave for ten minutes, she can't see me around then looks up to find me on the roof. Yeah so I can notice as my chest itched, and complied to scratch it. "How the hell did you get up there?" Bell's called up as I shrugged momentarily, she couldn't go explore the compound for this? Oh right she had the partial healed leg of hers as I yawned before calling back, though not as loudly since my height seemed to compensate the echo. "I climbed what else." My answer made her glare at my smartass remark apparently as I smirked, yup a little revenge was good since I now had to deal with the major person in question, Jean. Speaking of her I might as well head to the nests or wait for her to come to me as it depends on the pack was. The last time I checked hadn't been for a while, before the trailer first arrived here which was months. I sighed man how time flies on here, one moment I was in a jungle now in some conidian Fleetwood. What next, which was something I didn't want to answer yet, too troubling to picture.

I looked down from the compound, the jump here was a little too high for my liking, add the fact there was some stairs under me. I knew that would be a big no-no and a very extricating painful ouch. So moving across to where the garage was there flat triangular roof was much easier to slid down, and hit the ground without breaking any bones. Sighing lightly I reached the edge of the roof, a few tree branches stuck out as I ducked under them using my feet to slowly move. When I reached the edge, with my boots hanging over I sucked in a breath before pushing myself off with my elbows in place.

I fell onto my feet, though my back leaned back hitting the wall in all a second of jumping half a story down. I coughed as I hit the granite, well it could've been worse. Not to mention I should've jumped back onto the scaffold next time to get back on the ground. Birds called around me as I shook part of the tree, and insects added their noise into the dusk jungle. I got up shaking my head as some leaves caught in my hair before I walked out from the shady side of the garage to have Chomper squeaking as he ran into me, literally. "Relax you little bastard, I just went on the roof for a few minutes." Scooping a half worried, half excited tyrannosaur made my chin become a target for his tongue, and teeth. I really should not imagine when he got larger as I made a mental memo never think about that for a while now. Scratching his neck the dinosaur merely purred, or did something close to that as he leaned against my hand. He was just a big softy so I smiled a bit at the little guy. Breathing out I looked up while walking to see Bell's sitting at the fire waiting for me, though she was a bit nervous probably because of what happened in the trailer from moments ago.

Taking a moment I looked at her before walking, taking my just my time getting to the opposite side of her. Truthfully I had no idea in how to explain my frustration with this, and yet my willingness to let this happen. It was a tug of war inside of me as I watched the fire just crackling in front of me, it soothed any hesitation if I had to panic about this. I glanced up to see Isabella poking the fire absently though she seemed to be watching me. What was she expecting me to rage at her, or just ignore her? No I was smart enough to sort this out now, it couldn't be avoided though did they have to tie me down? I didn't know as I silently stroked Chomper who was gently growling before he placed his head against my chest. I knew he was tired from the hot shower, it seemed the hotter things got you were left with an exhausted someone. Wasn't that the story of my life? I didn't know again as I sighed leaning back.

Isabella watched her mentor disappear for roughly ten minutes before her consciousness got the better of her. It was the rejection to not help them, she knew without her elder to assist In-Gen's last remaining plans before things became scavenged in the corporate world, she knew this but Luke and she shook her head from the window.

Of course he was going to be shocked, hell she knew from him besides being the amusement innocent man he could be serious when it came to things that edged him the wrong way. Even she could say she would be livid herself if someone tied her up to listen to someone else. She prayed to anything for him to just listen to them, just for a moment to agree. She feared she pushed him a bit too far with the small physical, well personal emotions of his. She felt dirty using a man's own emotion against him but they had to convince him, at what cost? Was it his sense of trust to them, or his turmoil on the inside on what was safe and reckless? It made her feel sickening but at the same time it was heartwarming to see him opening up slightly to others. It was a personal duty of hers to make In-Gen well known to be right in the world else another company butchers the place where dinosaurs could remain at ease from the outside world.

The risks were large yet so were the awards but why did she feel so bitter about it? For weeks she had been out here watching Luke, seeing how he was, what made him who he was, and what he represented. He was the man behind the scenes getting people out alive, and doing all he could to survive here doing his part. Making sure what belonged on the isle, and ready to fight what was already on here. It was natural at its finest peak in the modern world indefinitely.

However she walked out from the trailer just in a daze on what she felt now, she enjoyed the warmth on her elder ranger's chest. He seemed so serious that she wanted him to think calmly but he was all it seemed she did was stir something not necessary inside of him. To be with someone… it made her bite her tongue in annoyance. She didn't want him to be confused even more but now the damage or progress pending on who said what now. It already had taken effect much to her chest.

So she sat near the fire, a bit unaware at the time of day just waiting for him. She looked around to see below her the young infant Chomper the Tyrannosaur scamper around searching for his father. It made her smile briefly, father her family was a bit mixed on her reaction choosing Isla Sorna as a profession. Shaking her head she watched the infant squeal in some distressing call as it was similar to how younglings contacted her parents. Fearfully she thought that Luke just left the sight with some clothes on heading to the pack, if that was to happen he would be gone for a while, as time was not on her side. She didn't know the specifics on when In-Gen itself would fold into Chapter Seven but it wasn't long, months probably if not a year. It all depended on world opinion to fund the company's investors as they were ready to sell the stocks, and she knew several rivals that would gladly tear apart the once monopolizing giant.

It made her heart beat rapidly as she stood up looking a bit frantic before a small whistle caused her to look at the compound. There Luke Anderson was, sitting on the roof waving briefly at her, was he mocking her? Her fear and her worry over him, she glared at him before sitting back down too confused to really do something now. She didn't know what to expect from him, she watched him get down from the roof through jumping. It was heart wrenching in either case to think of him now, why did she feel like this?

So now here she was waiting for him to speak, across the fire pit not expecting what he was going to do. She held her anxiety in check clenching her fists trying to not look him in the eye as the silence was deafening. The fire barely soothed her ease before his voice broke the quietness, it filled her with nervousness.

"So tell me Bell's, do have anything to make it easier for me to see in the dark?" I asked a bit curious, my lips were dry as my voice was slow but I tried to keep my hopes up. I watched her merely glance to the left, into the forest. "Yes I do, it's a single eye night vision goggle actually. Though I never tested it before…" she trailed off trying to either face me directly or found something in the forest worrying her. Somehow I knew it was the first that got to me, it was stomach wrenching in either case now. Sighing what a fun time this was going to be, I folded my hands under my chin trying to get anything out of her. What else did she have besides the most critical of things to see in the dark?

"Tell me this Isabella, how do you plan on keeping up with the pack, and I if this someone comes through? Add the fact where do you think the prey of the pack would even be since you and Lex are so adamant on doing." My frustration was rising again as I needed to relax, as my co-worker tried to explain herself. I had the feeling it would be much more difficult to listen to her now than ever. She sighed before speaking as she played with a random branch poking the fire trying to give reasons on how, and why. "Well I was going to use the truck but I don't think that would be smart. So I'm planning on you helping me get to a tree so I can get set up with my equipment, you know a thermal camera, and our radios linked. Luke I know your aggravated right now, but I'm trying to do what's best right now. Honestly I just…" she trailed off as I glared at her, don't even tell me about what's best. I was the one that saved your ass, and don't get me started on the subject.

So she wanted me to guard her till Jean, and I got to the hunting grounds while looking over my shoulder for dangers to kill us, while to kick it off trying to keep quiet while Bell's limped? It seemed that she thought the jungle would offer her help, I nearly snarled out loud. All those loose twigs and rocks didn't give me the impression at all. Not one bit at all.

These were indicators for an easy target for carnivores, hell I was betting Jean would kill Bell's at some point, unless I hoped for it she was tolerant of the woman. Man it was so difficult to think of something I had no experience in, and I had a right to be pissed off right now. However I was calming enough to be reasonable, "Ok so you have the camera's but is there any reason for me to believe you can run if something happens?" I gestured to her slightly limp walk as she turned away for a moment as wanting to yell at me or perhaps hide her feelings on the limb. I waited patiently as I folded my hands on my knees leaning forward with my hands covering my mouth. This was getting a bit serious now as the silence was a bit deafening.

My eyes just watched ahead, just waiting for her to give an answer, hell it had better be convincing else how was she even going to keep up if the pack was patrolling for prey? I couldn't even imagine her running if something like a spinosaur came into play again, I doubted a stegosaur would appease it this time especially from the river. These animals could remember, and hell I was shivering at the prospect of the thing seeing me again.

I nearly scowled all due to those genetic enhancements that always seemed to make things worse, the larger animal, the larger hunger, and the increased memory capacity if I remembered correctly from the past. I sighed why was it that man seemed to make things worse for everything? I had to question that prospect, perhaps which made humans at least to me always doing the worst of things. It was the ability be it a blessing or curse to question everything, to do what or to ask to why. I felt the world just drop on my shoulders, if this was a test then hell I didn't prepare for it as I looked up at the sky momentarily as the orange dusk did not give me helpful imaginations. I looked over to Bell's who seemed to be thinking thoughtfully though something in my gut told me her answer was going to get me annoyed real quick.

"Luke…listen, it's hard for me to ask you this. Hell I know you probably are angry right now." I snorted out loud. Ok yeah if I was angry she wouldn't be breathing or even setting a foot outside the camp. If I was angry I shut my eyes breathing through my nose, and counting to ten. I was just irritated plain, and simple to thrust this on me honestly. I looked right into her eyes demanding silently an answer to reassure her life, and mine if we ever got out there. She looked at me her face not betraying any lies right now or even hesitation she seemed…sorry.

"I won't lie there are things out there, not in the jungle but to the world this island is just another Congo ready to be explored, and pillaged. You know for a fucking fact that if the boards of In-Gen or their rivals get their hands on these animals San Diego will be a repeat. So do I enjoy getting myself into dangerous situations, and dragging you into it no I hate doing that to people. However as much as we hate it what if this works, what if we beat back the enemies that Lex. Our friend Alexis is working as hard as she can to keep this a naturalists paradise for these animals." She tried to stand but almost stumbled as her face was a mask of pain for a moment when she got up standing. It took her a few breathes to look away from me. Her arms wrapped her sides as I arched an eyebrow, curious in what her answer to me was.

"How will I keep up with you? I can try Luke, I can try and I will. To do not there is not try right? If we do this, if this goes right then you In-Gen is pushed away from the end of it's run. I can't honestly say how we'll do this but I have the equipment for you to see in the dark, and for me to capture the hunt from a selected spot overseeing it. Not to mention the walkie-talkies inside the trailer. I can't offer more beyond that honestly, so I'm asking you…to trust me, please." Her tone was bitter at the end to ask me to trust her after forcing this onto me, she seemed likely to cry yet at the same time defend her pride on believing in her friends. She wanted this to do what was right, as I felt a sickening taste in my mouth. This was how I was with the raptor pack, doing something that I hated but it was right. In this case which was to live, and hers was to change the future.

I sighed deeply leaning back watching the fire as I merely spoke plainly not trying to figure her out mentally at all. "Trust huh? A big step for us both, hell how can I trust you?" that was the question she trusted me definitely with my experience out here. Hell I had saved her life from those Albertosaurs, and from her injury with Jean. However I did not trust her so how would this work huh? I nearly yelled to vent my anger but I kept it in check. Her silence just made my decision without a choice, to trust someone was something I didn't do in a long time. Only Jean, Eric, the raptors, which the entire pack I trusted, and now it was going to be extended to one more person.

"Alright, I'll help you Bell's and if this works I swear the day you ask me for this I will shoot you, or better yet take you to stay a night with the pack without me around. Is that clear?" I told her with a small smirk on my face as she turned around disbelief was among her facial expressions. She then broke out into a warm smile, she nodded wordlessly agreeing to my threat, and promise. I got up before walking to the trailer. "Now what do you have that'll keep me alive now in the dark?"

Isabella made her way over before smiling sincerely at her elder ranger before he opened the door letting her enter first. "Ladies first." He said politely before she shook her head, whatever confusion she had for him it was over before they both began planning how this would happen when Jean came around their camp again. All she knew it was going to be a long wait despite her time to arrive soon.

_"I know something for certain. Things will be changing, and this hunt is only the beginning."_ I thought about this clearly, and I merely sighed as I let her pass by me, and I hated that feeling. The feeling of something totally unknown, and what it would bring on me. Still I had time to prepare for it, and that was the only thing that kept me calm, for now.

**Author's Note: Ok Part One is out, and to the people who believed this story was dead it's not. I was just having an on and off case of writers block. I mean I can't explain what happened, and this story is on the verge of becoming an end. I know that after the Evening Hunt is done, the beginning of the End is starting. I can't extend this anymore and I wish I could but all great stories come to an end eventually, and only are to be continued in a sequel which is up in the air again. **

**Now for this chapter was setting all the emotion, the confusion, comedy, and foreshadowing in effect. i couldn't have the hunt within this chapter it would just drag on, and i know I couldn't stand it. I wanted this to be roughly 30000 words but I'll settle for a two part chapter, a rare occurrence when I have a block or something. Now I can focus on setting the hunt up, and hopefully plan it out carefully without people asking me to rush it out. I need time, and patience to get this right along with myself to be motivated. What's the point in writing if you force yourself just let it flow where you want to go I guess. It's what I believe right now.**

**As to the whole Isabella "convincing" Luke thing the guy is moral type of person if you understand that he lived by the rules he set up himself and learned from others. To have him forced into something is mind racking, and I dare say Luke is scared shitless of this thing invoked onto him. I mean you can't force him to do this physically so I took a moment to ask myself, "How do you get a man whose fought everything that not a soul can imagine...his mentality. Solitude is an ally yet an enemy that a man can't fight against. To go from alone to have a female in your company and things go to hell. You feel what you desire, and your body wishes. So the woman outsmarted the man which is his greatest weakness. Men are weak to woman and I should know as a guy I hardly doubt anyone is immune to there presences." No offense to the ladies at all, it's natural which was the key to this whole "Agreement" between the Rangers now. That's what Luke couldn't see till it was too late, he's under their thumb, and the eyes just sealed his tomb.**

**If you all think that was hard? Then look in a mirror to wonder how to convince a raptor to let Bell's stay with the pack for the hunt, and constantly watching your surroundings for something that eats ya when you don't keep vigilant? It's going to be a while before I get that on paper eventually. So please be patient, and I hope this satisfy people's wariness of me not updating. I do have other stories which I don't think are as placed in effort as this. I work hard on this story and I Love it paying off every time now.**

**Oh and If left an grammar problems I'm sorry it was a big chapter that took me months so I went on, off for a bit. Hope you all understand that.  
**


	17. The Evening Hunt Pt II

**The Evening Hunt Pt. II**

I rubbed my eyes to get the crust forming next to my nose. I've barely gotten any sleep lately and I'm regretting of actually being human now. That forsaken part of my brain was wondering why in the hell did it have to translate information into sense that I could comprehend. Seriously why, I felt like crap just listening to something that I knew I shouldn't have but the age old gut feeling that man had was thus ignored. Now I was paying for it big time, oh for my sake did I wish I hadn't ever heard of this so called 'plan."

Just had to remember my gun was idly lying against the panel underneath the back window.

Yup, I knew where it was but it didn't mean I had the urge to use it!

Isabella was trying to convince for the better part of a few days to actually go search for the Raptor pack for this newest hunt of sorts. So with all my limited patience in dealing with my co-worker, I had to back up to reevaluate my sanity. I was reminding myself that I had the urge to physically say: _**"Hell No"**_ in some sort of fashion to get my point across.

I seriously wanted to do two things at that very moment: one was to really punch her in the freaking face for breaking the number one rule of survival in my book, '_Do not search for trouble because if you do, it'll screw you over_. _Royally._'

The woman had no common sense and I had the audacity to actually listen to it, why?

Why did I listen because I was half tempted to control my own body with her presence around me? Fucking isolation screwed with a persons hormones or something, thank god for the internet connection we had in the trailer. Then again actually seeing another person, a gorgeous woman at that, really got my blood flowing much to my growing irritation of a brain.

I really hated John and Lex equally now after this fucking week.

Groaning to get my frustrations out, I wanted to know if this was just a reason why I hated this, I had lived on this island for quite some time and I despised this plan straight out from the start. It was more like someone wanted to mess with me in some distance place, '_John, you insane old man'_ and now I was literally paying my life for it.

Did this job ever have Insurance on my life or even hazard pay because I seriously wanted to look this up with the CEO right now! I knew if it was true, I was owed a _lot _of money. Deal or not, Lex was going to get her ass beaten down at some point whenever I saw her face to face. In the near future if I had my way, but alas I could not so day dreaming was my new past-time.

Oh I wanted to so bad.

My fingers clenched, when I heard my bones crack from the pressure. _"Count to ten Luke, c'mon man just count to ten now. One, two, and three…" _

I gave myself credit for making it to three.

Bell's started up again, I blocked it out as much as I could now, this was getting so retarded it wasn't funny regardless of anyone thought. I hated this stress, always nagging my ear off since I needed time to actually go through with this.

"_Fuck myself I'm done with this."_

Where was that age old logic of '_think first act later'_ type of bull, her plan was straight up death alley and I actually wanted to light a candle to prepare my suicide patrol into hells gates. I blinked and almost hit myself across the face, seriously I needed a vacation.

_"Eh..."_

Okay maybe that was pushing my sense of religious limits but anyone could get my frustrations now, I was freaking pissed right now.

Clenching my teeth I heard her voice speaking to me rather casually, "Luke all I'm saying is if we go into the Raptor's nesting grounds and set up a position in some trees where we can observe them, it'll be quick access to accompany them. It'll be…" Oh fucking capital **A** man, I tuned her out again and again but it seemed to me she didn't get a hint.

Men weren't supposed to be rude to woman but for the sake of my arguments I wanted to tell Bells to shut the hell up, take a freaking pill or a dozen and simply wait. I have had it up to **here** with her, here which was where my neck was and add too boot I retorted to her plan.

I covered my face wiping away some of the sweat being formed from my rushing blood into my head, "Bells take a moment to think here. Reason one, why would you consider going _into _the nests because in case you haven't noticed: the pack doesn't really trust you. Exhibit A from this is _Jean_, I've barely gotten her to calm enough for her to actually stand your presence, figure that eh? Number two: how would your equipment fit in a tree or even for the matter will you get a hundred meters in front of the territory without the pack doing something I can't stop from happening."

That seemed to shut her up for once and by any spiritual deity did I thank them for this breather. The conversations with Lex over a week ago play over in my minds eyes so clearly I thought it happened every hour. Seriously I wanted time to actually think this through: planning was a whole other separate matter for me personally.

Now where was I thinking about, oh yeah, blessed silence as I lay on the bed with Chomper who was ironically being the most relaxed of us in this trailer?

I envied the little bastard now, least he was probably the sanest of the three of us as of this moment.

The young Tyrannosaur was now growing quite thoroughly and for a future reference the bastard grew really quick, by quick I meant fucking manure type of deals. This was something I was actually reading into right now, my eyes were reading a book called "_Tyrannosaurs Rex: Tyrant Lizard King_" it was of the dozens of literature stocked inside the Fleetwood driver compartment.

So a part of me was curious to brush up on some literal skills but I used the unofficial excuse of ignoring my younger co-worker, who was being the ultimate pain in the ass; woman or not. I imagined myself flipping her the bird but alas it was just a dream for me.

So twitching my legs to keep the sense of blood getting through them, I was reading about the expected growth of Tyrannosaurs in general. Needless to say the information was less than stellar in my mind anyways, "_In 2002, Dr. Erickson discovered that a full set of growth rings can be found in dense bones from the ribs, shins, and hips. "I was elated," said Dr. Erickson. "This suggested to me that it was possible to get at the age of __T. rex__—something I was told was impossible fifteen years ago when I first started in this field."_

I rolled my eyes at this; thanks smart guy like this is going to tell anything. Who the hell knew about growth patterns on a sixty five million year old carnivore that could practically eat an elephant in two today? Despite my sarcasm in my own thoughts I pushed on reading the next passage where at least something could be unearthed from this pile of crap. Least I felt relieved when this passage got to the actual information guess or two.

"_The paleontologists compared the body size and age of seven __T. Rex Specimens__. They discovered that these dinosaurs grew fastest between the ages of 14 and 18. A teenage __T. rex__ gained almost 5 pounds each day. In a year, a growing __T. rex__ gained about half the weight of a Volkswagen Beetle. These dinosaurs reached adult size by their early twenties. One of the largest and most famous specimens of __T. rex__ ("Sue," at Chicago's Field Museum) lived to be 28."_

Well damn, Chopper in theory wouldn't be done growing till I was in my early thirties which were quite a bit down the road. Sighing well at least by then the temptation to retire would be nicer but that was if my life span would hold out against premature prey item. Idly rubbing my chin the book was placed on my chest where I exhaled through my nostrils. It was time to put some things in perspective mind my selfless sense of obligation to not get killed in a matter of a month.

The young Tyrannosaur napping his head under the crook of my arm and he was growing now. Honestly it seemed to kick in from when he was born his body seemed to crank out steroids or something. Chomper would be at my knee within the next week and he grew an extra foot long from his tail to skull.

I did the mental math and _oh _joy did I wish I was wrong.

If this was a **'slow'** growth then holy shit because I didn't think the trailer would be an ideal place for him to be staying in down the road here.

Hell I felt a bit nervous to actually see this little guy become fifty times my mass and height, not that the pros wouldn't be bad for him. The equation of big animal in a small space was never really good, so when he was large enough Chomper was staying outside. A shame but it was more than likely a few months to a year down the line from now, plenty of bonding in other words.

Shifting my back on the bed I placed the book back into eyes, scanning the lines for anything that was remotely interesting. Why I even was looking inside the book was a bit astonishing, I knew nearly every single fact about the Tyrannosaur family involving this islands history, but it seemed I would have to brush up on some other species now.

Basically the Spinosaurus in other words…

Flipping through the pages I came back to the index of the novel before searching for some page or two on the other massive predator of the prehistoric world. Humming lightly to myself, I felt Chomper stir before rolling over on his side with his head against my chest area. Idly I gave him a reassuring rubbing on his stomach that his parent was still with him, despite the species difference but that was old news now.

At least to me, though he still bit my freaking leg apart, bastard.

I went down the list saying the names of the animals listed inside and frankly my urge to comment came about in a rare show.

"Sinusonasus, yeesh sounds like a disease, Skorpiovenator what the hell? Never heard of that one before," I shrugged momentarily before shaking my head to go down the list again. I could admit this was kind of exciting to see what species were listed because I hoped no whatsoever for more on the island in the future.

Water came from the sink to break my concentration.

I heard a cup being washed as I looked up to see Isabella filling her canteen with water, _city girl_ definitely alright. You weren't a real Ranger of this island till you drank from the water where the animals drink; it was a rite of passage from my own rookie days here.

The funny thing about that story was that some of my own water was spiked with laxatives. Really strong laxatives that made my moral of the story to never trust a stranger's word or let the person fill your water up for a surprise.

Rookie mistakes and I paid for them.

Moving on to more important information I started to read through the passage. Also to ignore phantom bowel pains that seemed to want to have a comeback, violently.

"Spinophorosaurus: Okay well getting close to the big guy but whatever, ah here we go Spinosaurus, my biggest pain in the ass ever..."

Finally getting myself comfortable there was quite a bit of information on this animal despite the claims of it having little record on the fossil record which In-Gen somehow gotten a hold of. If I asked how they did it, I got nothing but blanks on that subject.

"_**Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus**__ which means "spine lizard, spiny lizard or thorn lizard" is the largest predatory dinosaur known to man, measuring 55 feet (17 meters) from nose to tail and weighing in at approximately 12 tons. Spinosaurus lived in the Cretaceous period, around 95 million years ago in an area that is now known as Egypt in northern Africa. _

_Ernst Stromer, a German paleontologist discovered the first and most complete specimen in Egypt in 1912. He named it __Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus__. Unfortunately this spinosaur skeleton was destroyed during the bombing of Munich in World War II._

_Little is known about this creature and past events have made study of this animal bleak, due to the break out of World War II…"_

I rolled my eyes, "Little my foot, should be dead for all I care. Thank you Hitler for killing the first I hope. " The muscles in my face moved down the paragraph to some more information about the carnivore, aka therapod classification. Some literature this was alright, who's the wise guy that approved of this to be references for field employees. I sighed when I spoke mentally picturing the old crusted bastard's face, "_John you're getting a verbal thrashing when I talk to you, for cheap ass information_."

The words went over my eyes as I glanced down again, there was more apparently.

"_Its debated whether the Spinosaur had feathers along its spine or rather was more lizard like before of the heat cycles back when it roamed the earth. Spinosaurus had a long snout. Its jaws were full of long sharply pointed teeth. _

_Unlike the T-rex, Spinosaur teeth are not serrated but smooth and round along the length. Because the upper and lower teeth interlock much like a crocodile some researchers believe that Spinosaurs ate fish. Yet the study of this…"_

"Whoa how the _flying_ fuck, you're kidding me?" I went up wanting to scream a bit more cusses then that slip of the tongue. The thing that was haunted my existence here both body and in mind for years practically was thought to eat fish! Really fish on a hook or maybe fish flayed or what? Oh did I want to go punch the person who decided on that final word, fish my ass and there was nothing to convince me sanity wise to believe that thing just ate fish. Exhaling loudly I called out to Bells who was in front of the sink filling a canteen I think.

"Bells, c'mon here and see what I found."

My head was shaking from this information, I seriously wanted to just yell to the world or even laugh insanely to my little hells content. After all what I went through, the compounds destruction, my solitude, being the hope of stranded people and now leading my employers company out of economic recession was too much. It was becoming too much to handle now; it seemed the smallest things were really going to break me. I felt it in my bones, one day the world would see it and I would be laughing when that point came over my shoulders.

Funny thing about insanity in my opinion was that it was defined when an individual couldn't be interpreted by the rest of that individuals kind. Namely animals could be classified as insane because members of their own species could no longer see what or why the insanity was doing to that individual.

It applied to humans as well and the day would come where I would be so different would no one else understand what I had gone through?

Fear of insanity or learning to embrace it to live longer was something that my made sweat go down my cheeks. Also gathering from my time here I knew I was insane, no normal sane person would be silent as myself when it came to being in a tree or even acting so casually towards a group of people, other people I saw alive after the compound incident and also the fact of the Raptor pack accepting me.

That thought made a bittersweet smile come to my lips, I was insane enough to hunt, sleep, eat and live among dinosaurs that were meant to be extinct with a purpose from Mother Nature herself.

Yet here I was, a bit banged up and debating whether sanity was my doubtful consciousness giving light. Just to see what theories some scientists and paleontologist came up with about the real thing I lived with.

Bells finally got over to me to which I briefly handed the book I had my sanity grip with. Facts about prehistoric animals were going to give me a headache for the rest of my life after this; key reason was that the damn experts had no clue in what these things did here on the island. Oh sweet merciful lord almighty as there an answer in sight?

"Read the section I'm on, I found it hilarious."

My voice seemed to get her rather confused but interested enough to see what my amusement was. She too read the book as I sighed out loud idly watching the tree-line shift in the wind. Maybe I did have something to really think about now, in all honesty this 'night hunt' idea of Bell's had a tone to it.

A ballsy idea that made me feel both excited and nervous in one go.

Drifting to the semi-afternoon sun I had some time to go over this without someone bothering me or even egging me to do a decision that would have serious consequences. To do this supposed, night hunt, or freaking photo documentary was a pain in my ass.

What could I do to use something to make things interesting enough for Bells to never ask me for a long time while keeping things minimized for danger?

Wondering at the darkening time frames, going on foot seemed dangerous honestly with no way to see what was out there but the SUV could compensate for speed, visibility and the need to get out of danger zones quickly.

But it was loud, bright, annoying to drive and most of all a beacon for curious animals based off the engine.

"_Man Luke, you're really considering in doing this huh? Damn it man, what happened to caution, patience and a stroke of luck? Oh yeah…your screwing it over some mainland bullshit guy."_

And that wasn't the only reason why.

I looked at Isabella's face, she seemed pretty as she shifted with her chest moved a bit...

And there it is!

This had to be my big fucking dumb reason why I considered this.

"_Fucking hormones, why can't I have a simple life?" _

I really needed something to calm me down but the more I thought about it the less I wanted Bells to edge me onto it.

The idea of saying: "_**Fuck it and let's get it done**_"

Now that seemed all too tempting at this moment in time.

So maybe it was time for a change of strategy just this once, a whole new danger zone that needed radical strategies to get me back to the trailer alive for Jean and Chomper both.

A selfish desire of one to stop the many complaints for many and all it required was our lives on the line to support it fully.

I smirked as my heart pumped adrenaline, "Okay, we'll do a run tonight."

The sentence made my female counterpart look up in confusion while reading the paragraphs on Spinosaurus. Her face had a frown while she raised an eyebrow at my smirking facial expression; a first in her eyes to see.

"Excuse me? Luke what are you thinking about now?" Isabella remarked interestedly as she snapped the book shut. The expression on his face really made her feel, unnerved, the confidence or rather she dare think; arrogance seemed to make the man feel dangerous. Her eyes locked onto his as Luke's smirk turned into a full blown grinning madman.

"Pack your cameras were going to try something _new_, even new for me. Ever seen a safari before on TV?" I asked her curious, this idea was going to have two outcomes for me to understand.

One I was going to get bit in the ass hard for this or number two I was going to get bit in the ass even _harder_…

Getting up from my position sitting I got my jacket on since the temperature was cool inside the trailer and as I got my clothing attire on, Isabella asked shocked as to what I meant. "What exactly are we doing here? I'm lost now." My chuckling made the woman look ever more confused.

Here I thought she was smart enough to realize her 'request' to hunt was coming true based on my irritation with it.

Oh I swore once I was done with this, Hammond and I were going to talk extensively on who's going to order what while I maintain my job on the island. Primarily no public relation stunts to get people to save 'no' to dinosaur poaching or whatever the fucking reason was. My reason for doing this was simple: I was pissed off to the point to just do it now.

"Okay Bells, let me clarify you on this: Frankly you and Hammond pissed me off with this public support bull. Add to boot I have to keep the both of us alive without any additional _stupid shit_ which were going to step in now…" I said this without a hitch making the woman have a slight painful grimace, which was good, I certainly didn't want to do this at all but here I was doing it.

Mentally I chanted: "_Yes Luke you are a dumb fuck for doing this, yup yes sir I was._"

Getting my jacket fully on, I searched for my M4 which sat idly on the table in front of me. Slinging it over my shoulder I stalked past my stunned co-worker to see my Ranger Hat on my bed, the brownish yellowed Logo of Jurassic Park reminding me that I had been with In-Gen for years now, a long time for any employee in my field of expertise.

Grabbing it brought back the fond feeling of it over my head once more.

Tipping my hat on I looked over to see Chomper on my bed sleeping, the throatily humming made my mouth crack a parental smile. My fingers rubbed his neck down to his stomach making the young Tyrannosaur shift in blessed sleep.

I almost envied him with the carefree life he had for the next couple of years before I came a potential meal card on his list to go off.

He lay on my pillow on his side head first while his tail shifted left to right as if dreaming of something pleasant. No need to bring this little guy on the hunt tonight, he would be safe and well rested in the future when I was through with this scandalous bull shit plan of mine.

Moving to the door my pack laid against my bed as well, within it was restocked medical tapes, alcohol patches, water and other essential items to last a few nights to a week out in the jungle.

Whistling a quiet tune to myself I wondered what exactly I could do with the SUV; no it was more like where I could drive the damn thing. Humming thoughtfully I walked again past Isabella before coming to the small case of books, where I idly looked to find something.

Shifting through the cases, I found something interesting when I got to the bottom shelf. My eyes widened significantly as I said out loud, "Well I guess I know where to go now. Bells pack your gear into the SUV, I've got an ideal location for you to get some shots of potential hunting sites." There was one place I hoped to get too before something seemingly crashed my hopes into a fiery hellish endearment.

The largest valley where I first had that staring down contest off with the Spinosaurus: the place where my first hunt was a success…

"_Damn it feels like years since I was there but it's just been a few months already…"_

Moving to the SUV parked roughly perpendicular to the Fleetwood, the reason being was that it faced one of the small game trails that could be followed hopefully in a vehicle, which explained me going a near hundred eighty degree turn from the fire pit.

I reached the side of the vehicle before opening it, the keys were already in the ignition conveniently, I ignored the urge to say my co-workers name but I allowed myself to sling the weapon into the driver's seat. So I braced myself, I had no time to learn how to drive in the most dangerous environment with the least amount of experience behind the wheel, literally in that sense.

Getting in I started the engine up before turning the wheel so that I was driving the SUV along the side of my 'Mobile –Home', now I wanted to say I liked the idea of living indoors. Call me crazy when my eyes drifted to the passing ground as the vehicle stopped along the side of the door.

Letting the engine run idly, my ears caught the sound of the door being kicked open, not violently but enough for me to get over there to assist with the labor.

Isabella carried some sort of bag stuffed with, shit I didn't even know where to begin at, as I grabbed the _heavy duffle bag_. "Ever think of carrying one thing at a time?" my sarcasm made me receive a kick to the back of my shin.

_Really mature woman_ would've been my automatic mental answer.

"I'm bringing extensions mostly smart guy, the duffel has the camera mount to go on the truck if we're out in the middle of the open and it provides a higher view point for viewers to see what's happening in an airily-point." My flat stare was enough for her to open the trunk to let me put the bad in the back; I literally ignored her answer in response to figure I should bring the shotgun with me.

"Okay, it doesn't tell me what camera you're using for seeing these animals in the dark? Not to mention, what's your plan if things don't go smooth as you want it to be…"

I intentionally left the parts where carnivores were active at night or if we encountered the worst case scenario, that fucking terror of a Spinosaurus or my personal wish the female Tyrannosaur.

Either way if I had a choice, then I had a will to match my insanity.

I honestly wanted the second since I was more comfortable with that animal, I knew what to expect and it was simple to stay still then to run fifteen miles from the number one pain in the ass on the island.

Now that I realized something, it would be sprinting a mile but it wouldn't do me any fucking good. So no appreciation, so oh joy.

Isabella gave me a glare in response to my questioning; she didn't expect I would roll over for her on this. Yeah fuck no, I was half a second away to let her do this bull shit assignment she brought upon herself but no, I had that inexplicable pride of mine to help someone whenever I had the chance to do it. I was less of a man to stand up for himself against the odds stacked or forced upon him.

This time around I got onto the hood of the vehicle with my M4 to see how many magazines I had to use and if I wanted to chamber the round before setting out. My hands went to my bag to begin this small yet important task as I noted my co-worker went back inside the trailer to get her pack.

It took a moment before she came out, with a flashlight and a map in her hands to probably plan out our route. I let her do what she wanted since it was going to be me in the end, to prevent her from being killed in some shape or form.

"Alright, where is this place you mentioned? I get the feeling I'm not going to recognize it." Bells said to me warily as I sighed before sliding over to be opposite of her. I drew my knife from my boot sheathe to trace the location of that massive clearing, it was one of the three biggest on the isle, the other two were somewhere close to Malcom's Original team landed.

Moving along the grid squares, I tapped the clearing that was a good three to five hour drive, including if we didn't hit any snags along the way to the location and add to boot not become attractions for the whole island to bite at.

Hungry carnivore or curious one, I had no patience for this.

On the map where miles of forest indicated within the grid was the valley with the major river system running in semi-turns within its circumference.

I idly saw hills rising up within the valley but from my experience there was maybe small spur leading down to the river's banks but at the same time; there was one or two small elevated positions where I could place the SUV safely.

A higher vantage point meant a quick getaway and able to spot larger animals moving onto our position; it was better than being in the forest line where something could sneak up on you from behind then all you had was an open field to out run a massive predator.

Not the best of circumstances in any case for me to witness.

"This is the place; I was there when originally I got accepted into the pack. It was a good walk from their nests which is an hour or two from here, so the drive will be a bit longer…" I said rubbing my temple as I expected Isabella asked questions about my word. She wanted me to be creditable for where we go, I really wanted to say we could not do this little safari at all.

"How are you certain?"

My eyes drilled right into hers making the woman realize I was definitely not _happy_ to be questioned about something like this.

"Jean's leg was broken and I had forced it back together a few days prior. Believe me I can show you the scar where her killing claw nearly gut me when I set the bone, so don't try to be official with this _little camping trip_ of yours."

Ironically I had said the words that Roland had said this Peter Ludlow on this very Island, I really wanted to say that line since it was famous among the company apparently. I really wanted to say something similar to that but it would do, if she got the meaning.

To my saddened annoyance, the woman did not know those three words were meant to be: you're a fucking idiot!

"I was just asking. Though what's the density for the animals to use this clearing?" I honestly wanted to scream, _why the fucking questions!_ Wasn't it good enough I was '_**accepting' **_the fact I had to take the both of us out into the dark forsaken jungle, while at night with visibility so freaking low that I could run into a brachiosaurus with no trouble and not hear it!

Oh that temptation to say fuck this was so there, it could've slipped when I looked to the skies angrily biting my tongue to force the urge down once more…

I was getting tempted to start smoking or do something to make me feel calmer.

So yeah, I wanted to yell but with the greatest discipline and luck I mustered my lips parted ways, "_Believe_ _me_ this is one the three primary clearings on the island, the last time I was there, Stegosaurus's were frequent and I believe there were triceratops as well. I think…"

I thought about that first hunt with the raptors, I really couldn't place what exactly was out there that time. Personally it was understandable after all the shit I went through since that time frame, I sighed helplessly at the poor memory I got in return for this action.

Getting off the hood I went back to the driver's seat, idly lifting my weapon off its position, I had the urge to make sure that it didn't jam or any debris were inside the firing chamber. I slapped the magazine off with a push of the button as I blew into the slot; some dust came out as I pulled the charging handle to the rear to lock it in place.

I sat there with one leg propped against the door, cleaning the inside mechanisms of the weapon before I had my five minutes of serenity go out the window.

It seemed Bella went around the hood of the truck muttering on the map, through the windshield I saw her eyes narrowed in concentration or even disbelief? I rolled my own while idly pushing in the screw to let my fingers dip underneath the weapon's interior.

I wiped away the dirt and grime with a spare white cloth that I had in the vehicle, all seemed well enough for me to relax again but…

When I was looking in the side mirror, something from the side made my senses go haywire!

A few twigs, leaves were snapping as my eyes went to my left. Leaning over the side I went to the tree line seeing the various trees and ferns blowing the breeze. My tongue literally licked my lips as I slowly sat up, weird.

Now that was strange, as I was getting jumpy as if it were the first day on the job; I leaned back into the seat as the running vehicle remained in idle.

Setting the driver seat back, my eyes were watching the fading light and the comfort caused me to shut my eyes. I sighed peacefully enjoying the position before again I heard twigs snapping. More shuffling in the bush behind the vehicles, this got old real quick.

Sitting up abruptly I got out of the vehicle looking back at the same general direction I did minutes ago. Glancing back at Isabella who was still marking positions on the map and she was muttering to herself that it made me shake my head.

It figures the rookie couldn't hear something was off about the campsite, which was something she would have to learn down the road. Shaking my head I idly had the idea to shoot flares in the darkening forest to tell whatever was coming to fuck off, it was there but my experiences kept my eyes sharp while feeling the cool wind send shivers across my body.

Walking carefully as I avoided the loose leaves and dead wooden pieces, I only could see the exhaust of the SUV with the occasional burning smoke.

Breathing lightly I peeked around the back of the truck to see the front of the Fleetwood on an angle that concealed a good portion of trees, large enough for something to be hidden.

At least something _averaged_ could hide their…

"Oh fucking shit!"

Those three words followed by a shrilling scream caused my head to snap towards my co-workers position and the next thing I knew, she was inside the driver's seat.

The door was slammed so hard it rocked the truck and I had a creeping smile as to _who_ came to visit.

Plus the only thing I knew to get that woman frightened to death was merely one pack of friends that came around once or twice.

And to think rolling the window up would save her from them if they wanted to kill her, another rookie mistake to which I had the pleasure of noticing now. That glass wouldn't hold shit, a person's elbow could break that window alone, but ignorance is bliss I suppose.

I felt something brush against the bare skin of my forearm, as I lifted it I felt a raptor's head push against my side forcing me to smile openly.

Looking down I rubbed the skull of Jean who was humming loud enough to make me scratch her neck, "You miss me that much, Jean?"

The female raptor tilted her head to the side, my fingers able to scratch the under part of her chin, I wondered why the hell she seemed to sneak up on me at the most convenient times. I had either good luck or soon to be very bad luck to which I then would switch my faith to Karma.

Oh yeah maybe that would be a healthier choice, give or take.

Glancing over Jean's quivering form due to my fingers I noticed four other adult carnivores. Two males and two other females, I mentally took note that this was either a scouting party or another hunting party due to the fact it was almost at full strength.

"_Then again I could be wrong on both accounts; those hatchlings would need a sentry if the adults were to hunt larger herbivores away from their territory…"_

Again I mentally counted because watching the hatchlings at their nests must've decreased their efficiently at killing large prey. I could relate to this scenario rather well as I leaned against the warm side of the SUV.

Not having an automatic rifle could do that to a hunting pack of raptors on this island.

Gently my fingers stroked the scaly neck making Jean croon in a series of growls that sounded: _relieving _if I didn't go crazy again.

"Bells you can come out of there, it won't matter if you hide there. They still can see you…" I drew out this sentence much to my satisfaction, the woman's face went pale at my voice, I wasn't kidding due to the fact these dinosaurs could tear through steel cabling with a little trouble.

So what good was an inch of normal glass going to do? Nope not happening, well I had to smile at that.

Hesitantly Isabella opened the door, inches at a time, as she nearly shrieked in fright as one of the blue animals walked past here, to seemingly nudge the back tire of the SUV, almost interested in the rubbery texture.

She got out, to which I bet, wishing now she had a live weapon with real bullet cartilages then her knife. Gulping down her fear, she slowly picked up her pen and map that was on the ground before walking to the front of the vehicle to continue her work, though her paranoia of was obvious to her senior's smile.

Isabella swore mentally she would kick Luke Anderson right in the balls to make him piss blood and cry for this stress she got from these carnivores…

Yet she had a job to do and she did have a few tech-gadgets to even the ground in the dark: night-vision in other words.

I got up from my comfort zone to see Bells call me over, "Luke inside my duffel in the trunk, the smaller one, there's a single eyed night vision goggle for you see out of." Interestingly enough my brain found that detail endearing…

Well I raised an eyebrow, moving to the back as Jean followed behind him chirping lightly as if curious herself, I didn't really mind the raptor literally sticking her nose into the duffel bag that was partially opened in the trunk.

An odd sight to see entirely a raptors head stuck in a bag, almost like a curious or even semi-territorial canine.

Calmly leaning with an arm on the edge of the raised trunk, I watch Jean growl muffled from inside the bag. "Why do you and Chomper stick your noses into Bell's stuff? Did I miss some secret message between you two?" I asked chuckling as the raptor reared back shaking her head aggressively at one of the spare sweat shirts that my co-worker packed apparently.

Jean viciously tore apart the scent of the other female; it mixed with the small pack member's which sent an urge to put the outside female in her place in line.

My eyes shut exasperated; I chalked this up as another quirk that dinosaurs had despite working with the animals for years at a time.

I looked around the SUV to see Isabella with her mouth open in shock at the brutality her clothing was given from the alpha female, least I knew Jean was getting _nicer_ with her around.

And worst case was that she would attack the other human on the island much to my weary sigh, last thing I wanted in any scenario I came up with.

Phantom pains of that crushing bite set my absolution to play peacemaker for a long time if need be.

No need to lose an arm down the line if these two could play nice nice for a month…hopefully.

"_Oh who the hell am I kidding, this is not gonna end well_."

Again without thinking my hand rubbed the base of Jean's neck as she tore apart the clothing with her killer claw holding the base of it down, as her teeth sliced through the hood. My touch probably made the rest of the sweater feel grateful if it had feelings, my eyes took in a sight that my laughter echoes into the clearing.

Jean had a long piece of the sweater wrapped around her snout as she screeched with her arms, trying to scrape the clothing item that was hooked in her back teeth. I could feel the anger and confusion running off the raptor.

Her breath grew deeper and more aggressively as the panting made me laugh, I really had stop pushing my luck with dangerous things.

I simply grabbed the end of the cloth before yanking it quick, the dark colored hoodie fragment I tossed it to the fire making the flames brighter from the chemical induction.

Shaking my head in disbelief and entertained by the little show, I saw the single eyed night vision goggle that was fit by an adjustable headband. Taking off my hat I wrapped the device around my forehead grimacing as the tight leather made my headache become a reality.

Annoyed I got the circular eye-hole over my non-dominant eye so that I could shoot with the fucking thing hampering half my vision. I really should've told Bells No about this whole night hunt but I was committed to getting whatever I could so she could not ask for anything more suicidal at the least.

"All I see is a fucking black spot covering half my face here Bells, so tell me how I should turn this thing on?" My face scowled as my fingers traced the edges of the device; all I found was a circular barrier of odd shapes. In other words I couldn't find the on button anywhere on this damned thing, I already could see how this hunt was going to play out.

There was me: dead with half an eye looking out for trouble…oh joy.

Irritated enough my legs carried my unwilling consciousness to Isabella who was still eying the raptors causally chirping or smelling the camp site. Not really much of a danger if you knew the signs to see where they would do, at all. Lord help me now, I felt some babysitter playing grownup with a weapon, bad image regardless of who thought of it.

While walking over, I heard the distinct snorting of Jean whose idea of having a cloth partially cover her snout made the effect of her sneezing come into play. I laughed nearly but I leaned next to the driver's door so that Isabella could turn the device, this Night Vision Goggle on so I could possibly survive the night without bumping into something hungry.

One pair of hesitant hands went to my face as I leaned into the door, letting my co-worker fiddle with the goggle while looking into the side mirror. For some reason I looked older but at the same time, I had some sort of expression I couldn't place with my eyes and calling me crazy was somewhat normal but…

I looked tired, very tired nearly, exhausted mentality like.

Exhaling I watched my boots, muddied and mixed brown slowly sinking into the damp earth, some insects scurried about underneath the tire as well.

Several fingers brushed past my cheek causing me to widen my eyes in shock; as I looked to see Bells literally leaning out the window while twisting and flicking some sort of switch on the goggle, yet that did not startle me as her touch.

That warming feeling from another person, it felt nice but at the same time I had to try to suppress an instinct to actually lean into the touch. This was something I had literally no control over, I couldn't tell myself this was fine, I had to be thinking ahead and not lingering with this crap. As much as I wanted to I inhaled deeply trying not to think of these thoughts anymore, it was a welcome feeling but I did not need it right now, damned body betrayed my own sense of will.

"Are you alright Luke? You feel a bit hot?" her voice seemed concerned but I merely shrugged as I looked back towards Jean who was watching me with, what I assumed, was a wary expression. Maybe I was insane, because I could tell somewhat now of what dinosaurs could be view expressions.

I smiled half-kindheartedly while leaning against the vehicle, the fading light went onto the roof of the compound painting it in an orange, yellow fading coloration with the faded white coloration.

"I'm just thinking Bells, about this hunt or whatever. You have to realize I'm doing something I've literally taught myself _not _to do and ignore that is me asking for a death wish. So I have a right to angry and a bit hotter than usual: don't get into it…" my voice was light but at the same time I glanced at her making sure, she understood what this was taking its toll on me, I had no desire to literally become a half-eaten piece of shit somewhere on the island in the coming weeks.

Her face seemed solemn for some reason but I merely winced as I got my night vision on and…

I winced inhaling as the green became a light so intense I jerked away pulling the goggle above my eye.

"Son of a…"

I scowled while blinking away green and yellow spots. Well at least I knew this thing worked but there was no warning label for lightened environments.

Bell's laughter lightly made me feel embarrassed but I settled with spitting onto the dirt, "No warning about impending blindness huh? You're real mature rookie." I shook my head as the woman in front of me opened her door while watching the alpha female raptor hiss dangerously at her proximity to myself, it never got me bored to watch her get guarded.

Isabella nearly hid herself behind her co-worker despite her fear; she felt something off with her own thoughts.

"Why can't she leave me alone?" Bells whispered since the responsive to that noise made her freeze, I just shrugged while walking over to her instead of her to me. I thought Jean would get over this but it seemed to be this female raptor was, dare I say it, jealous of Isabella? The thought made me smile warmly; pack mentality at its finest with its own version of drama, good lord this made my day all the way.

"Jealously or Wariness can be placed with these animals but to me they're far more intelligent than what scientists thought they were. Respect it and learn to adapt, it's my advice to you." I said causally leaning against the vehicle again while fiddling with the goggle to the tree line, it was rather green and bright but I managed. My gaze went to Jean before trying to smile, the raptor hissed towards the other members of the pack who merely went about their business taking in the scents around the camp.

A male blue stuck his head underneath the Fleet-wood as smelling something interesting: that was where the exhaust pipe was, he would be a drug-addict if I predicted it.

Another female and male chirped back and forth with each other, some sort of conversation as the occasionally hiss or growling made its way towards my ears. I had no idea in what they would talk about but I went with it, as always.

"Jealous? I doubt dinosaurs can have that emotion, mean I do respect they are smarter but is that…possible?" Bell's asked me a bit troubled; she respected these animals but are they that complex to have that emotion? Could it be really true much to her shame and excitement on the inside, she looked to Luke who merely eyed her as if now becoming a nuisance.

"Survive on your own here for almost a year; then watch your faith in civilization crumble and what then? All you have is your eyes, ears and brain to be the guide, try to see it this way: you _learn as you go…"_

I got up sighing, my body carried me over to Jean who crooned gently as I smiled stroking her neck, and I needed to make a choice in the future. I didn't know what exactly but: I felt it. Instinct or whatever in the hell I developed, something had to give and I knew for a fact there was a choice in the future I was going to make. If it affected me living out here or changing my own life, I had little idea but for the record it got me jumpy more than usual.

Okay well no more stalling for time, the sooner I got this little camping trip underway the sooner I could bitch at John Hammond and Alexis, my new 'boss', seven ways to Sunday…

"Alright, since you got this night vision thing up and running, start up the vehicle, were heading off." I cracked my knuckles shaking off any sort of regret or possible hindrances within my mind, time to do this man!

My sigh of anxiety could've echoed into the deepest part of space if I so desired it. Still a part of me was excited, a new part of an adventure that I had little to expect and for the matter if something did go horribly: I learned it the _right_ way instead of the wrong way.

Isabella frowned as her equipment was all packed in the trunk as she watched her co-worker come around the SUV and place everything inside of it; his weapon was slung over his shoulder as he fiddled with the NVG. That particular piece of equipment would do wonders when the sun was completely down; they had maybe less than an hour of daylight left, maybe so.

She twisted the keys in the ignition and instantly as the vehicle came to life, slightly louder then usually starting up, she instantly moved away from the window without leaving her seat.

The reason being: that alpha female, Jean, was snarling openly beyond the thin plate of glass, the animals breathe fogging the panel up to the point where amber eyes were the only thing visible from the predator.

She watched as her partner wave her forward consequently ignoring the predator that kept angrily watching her every moment; she willed herself to step on the peddle ignoring the raptor as the female screeched when the SUV moved forward with Luke in the lead.

Isabella prayed to god that something would get the alpha female away from her literally in the next couple of minutes.

I bit the inside of my lip, Jean was going completely alpha dominance all over again but instead of the other raptors falling in line: Bell's had gotten the proverbial bulls-eye. The idea of Jean actually being jealous seemed far-fetched but I had learned through pretty much my entire time here, these animals were smart and far more expressive then I had once thought of them in the beginning.

Already starting off and I had that funny annoyance to deal with but for once I would let nature take her course between those two females, I had no say in this and it was on them to sort it out.

I thought of it as cruel which it was; I was tired of dealing with this shit.

Absently I brushed away a fern that got into my face as my feet crunched over the various dead twigs and leaves, my eyes immediately went to the trees. There had to be markers as the map read, there were game trails so thinly spread over the isle, it was damn insane how I hadn't gotten lost if I ever got onto them.

Granted it took a while on the map to find them but to do out here in this forsaken jungle, I might as well been going to the moon. During the few weeks I had, I just had the urge whenever I could to find one marker out in the tree line, than following a few to get into the habit.

Soon enough I was literally zoning out while idly waving my free hand to point out the directions where the trees spaced enough for an SUV to go through. Mind the fact that I had less than one hour of light of left, give or take ten minutes.

The sun's fading rays hit the barest of my face, I felt the cold creeping around my lips as small but noticeable shivers raced through me. I couldn't help but be afraid in this darkening world where predators could tear me limb from limb in a matter of seconds, so yeah no such thing as a happy place now.

Inhaling deeply the slower the birds or various wildlife died down as the engine roared behind me with branches or stones cracking from a moving vehicle. Chancing a glance around I noticed the pack literally disappeared within the dense foliage, making their silhouettes appear as moving shadows.

I cringed in a matter of moments.

"_This is so different to be out here at night, hell its fucking twilight right now and I barely can hold myself together. Such a great plan man, pat yourself on the back when you become the main course for some random predator…"_

Anxiously swallowing saliva that built up as I felt eyes watching my movements, the raptors or what not were making my nerves shot to hell. Breathing quickly my heart raced since I knew I didn't have the silence of my own two feet on my side.

All I had was me and one load attracted vehicle with no short a warning.

The sun completely went under the horizon, stars above me began to twinkle almost in a mockingly fashion at my stupidity. I grit my teeth sweeping my line of sight with my weapon's scope; this was not going to end well. I just knew it without a doubt in my mind, I was probably going to die out here.

No questions asked or said.

Ducking under a low lying piece of branch, I felt the cold hit the bare skin on my neck. Quiet fluently my jaws clenched to fight off the creeping feeling, I felt like something was watching me beyond the perimeter of the pack's eyes. The darkness around me literally blended into one massive wall after another half hour of walking.

Total darkness, sighing I figured it was time to try out the NVG. Stopping in place I took off my headgear for a moment, to place the object over my dominant eye trying not to wince at the discomfort of having something tight around my skull. Last thing I needed was blood loss to my already panicking brain inside.

"_This thing better give me perfect vision else I'm really going to shoot that woman…"_ I thought annoyed as the damned hindrance that cut off blood to my head finally set in place. Shaking the straps to use my hair as a buffer to my skin, I let my quickening heart rate settle down as my fingers found purchase over the device, time to see if Isabella's little camping toy worked out here.

I took off the dark cover before switching it on.

And I hissed as I completely felt blind as one half of my vision went supernova for a minute before it settled down.

"_Wow fucking hell! Is there a warning label for this thing_?"

Adjusting the sling where my rifle hung over my chest, I let my dominant eye wander inside the NVG to the point where I had the urge to cover my other eye to make use of it. Still I felt relived as I looked to my left and right reflexively to see familiar shadows moving roughly a good hundred or so meter's out from my position with the Vehicle.

The entire forest seemed to light up in green and dark black spots, I found this to be freaking cool. I seriously thought this thing wouldn't work but it did. So rethinking my priorities I placed my rifle scope over the eye without the NVG on and it was awkward.

I didn't count on this; with this thing on I had to make sure my rifle was chest level so I could react with just enough time to defend or ward some predator off. Yet I didn't consider what with this device could I see anything beyond my two feet.

Taking in the sights, I saw the ferns hanging overhead with a light green to see the bright sky were the stars lit up the night. I was astounded, I had seen the stars but for them to produce this much light, it seemed impossible for my mind to grasp at this. Inhaling to keep my heart rate down again, I just stood there looking around me.

I saw the trees dark as night but visible, this was a dream come true now! I could see many things but what was the cutoff point in seeing things if I couldn't defend myself or anyone out here tonight with me? I seriously had safety issues or my paranoia just rocketed itself to the moon while I wasn't looking.

Something snapped over to my right as I whipped up my rifle to the generalized direction.

Breathing heavily I saw a glint of an eyeball stare at me, it was a raptor.

Or so I hoped but I went with my positive outlook this time around.

Although I couldn't tell if it was Jean because of the dense foliage but I had the rationalization that the animal was looking at me in either shock or perhaps curiosity. It didn't seem that strange to me, since I lowered my riffle as I watched the silhouette of the predator move further on ahead.

"_This seriously sucks, I'm so anxious its throwing off any sort of comfort I already have. I knew this was going to end badly and add the fact I have to deal with a co-worker who wants to be on Discovery Channel, fuck me…"_

Taking one more massive breath, I looked over my left shoulder, without the NVG staring into the headlights which might as well been the sun. I signaled Isabella with a wave of my hand I was pressed forward intent on getting this damned night over, this whole scenario sucked right into my imaginative black hole of cosmic destruction.

Rolling my eyes I continued onward, intent on finding this dammed clearing with the game trail markers on the trees. I had to wonder, did most people have to deal with this stress in a job where tracking animals was the premise here? My sarcasm came back to bite me harder than a Tyrannosaur's ever could.

I hated my life at times.

Without a freaking doubt, I felt like I was the pack-mule for every person to lay their problems onto. Yeah no doubt as I caught the glimpse of another raptor ahead of my position, roughly another hundred or so meters out of the way from the SUV's headlights.

Another thing; didn't having a bright source of light attract carnivores or scare them off?

I hoped to find the answer without my legs being stripped bare.

Hours probably flew by me since I took this slow and easy, I honestly didn't feel at all that great out here after all. Things were too random for me to jump to a safe zone per say.

Stepping over some rotting leaves and sticks, I glanced up ahead to see some sort of dip in the ground. Possible ditch or slope leading to a water source, I stopped in my tracks to let Bell's know to halt her own movement; I didn't need to have a flipped truck in the jungle at the dead of night.

The truck stopped much to my relief, although the engine running might as well been some sort of Neon Sign signaling 'free dinner' to potential customers. Sighing again I turned around covering the NVG with my free hand while walking over to the vehicle, whose windows were all up much to my annoyance.

I tapped the driver's window to see Bell's face, with it warm air from inside making my deteriorating sense of sanity die off. She seemed concerned about my facial expression which was as dull as a pale of water.

"Are you alright, you seem kind of tense."

Before I could say something, I noticed there was some sort of camera hanging from the windshield directly center of the Vehicle as if it were recording the drivers reactions along with the soon to be killer of it.

I let my lips snarl upward, _seriously! _

Why did she have to record everything little fucking thing all the way to the clearing! I wanted to so shoot this woman right here and **NOW!**

My blood just ran through my veins as if trying to prepare me to start physically beating this crap out of my co-worker right here in the forest.

"_I fucking hate people as of now_…"

"Why in the hell are you using a camera already? Are you that serious in getting shots of people trying to get killed so you can make this island already seem like a mad house without some poor guy's guts over the lenses! And I know that thing is recording every word I saw, so tell this to the people: _'Go back to your own lives and fucking leave mine out of it!'_"

Isabella seemed to pale but she scowled angrily, her own words biting me back in a metaphorical sense. She didn't seem to like my own anger so I welcomed hers with open arms here. My emotions were really going to be tested without a doubt now, fuck this god forsaken idea of a plan…

"Stop complaining about everything _I do_ Luke! To make this work I need all the footage, all the best things I can use so that _you_ won't have to do something like this again! Fucking _calm _down, are you even fine?"

Initially I wanted to cuss her out with a few choice words but I withheld that urge, instead looking over ahead of us, the right side of the forest seemed less dense but it had a lot of loose objects that could alert half the island.

Breathing in loud and clearly as I could muster without punching her in the face, my morals were clashing with long forgotten things when I was kid and personally my anger kept building to a point…

However I had a job to do, so quickly looking to my left that was clear, all I saw where thick trees blocking that route leaving me to chance two choices with the lessening amount of potential danger. Not that I really could handle any more surprises tonight, certainly it was going to get so frustrating tonight as it is.

Glaring as much as I could, which was a lot but without shifting my rifle to spook my co-worker into hell.

"Oh you better stop talking now _before_ you see what happens when I do _not _calm down ever. Do not piss me off out here since it's _my ass_ on the line to make _yours_ doesn't become a main course for some predator that stalks out here…" I hissed out all my rage and soon to be desire to main this stupid person; she had to gall and the balls to insult me when it took weeks to get me to consider this!

Wow, did I wish to see some shooting star to make this twilight zone type of feeling continue onward mind the fact I wanted to raise my fist now more than ever.

Oh there was a roll for the judge to see because Isabella realized how quickly things could deteriorate out here if I decided to cross a line since she provoked me.

My glare from my one visible eye had cause to make the woman to stop asking the same questions, seriously this was not going to last a moment longer. Inhaling while snarling through my nose there wasn't any more time to consider arguing, someone in the heavens help me now I begged mentally.

Still however I had to calm down so that I didn't waste any more energy in trying to figure out this messed up situation called a 'hunt'.

Glancing over my shoulder I felt the wind pick up, making my skin crawl to the point where I shivered visibly, "Up ahead is a ditch, I want you to be careful since I figured to warn you now because later on I'm not going to stop like this in the middle of a jungle without some sort of cover…"

Bell's nodded much to my utter praising of a holy deity at this moment, finally something that went my way for the first time in nearly two weeks. I gestured with my head nodding straight ahead with myself leading so that if anything were to happen I could warn her to stop the SUV quickly as possible.

Sighing I moved quickly as I could moving down into the slope, I noticed that every time I stepped that the dirt became muddy. This seemed like the worst possible moment to consider committing suicide because of the sheer dumb luck I was involving to have here tonight. So trying to release any pent up frustrations I focused on the environment trying to see if this was a familiar spot…

I nearly face palmed my own face, of course this wasn't familiar.

Quickly looking across the way, I felt my heart just plummet. If it weren't for these things I would've considered that this was a small ditch to get across but honestly I was hoping too much in a life to say yes.

I walked downward reaching the bottom of a dried, well semi-dried creek bed that could fit the Fleetwood if it was placed down here yet it was in front of me that got me shaking my head. Well I couldn't say something like this could happen to me, this could've been a learning experience were it not for the fact I could die out here.

Exploring the Island by day is much different from exploring it at night.

Directly in front of me was the bottom along with the opposite slope that went up relatively smoothly for a vehicle to get up. Yet that was there my sense of optimism shattered into the winds themselves, not that it would've done me any good.

About halfway up the other side, there was a sharp intake of land making a literal cliff face that made sure nothing could make it up without climbing. The SUV wouldn't have made a three or so meter high ninety degree angle even if I tied the Tow-Cable on some tree a good distance away from the edge.

With the damp and wet earth, getting up the damned thing would've been a hassle since it could get stuck in knee deep mud. So that wasn't my option but expect to follow this bed down to some sort of river or lake basin then to travel along the water lines to reach solid ground, that was flat enough for me to handle.

Licking my lips I watched from my left eye seeing the SUV creep down the slope itself, the slick mud made the tires screech violently much to wincing. So being the responsible one I covered my NVG while slinging my rifle to hopefully watch for any signs of a rollover. Waving Isabella forward as I crouched seeing the mud fold over into layers, the sheer weight of the already light vehicle wasn't doing a good job in a steady position.

Stepping backwards I kept myself planted while waving to my co-worker who followed my instructions completely much to my utter gratitude, perhaps there was one good thing or two coming from this tonight.

After a tense five minutes or so, the SUV was on terrain suitable to drive without much of a problem besides the unseen thick mud that could've been around down here. As much as I wanted to say I was in the clear, I still had a long night to go through since I realized something was off.

"I can't see Jean or the pack; did they scatter from the noise or what?" I asked myself eying the top of the slopes on both sides as if paranoia were expecting a trap. It had been quite some time since I last saw them which even then they were being illusive, really that set me on edge.

The Pack nor Jean never displayed this sort of behavior towards myself, so were they becoming more wary of my presence or was it more aggression due to the fact I haven't been staying with them? Deep within the pits of my stomach, a cold feeling spread as though it were a virus infecting its host.

What if the Raptors were slowly reverting myself towards a prey item?

I could feel even more frightened sense it would make sense; the pack was growing to the point where food sources easiest to gather would motivate them. It made sense because if things got to a breaking point I wasn't socially interacting with the raptors who before had plenty of food, were less aggressive towards me initially because I showed a reluctance to fight them even when I met Jean all those months ago.

All of this which brought me to a startling theory and the answer made me chilled to the bone.

What if I was allowed to live because I was a good source of food to gather for the pack and now sense I was away from them they were using me to survive but the catch here is, I'm not with them for protection.

Instead of being protected I was being scouted as a liable source for food and usefulness.

Sweat went down my face despite the fact the temperature of the air was colder now than ever, I felt like someone dipped hot water into my body now since I was frightened to this point. My arms trembled as my legs felt like jelly as I side stepped a massive puddle's beginning, the SUV would go through it but the fact remained…

Would I become the hunted tonight from the raptors?

"_Oh god, please don't let that be right…"_

My lone eye darted to the darkness in front of me, marred by the bright green of my dominant one all I saw was this trench like creek bed just keep on going. The only things I could clearly see were the small to large puddles of dried up water along with the occasional fallen tree on the opposite slope; it seemed that this place was a death trap in a sense.

It occurred to me that were was no insect life or even birds chirping, all I heard was a silent jungle with one loud-ass vehicle that had no meaning of the word subtle.

No noise, nothing for me to relate to during the day.

My hands shook as my scope with my left eye shifted violently, I briefly considered riding in the SUV to find some sort of comfort but I had to lead onwards to find a way out of this forsaken trench or whatever someone would call it.

Again I had to learn a new sort of control when it came to my heart because it started to race once more, careful in seeing where I was stepping since my foot sunk into the earth again. Last thing I needed was to get caught playing in the mud, not that it would do me any more good since I had the single loudest object traveling fifty feet behind me.

My hearing then caught something I wished I hadn't.

'_Snap'_

Whirling over to my right my rifle was pointed directly above my nine o'clock, now I knew something was off alright. Something had given away its position but what in the fucking blazes of hell was it?

Gulping down my fear I kept moving forward but moving sideways leaving my back exposed since whatever spooked me got my attention. Off in the distance leaves were being crunched on, I could hear something moving above us, this was seriously becoming very dangerous for Isabella and me quickly.

Forcing my lips together in a tight line I chanced myself too look ahead of me to see that the trench was starting to widen a bit, thankfully for more room to maneuver if things went south.

"_Never again, never again will I walk among the company of death willingly. This is it I fucking __**hate**__ my job officially, even though it took a few years, lots of surviving, the raptors along with the tourists and now this…"_

I kept chanting this to myself over and over inside my brain. This had to be one of the worst and possibly the dumbest damned idea I've ever gone along with. The reason why this wasn't number one in my mind, was because of a simple thing.

Oh I named my topped one without a doubt now.

"_The Golden Academy Award of Stupidity goes to me; I'd like to thank the rest of everyone for trying and failing, congrats…"_

The worst idea I've ever acted on: was being hired by John Hammond as a kid.

Scowling angrily I got my feet moving towards the widening part of this trench that I was stuck in, were in the hell was the river that was supposed to be feeding this imaginary creek at? I seriously considered sprinting but to do that required my fulfilling cooperation and sanity to co-exist together for the next hour or so.

Moving albeit faster than usual I seemed almost desperate to see some sort of major river system so I could use my map which I had totally forgotten about in my bag, I could perhaps estimate where I was with the cameras of the world following in my steps. Although something else hit me pretty hard as well, something that akin if were to happen I would scream to the heavens for help.

What if the SUV ran out of fuel? How in the hell would I be able to tow it back to camp or even get a damned Fleetwood on this trench to pull it out yet that river bed which feed this creek bed could sink the truck in here without a moment's hesitation!

I let loose one deep massive breathe to calm down my heart, I should consider classes to teach people that stress kept you alive but at the cost of you loosing sentient thoughts. My eye started to hurt from the bright contrasts of the NVG to the darkened jungle in my other eye, god this sucked majorly now.

I wondered how much worse this could get.

"Luke! Come over here for a moment!"

"_For fucks's_ _sake leave me alone…"_

I spoke way too soon as I winced trying to contain from cussing at the woman once more. Although her voice might as well been a gunshot to alert half the jungle once again I figured I was suicidal.

Shaking my head I literally stomped my way over to the side of the SUV as the fog lights on top of the truck dimmed much to my silent appreciation since the NVG's made them out to be actual suns.

Of course they were blinding me permanently if I hazarded its dangers.

Bell's rolled down the window, which I saw the camera pointed in our direction again but I reframed from lashing out, I had sworn to not argue with her until we got back to camp.

"What's up?"

My lips forced these two words out with my body leaning against the SUV since figuring out a long time ago whatever could be stalking us seemed to be biding time. My eyes darted to the upper tree line watching for movement or sounds but to my avail nothing occurred, either that scared me truly or the monstrosity next to me seemed to be dead even in terms of anxiety.

"I'm wondering where you are leading us. I'm not trying to get you angry but do you even know where we are or for the matter what happened to the Raptor pack that followed us?" Isabella really tried to make me not angry but I rubbed the bridges of my nose, the sweat was itching the skin there and I for one didn't need any more discomfort for the remainder of this 'hunt' out here.

So casually lifting my rifle to allow my back to settle on the truck was a two point reason. It was so that I faced the tree-line to watch it while conversing on camera with my co-worker to get a warning if something appeared. This seemingly little action made my response time a bit quicker now that I thought about it but this still sucked…

"Honestly I don't where Jean or her hunting party took off too, it's been hours since we saw them. Mind the fact that this dried or well semi-dried creek bed usually is fed from a river system that I and the group of people who were here months ago took fleeing the Spinosaurus."

I looked a moment to glance down at the camera, the slight movements of it following my own was a bit weird. I had the feeling someone in this truck was controlling so that it got some sort of wide angle to allow both of us talking in real time as it was.

"If we find this river, I pull out a map to take a good guess where the hell we're at. Also hopefully we or I hope, Jean, finds us before anything _unexpected_ happens…" My rifle's barrel lowered to my chest aiming at the trees, my hearing picked up something that made my co-worker pull out some other camera to view the upper grounds.

"Are _you_ tracking something?"

Bell's asked interested as I looked down at her using her own camera, I just shrugged resigning to my fate but I hoped my answer would scare her.

"No something is tracking _us_."

There I hoped that would make her subtle and less inclined to make me feel annoyed.

My wish was granted; she frowned gulping visibly at me as I smiled taking some sort of satisfaction that this wasn't a camping trip. We were in danger as of now, so I just relaxed while watching the trees hoping her comments would be wary at the least.

"Yeah it's been tailing us ever since we got into this trench or whatever you want to call it, I'm just delighted that I can't see what it is or even if it's a carnivore." The sarcasm got to be so potent I bet some kid could see something wrong clear as day. Ironic that I could be clear as day but here I was out here in the dead of night, oh jolly times these are.

For a minute I thought I had gotten through but to my shock and dare I say, interest, she seemed to snap her fingers before rushing into the back to dig through a duffel bag.

Just then I heard a noise that caused my body to whip around nearly pulling the trigger, my heart was pounding.

**Growling**!

I _heard _growling from above us!

"What is it?"

My eyes didn't dare look away as the half brightened contrasts saw ferns, bushes and branches on the upper canopy sway as if something moved quickly. I felt my throat tighten as my heart pounded like never before in my time or at least not in a long time since I felt this type of fear. Inhale through my nose than to exhale out of my mouth, my breathing sky rocketed to the point of no return.

I felt a hand brush near my belt as I jumped alarmed looking down to see Isabella half way out of the driver's window hooking a radio?

A radio with a headset, or half a head set tied to my belt loops? Okay I've had to bite at stranger things but what in the hell was she doing now? I've had worse things tried to take a bite out of me, so this situation got weirder than usual for me to comprehend.

"Here, it's a radio with its frequency to my own. Just in case if something does happen you can keep in contact with me so that I can get out of here or even find you if…if anything happens alright."

Isabella seemed, well hell she almost looked concerned as I took off my hat since this made sense to anyone if they were in my shoes. I felt kind of relieved the woman started to think about my well-being to make sure I got back alive but for some reason…

For some reason I felt like I was changing again, be relied by another person, protecting them until they became liable enough to fend for themselves and perhaps then I realized maybe this was why the Velociraptors spared my life all those months ago…

I felt sick and immensely disgusted about it all, why?

Why did I live when I was supposed to die all those years ago, I felt as though something drove me to live but at the same time I felt as though my life was the challenge to continue living no matter what.

Clicking all the wires and the microphone so that I could hear my own breathing echo inside my right ear, maybe this got me an early warning if I got scared I could hear my own breathing to move my feet away from the situation.

The Microphone worked so I wasn't too worried about that once I got my hat back on, so with an NVG clamped on my right eye, with a head set over my right ear, I felt as though I was going wannabe Commando Solider as of now.

Before I could speak, I heard that 'growling' again which set me off as I spun around viewing the way we came from. My heart was pounding as I slowly made my way back, seeing the NVG's bright green illumination of the entire trench, I dimly was aware of Isabella telling me or demanding what was wrong.

I couldn't answer, all I felt was anticipation, that anxious feeling when something you knew bad was going to happen and you had no way to stop it from occurring.

This was how I felt, my blood racing inside and out with my heart crushing in my ears.

Licking my lips, I swallowed saliva that didn't help my dried out fear in the back of my throat, my stomach was imploding as I felt vomit form a bit. I nearly threw up as I trained my rifle directly in front of me dreading as to what in the hell kept stalking us, this was it!

This was the moment I had feared for so long, that paranoia and all the warnings I ignored in order to try something completely new without regarding the dangers came full circle.

Expect this was a circle in which I would become nothing more than a piece of food.

I felt a tear go down my cheek as I stopped mid-way, I looked back to see a good twenty years between myself and the SUV, the radio in my ear cracking to life as I heard Bell's speak to me terrified because of my sudden reaction.

"_Luke come in! Please respond, what's happening, you suddenly just stalked off, please tell me everything is all right!" _

No, everything was all wrong now.

My hand reached for the headset flicking on the microphone as I started ahead with a strained line that my lips formed: It was coming.

I felt the ground shake…

**Thump…**

**Thump…**

Just like a chain reaction, my body shook in fear as my long awaited predator that stalked us seemed to finally have the decision to check us out. Perhaps do more than just that, as the growling noises came around me now.

I heard growling, low subtle tones from my life and immediate right as I shook my head with some tears coming down my right eye, oh god I hated it when I was right all along. Fully and truly I knew my body responded to the sight of a predator that stalked a man, this was primal fear mixed with pandemonium.

"_When I say_ _get that vehicle moving, you do it and do __**not **__stop no matter what you hear. Promise me just to get the fuck out of here_…"

The ground shook openly, it was subtle but whatever was out here with us didn't take the high route, I smiled fearfully insane now as this was a pack hunting group. It wasn't the raptors, no my fear of them renewed since they wouldn't be able to cause such a bone shattered footstep, I desperately tried to relay any sort of information to my impending panicked brain to see what was coming.

My breathing caused the static to hiss and crackle violently in my ears; I felt my heart ready to burst since I had all the adrenaline kick in finally. My fingers and every single pore of my body screamed at me to run but I couldn't.

If I ran it would cause this chase to start prematurely, I didn't need my only means of escape to be targeted first since I was the one, the easiest one to kill off now.

"_Luke, what the fuck is happening!_"

Bell's voice shrieked in my ear as the SUV veered up as if she were about to go into reverse to come get me, I nearly roared into the small piece of rubber whose texture was soaked because of my sweating skin.

"_Do NOT come back here, haul ass straight head to find that river and travel along the banks if you can to find a clearing. I'll meet you there…hopefully."_

**Thump…**

**Thump…**

Just then an ear shattered roar broke the silence as I stumbled into the mud, I panted as I got up with my entire left arm caked in mud as my NVG's sight trembled from my own fear along with the answer that I sought. I felt my eyes widen to the point where they would tear out of their sockets, I knew what this animal was now…

Oh fucking hell, if I didn't doubt that an animal could grieve, I certainly **believed **that one could get revenge…

I got my hand on the mike again, this time I relayed what I saw through the NVG…

I knew it wanted revenge, on me for killing one of its own.

And better yet: killing a youngling or hatchling that a parent couldn't stop in time but instead kept my scent ingrained in its brain cavity as a means to hunt. To maim and to crush that burning anger as I stepped back as the growling became screeches of recognition from both sides of me.

Through the NVG I felt the hairs on my arm stand up, I saw what was out there finally.

And I wished I was dead wrong and praying this wasn't reality but it was…

One Adult Albertosaurus with two gleaming orange eyes, narrowing in almost apocalyptic hate and hunger mixed to fuel one beast of a machine.

It roared revealing its massive teeth, with saliva flying from its jaws and the best part is that it was so close I **FELT **the heat!

My rifle came up, as I screamed into the microphone as my fingers pulled the trigger back with almost bone shattered strength as the massive Carnivore the Tyrannosaur family charged me head on!

I had no room, no way out but to run!

My Rifle roared to life as the 'burst' mode did its part, I screamed into the Microphone and into the air as death would get soon enough.

"_FUCKING HELL, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW ISABELLA_!"

Gunshots streamed and echoed into the night…

And Isabella realized a horrifying truth.

That maybe Luke Anderson, the Ranger had just entered his last night among the living.

_It was then, they realized the night and all of its terrors had just only begun._

**End The Evening Hunt Pt. II**

**Author's Note:** Cliff hangers, oh yes my dear readers this is where you will demand and be fearfully right that what happens in the next two chapters decides in what the ending will be.

I know some people were asking way back in the past: "_Hey what happened to that Adult Albertosaurus? You left that one out..._" - Yeah I did, it was intentional and you know what, now you see why...

Happy April Fool's day; Am I a fool for keeping you waiting probably so but again, it was well worth the wait for you all to see where this story is going to end up. I noticed some will be asking in PM's or even reviews as to what the life of the Rangers will be met, so I'll leave a hint or a possible foreshadowing…

"_If one life were equal to another, than a great person would be a fool to gamble his life without cost…"_

I've taken this story, at least from my eyes; I've taken it from **'Survival to Preservation'**

What I mean by this is that, I honestly thought to myself I'm making a man whose very life and career in staying safe in a hostile environment is being forced into things he in his wildest nightmares wouldn't dare do.

Luke Anderson is a human, a man who's fighting a mental, a physical and spiritual battle all together. Let me clarify this three way threat, if you noticed in this chapter he was completely angry, jumpy, anxious, scared and totally unprepared for what lied ahead of him. This was something he had never done, to explore and hunt at Night on an Isle where Carnivores thrives at night to catch prey?!

**(Luke's Mentality)**

So first off _Mentality_ Luke's mental situation which is the degradation and evolution of a man's adaptive nature.

He's had to deal with a mental battle; wondering whether he'll eventually find peace with himself and the raptors. Dealing with Isabella, whose very alignment is too conflict with his way of living and so forth. Chomper, raising a baby infant Tyrannosaur seems cool but it's totally nerve racking for a person to realize that in just two years, Chomper could _kill_ Luke easily.

He's had to live with no contact from people; he's practically a walking silent machine who's had to readjust with Eric Kirby crashing on the island, Alan Grant, Billy and the other people he's had to socially close off before encountering them. He said himself in this chapter, "_I hate people…_" So that is just a little taste of what he goes through, picture yourself in this situation…

**(Luke's Physical Problems)**

Luke has been literally cut off from civilization for what a year, in change or more pending on where I placed this stories time-frame. The man finds out he has a female, a woman who he has not spoken to one or ever before when he got into the jungle to survive so there's the big punch to a man. Now imagine, gentlemen if you had no contact to the female species granted you're terrified to live life day to day in this island with no means of communication or help.

Then bang, just like that an attractive woman who literally put her ass onto your lap to force you into a situation you didn't want to be in. Even your mind screams at you, Luke's hormones are literally in overdrive, he wants fuck her simple as that. I know its crude but the man is still technically a virgin here, I mean it literally this guy's been the good Cub Scout, kind, smart, helpful and just all around pretty cool.

So Yeah that's a BIG factor in this story, attraction that makes men, people do stupid things to impress someone whether they admit it or not. Haven't any of you noticed his reactions to the woman, I certainly implied this from the gecko, Luke's facing a barrage of things he can't win against in a straight up fight…

So there's some light in that arena although I have yet to decide whether Isabella will be tethered to Luke Anderson in a romantic savior sort of way (I'll figure that way out eventually)

**(Spiritual Manifestations and Problems)**

The Problem here is Luke's view on the animals now, the Raptors I'm picturing a new light which I can't say is going to work out well. Perhaps I'm going along the lines of something with a more sinister effect with raptors since they could solve problems as its been stated in previous movies; so why can't they solve a situation in where an unknown hunter saves their alpha but making use of their 'reluctance' or 'mercy' to allow it to live.

Granted I'm not focusing on dinosaur intellect or behavior, this is more of Luke becoming panicked and he's going to be wild as in where did the pack go, why aren't following him because of what and so? It's all there for The Problem here is Luke's view on the animals now, the Raptors I'm picturing a new light which I can't say is going to work out well. Perhaps I'm going along the lines of something with a more sinister effect with raptors since they could solve problems as its been stated in previous movies; so why can't they solve a situation in where an unknown hunter saves their alpha but making use of their 'reluctance' or 'mercy' to allow it to live.

Granted I'm not focusing on dinosaur intellect or behavior, this is more of Luke becoming panicked and he's going to be wild as in where did the pack go, why aren't following him because of what and so? It's all there for _you_ to decide on that, honestly I'm not throwing him underneath the bus or Jean for that matter.

It's all based on what you think, Jean could be a friendly raptor or perhaps there's a more pack mentality of using sources to get food easier involved with this. Case in point, Luke did Kill a Prey item that the raptors stumbled upon when Jean defended him outright from the other raptors…

I'm just saying: whatever happened it did, I'm just offering some insight and perhaps a little depth to a dinosaur that is so famous in these movies.

So, without further ado, I'm taking my leave and I hoped you enjoyed my latest posting of this story. I do not intend to quit on it nor leave fanfiction, so be at ease with those thoughts as I've been working lately again.

_*Special Thanks to a few authors who pushed me to get this updated*_

antoniothekaijumaster

SoulRush

BlackCrow02

_*These are mainly the three who asked about this fic, So l thank you for your support*_


End file.
